L'enfant fantôme
by Olo et Nat
Summary: La famille Ka-Fai fuit Sylvarant et se réfugie à Meltokio. Un jeune noble leur propose travail et protection, et le petit Yuan goûte enfin au bonheur. Seule ombre au tableau : les cris d'un enfant-fantôme hantant le troisième étage de la maison...
1. Meltokio et Methenôl

Auteur : Natanael, comme d'habitude. Ravie de vous revoir ! Eh non, je ne me suis pas fait manger par un dinosaure, je n'ai pas été écrasée par une chute de piano à queue, je n'ai pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque et je n'ai pas supprimé mon abonnement internet. J'étais juste en panne d'inspiration…

Disclaimer : Kratos, Martel, Yuan, Meltokio et le monde sont à Namco. Le reste est à moi !

Spoiler : Comme d'habitude, concernant l'âge et l'époque de la jeunesse de nos deux séraphins internationaux. Mais cette fois, sans allusion aux cristaux !

Warning : Peut-être un très léger Yuan x Kratos, c'est à voir si j'arrive à le caser dans l'histoire...

Résumé : Après avoir fui Sylvarant où les demi-Elfes sont persécutés, les membres survivants de la famille Ka-Fai se réfugient à Meltokio. Un jeune aristocrate très sympathique leur propose travail et protection et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, le petit Yuan goûte au bonheur. Seule ombre au tableau : un "enfant-fantôme" qui hante le troisième étage de la maison, et dont les cris résonnent dans la nuit...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Meltokio était une belle ville. Ses rues pavées n'étaient jamais souillées ni de boue, ni de sang, ni de balles ou d'éclat d'obus, ni de mana modifié utilisé pour la guerre technologique. Ses maisons et ses hôtels particuliers étaient resplendissants de vie et de richesse avec leurs belles portes de bois sculptées, leurs volets vernis, leurs marquises de verre colorés, leurs portails de fer forgé, leurs grands jardins aux haies toujours impeccablement taillées. Les magasins et les boutiques de la capitale Tesseha'llane abordaient des enseignes lumineuses et attrayantes, et derrière leurs vitrines immaculées, mille et une merveilles attiraient les regards des passants. Meltokio possédait de nombreux parcs ornés de fontaines où les familles aimaient à se rassembler les jours de fête. Les grandes allées de la ville étaient bordées d'arbres et de massifs fleuris, parcourues en permanence par des enfants joueurs, des femmes portant de longues robes à volants, des hommes vêtus d'une livrée de laquais ou d'un pourpoint de noble, des soldats en armes, des petits vieillards ridés ou des grands-mères souriantes, des prêtres de Martel plongés dans leurs textes sacrés, des religieuses rejoignant leur abbaye ou des commis travaillant au château. Celui-ci surplombait la ville, éclatant de blancheur et de majesté. La façade de l'imposant bâtiment était constellée d'immenses vitraux de toutes les couleurs. A sa gauche s'élevait la cathédrale de l'église de Martel, fierté du pays et de ses habitants. A sa droite s'étendait le quartier noble, avec ses villas de plusieurs étages, ses musées et son conservatoire. _

_Oui, Meltokio était une belle ville. Elle était, à Tesseha'lla comme à Sylvarant, un symbole de bonheur et de volupté, une cité presque légendaire où chacun jouissait de la liberté la plus parfaite. Cette glorieuse capitale d'un empire millénaire, où l'on dit que tous vivent au jour le jour sans jamais avoir à se soucier du lendemain, avait atteint une telle notoriété qu'elle berçait à présent les rêves et les espoirs les plus fous de tous ceux à qui la vie avait refusé ses faveurs. On cherchait à y venir de partout : des campagnes, des montagnes, des déserts, des autres villes… _On_, ça n'avait pas de race. Ça pouvait être tout aussi bien Humain que Nain, ou Elfe, ou même demi-Elfe. _On_, ça n'avait pas non plus de nationalité. Ça pouvait être tout aussi bien Tesseha'llan que Sylvaranti parfois, ça pouvait même venir d'Heimdall. Meltokio, comme le voulait son mythe, cultivait la différence. Les nobles qui y vivaient engageaient leurs domestiques en regardant leurs capacités, pas leur apparence, leur statut social ou leur origine. Et la belle ville de Meltokio restait une grande cité d'hommes riches et heureux._

_Car on ne voyait pas de pauvres à Meltokio. Il y avait la famille impériale qui régnait sur la ville et sur le pays, toute l'aristocratie Tesseha'llane, les riches bourgeois, les grands commerçants, les généraux, les officiers et les soldats, les notables et les jurés. Et, bien entendu, tous ceux qui travaillaient à leur service. Mais il était impossible de les considérer comme étant des pauvres. Tout au plus faisaient-ils partie d'une classe moyenne plus ou moins aisée. Les serviteurs, jardiniers, cuisinières, femmes de chambre et autres étaient nourris et logés par leurs maîtres. Ils recevaient également trois tenues vestimentaires complètes à leur arrivée chez leur employeur. C'était la coutume, et on différenciait le laquais d'un noble de celui d'un magistrat par la livrée qu'il portait. Celle-ci semblait toujours neuve. Dans la grande capitale des hommes, on ne pouvait voir nulle part de personnes mal habillées ou mal coiffée. Il n'y avait pas de vagabond, pas de mendiant, aucun chanteur des rues, pas plus de clochard. La pauvreté n'avait pas droit de cité dans la ville de la liberté. Tous vivaient dans l'aisance et la luxure. Comme la vie paraissait douce, à Meltokio…_

_Mais._

_Oui, il y avait un _mais_. Il y a toujours un _mais_, quand le bonheur semble si proche qu'on pourrait presque l'effleurer du bout des doigts rien qu'en tendant la main. Un peu comme si le Destin, la mauvaise face du Destin, se jouait de nous en permanence. Meltokio aussi avait son _mais_. Oui, Meltokio, symbole de liberté et de volupté, avait un _mais_._

_Son _mais_ s'appelait Methenôl. La Fin du rêve._

_S'il n'y avait aucun pauvre à Meltokio, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y entrer. Des gardes armés se tenaient aux portes de la ville merveilleuse et en interdisaient l'accès aux miséreux qui s'agglutinaient chaque jour à la herse baissée trouant la haute muraille de la capitale. Chacun d'eux connaissait le "sésame" qui ferait se lever l'infranchissable grille de métal qui les séparait de leur rêve, le seul moyen d'entrer dans cette caverne éblouissante : être au service d'une famille de la cité. Mais les gens passaient et repassaient, sans accorder un regard aux malheureux massés à leur porte. Et, le soir, quand la lumière du soleil s'éteignait et que celles de Meltokio s'allumaient, ils savaient qu'il fallait cesser d'espérer. Le rêve était fini, personne ne les avait engagés. Et ils repartaient dans l'ombre de leur nuit._

_Elle s'appelait Methenôl. La Fin du rêve._

_Comme les gens pauvres venus des quatre coins du monde ne pouvaient pas entrer dans Meltokio, ils s'étaient installés comme ils pouvaient à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Ils avaient commencé par former un petit village, composé d'étranges maisons branlantes et bancales faites de tôles, de cartons, de bois, de plastiques, de toiles cirées, de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Puis, d'autres gens étaient arrivés. Le village était devenu une ville bizarre, puis une cité de carton-pâte. Elle grandissait encore. Ses habitations déglinguées s'étalaient sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, à perte de vue. Ils n'avaient pas d'eau, pas de cheminée, pas de garde-manger. On survivait plus qu'on ne vivait, dans cette mégalopole de la misère. Un jour, des notables de Meltokio étaient arrivés pour demander aux habitants de la ville de carton de lui choisir un nom. On s'était réuni et on avait beaucoup discuté. Quelqu'un avait proposé en plaisantant de l'appeler "Bidonville", puisque pas mal de maisonnettes contenaient des bidons et d'autres ustensiles du même genre dans leurs murs. Finalement, on a choisit Methenôl. La fin du rêve, la fin du mythe, la déception, la tristesse. La fin. Ça lui correspondait mieux, pour tous ces gens qui avaient vu leurs espoirs voler en éclats. Methenôl. La Fin du rêve. Et la résignation._

_Mais d'autres ne se résignaient pas. Jamais. Ils se levaient tôt le matin et se rendaient à Meltokio, dans l'espoir insensé que quelqu'un les verrait et leur tendrait la main. Ils passaient leur journée à attendre devant les murailles de la capitale et rentraient chez eux le soir, affamés, épuisés et les larmes au cœur. Pas aux yeux. Ils ne pouvaient plus pleurer._

_Les visages qui se collaient à la herse étaient chaque jour différents. Mais si les gardes qui discutaient à la porte avaient prêté un peu d'attention à la foule silencieuse et éternellement changeante qui attendait près d'eux, ils auraient sans doute remarqué un petit garçon, toujours le même, toujours au premier rang, ses petites mains toujours agrippées à la lourde grille. Si un des gardes l'avait regardé, peut-être lui aurait-il trouvé une ressemblance avec un de ses fils, ou un de ses neveux. Il devait avoir sept ans, peut-être huit. Pas beaucoup plus, en tout cas. Il venait seul. Ses vêtements trop petits pour lui le serraient et gênaient ses mouvements, mais il semblait ne pas le remarquer. Il avait peut-être l'habitude. Et de toute façon, il était bien assez maigre pour pouvoir encore rentrer dedans, alors… Ce petit garçon avait les cheveux d'un bleu turquoise surprenant, courts et mal coupés. Il devait sûrement être demi-Elfe. La couleur de ses yeux rappelait celle de l'océan lorsque la mer est calme, d'un bleu azuré parsemé de quelques tâches vert algue. Contrairement à ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui, il ne regardait pas la ville d'un air terne ou envieux. Son regard brûlait. Il dévorait des yeux tout ce qu'il voyait, comme s'il ne devait jamais rien revoir le lendemain ou comme s'il redécouvrait tout chaque jour. Comme s'il s'en nourrissait. Peut-être que c'était ça. Peut-être qu'il ne mangeait jamais. Peut-être que son seul repas, c'était le spectacle de vie quotidienne aisée qui se jouait devant lui. Peut-être qu'il ne vivait que de rêves, peut-être parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait être un de ces enfants aux habits brodés qui couraient après un cerceau offert par leur grand-mère ou leur oncle. Peut-être. Qui sait ?_

_Le soir, l'enfant aux yeux océans s'en allait comme les autres. Il habitait à Methenôl, mais où ? Dans une maison de tôles ? Dans une cabane de carton ? Dans la rue ? Il partait toujours le dernier. Qui allait-il retrouver, là-bas, dans l'ombre de la nuit ? Y avait-il encore seulement quelqu'un pour l'attendre ? Avait-il une famille ? Ou était-il orphelin ? Personne n'en savait rien. Personne ne se posait de question sur ce petit bout d'Elfe perdu dans un monde trop grand pour lui, avec pour seule protection un pantalon trop court et une chemise trop petite. Personne ne le regardait. Mais lui… Lui, il regardait. Il ne faisait que ça. Et quand il partait, le soir, il regardait encore. Il se retournait une dernière fois, avant que la nuit ne l'engloutisse. Il regardait Meltokio et ses lumières, Meltokio et sa joie, Meltokio et sa vie. Puis il se détournait, et disparaissait dans l'ombre._

_Oui, Meltokio était une belle ville. Surtout vue de Methenôl._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bonjour bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure…

Heureuse de vous retrouver une fois de plus ! Oui, j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire. Non, je n'ai pas laissé tomber Tales of Kharlan. En fait, j'ai un problème avec un passage que je n'arrive pas à écrire, je n'en suis jamais satisfaite, je le recommence tout le temps et je ne le finis jamais… enfin bref c'est la désespérance totale.

Donc, je me suis dis, dans un rare éclair de lucidité : tiens ? Et si je faisais une autre histoire, pour passer le temps ?

Donc ben voilà.

Mais ne me lynchez pas : je continue Tales of Kharlan. A plus tard !


	2. L'homme à la cape grise

Auteur : Natanael, comme d'habitude. Ravie de vous revoir !

Disclaimer : Kratos, Martel, Yuan, Meltokio et le monde sont à Namco. Le reste est à moi !

Spoiler : Comme d'habitude, concernant l'âge et l'époque de la jeunesse de nos deux séraphins internationaux. Mais cette fois, sans allusion aux cristaux !

Warning : Peut-être un très léger Yuan x Kratos, c'est à voir si j'arrive à le caser dans l'histoire...

Résumé : Après avoir fui Sylvarant où les demi-Elfes sont persécutés, les membres survivants de la famille Ka-Fai se réfugient à Meltokio. Un jeune aristocrate très sympathique leur propose travail et protection et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, le petit Yuan goûte au bonheur. Seule ombre au tableau : un "enfant-fantôme" qui hante le troisième étage de la maison, et dont les cris résonnent dans la nuit...

OoOoOoOoO

**L'homme à la cape grise**

OoOoOoOoO

Dans le soir tombant sur Tesseha'lla, une frêle silhouette d'enfant se détachait sur le ciel cramoisi du crépuscule. Devant lui, une ombre monstrueuse se dressait et s'étalait à l'horizon. D'autres personnes noyées dans l'obscurité grandissante se dirigeaient elles aussi vers la chose sombre qui les engloutissait une à une. Ce spectacle aurait pu paraître inquiétant, mais le petit avait l'habitude. Il sautillait sur le chemin tracé par des années et des années d'allées et venues vers la grande cité Tesseha'llan qui rétrécissait lentement dans son dos. La forme abominable l'avala lui aussi. Sa voix flutée s'éleva timidement dans les airs tandis qu'il remontait les ruelles tordues de Methenôl, troublant le silence d'une mélodie enfantine.

« Un petit poussin a perdu sa maman

Il est tout seul au monde, il pleure maintenant

Il est si menu, il est si fragile

Et il crie à la ronde : c'est une proie facile

Heureusement quelqu'un l'a entendu

Qui court à son secours à bride abattue

Devinez qui sera son sauveteur ?

De toute la basse-cour, animal au grand cœur… »

La voix chantante s'éteignit doucement. Le petit garçon écarta une mèche bleuté qui lui tombait devant les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait sombre, mais ses yeux d'Elfe lui permettaient de voir presque aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage, dévoilant deux rangées de dents où certaines manquaient à l'appel. On devinait, au ras de sa mâchoire supérieure, les premières percées d'une dent définitive. Le gamin agita la main en direction d'une fille d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux bleus ciel. Celle-ci vint vers lui en souriant également, achevant la chanson du garçonnet aux yeux océans.

« C'est maman poule qui vient

Pour chérir son poussin

A l'abri sous son aile

Petit poussin rebelle »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent. Ils n'éclatèrent pas de rire comme l'auraient fait tant d'autres enfants. On ne rit pas, à Methenôl. La vie est trop triste pour ça. Mais rien n'empêche de sourire. La fillette attrapa le petit par le bras et l'entraîna vers un échafaudage de tôles et de pneus qui leur servait de maison. Tout en marchant, la fillette murmura :

« Il manque un couplet. Il faudrait que tu la finisses un jour, cette chanson. Après, on sera trop grands et on ne pourra plus la chanter.

-Je sais, répondit le garçon. Mais j'ai plus d'idée. T'as qu'à la faire, toi.

-Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas inventer les paroles aussi bien que toi. Tu devrais y réfléchir au lieu d'aller perdre ton temps à Meltokio !

-Je perds pas mon temps, d'abord. » Grogna le gamin en sourdine.

La fille ne répondit rien. Ils étaient arrivés devant ce qui leur tenait lieu de maison et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Posée sur une table bancale entourée de quelques chaises, une vieille lampe à huile projetait dans l'unique pièce une lumière tremblante et fantomatique. De vieux draps étaient étendus au sol et sur les murs, dans le but de créer une mince isolation contre le froid de la nuit. A l'opposé de la porte, des couvertures avaient été jetées par terre et servaient de lit aux habitants du lieu. Près de la table, une femme Elfe aux longs cheveux bleu sombre coupait du pain. Elle sourit en voyant les deux petits et leur tendit des tartines.

« Mangez, les enfants. Dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est la voisine qui l'a rapporté. Elle m'a aussi donné des pommes pour demain et une botte de radis.

-J'aime pas les radis. Lança le petit garçon en mâchonnant son pain. Tu donneras les miens à Mikie.

-Tu ne mange pas, maman ? » Questionna la fillette dénommée Mikie.

La femme secoua la tête, déclarant qu'elle avait déjà pris sa part. Les deux petits savaient bien que ce n'était pas vrai, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Leur mère prit le garçon aux cheveux bleus sur ses genoux.

« Alors mon Yuan, qu'est-ce que tu as vu de beau aujourd'hui, à Meltokio ? » Demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils.

Aussitôt, les yeux du petit s'illuminèrent. Il posa sa tranche de pain sur la table et se mit à décrire, avec de grands gestes, la vie dans la capitale telle qu'il la voyait à travers le voile grillagé de la porte. Il parla longtemps de cette femme avec beaucoup d'enfants qui venait souvent dans le magasin de jouets en face de la herse. Aujourd'hui, il était un peu déçu : le garde qu'il aimait bien, celui avec la drôle de moustache qui faisait penser à un guidon de vélo, n'était pas venu prendre son quart peut-être qu'il était malade. Il avait vu dans l'après-midi une petite fille avec un ruban rose dans les cheveux et une jolie robe. Elle serait beaucoup plus jolie, la robe, si c'était Mikie qui la portait. Il en était sûr. Quelque chose qui l'avait bien fait rire : deux mamies qui se promenait, bras dessus bras dessous, et qui marchaient si lentement qu'un bébé apprenant à marcher les avait doublées. Il y avait aussi eu un vieux jardinier grincheux qui était allé voir dans une boutique s'il n'y trouverait pas des graines. Enfin, c'était ce que Yuan avait cru comprendre, il avait peut-être mal entendu… Il y avait tellement de bruit, le jour, dans Meltokio ! Oh, et il avait failli oublier ! Il avait aussi vu un joli chat. C'était un petit chat tout noir, avec une tâche rousse sur l'oreille et un collier rouge autour du cou. Le petit garçon reprit sa tartine et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Quand il sera grand et riche, il aura un joli chat tout pareil, le même ! …Il y avait aussi eu un gros monsieur avec une robe noire et un chapeau carré. Il était bizarre et il faisait peur. Le petit demi-Elfe avait été content d'être de l'autre côté de la grille. Et le petit garçon avec le petit train n'était pas venu non plus. Il était peut-être puni, parce que la veille, il avait tiré les nattes de sa sœur… Mais c'était peut-être sa cousine, en fait. Ou sa voisine.

Tandis qu'il racontait, les yeux de l'enfant se fermaient peu à peu. Le sommeil l'emportait doucement, berçant ses rêves avec les paroles qu'il prononçait. Lorsqu'il se fut complètement assoupi, la femme aux cheveux bleus l'allongea sur les couvertures et l'enroula dans une autre. Mikie rejoignit son petit frère et se pelotonna contre lui. Sa mère la recouvrit elle aussi d'une couvrante en laine piquante et retourna s'asseoir à la table. La fillette se redressa à demi.

« Tu viens pas te coucher, maman ?

-Tout de suite, ma petite chérie. Je veux juste prier un peu Martel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'elle nous aide à nous sortir de là. Vous n'avez pas fui la discrimination à Sylvarant pour mourir de froid à Tesseha'lla cet hiver. Je suis prête à tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide… Juste un peu d'aide… »

OoOoO

Le lendemain, comme tous les autres jours, Yuan était le premier arrivé à la grande grille glacée qui séparait le rêve de la réalité, Meltokio de Methenôl. Et, comme tous les autres jours, il allait rester là à rêver les yeux ouverts sur un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il se demandait comment les gens qu'il voyait dans la ville faisaient pour en sortir. Peut-être qu'ils ne sortaient jamais. Ou alors si, mais par une autre porte. Une porte qui serait cachée, pour ne pas avoir à traverser la foule des pauvres. Peut-être que si cette porte existait et qu'il la trouvait, il pourrait entrer dans la ville avec sa maman et sa grande sœur… Oh, comme ça serait bien ! Maman trouverait du travail, elle gagnerait de l'argent et elle pourrait acheter de jolies robes à Mikie ! Et lui, il aurait un gentil petit chat pour jouer avec lui… Oui, il fallait qu'il trouve cette porte cachée. C'était ce que Yuan se disait tous les jours en arrivant devant la grille. Comme une sorte de petit rituel qu'il respectait chaque matin. Mais il ne partait jamais à la recherche de la porte cachée –si elle existait. Il restait devant la herse baissée, comme hypnotisé par ce dont il rêvait et qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Ce matin-là, le garde avec la moustache en guidon de vélo était revenu, à la grande joie du petit garçon. Il aimerait bien lui dire bonjour, juste comme ça, mais il savait que l'adulte ne lui répondrait pas. Il était un "pauvre" et en plus, il était "demi-Elfe". Yuan ne comprenait pas grand-chose au monde des grands, mais il savait que ces deux mots étaient des insultes. Des choses qu'on dit à ceux qu'on n'aime pas, pour les rendre tristes. Il trouvait ça un peu injuste. Les gens de Methenôl, ils n'avaient jamais demandé à être "pauvres" et lui, il n'aurait pas été "demi-Elfe", si on lui avait demandé de choisir. Les adultes sont si bizarres, des fois. C'est pareil pour la dame avec beaucoup d'enfants qui achète des jouets. Elle gronde ses enfants parce qu'ils lui font dépenser plein d'argent, mais elle, elle passe son temps dans les magasins de vêtements… Non, Yuan ne comprenait pas le monde des grands. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la pièce de théâtre géante qui se jouait chaque jour devant ses yeux. Et le petit garçon oubliait bien vite ses questions sans réponses pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait. Il voulait en profiter pleinement chaque jour.

Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant aux cheveux bleus se rendit compte que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. D'abord, il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Aucun. Ensuite, il n'y avait pas non plus de grandes dames très riches avec des robes colorées qui volent dans tous les sens. Il y avait des femmes, bien sûr, mais on aurait plutôt dit des domestiques. C'était Ellen, la maman de Yuan, qui lui avait apprit ce mot. Un domestique, c'est quelqu'un qui travaille pour un noble et qui gagne de l'argent. Et enfin, il y avait beaucoup de gardes. Vraiment beaucoup. Et ils avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Le petit demi-Elfe observa avec attention les gardes et les domestiques. Il en reconnu quelques uns qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, mais la plupart étaient des inconnus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire ici ? Qu'attendaient-ils ? Yuan sentit sa curiosité se faire piquer au vif. Il devait sûrement se passer quelque chose de spécial, mais quoi ?

Le garçonnet se mit à réfléchir. Il pensa d'abord qu'il devait y avoir une fête, il avait un jour entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de fêtes à Meltokio. Mais dans ce cas, les domestiques auraient dû préparer quelque chose. Or ils ne faisaient rien, ils attendaient juste. Donc, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ensuite, Yuan songea qu'ils étaient peut-être là pour tous les gens pauvres qui attendaient avec lui derrière la grille. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça non plus, puisque les riches ne s'occupaient jamais des "pauvres". Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

De plus en plus intéressé, Yuan repassa en revue les gens qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ils semblaient pourtant être tout à fait normaux, eux. Les gardes n'avaient pas plus d'armes que d'habitude, les serviteurs portaient juste de grands parapluies en tissus (tiens ? c'était quoi, ça ?) et des plateaux avec de l'eau et des verres… Rien de bien étrange, en somme. Pourtant, l'enfant avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de totalement inhabituel.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles le petit demi-Elfe se tortura les méninges pour trouver une explication au phénomène étrange qu'il avait devant les yeux. Finalement, ne trouvant rien qui puisse tenir la route, il se tourna vers un homme debout près de lui. L'homme avait une barbe de plusieurs jours mal taillée qui lui donnait l'air franchement antipathique, mais le gamin ne s'arrêta pas à son apparence. Il tira faiblement sur le pantalon râpeux de l'Humain. Aucune réaction. Il tira un peu plus fort, faisant sursauter l'adulte. L'homme se pencha vers le petit, l'air vaguement surpris. Yuan hésita une seconde, puis il désigna les gardes de l'autre côté de la grille et demanda de sa voix flûtée :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'homme eut l'air encore plus surpris. Il releva la tête et observa lui aussi la place pavée, comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Le gamin haussa un sourcil. Il se tourna vers la foule silencieuse et anonyme qui l'entourait. Tous regardaient fixement vers Meltokio, sans expression quelconque sur le visage. Yuan reprit sa position initiale, un peu troublé. Il était donc le seul à avoir remarqué le changement ? Soudain, l'homme auquel il avait posé sa question se mit à murmurer, plus pour lui-même que pour l'enfant près de lui.

« J'en sais fichtre rien. On dirait qu'ils attendent… »

Yuan ne répondit rien. Il était bien avancé, dis donc. Tandis qu'il ruminait les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, son voisin retourna à son mutisme. Tout à coup, il posa sa main sur la tête du petit et désigna quelque chose derrière le groupe que formaient les gardes et les domestiques.

« Regarde ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Au même moment, les domestiques semblèrent s'agiter. Yuan se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, mais il ne vit rien de particulier.

« Regarder quoi ?

-Là-bas, le château ! Répondit l'homme à la barbe. La grande porte vient de s'ouvrir ! »

Autour d'eux, les gens de Methenôl parurent se réveiller à leur tour. Un bourdonnement étouffé parvint aux oreilles de Yuan, signe que des conversations commençaient et enflaient parmi les pauvres gens. Le métis se tordit le cou pour voir ce que montrait son compagnon de misère, mais il ne vit rien. Il était trop petit… A sa grande surprise, l'homme à qui il avait parlé se pencha vers lui.

« Tu ne vois rien ? Tu veux que je te porte ? »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il prit l'enfant aux yeux océans dans ses bras. Le gamin s'apprêta à remercier son nouvel ami, mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa la parole.

Un homme descendait lentement la grande avenue de Meltokio bordée d'arbres et de bosquets fleuris. Il était suivit par de nombreux gardes et quelques serviteurs, dont un qui portait un de ces étranges grands parapluies en tissus brodés. L'homme portait une longue robe couverte de jolis dessins, avec trente-six épaisseurs de manches et de tuniques. Yuan se demanda d'ailleurs comment ce monsieur faisait pour ne pas mourir de chaud. Peut-être que le grand parapluie bizarre servait à l'en empêcher. Mais le plus étonnant, du point de vue de l'enfant demi-Elfe, c'était le drôle de chapeau qu'il portait. Il était tout doré, avec plein de cailloux brillants et colorés. L'homme tenait aussi un bâton doré dans sa main. Il avançait lentement, et tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient agissaient de façon étrange. Comme si ce monsieur était quelqu'un de très spécial et de très important. Le petit garçon se tourna vers son porteur.

« C'est qui, le bonhomme avec la canne dorée qui vient vers nous ? » Demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

L'homme à la barbe mal taillée fit une tête bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il était à la fois surpris, choqué et amusé… Yuan comprit qu'il avait sûrement dit une bêtise aussi grosse que lui. Ça lui arrivait, des fois…

« Bah quoi ?

-Mais petit… Murmura l'adulte comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'entendît. Cet homme, c'est l'empereur de Tesseha'lla ! Regarde, il porte la couronne avec les armes de l'empire. Et sa canne, on appelle ça un sceptre. Toutes les grandes personnes très importantes en ont un.

-T'en sais des choses, toi… » Répondit le petit sur le même ton, admiratif.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« J'étais prof de géopolitique à l'Université de Syback. »

Yuan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Prof ? Géo…politique ? Syback ? C'était quoi, ça ? Se rendant compte de l'ignorance de son jeune interlocuteur, l'homme commença à s'expliquer.

« Syback, c'est la ville de Tesseha'lla où tout le monde vient faire des études. Il y a beaucoup d'écoles, de grandes écoles très connues. Et la géopolitique, c'est… Non, laisse tomber. Tu es trop petit pour comprendre. » Acheva-t-il avec un geste vague de la main droite.

Les yeux du petit demi-Elfe s'agrandirent alors qu'il prenait soudain conscience qu'il manquait trois doigts à la main de l'homme. Il ne lui restait plus que le pouce et la moitié du petit doigt. Horrifié, l'enfant tendit une main tremblante vers celle, presque amputée de tous ses doigts, de son nouvel ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Un accident. Fit l'homme d'une voix atone. J'ai perdu ma main et mon travail… Quand un prof ne peut plus écrire, il ne sert plus à rien. »

Avant que Yuan ne puisse demander ce qu'était un "prof" et à quoi il pouvait bien servir, une grande clameur s'éleva parmi les pauvres de Methenôl. L'empereur était arrivé sur la place pavée et les gardes avançaient vers la grille. Celui avec la moustache en guidon de vélo disparu sur un côté. On entendit soudain un bruit grinçant et, oh surprise ! La lourde herse de fer commença à s'élever vers le ciel. Un cri de joie échappa à chacun des malheureux massés devant les portes de la ville, mais il mourut aussitôt. Les gardes s'étaient mis en ligne et bloquaient l'accès à la ville. Un instant, Yuan eut peur. Peut-être qu'ils allaient les attaquer. Peut-être qu'ils en avaient assez de voir des "pauvres" à leur porte. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser d'eux. Mais heureusement, les gardes ne touchèrent pas à leurs armes. Ils se contentaient d'avancer vers la foule en criant « Reculez, écartez-vous ! Laissez un passage, reculez ! » Et tous reculaient.

Au bout d'un moment, un chemin sembla s'ouvrir dans la marée humaine qui montait chaque jour vers la capitale. Les gardes bordèrent ce sentier d'un côté comme de l'autre, faisant encore reculer les pauvres gens déjà bien tassés les uns sur les autres. Puis, satisfaits, les hommes en armes se tinrent immobiles et recommencèrent à attendre sagement. Par chance, Yuan et l'Humain "prof de géopolitique à Syback" se trouvaient en première ligne, juste derrière les gardes. Le petit garçon eut tout le loisir d'observer ce monsieur si important, l'empereur de Tesseha'lla, avec sa jolie couronne et son spetre… son setpre… son spet… son bâton doré. Lui aussi avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Après quelques minutes d'attente, un mouvement agita toute la masse Humaine, Elfe, Naine et demi-Elfe qui attendaient eux aussi ils ne savaient quoi. On pouvait voir au loin un cavalier venir à vive allure en direction de la capitale. Yuan se pencha un peu pour mieux voir, au risque de déséquilibrer son porteur. Au fur et à mesure que le cavalier approchait, le petit garçon aux cheveux turquoises le voyait de mieux en mieux. Son cheval était noir, d'un noir encore plus sombre que celui de la nuit. L'homme qui le chevauchait portait des vêtements d'un bleu plutôt foncé et des bottes légères, comme celles que fabriquent les Elfes. Une longue et large cape grise volait derrière lui, dont le capuchon rabattu sur le visage du nouveau venu empêchait d'en distinguer les traits. Il passa sans ralentir l'étrange haie d'honneur formée par les malheureux de Methenôl et stoppa net son cheval à quelques pas des domestiques et de l'empereur.

Avec une agilité déconcertante, le cavalier sauta à bas de son cheval couvert d'écume, signe qu'il avait galopé longtemps. Alors que des domestiques se précipitaient pour s'occuper de sa monture, l'homme se tourna vers la masse humaine qui se refermait à mesure que les gardes reculaient. Yuan se tortilla pour faire comprendre à son porteur de le lâcher, parvint à se glisser entre deux gardes et vit l'étrange cavalier secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ils sont chaque fois plus nombreux… » Entendit-il murmurer.

Etait-ce l'homme qui venait d'arriver qui avait parlé ? Sans doute. Les autres ne prêtaient déjà plus attention aux pauvres gens qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Le cavalier lui-même se détourna rapidement et avança d'un pas rapide vers l'empereur qui souriait comme s'il était content de le voir, retirant au passage sa capuche grise. Le souverain de Tesseha'lla vint les bras grands ouverts à la rencontre de l'autre homme dont les longs cheveux noirs avaient la même couleur que la robe de son cheval.

« Mon cher cousin ! S'écriait-il. Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir enfin ! Le voyage vous a-t-il été… »

Yuan n'entendit pas la suite. Le grincement de la herse se rabaissant lui vrilla les tympans, et le gamin se boucha les oreilles, grimaçant. Lorsque l'affreux bruit prit enfin fin, l'empereur et son "cousin" étaient déjà trop loin pour qu'il puisse écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. En un sens, le petit métis en était déçu. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que pouvaient bien se dire les deux hommes. D'où venait le cavalier ? Où était-il allé, dans quel but ? Est-ce qu'il avait une famille, des enfants ? Soupirant, Yuan se dit qu'une fois de plus, ses questions resteraient sans réponses. Il ne reverrait jamais ce cavalier, il ne saurait jamais rien de sa vie. Comme il ne savait rien de ce garde à la moustache en guidon de vélo. Comme il ne savait rien de la femme avec beaucoup d'enfants. Il ne saurait rien du cavalier.

Avant d'être englouti par la foule joyeuse de Meltokio, ce dernier se retourna. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il tourna simplement la tête. Un peu. Un tout petit peu. Et très vite. Juste assez pour accrocher par hasard le regard océan de Yuan. Juste assez pour que le demi-Elfe se perde dans la nuit des yeux de cet homme, comme attiré irrésistiblement par son regard ténébreux. Puis il tourna définitivement le dos à la porte et s'en alla avec les siens, laissant un étrange vide et une désagréable envie de pleurer chez le petit garçon.

OoOoO

Le reste de la journée passa comme d'habitude. Yuan eut beau regarder avec attention tout ceux qui passaient devant la grille, il ne revit pas le cavalier à la cape grise. Pour passer le temps, il échangea quelques paroles avec son voisin, le "prof" à qui il manquait trois doigts. Il le trouvait gentil. Il savait maintenant que ce monsieur avait une femme et quatre enfants qu'il avait laissés chez lui, à Syback. Il était venu à Meltokio dans l'espoir de trouver un travail pour les faire vivre, mais personne n'a besoin d'un presque-manchot… Yuan se sentait triste pour lui. Il aurait bien aimé l'aider, mais comment ? Il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon, un "pauvre", un "demi-Elfe"…

Le soir, lorsque les lumières de Meltokio commencèrent à s'allumer, l'homme à la barbe mal coupée ébouriffa de sa main valide les cheveux bleutés du petit garçon.

« Je vais rentrer maintenant, bonhomme. Je ne sais pas si je te reverrai un jour, alors bonne chance. »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le prof de géopolitique s'éloigna avec les autres. Yuan resta un moment immobile à le regarder rapetisser doucement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom. Une tristesse poignante s'empara de l'enfant tandis qu'il voyait son nouvel ami disparaître dans l'anonymat des ombres de Methenôl. Est-ce qu'il reverrait cet homme ? Est-ce qu'il s'en sortira un jour ? Est-ce qu'il pourra retourner auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants ? Le petit ravala difficilement un sanglot qu'il sentait monter en lui. Une fois de plus, il ne pourrait jamais répondre à ses questions. Il s'en posait trop, de toute façon. Il devrait arrêter. Peut-être que Mikie avait raison, au fond. Peut-être qu'il perdait son temps. Mais pouvait-il bien faire d'autre, après tout ? Il n'était qu'un petit garçon de sept ans…

Tristement, Yuan s'éloigna lui aussi sur la route de terre tassée conduisant à Methenôl. Il retourna une dernière fois, comme d'habitude, pour regarder la ville lumineuse qui s'endormait. A travers le grillage flou de la herse de fer, il lui sembla distinguer une ombre grisâtre. Mais elle disparut si vite que l'enfant comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination. Et dans la nuit tombante, il revint vers la ville de la misère, chantonnant doucement cette comptine qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir…

« Un petit poussin a perdu sa maman

Il est tout seul au monde, il pleure maintenant

Il est si menu, il est si fragile

Et il crie à la ronde c'est une proie facile… »

OoOoO

Chez lui, Yuan parla avec animation de l'arrivée du cavalier à Meltokio. Et il n'était pas peu fier d'annoncer qu'il s'agissait du cousin de l'empereur lui-même ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mikie ne lui reprocha pas de "perdre son temps". Elle buvait avec avidité les paroles de son petit frère. Ellen souriait en berçant doucement son enfant contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormît. Durant une partie de la nuit, Yuan rêva de ce cavalier. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas du contenu de son rêve, mais seulement du regard sombre de cet homme.

Le lendemain matin, le petit garçon s'en alla encore plus tôt que d'habitude prendre sa place à la grille de Meltokio. Il espérait secrètement revoir son ami le prof, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le cavalier non plus ne vint pas. Quelques jours passèrent et peu à peu, l'enfant oublia l'étrange homme à la cape grise. Environs une semaine plus tard, il se trouva par hasard à nouveau à côté du prof de géopolitique. Yuan était content de le revoir. Il lui parla de tout et de rien pendant une partie de la journée, son babillage enfantin faisant sourire cet homme au regard triste. Mais les jours d'après, il ne trouva aucune trace de son ami à la barbe coupée de travers. Le métis aux cheveux bleus savait qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être pas avant longtemps. Les gens brassés par Methenôl étaient très nombreux, et il n'y avait que peu de chance pour qu'il le retrouve. C'était déjà presque un miracle d'avoir été à nouveau à ses côtés pendant une journée…

L'enfant ne savait pas exactement combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec le prof. En fait, un prof, c'était un professeur. Comme un maître d'école, mais pour les gens qui ne sont plus vraiment des enfants. C'était sa maman qui le lui avait dit. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, de la géopolitique. Une chose était sûre : ça ne se mangeait pas. Pour le reste… Eh bah, Yuan le saurait quand il sera grand et riche. Oui, oui. Un jour, il sera grand et riche. Même s'il y croyait de moins en moins.

Peu à peu, les grands arbres des rues de Meltokio perdirent leur verdure. Leurs feuilles prenaient des teintes ocres, dorées et rousses qui transformaient la ville en un incendie de couleurs. Le petit Yuan ne se lassait pas de les observer, suivant des yeux leur chute silencieuse et le fracas assourdi de leur mort timide. L'une après l'autre, les feuilles de Meltokio tapissèrent la ville de leur manteau incandescent. Un matin, quand le demi-Elfe arriva, il vit des balayeurs nettoyer le tapis de feuilles. Déçu, l'enfant vit avec tristesse la dernière feuille du dernier arbre voleter avec douceur dans la brise avant de se poser aux pieds de la grille, près de Yuan, comme en un adieu silencieux. Et le lendemain, les vents froids de l'hiver se levèrent.

Au début, ce ne fut pas trop gênant. Puis, comme l'année avançait, le froid se fit plus mordant. Il s'immisçait partout, entre les tôles qui protégeaient le sommeil des enfants d'Ellen. Leurs maigres couvertures ne les protégeaient presque plus. De nuit comme de jour, Yuan tremblait. Le jour encore, ça allait. Il y avait le soleil, et la foule qui se pressait contre la grille le tenait plus ou moins au chaud. Mais la nuit… La nuit, c'était terrible. Le petit garçon avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Le froid de la nuit, c'était un peu comme des aiguilles, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de toutes petites aiguilles qui lui rentraient dans le corps. Le froid de la nuit, c'était un peu comme une grosse bête qui lui grignotait lentement les oreilles, le nez, les mains, les pieds. Le froid de la nuit, c'était l'horreur.

Alors, dès qu'il le pouvait, Yuan partait en courant rejoindre son rêve. Il ne prenait même pas le temps de manger –de toute façon, qu'aurait-il bien pu manger ? Il n'y avait plus rien.- et retrouvait sa place devant la grille de Meltokio. Il mangeait le soir –quand il y avait quelque chose. Et il passait ses journées à grelotter en regardant des enfants vêtus de fourrures gambader dans les rues. Puis la neige se mit à tomber. Une petite neige toute blanche, toute douce, qui enveloppa de silence la campagne de Meltokio. Ce fut sous cette pluie de neige que Yuan le revit.

Tout d'abord, il ne le reconnut pas. Il était assis sur un banc de marbre, face à la grille. Sa longue cape grise était rabattue sur ses jambes pour laisser moins d'emprise au vent et son capuchon plongeait dans l'ombre son visage. Mais une autre ombre, bien plus ténébreuse, bien plus mystérieuse, brillait au cœur de cette dernière. Celle de ses yeux. Lorsque Yuan croisa son regard, pour peu qu'on puisse réellement parler de regard, il sut qu'il avait à faire au même homme que ce jour-là, quand les grilles s'étaient ouvertes. Au même cavalier. Et il sut, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, qu'il était là pour lui.

Le petit ne se sentit pas particulièrement joyeux ou inquiet. Peut-être que le froid avait fini par lui geler le cerveau, songea-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Il se contenta de fixer l'étrange Humain, tout comme l'étrange Humain se contentait de le fixer. Et vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il disparut. Comme ça. Un clignement de paupière, un froissement de tissu, et le cavalier s'en était allé. Il ne revint pas le lendemain. Mais le jour d'après, il était à nouveau là. Il revint ensuite chaque jour, s'asseyait sur le banc et repartait en silence. Seules ses traces dans la neige témoignaient de son passage. Yuan ne savait pas exactement à quel moment de la journée son mystérieux compagnon arrivait. Il se retrouvait parfois à le fixer, depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Et petit à petit, le demi-Elfe aux yeux océans prit goût à cette espèce de jeu bizarre. Il s'en rendit compte un jour où le cavalier désormais dépourvu de cheval ne vint pas.

Le lendemain, il était à nouveau là. Il resta assis sur son banc toute la journée, sans bouger. A tel point que Yuan se demanda vaguement si ce drôle de monsieur ne s'était pas transformé en statue. Apparemment non puisqu'il continuait à respirer. Lorsque la lumière du soleil entama sa longue chute vers l'ouest, le gamin remarqua que l'homme à la cape n'était pas parti, contrairement à d'habitude. Et lorsque la nuit s'empara du pays, il était toujours là. Une à une, les ombres de Methenôl s'en retournèrent dans leur ville de misère et de pauvreté, mais Yuan resta là. Il ne partit pas, il ne voulait pas partir le premier. C'était toujours le cavalier qui s'en allait avant lui, et ça ne changerait pas.

Lorsque tous ceux de Methenôl eurent disparu, le cavalier se leva. Il ne disparu pas dans un tourbillon de tissu gris comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Il avança doucement vers la grille, vers Yuan, comme on avancerait vers un petit animal sauvage qu'on essaye d'apprivoiser. Le garçonnet eut soudain peur, avant de se rappeler qu'une lourde grille de métal le séparait de cet homme inquiétant, maintenant qu'il se déplaçait dans l'ombre. Mais même cette idée ne parvint pas à le rassurer. Pourtant, le cavalier à la cape grise ne semblait pas méchant… Arrivé près de la herse, l'homme s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon. Il sembla à Yuan qu'il souriait, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne voyait pas son visage.

« Bonsoir. » Murmura l'homme d'une voix douce.

Yuan ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il devait répondre, juste parce que sinon ça faisait mal élevé et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on dise à sa maman qu'elle ne savait pas élever ses enfants. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Ses mains tremblaient et ses lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il avait peur.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? » Demanda l'homme, toujours doucement.

Le petit métis ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une voix agréable à écouter, claire et mélodieuse. Une voix de jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, aurait dit sa maman.

« Tu ne parle pas ? Reprit l'étrange cavalier sans cheval. Tu es muet ? Ou tu as peur de moi ?

-Enlevez votre capuche. »

A peine les mots avaient-ils quitté sa bouche que le petit les regretta. Il avait répondu sans réfléchir, sans même vouloir répondre, et il s'était retrouvé à donner un ordre à un adulte, à un Humain, à un riche. Au cousin de l'empereur… Les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Il rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, attendant la gifle qui ne saurait tarder et qui le remettrait à sa place. Mais rien ne vint. L'homme ne le frappa pas à travers la grille. Au contraire, il se mit à rire. C'était un rire étrange, un peu grinçant sans vouloir l'être, un peu enroué. Pour autant qu'un rire puisse être enroué… D'un geste vif, l'homme retira sa capuche. Il secoua la tête pour libérer ses cheveux sombres et planta son regard obscur dans l'océan clair de celui de l'enfant demi-Elfe.

« Ça va mieux comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

Yuan l'examina avec attention. Il devait sûrement être plus jeune que sa maman et que le prof de géopolitique. Sa peau était tellement claire que le petit se demanda une seconde s'il n'était pas malade, mais apparemment non… Il avait un visage sympathique, un sourire engageant et un regard pétillant. Sur son front, une tiare Elfique ornée d'une jolie pierre noire reflétait la lumière de la lune. De nombreuse mèches noires encadraient sa figure et tombaient devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme les chassait d'un rapide mouvement de tête qui avait l'air d'être devenu une sorte de tic. Sans savoir pourquoi, Yuan se sentit aussitôt rassuré. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, il sentait que cet homme était gentil. Qu'il était différent des autres. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le hurlait. Comment les autres gens pouvaient ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

« Tu habites à Methenôl ? »

Yuan sursauta et fixa un instant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Puis il se hâta de répondre.

« Oui, avec ma maman et ma grande sœur…

-Ah, tu n'es pas orphelin alors. Déclara l'homme, visiblement rassuré. Je commençais à me poser des questions. Pourquoi viens-tu toujours seul ?

-Mikie veut pas venir et maman a du travail.

-Mikie, c'est ta grande sœur ?

-Oui.

-Elle fait quoi comme travail, ta maman ?

-Je sais pas. Elle veut pas me dire. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, l'air embêté. Est-ce qu'il savait ce que maman faisait comme travail ? Peut-être. D'habitude, les adultes comprennent toujours tout très vite. Finalement, l'homme à la cape écarta quelques mèches noires d'un mouvement de tête et retrouva son sourire.

« Très bien. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

-Que si vous me dites comment vous vous appelez, vous. » Rétorqua Yuan.

Une fois encore, il avait répondu sans réfléchir. A nouveau, le jeune homme éclata de rire, de ce rire un peu bizarre qui donnait à Yuan envie de rire aussi.

« Donne-moi ton nom, enfant des Elfes, et je te donnerais le mien. »

L'enfant en question se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas dire son nom aux inconnus. Il avait l'impression de leur donner quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer ensuite. Et, contrairement à l'aberration communément admise qui le voulait _demi_-Elfe, Yuan avait bien l'intention de rester entier. Mais après une joute visuelle de quelques secondes seulement, il s'avoua vaincu.

« Ka-Fai. Chuchota-t-il comme s'il confiait un secret à un ami proche. Je m'appelle Yuan Ka-Fai. »

Il lui sembla que le regard du jeune homme se voilât un instant avant qu'il ne reprit sur le même ton :

« Yuan ? C'est un joli nom.

-C'est pour ça que ma maman me l'a donné. Déclara fièrement le petit.

-Elle a eut raison. Dis-moi Yuan, tu crois que ta maman serait contente si je lui proposais de travailler pour moi ? Je manque de personnel, en ce moment… Elle pourrait devenir une de mes domestiques, et ta sœur aussi… Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Yuan réfléchit une seconde. Oui, sa maman serait sûrement contente. Très contente, même ! Mais ce n'était pas possible… Il devait rêver…

Prenant sans doute son silence pour un oui, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se redressa.

« Retrouve-moi demain matin près de la bouche d'égout, avec ta maman et ta grande sœur. Elle se trouve à l'arrière de la ville. Je ne pourrais vous faire entrer dans Meltokio discrètement que par là. Prévois les pinces à linges, par contre. Allez, bonne nuit ! »

Il adresse un salut de la main au gamin et s'éloigna avec une célérité surprenante. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse une fois de plus, Yuan eut le temps de crier :

« Attendez ! Vous m'avez pas dit votre nom !

-…Sehn… Ion… » Répondit de loin l'inconnu.

Le vent froid de l'hiver et la distance qui les séparait déforma le nom que l'enfant fut incapable de recomposer. Dépité, il se détourna lentement et prit le chemin de Methenôl. Tout à coup, il réalisa. Le gentil monsieur dont il n'avait pas compris le nom allait donner du travail à sa maman ! Il allait entrer dans la ville ! Il allait pouvoir grandir, devenir riche et avoir un joli petit chat ! Et Mikie aurait de jolies robes, et elle n'aurait plus l'air triste ! Un immense sourire éclata sur le visage du petit garçon. Il se mit à courir sur le sentier de terre battue, sans s'arrêter, sans ralentir. Il courut jusqu'à sa maison et jaillit dans la pièce comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

« Maman, maman ! Tu vas avoir du travail ! »

OoOoO

Ellen sursauta lorsque son fils pénétra dans la cabanette qui leur servait de maison. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la petite bouille ronde de son enfant, toute son angoisse s'envola d'un coup. Elle se précipita vers le petit et le serra dans ses bras. Lorsque la nuit avait commencé à tomber, elle s'était attendue au retour de son demi-Elfe de fils. Mais les heures avaient passées, et Yuan n'était pas rentré. Peu à peu, la panique s'était immiscée dans son esprit, et des phrases pour elle dénuées de sens s'étaient imposées à sa raison. Yuan avait été enlevé. On lui avait pris son Yuan. On allait retrouver son petit corps sans vie, dans une ruelle, dénudé et roué de coups. Elle avait perdu son petit garçon. Oh, elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir seul, elle le savait ! Pourquoi avait-elle laissé faire ? Mais maintenant, son enfant était de retour. Il n'avait rien. Il était juste en retard. Il souriait, il semblait si heureux… Elle allait avoir du travail… …euh, quoi ? Du travail ? …C'était quoi, cette histoire ?

« Yuan ? De quoi tu parles ? …Et où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Ne me refais plus jamais une chose pareille, jamais !

-Mais maman, maman ! Ecoute ! Tu vas avoir du travail, un vrai travail ! Piaillait le petit Yuan en sautant sur place, énervé comme une armée de puce qui aurait abusé de la machine à café. A Meltokio ! Et Mikie aussi ! C'est vrai en plus !

-Yuan, calme-toi ! Intima Ellen d'une voix autoritaire. Et ne parle pas si fort, ta sœur dort.

-Oh, elle est déjà couchée ? Pourquoi ? »

Ellen sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce qu'elle avait craint…

« Mikie est malade, Yuan. Elle tousse beaucoup et elle a de la fièvre. Beaucoup de fièvre. Alors soit gentil, laisse-la se reposer. »

Cette nouvelle parut faire tomber toute la bonne humeur du petit garçon. Mais il releva bien vite la tête, un sourire éclatant accroché aux lèvres.

« Il faut juste la soigner !

-Et avec quel argent ? Je gagne à peine assez pour vous acheter de la nourriture…

-Avec le nouveau travail !

-Quel nouveau travail ? Soupira Ellen, sentant la fatiguer monter. Explique-toi. »

Yuan inspira longuement et prit un visage sérieux, comme le faisait son père quand il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

« J'ai rencontré un monsieur de Meltokio qui veut te donner du travail. A toi et à Mikie. Annonça-t-il en luttant pour ne pas crier de joie. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de domestiques et il veut que tu travailles pour lui. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, Ellen commença par ne pas les comprendre. Meltokio… Travail… Domestique… Puis tout s'éclaira. Comme par magie. Diverses émotions la traversèrent en même temps. Joie, soulagement, mais aussi inquiétude. Yuan disait-il vrai ? Cet homme voulait-il vraiment… Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Yuan… Qui est cet homme ?

-Je sais pas vraiment. Il m'a dit son nom, mais j'ai pas compris. C'est le cousin de l'empereur, le cavalier dont j'ai déjà parlé, tu sais !

-C'est lui ? Mais… On ne rencontre pas si facilement un…

-Il a dit que tu devais aller le voir demain devant la bouche de l'égout ! …C'est quoi, une bouche d'égout ? »

Ellen ne répondit pas. Son visage s'était fermé. C'était donc ça. Il l'attirait dans un endroit isolé et… Les hommes sont vraiment tous les mêmes. Il ne voulait pas lui donner du travail, il voulait juste, comme les autres, la…

« Tu iras, hein maman ? Tu iras, dis ? »

La femme aux longs cheveux bleus regarda tristement son petit bout d'Elfe qui lui souriait, confiant, les yeux brillant de cette joie enfantine que lui permettait encore son innocence. Il ne savait pas, lui. Il ne savait pas encore combien les hommes pouvaient avoir l'esprit tordu.

« Je ne crois pas, mon Yuan. »

Le sourire de l'enfant se décomposa lentement. Ellen soupira.

« Je suis désolée.

-Mais… Mais maman ! Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

-Parce que. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

-Mais maman ! Il faut y aller ! Il va nous attendre !

-Nous ?

-Ben oui. On doit y aller tous les trois. C'est par les égouts qu'il veut nous faire rentrer dans la ville, sinon ça sera pas discret, qu'il a dit. Il a dit de prévoir les pinces à linges. Pourquoi il a dit ça, dis ?

-Peut-être parce que ça ne sentira pas la rose, dans les égouts. Répondit une voix de petite fille. T'es vraiment pas malin, toi alors.

-Mikie ! S'exclama Ellen. Tu ne dors pas ?

-Comment je pourrais dormir avec l'autre banane qui nous crie dans les oreilles ?

-Je suis pas une banane ! Hein maman, je suis pas une banane ?

-Mais non, Yuan, mais non. Tu n'es pas une banane. »

Ellen ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ses enfants qui commencèrent à se chamailler. Oui, elle avait peur d'aller voir cet homme, dans les égouts. Non, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais… Et s'il était sincère ? S'il voulait vraiment les aider ? Elle aurait alors une chance de pouvoir offrir autre chose à ses enfants que l'horreur qu'ils vivaient. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Elle n'en aurait probablement pas d'autre. Même si elle avait peur... L'Elfe ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle irait. Oui, elle irait. Même si c'était pour se faire violer une fois de plus, elle irait. Pour ses enfants.

« Yuan, couche-toi. Déclara-t-elle en souriant doucement. Nous nous levons tôt demain matin.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Bah parce qu'on va y aller, à tes égouts ! Rétorqua Mikie. Qu'est-ce que t'es cloche !

-Je suis pas une cloche ! »

OoOoO

_ « Tu es en retard. Tu rentre de plus en plus tard chaque jour._

_ -Désolé. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un._

_ -Cet enfant de Methenôl ?_

_ -…Je lui ai proposé de venir avec sa famille._

_ -Il te fait du mal… Arrête. Arrête de jouer à ça. Je t'en prie…_

_ -Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Il lui ressemble tellement…_

_-…_

_-Ils ont le même regard… Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent…_

_ -Arrête… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu te fais du mal… Ne le laisse pas te détruire… »_

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, les trois membres de la famille Ka-Fai arrivèrent devant la bouche d'égout bien avant le lever du soleil. Il s'agissait d'une ouverture sombre dans la muraille, fermée par d'épais barreaux de fer. Une rivière putride en sortait et serpentait dans la plaine jusqu'à la mer, à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Yuan n'avait jamais vu la mer. Et il n'avait jamais vu non plus d'aussi gros barreaux que ceux qui bloquaient l'entrée malodorante. Mais il savait que leur bienfaiteur allait réussir à les faire passer. Il lui faisait confiance. A côté de lui, sa maman semblait bien moins à l'aise. On aurait même dit qu'elle était inquiète. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur du gentil cavalier ? Pour la rassurer, Yuan glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. Ellen baissa brusquement la tête vers son petit garçon qui lui sourit. Tout se passerait bien. Il le savait. Quant à Mikie… Elle toussait. Et elle se demandait elle aussi comment l'étrange homme à la cape grise allait les faire passer dans la capitale. Soudain, Ellen se pencha vers ses enfants.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous cachiez, tous les deux. Juste au cas où.

-Mais maman…

-Fais ce que je te dis, Yuan ! »

Les deux petits demi-Elfes obéirent en silence. Ils se cachèrent derrière un des buissons qui poussaient près de la rivière et se tinrent immobiles. Ellen demeura seule face à la bouche béante et obscure des égouts. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit de pas feutré se fit entendre. Yuan sourit. C'était lui. Il avait tenu parole. Il venait les chercher.

De son côté, Ellen aussi avait entendu le bruit de pas. Sa nervosité revint à grands pas, accompagnée de quelques renforts. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, ça allait encore mal se terminer. Et devant les enfants, en plus. Mais ils pourraient peut-être s'enfuir, ou aller chercher de l'aide… Mais qui viendrait ? Non, elle était seule. Seule et démunie. Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. Et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle distingua, dans l'ombre des égouts, une forme sombre enveloppée dans une longue cape. Mais qui était cet homme, bon sang ? Et que voulait-il ? Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, l'homme quitta l'ombre qui le cachait et s'avança vers les barreaux. Ce qui ne changea pas grand-chose pour la pauvre Ellen, puisque le capuchon de sa cape était rabattu sur son visage. Il s'arrêta à un pas des barreaux et sembla observer avec attention la femme qui se tenait immobile face à lui. Puis sa voix claire s'éleva doucement, comme s'il craignait de briser le silence.

« Mme Ka-Fai, je présume ? Votre fils vous ressemble beaucoup. Je suis heureux qu'il vous ait fait part de ma proposition, et plus encore que vous ayez accepté. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce que vous ne veniez pas… »

Il se tut et le silence reprit ses droits. Derrière son buisson couvert de givre, Yuan trépignait d'impatience. Il avait envie de bondir hors de sa cachette et de courir vers le cavalier qui ferait disparaître les barreaux comme par magie… Mais ni lui, ni sa maman ne bougeaient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ?

« Je peux vous faire entrer dans la ville, si vous acceptez de vous mettre à mon service. Reprit le jeune homme de sa voix douce. Le chemin par les égouts n'est pas très long. Une fois de l'autre côté, il faudra penser à faire venir le tailleur… Je ne pense pas avoir de vêtements à la taille de Yuan.

-Je… je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse, mais… » Hésita Ellen.

Elle était encore un peu inquiète, bien que ce jeune noble ne lui ait pas semblé particulièrement inquiétant. Ce qu'elle craignait à présent, c'était de le décevoir. De ne pas être à la hauteur de ses exigences. Si par malheur elle ne les remplissait pas, elle se ferait renvoyer et le retour à Methenôl en serait d'autant plus terrible pour Mikie et Yuan qu'ils auraient connu le bonheur entretemps.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais travaillé en tant que domestique, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je crains de ne pas… »

A sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur masqué éclata de rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Mon jardinier est un ancien soldat amputé qui n'avait jamais planté un chou de toute sa vie. Et croyez-moi, il s'en tire à merveille. Cela va sans doute vous paraître étrange de la part d'un noble, mais je ne suis pas très exigent. Evitez simplement de laisser brûler l'eau et je serais satisfait.

-Laisser… brûler l'eau ? Répéta Ellen en souriant malgré elle.

-Oui, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous prendre comme cuisinière. Je me suis laissé dire que la nourriture des Elfes est particulièrement savoureuse, et j'avoue être impatient de la goûter. »

Ellen n'hésita plus. Le naturel et la franchise de cet étrange jeune homme l'avaient définitivement conquise. D'un geste, elle fit signe à ses enfants de la rejoindre, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

« C'est d'accord. Annonça Ellen sans plus chercher à cacher sa joie. J'accepte.

-A la bonne heure ! Si vous voulez bien venir par ici… »

Le cavalier à la cape leur fit signe de s'approcher. Yuan observa ses gestes avec attention. Comment allait-il leur faire traverser les barreaux ? Il vit son mystérieux bienfaiteur se pencher et remuer quelque chose à la base d'une des longues barres de fer. Deux secondes après, celle-ci se déboîta, laissant un passage libre dans lequel la famille Ka-Fai s'engouffra sans attendre. Très vite, le jeune homme remit le barreau à sa place et se redressa.

« Bon, allons-y. Suivez-moi bien, surtout. Le chemin n'est pas très long, mais ces égouts sont de véritables labyrinthes quand on ne les connaît pas. »

L'homme à la cape grise s'éloigna rapidement. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour permettre à ses compagnons de le suivre sans le perdre de vue, et les aidait à traverser les passages difficiles. Yuan ne devait garder que peu de souvenirs de cet inquiétant voyage sous la grande cité des Hommes. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à la surface, Yuan eut la surprise de constater que les égouts débouchaient juste à côté du quartier des nobles. Le jeune Humain qui les guidait les mena à travers de grandes rues enneigées jusque devant une immense bâtisse de style colonial, entourée d'un jardin non moins immense. Un lac dont la surface gelée scintillait sous le soleil froid de l'hiver semblait attendre le retour du printemps sous les branches dénudées de nombreux saules pleureurs. Jamais de toute sa courte vie Yuan n'avait rien vu de plus beau. Tandis qu'il admirait le paysage de conte de fée qu'il avait sous les yeux, l'enfant se surpris à penser à son ami le prof de géopolitique. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, lui aussi…

En une seconde, le petit demi-Elfe avait pris sa décision. Il courut pour rattraper l'homme qui remontait déjà une allée menant au perron de la grande maison et le retint par un pan de sa cape. Celui-ci s'arrêta et pencha la tête vers le petit garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous demander un truc ? »

Yuan supposa que le jeune homme sourit. Il s'agenouilla dans la neige et posa sa main sur l'épaule du gamin.

« Bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux turquoises déglutit avec difficulté. Il sentait le regard de reproche que lui adressaient sans doute sa mère et sa sœur sur son dos, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de quelqu'un pour du travail ? Parce que j'ai un ami qu'est prof de géopolitique et il cherche du travail pour nourrir sa famille.

-J'aimerai bien savoir comment il s'est débrouillé pour se retrouver dans une telle situation alors qu'il avait un travail bien payé. Commenta simplement le jeune homme.

-Il a eut un accident et il a plus de doigt dans une main. Expliqua Yuan. Alors personne veut lui donner du travail.

-Je vois. »

Et sans un mot de plus, l'homme à la cape grise se redressa et repartit vers sa maison. Yuan, Mikie et Ellen lui emboîtèrent le pas, gênés. La femme et la petite fille ne se remettaient pas du culot dont avait fait preuve le demi-Elfe. De son côté, Yuan ne comprenait pas. Le cavalier qui avait été si gentil avec lui n'allait pas aider son ami le prof ? Pourquoi ?

Ses questions s'envolèrent alors qu'il pénétrait dans la maison de son bienfaiteur. Dans le vestibule où il se trouvait, tout n'était que beauté et richesse. De grands tapis brodés couvraient le sol, des tentures de style mizuhan tapissaient les murs, de nombreux miroirs au cadre doré renvoyaient à l'infini le reflet du petit garçon, le faisant se sentir encore plus minuscule qu'il ne l'était. Le long des murs, des tables basses finement travaillées soutenaient des pots de plantes vertes et des statues représentant probablement les ancêtres des maîtres de cette magnifique demeure. Les quatre arrivants traversèrent rapidement le vestibule et passèrent dans un salon décoré de la même façon. Un immense chandelier de cristal descendait du plafond, projetant une lumière féérique dans la pièce. Des canapés et des fauteuils blancs faisaient cercle autour d'une table basse agrémentée d'un magnifique bouquet de Cÿmbelmünes, des fleurs blanches qui poussaient aussi bien l'été que l'hiver et qui fleurissaient toute l'année durant. Face à la porte, une immense baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur le jardin d'hiver et son lac gelé. Debout dos à cette immense fenêtre, une jeune femme se tenait immobile et fixait son regard froid sur le petit demi-Elfe.

Ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, sans doute très longs, avaient été remontés sur le haut de sa tête en une multitude de petites tresses. Son front était orné d'une tiare argentée sertie de fins rubis taillés en losange. Ses sourcils arqués lui donnaient un air sévère et imposant que rehaussait la couleur sanguine de ses yeux, et son expression calme et indifférente avait le don de mettre Yuan mal à l'aise. Elle portait une longue tunique traditionnelle de Mizuho, noire et brodée de petites fleurs rouges, sans manches, fendue sur les deux côtés jusqu'aux genoux malgré le froid mordant qui régnait à l'extérieur. Ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient parés de bracelets d'argents. Malgré le malaise que cette dame provoquait chez lui, l'enfant aux cheveux bleus ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Belle comme une Elfe, songea-t-il. Presque comme ma maman…

Après avoir examiné en silence le petit demi-Elfe, la jeune femme s'en désintéressa totalement et porta son attention sur Ellen, ignorant superbement Mikie. Tandis qu'elle l'observait de son regard scrutateur, le cavalier prit place à ses côtés et retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage à la pâleur presque maladive. A la lumière du jour, la pierre noire qui ornait sa tiare brillait du même éclat que ses yeux étonnamment sombres. Souriant, il prit dans sa main celle de la femme aux cheveux de feu et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers Yuan et sa famille, tenant toujours la main de l'autre femme à la manière des aristocrates.

« Je me nomme Mosehn Aurion, annonça-t-il, fils de Khanum, et j'ai l'honneur d'être l'un des neuf grands seigneurs de Tesseha'lla. Voici mon épouse, Neyva. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue en notre demeure. »

En guise d'assentiment, la femme vêtue à la mizuhan fit un léger signe de tête. Mosehn reprit la parole, souriant toujours, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec le calme sérieux de sa femme.

« Mme Ka-Fai, vous travaillerez à la cuisine comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Votre salaire se montera à trois cents galds par mois. Pour ce qui est de votre fille, elle sera engagée comme femme de chambre gagnant cent cinquante galds. Mais n'ayez aucune crainte : il ne lui sera pas demandé plus que ce qu'elle sera en mesure de faire. Yuan étant trop jeune pour travailler, je serais tenté de lui proposer simplement de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe et de se tenir tranquille. Lorsque le printemps reviendra, vous serez naturellement tous les trois autorisés à vous promener ou vous reposer librement dans les jardins en dehors de vos heures de service. Comme le veut la tradition, nous vous ferons parvenir trois tenues complètes pour demain matin et vous serez logés à l'intérieur de notre propriété. L'aile gauche du bâtiment est réservée aux domestiques, on vous montrera vos appartements dans un instant. Les repas sont servis à heures fixes, mais rien n'empêche d'aller faire un tour en cuisine toujours en dehors des heures de travail et dans une mesure raisonnable. Vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble dans cette maison, à quelques exceptions près. J'entends par-là les salons mondains lorsque nous y recevons des invités, nos appartements privés et le troisième étage de l'aile droite où personne ne vit plus depuis plusieurs décennies. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Les trois membres de la famille Ka-Fai échangèrent un regard. Les yeux d'Ellen brillaient, sans doute d'une joie qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler. Elle releva la tête, évitant de croiser le regard de cette femme, Neyva Aurion, qui la mettait elle aussi mal à l'aise.

« Je… J'aimerais savoir nos horaires, s'il vous plaît…

-Ils vous seront communiqués dans la soirée. Répondit Mosehn. Mais pour vous donner une idée, ma femme et moi avons l'habitude de prendre notre petit déjeuner vers neuf heures du matin. Le repas du soir est habituellement servi vers dix-neuf heures. En ce qui concerne Mikie, je pense que tout dépendra de la tâche qu'elle aura à accomplir. Mais étant donné son jeune âge, il serait fort probable qu'on ne lui demande rien avant huit heures ou après vingt heures. Je ne connais pas non plus vos heures de pause, mais vous les verrez bien tout à l'heure. D'autres questions ? »

Hésitante, Mikie leva la main, provoquant un très léger sourire chez la femme de leur bienfaiteur. Mosehn lui donna la parole, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

« Je voulais savoir… Y'a d'autres enfants à part Yuan et moi ?

-Les enfants des domestiques. Répondit calmement Mosehn. Mais ils ne sont pas très nombreux.

-Vous avez pas d'enfants, vous ? » Interrogea Yuan à brûle-pourpoint.

A cette évocation, les yeux pétillants du jeune seigneur de Tesseha'lla se voilèrent. L'expression de Neyva se durcit alors qu'elle répondait par un « non » sec et claquant. Tandis qu'Ellen se répandait en excuses, Mikie ne se gêna pas pour donner une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de son petit frère. En la voyant faire, la bonne humeur de Mosehn parut revenir à la charge.

« Non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Déclara-t-il alors que sa nouvelle cuisinière s'excusait. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, on ne va pas non plus le blâmer pour une simple question légèrement indiscrète. »

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de sa femme et fit volte-face, se tournant vivement vers les rideaux qui encadraient la baie vitrée. Il tira fermement sur un cordon et, quelques secondes plus tard à peine, une porte sur le mur de gauche s'ouvrait avec douceur. Une vieille femme ridée aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige qui tombait du ciel entra dans le salon, suivit d'un grand gaillard au teint basané et aux cheveux de la couleur du métal. Tous les deux avaient des yeux étranges, d'un vert fluo surprenant avec des pupilles en amande. La petite vieille s'avança, souriant avec bonté.

« Bonjour monsieur Aurion. Avez-vous besoin de nos services ? »

Mosehn rendit son sourire à la vieille femme et désigna d'un geste élégant le petit groupe formé par Yuan et sa famille.

« Vous vous plaignez de ne pas pouvoir assurer le service seule à cause de votre âge, Martha ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton chaleureux. Je vous ai trouvé une relève digne de ce nom ! Voici Mme Ka-Fai, dont je ne tarderais pas à connaître le prénom…

-Ellen, monsieur.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voici donc Ellen, qui travaillera avec vous aux cuisines. Sa fille Mikie aidera au ménage comme elle pourra. Et ce petit garçon s'appelle Yuan.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Chevrota la vieille Martha.

-Si vous pouviez aller faire préparer une chambre pour vos nouveaux collègues, ce serait fort aimable de votre part. Reprit Mosehn. Shean, j'aurai un service à te demander. »

Martha s'inclina autant que son âge avancé le lui permettait et quitta le salon de la même façon qu'elle y était entrée. L'autre, le grand type bronzé nommé Shean, s'avança vers son maître qui s'éloignait vers la droite. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans une pièce adjacente, probablement un long couloir. Grâce à son audition particulièrement développée (merci les Elfes), Yuan put entendre une partie de leur conversation.

« Tu n'as rien de prévu cet après-midi ? Disait la voix claire de Mosehn.

-Non, monsieur.

-Très bien. Ecoute, il y a à Methenôl un homme dont je ne connais pas le nom, amputé de plusieurs doigts à une main, qui enseignait jadis la géopolitique à Syback. J'aimerais que tu le trouve et que tu… »

Le reste se perdit dans l'écho des pas des deux hommes dans le couloir, et Yuan ne comprit pas la fin. Mais il souriait, ayant saisit l'essentiel. Son mystérieux cavalier allait faire retrouver son ami le prof et allait lui donner du travail ! Comme ce monsieur Aurion était gentil ! Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir rencontré !

Coupant net la réflexion du petit garçon sur la chance qu'il avait eu, la voix cinglante de Neyva retentit dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Yuan se crispa.

« Vous êtes une Elfe, n'est-ce pas ? Questionnait la femme rousse. Et vos enfants sont demi-Elfes.

-Oui, madame. Répondit docilement Ellen, qui recommençait à s'inquiéter.

-Où est votre mari ?

-Il… est resté à Sylvarant. Murmura l'Elfe d'un ton hésitant. Il n'a pas réussi à quitter le pays… »

Etait-ce juste une impression ou le visage sévère malgré sa beauté de la jeune aristocrate se détendit-il une seconde ? Etait-ce vraiment de la compassion qui passa dans ses yeux rouges l'espace d'un instant ?

« Je vois. Fit cependant Neyva de son ton glacé qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Vous êtes donc seule et sans défense, avec deux enfants dont le sang est, dit-on, maudit.

-Oui. Répondit à nouveau Ellen.

-Vous risquez donc plus que quiconque d'avoir à souffrir des propos insultants, si ce n'est pas autre chose d'encore pire.

-Oui, madame.

-Très bien. Sachez donc que je ne tolèrerais aucune marque de racisme dans ma maison. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à vous manquer de respect, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Le coupable recevra des représailles en conséquence. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Très bien, madame.

-Alors, il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de vous plaire en cette demeure. Martha ne tardera pas à revenir vous chercher, attendez ici et ne touchez à rien. »

Neyva quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant les trois Sylvarantis seuls. Le petit Yuan glissa sa menotte dans la main de sa mère, attirant son attention.

« Alors ? Je te l'avais dit, hein maman ? On va être bien ici ! Et Mosehn est drôlement gentil !

-Oui mon Yuan, mais tu ne dois pas l'appeler comme ça. Il faut dire "Monsieur Aurion", comme tout le monde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Trancha Mikie. T'en poses, de ces questions ! Tiens, voilà la vieille dame… »

En effet, Martha venait de revenir dans le salon. Souriant toujours, elle fit signe à la petite famille de la suivre dans un autre couloir. De nombreuses portes de part et d'autre des murs s'ouvraient sur différentes pièces. On y trouvait plusieurs bibliothèques, des bureaux, d'autres salons, des grandes salles avec des longues tables et des objets sans doute précieux posés dessus, une pièce avec un magnifique piano à queue et d'autres instruments… Beaucoup de personnes se croisaient, se saluant d'un rapide signe de tête ou d'un geste de la main. Au bout de cet immense couloir, un escalier menait à l'étage supérieur. Martha expliqua :

« Les cuisines se trouvent de l'autre côté. Là-haut, ce sont les chambres des domestiques. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous montrerai les vôtres... »

Arrivé en haut, Yuan s'aperçut que cet étage était disposé de la même façon que le précédant. Il se trouvait face à un long couloir avec un nombre étonnant de portes. Comme Martha l'expliqua, toutes donnaient sur des chambres de un ou deux lits. Chaque chambre possédait son petit cabinet de toilette. Arrivé devant la chambre des enfants, Martha leur ouvrit la porte. Yuan et Mikie découvrirent avec émerveillement l'endroit où allaient désormais passer leurs nuits. Sur le mur face à la porte, deux fenêtres ornées de rideaux vert pâle donnaient une vue imprenable sur le jardin. Sous chacune d'elle, un lit aux draps assortis aux rideaux n'attendait que les deux petits demi-Elfes pour leur prouver qu'ils étaient aussi moelleux et confortables qu'ils en avaient l'air. Une porte à droite menait sans doute à la salle de bain et contre le mur d'en face se trouvaient deux commodes d'ébènes. Yuan ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant sa nouvelle chambre. C'était bien mieux que ce dont il se souvenait de Sylvarant !

« Votre maman dormira dans la chambre d'à côté. Expliqua Martha. Moi, je suis juste en face, et mon petit-fils Shean n'est pas loin non plus. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. Shean n'a peut-être pas l'air très engageant au premier abord, mais c'est un bon garçon. »

Mikie remercia chaleureusement la vieille femme ridée et Yuan se précipita pour l'embrasser.

« Il est gentil monsieur Aurion, hein grand-mère ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Martha eut un sourire.

« Oui mon garçon. Il est très gentil. Il n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, alors il fait son possible pour les aider. Mais même les lois de son pays sont contre lui…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Ellen.

-Je vous expliquerai. Venez, que je vous montre votre chambre. »

La vieille femme montra rapidement sa chambre à l'Elfe aux cheveux bleus, puis elle les invita à redescendre. Apparemment, Mosehn Aurion avait fait venir un tailleur pour prendre les mesures des deux enfants… Ceci fait, Ellen s'en alla en cuisine prendre connaissance de ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire. Pendant ce temps, Mikie et Yuan partirent en exploration dans le grand couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Ils ouvraient toutes les portes et essayaient de deviner dans quel genre de pièce ils se trouvaient, à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Ce petit jeu les occupa toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils croisèrent beaucoup d'autres domestiques très affairés qui ne leur accordaient pas la moindre attention, mais aucun n'était la vieille Martha ou son petit-fils. Ils ne revirent pas non plus Mosehn et Neyva. Dans un sens, Yuan en était content. Il aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec son cavalier, mais la belle dame qui ressemblait à une Elfe l'effrayait un peu.

Après le repas du soir, les deux enfants et leur mère montèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils entameraient leur première journée de travail au service des Aurions. Il fallait qu'ils soient en pleine forme pour ne pas les décevoir. Avant de s'endormir, Yuan songea à son ami le "prof". Il n'avait pas vu Shean pendant le dîner, c'était donc qu'il le cherchait encore… non ? Le petit garçon espérait que le gaillard à la peau hâlée trouverait vite l'homme mal rasé. Il ne méritait pas de rester à grelotter dans la ville de carton, mais bien de trouver un travail dans la merveilleuse maison des Aurions. Sur cette bonne pensée, le petit garçon ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, Yuan fut réveillé par sa mère. Il mit un moment avant de se rappeler où il était et pourquoi. Un fois ses réglages cérébraux du matin effectués, le gamin se redressa brusquement sur son lit, embrassant du regard sa nouvelle chambre. Bizarrement, il la trouva encore plus jolie que la veille. Peut-être parce les rayons matinaux du soleil passaient à travers le tissu vert de ses rideaux et illuminait la pièce d'une lueur forestière. Le petit se leva et constata avec satisfaction que sa mère lui avait apporté ses nouveaux vêtements fraîchement arrivés de chez le tailleur. Il s'agissait de deux tenues sensiblement identiques et d'une troisième encore plus belle. C'était, comme le précisa Ellen, la tenue spéciale pour les fêtes. Les deux premières étaient composées d'un pantalon beige avec une ceinture de cuir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un surcot bleu roi brodé de Cÿmbelmünes dorées. Deux paires de chaussures en cuir étaient également fournies. Mikie, elle, avait reçu des robes à bretelles s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux, du même bleu que les surcots de son frère et brodées des mêmes fleurs dorées, des chemisiers blancs et des chaussettes montantes beiges. Un petit tablier blanc brodé de beige accompagnait le tout.

En descendant à la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner, Yuan et Mikie croisèrent Martha. La vieille femme ne put s'empêcher de les complimenter, trouvant les deux enfants adorables dans leurs nouvelles tenues. Le petit garçon aux yeux océan en profita pour poser une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis un moment déjà.

« Dis, grand-mère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des fleurs sur tous les vêtements de tous les gens qui travaillent ici ?

-Ah, ça ! Répondit la vieille cuisinière en souriant malicieusement. Ce sont des Cÿmbelmünes, tu sais. Elles sont présentes sur les armes de la famille Aurion depuis des générations ! C'est un peu leur symbole. Et comme Monsieur Aurion les trouve très belles, il a décidé d'en orner les livrées de tous ceux qui travaillent à son service.

-Et pourquoi on est tous en bleu et blanc ? Interrogea Mikie.

-Ce sont les couleurs de la famille. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais vos tenues de fêtes sont lilas et blanches. Le bleu, le violet et le blanc sont les couleurs avec lesquelles sont peintes les armoiries des Aurions. Alors leurs domestiques s'habillent de ces couleurs. C'est une vieille tradition. »

Et Martha s'en alla, laissant les deux demi-Elfes manger tranquillement. Une fois le repas terminé, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année entra dans la cuisine et expliqua à Mikie ce qu'elle aurait à faire durant la journée. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Tout d'abord, elle devrait aller dépoussiérer une collection de pierres rares entretenue par Mosehn. Ceci fait, elle sera libre jusqu'au repas de midi. Après, elle devra aller aider à faire la vaisselle en cuisine. Puis la jeune fille, Alice, lui montrera comment nettoyer les carreaux.

Pendant que la fillette aux cheveux couleur de ciel s'affairait dans la pièce où on conservait la collection magnifique mais totalement inutile de son employeur, Yuan se planta au milieu du salon dans lequel il avait rencontré Neyva Aurion la veille et chercha quelque chose à faire. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse des bêtises, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Et Shean qui ne revenait toujours pas avec son ami le "prof"… Il en mettait du temps ! Bon, d'accord, Methenôl était une très grande ville, mais quand même ! Si ça avait été Mosehn qui chercherait, Yuan était sûr qu'il l'aurait déjà trouvé, lui…

Tandis que le petit garçon ruminait, la porte menant à l'aile droite s'ouvrit. Le gamin sursauta, comme prit en faute, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part du nouveau venu.

« Eh quoi ? Je ne vais pas te manger, rassure-toi !

-Mon…monsieur Aurion ? »

Yuan observa avec attention le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il portait un pantalon noir resserré aux genoux, une chemise beige et un long manteau bleu nuit. Sa cape grise était pliée sur son bras droit. Il referma la porte derrière lui et gagna rapidement le vestibule. Avant de quitter le salon, il se retourna et adressa un petit signe d'au-revoir au demi-Elfe.

« Je m'en vais, Yuan. Sois bien sage et ne fais pas trop de bêtises jusqu'à mon retour. Si tu t'ennuie trop, va aider un peu ta sœur, ça passera le temps. Bonne journée !

-Merci… A… A vous aussi… » Bégaya l'enfant, déconcerté.

Monsieur Aurion s'en allait ? Il revenait bientôt, au moins ? Sans répondre à la question silencieuse du petit garçon, Mosehn claqua la porte du vestibule. Le temps pour Yuan de se secouer et de se précipiter à sa suite, et le jeune homme avait déjà quitté la maison. Entrouvrant à grand peine la lourde porte d'entrée, le demi-Elfe aux cheveux turquoises vit son fameux cavalier sauter agilement sur le dos de son cheval noir et le lancer au galop dans les rues presque désertes de Meltokio. Il ne tarda pas à s'enfuir du champ de vision du petit métis, sa large cape qui volait allègrement dans son dos lui faisant comme une aura grise. Seules les traces de fers laissées par les pas de son cheval témoignaient encore de son passage.

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, comme vous aurez peut-être (ou sûrement) remarqué, j'ai repris les personnages de Shean et de Mosehn de Tales of Kharlan, mais dans d'autres rôles. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je les aime beaucoup…

Alors, j'ai décidé de les reprendre. ^.^"

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! A la prochaine !


	3. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille

Auteur : Nat. Oui, la flemme d'écrire mon nom en entier…

Disclaimer : Kratos, Martel, Yuan, Meltokio et le monde sont à Namco. Le reste est à moi ! Comment ça, "il n'y a pas de quoi être fière" ? Sinon, la réplique culte sur les Grandes Histoires appartient à Sam Gamegie, JRR Tolkien et Peter Jackson. Vous comprendrez (ou pas) en lisant !

Spoiler : Comme d'habitude, concernant l'âge et l'époque de la jeunesse de nos deux séraphins internationaux. Mais cette fois, sans allusion aux cristaux !

Warning : Peut-être un très léger Yuan x Kratos, c'est à voir si j'arrive à le caser dans l'histoire...

Résumé : Après avoir fui Sylvarant où les demi-Elfes sont persécutés, les membres survivants de la famille Ka-Fai se réfugient à Meltokio. Un jeune aristocrate très sympathique leur propose travail et protection et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, le petit Yuan goûte au bonheur. Seule ombre au tableau : un "enfant-fantôme" qui hante le troisième étage de la maison, et dont les cris résonnent dans la nuit...

Note : Changement de titre pour l'histoire ! Celui-ci correspond bien mieux. Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée…

OoOoOoOoO

**La vie est un long fleuve tranquille…**

OoOoOoOoO

Yuan resta un petit moment immobile à regarder l'angle de la rue où avait disparu Mosehn. Pourquoi partait-il ? Où allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il reviendrait bientôt ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête aussi vite que les flocons de neiges dans l'air. Finalement, le petit garçon referma la porte. Inutile de rester là à se poser des questions auxquelles il ne pourra une fois de plus pas répondre. Il ferait mieux de suivre le conseil du jeune homme à la cape grise et d'aller aider sa grande sœur. Bien décidé à se rendre utile, l'enfant aux cheveux bleus traversa le vestibule et le salon comme une flèche, et se précipita dans la pièce où Mikie travaillait. Celle-ci releva la tête de l'améthyste qu'elle essuyait consciencieusement et fixa son petit frère essoufflé avec étonnement.

« Yu…an ? »

Le gamin reprit son souffle et s'avança vers la fillette, tout sourire.

« Je m'ennuie. Alors je viens t'aider. C'est Monsieur Aurion qui l'a dit.

-Hors de question. Rétorqua la petite fille aux cheveux bleus ciel. Tu ne feras que des bêtises.

-Mais non !

-Mais si. Tu es bien trop maladroit. »

Le petit demi-Elfe sentit les larmes venir lui brûler les yeux. Alors comme ça, il était inutile ? Il ne servait à rien, il ne pouvait aider personne ?

« Et toi, t'es pas gentille ! » Cria Yuan au bord des larmes.

Sans laisser à sa sœur le temps de répondre, le garçon s'enfuit de la pièce et se mit à courir droit devant lui. Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait eut trop d'émotion ces derniers temps, il fallait bien que ça sorte… En plus, il ne savait même pas où était sa maman. Et il avait déjà oublié le chemin pour aller dans les cuisines… Le gamin s'arrêta et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il réfléchisse. Comment faire pour aller dans les cuisines ? Il se souvenait vaguement devoir passer à travers le salon avec la grande baie vitrée. Ensuite, il fallait suivre le couloir… Ravalant ses sanglots, le petit métis se mit en marche vers ce qu'on appelait le salon d'accueil. Il y entra et ne fut pas surpris de le trouver désert. L'enfant le traversa et s'arrêta devant la porte menant à l'aile droite du bâtiment. Il n'avait jamais franchit cette porte seul… Hésitant, Yuan posa sa main sur la poignée. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'y aller ? Monsieur Aurion avait dit qu'il fallait juste éviter d'aller dans les salons avec des invités, mais il n'y avait pas d'invités. Il ne fallait pas non plus aller dans les "appartements privés". C'était quoi, un "appartement privé" ? …De toute façon, il était déjà venu ici le matin avec Mikie et Martha. Donc, ce n'était pas un "appartement privé". Et donc, il pouvait y aller !

Sur cette bonne pensée, le demi-Elfe appuya résolument sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il la passa et la referma derrière lui. Puis il observa avec attention ce qui l'entourait. L'aile droite était légèrement différente de l'aile gauche. Tout d'abord, le couloir tournait légèrement, formant un arc de cercle. Ensuite, toute la partie gauche du long couloir qui lui faisait face était faite d'une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. La lumière matinale pénétrait sans aucun obstacle dans le couloir et l'éclairait si bien qu'il était inutile d'allumer les chandeliers accrochés sur le mur de gauche. Sur celui-ci, des portes très espacées devaient sans doute donner sur des pièces semblables à celle qu'on trouvait du côté des domestiques… Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Yuan s'approcha de la première porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il se retrouva dans un autre salon, celui-ci décoré avec une dominance de bleu et de violet pâle. L'enfant se souvint des paroles de la vieille Martha concernant les couleurs des Aurions et sourit. Décidemment, ces gens-là étaient spéciaux ! Déjà qu'il trouvait que les adultes en général étaient bizarres, ceux-ci dépassaient toutes ses espérances en matière de bizarreries ! Mais étrangement, il trouvait que les Aurions étaient bizarres dans le bon sens du terme, pour autant que cela fut possible…

Yuan referma la porte et avança dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte et regarda fixement la poignée dorée qui semblait l'appeler. Il avait très envie de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Mais, et si c'était un "appartement privé" ? Comment faire ? Finalement, le petit se détourna et reprit sa marche vers le bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta au bout de trois pas, se retourna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait vraiment très envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte… Et si c'était un "appartement privé", et bah tant pis. Il dirait qu'il ne le savait pas. Et en plus, ça serait vrai. Le demi-Elfe aux yeux océans revint sur ses pas et tourna résolument la poignée de la seconde porte. Il entra dans un autre salon, dont les canapés et les fauteuils noirs et rouges faisaient penser à un incendie dans la nuit. Face à la porte, accroché au mur, se trouvait un immense miroir dans lequel Yuan se regarda avec attention. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se dit qu'il ressemblait à ces enfants qu'il voyait quand il attendait de l'autre côté de la grille, quand il n'était pas encore entré à Meltokio… Et il devait s'avouer que ses nouveaux vêtements lui allaient très bien. Après s'être admiré quelques minutes de haut en bas et sous toutes les coutures, Yuan ressortit du salon noir et rouge. Il avança jusqu'à la porte suivante et entra sans hésitation dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait probablement d'une salle à manger. Une très longue table aux pieds finement sculptés trônait en son centre. De part et d'autre de cette table, des chaises du même genre semblaient attendre qu'on vienne les utiliser. Un lustre d'argent devait éclairer la pièce lorsque le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la rue, rendant tout éclairage superflu en journée. Le parquet ciré du sol était si propre que le petit demi-Elfe put voir son reflet en se penchant, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Amusé, l'enfant alla s'asseoir à la table et mima un grand dîner avec des grandes personnes très importantes. Il jouait en silence, au cas où il se trouverait dans un "appartement privé" et que quelqu'un passerait dans le couloir. Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, il se lassa et décida d'aller voir dans la pièce suivante. Celle-ci ne contenait que de grands buffets à portes vitrées dans lesquels étaient rangés toutes sortes de couverts. Il y avait un assortiment d'assiettes peintes en bleu, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, des verres à pieds, des couteaux, des cuillères et des fourchettes dorées, un service à thé mizuhan et plein d'autres jolies choses dans le même genre. Yuan regarda tout avec attention puis quitta l'endroit. Sans même vérifier qu'il était seul dans le couloir, le petit garçon courut jusqu'à la porte suivante et l'ouvrit sans hésiter. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était très longue, avec beaucoup de fenêtres et de lourds rideaux de velours rouges. Tout au bout de la pièce, il y avait une sorte d'estrade où des instruments de musiques étaient entreposés. De nombreux lustres de cristal pendaient du plafond. Et, chose pour le moins étrange, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Juste le parquet ciré et quelques tables sur un côté. Yuan resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, abasourdi, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce bizarre. Puis il referma la porte et avança lentement jusqu'au centre de la grande salle. Il marchait en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, hésitant même à respirer pour ne pas casser l'ambiance mystérieuse du lieu. Une fois au centre, il se plaça sous un des lustres et regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Le petit garçon se tint immobile pendant de longues minutes à se questionner avant de reconnaître qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il fallait qu'il trouve vite sa maman pour lui demander. Peut-être qu'elle saurait, elle. Fort d'une détermination nouvelle, Yuan rebroussa chemin et retourna dans le couloir qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte suivante, espérant que ce serait celle de la cuisine. Mais non, il s'agissait simplement d'une autre salle à manger, beaucoup plus petite que la première. Un épais tapis oriental couvrait presque la totalité de sa surface. La table qu'on y trouvait était petite et ronde, probablement prévu pour un nombre restreint de personnes. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que deux chaises.

Yuan ressortit très vite, comprenant que c'était sans doute dans cette pièce que les époux Aurion prenaient leurs repas. Inquiet, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu entrer. C'était peut-être ça, un "appartement privé". Il alla jusqu'à la porte suivante et s'arrêta devant. Du coup, il avait peur de voir dans les autres pièces. Mais sa curiosité reprit bien vite le dessus, et le gamin l'ouvrit d'un geste assuré. Il se retrouva dans une bibliothèque. De très hautes étagères supportant le poids de milliers de livres montaient jusqu'au plafond et traçaient des rangées dans la salle. Comme hypnotisé, l'enfant aux cheveux bleu s'avança, oubliant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il posa sa main sur le bois froid de l'étagère la plus proche et ferma les yeux, souriant. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu autant de livres ! Yuan rouvrit bien vite ses yeux bleutés et attrapa le premier livre sur lequel son regard tomba. Il le tira de sa place avec précaution et le posa sur le sol avec douceur. Le gamin s'allongea sur le ventre et observa son nouveau trésor. La tranche du livre était décorée de fils d'or, ainsi que le contour de la couverture. Sur la face de l'ouvrage, de petits symboles entrelacés devaient sans doute figurer le titre. Sous ce dernier, on pouvait voir une gravure dans le cuir de la couverture représentant un anneau doré avec des inscriptions rouges. Un petit homme avec une cape verte le tenait dans sa main, comme s'il voulait le donner au futur lecteur. En regardant avec attention cet étrange bonhomme qui ressemblait à un enfant, Yuan ne regretta qu'une chose : de n'avoir pas eut le temps d'apprendre à lire avant d'avoir quitté son petit village de Sylvarant en catastrophe. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer le trésor posé devant lui. C'était peut-être un peu idiot, mais il avait l'impression qu'une espèce de magie était à l'œuvre dans ce livre et envoûtait tous ceux qui posaient leur regard dessus…

Un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir. Yuan se releva précipitamment et se cacha derrière la porte à demi ouverte, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. Heureusement, les pas passèrent devant la bibliothèque sans s'arrêter. Le petit demi-Elfe respira. Il rangea l'ouvrage à sa place, se promettant toutefois de revenir pour admirer encore la jolie couverture. Il sortit de la pièce en s'assurant que le couloir était désert et reprit son exploration silencieuse.

Au cours de la matinée, l'enfant au sang métissé visita de nombreux autres salons chacun d'une couleur particulière, une autre grande salle très longue avec une estrade, des pièces où des collections diverses et variées étaient entreposées, quelques bibliothèques et plusieurs bureaux déserts. A un moment donné, il se trouva face à une porte fermée à clé. Supposant qu'il s'agissait là d'un "appartement privé", le petit garçon n'insista pas et s'en détourna. Il ne lui restait plus que deux portes. La première, il s'en rendit très vite compte, donnait sur un petit couloir menant aux cuisines et aux salles à manger des domestiques. La seconde s'ouvrait sur un escalier de marbre avec une rambarde sculptée. Malgré sa curiosité maladive, Yuan n'osa pas y monter, devinant qu'il devait mener aux chambres à coucher de ses maîtres. Il se contenta donc de la refermer et d'aller rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine.

Avant même d'entrer dans la grande pièce où s'afféraient cuisiniers et marmitons, une délicieuse odeur de chocolat fondu vint chatouiller les narines du petit métis. En ouvrant la porte, Yuan vit la vieille Martha, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main, étaler de la pâte sur une tablette de bois posée sur une large desserte. A côté d'elle, un garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux violets tenait un saladier rempli de fines tranches de pommes. D'autres cuisiniers s'agitaient en tout sens, salant, poivrant, assaisonnant des plats et des salades. Impressionné, le gamin aux cheveux bleus chercha sa mère des yeux. Il la trouva penchée sur une grosse marmite et remuant avec attention une longue louche. Le petit se précipita vers elle, au risque de bousculer un marmiton qui passait près de lui.

« Maman ! »

Ellen se tourna vers son fils, souriante.

« Yuan ! Que tu es beau avec tes nouveaux habits ! Ils te vont à merveille.

-Toi aussi tu es belle, maman ! »

Ellen éclata de rire. Elle portait une longue robe bleu brodée elle aussi de Cÿmbelmünes dorées. La femme Elfe avait remonté les manches de son chemisier blanc pour ne pas risquer de les salir et ses longs cheveux bleu sombre étaient maintenus sous une coiffe également blanche. Un long tablier, toujours blanc, lui ceignait la taille et touchait presque terre. Son expression soucieuse et affligée avait disparu et avait laissé la place à un sourire étincelant. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point un simple geste pouvait transformer les gens…

« Tu es adorable, mon petit garçon.

-Tu prépare quoi ? » Questionna le demi-Elfe en s'approchant de la marmite.

Sa mère l'arrêta et le fit reculer, sans lâcher sa louche. Elle retourna à sa cuisine, répondant toutefois à la question de son fils.

« Une bonne soupe bien chaude pour les écuyers et ceux qui travaillent à l'extérieur.

-Et nous, on va manger quoi ?

-Du poulet à l'oriental. Répondit Ellen. Avec du riz cantonais et des quartiers d'oranges et de citron. Je n'y ai jamais goûté, mais ça a l'air très bon !

-Je sais pas si je vais aimer. Déclara Yuan en pinçant du nez.

-De toute façon, on a aussi préparé des frites pour les enfants.

-Des frites ?

-Des tranches de pommes de terre qu'on a fait frire dans de l'huile très chaude et qu'on a salées.

-Ah, ça bon, ça ! Et en dessert ?

-Une tarte aux pommes façon Martha. Je crois qu'elle va verser du chocolat fondu sur le dessus de la tarte…

-Attention petit ! S'exclama une voix d'homme. Ne reste pas dans le passage si tu ne veux pas finir avec de l'huile en guise de shampoing ! »

Yuan se recula prestement, laissant passer devant lui un homme vêtu de blanc avec chapeau très haut sur la tête. Trouvant sans doute cela très drôle, le gamin se mit à rire, s'attirant le regard étonné de l'adulte.

« Je te dis que tu vas avoir de l'huile bouillante sur la tête et ça te fait rire, toi ?

-C'est votre chapeau ! S'exclama l'enfant aux cheveux bleus. Il est bizarre !

-Ce n'est pas un chapeau ! Rétorqua l'homme faussement vexé. C'est une toque de cuisinier. Je te la prête et tu te débrouille pour ne plus te retrouver dans mes pattes, d'accord ? »

Yuan hocha vigoureusement la tête, tout sourire. L'homme en blanc plaça le plat qu'il tenait en équilibre sur un de ses bras et, de sa main libre, retira son étrange chapeau et le posa sur la tête du petit métis.

« Voilàààà. Bon, elle est un peu grande pour toi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Va jouer plus loin, maintenant. »

Et il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse. Comme sa maman était retournée à son travail, Yuan s'éloigna un peu pour laisser plus de place aux cuisiniers. Il décida de s'asseoir sagement sur un des bancs qui entouraient les nombreuses dessertes de la cuisine et s'y installa sans plus attendre. Martha et le garçon qui l'aidait avaient disparus. Ils étaient probablement partis mettre leur tarte à cuire… Le petit demi-Elfe resta un moment assis sans bouger, puis il recommença à s'ennuyer. Oubliant la promesse faite au cuisinier, il se leva, posa la fameuse toque sur le banc et commença à arpenter la pièce, observant avec gourmandise les différents plats posés sur les longues tables. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié, mais tout avait l'air si bon… Soudain, Yuan resta en arrêt devant un plat qui lui semblait particulièrement savoureux. Des petits tas de céréales enrobés de trois chocolats différents attendaient sagement sur des carrés de tissus colorés qu'on veuille bien venir les manger. Le petit aux yeux océans se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. S'il s'écoutait, il se jetterait dessus et les mangerait tous…Mais il pensait bien qu'il n'en aurait sûrement pas le droit. Quel dommage… Ils avaient l'air si appétissant…

« T'as vu ça ? Elles ont l'air bonnes, hein ? C'est moi qui les ai faites ! »

Yuan sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il se trouva face au garçon qui aidait Martha, celui avec les cheveux violets. Il se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait. Tout d'un coup, il se pencha vers le petit demi-Elfe avec un air de conspirateur.

« Tu veux goûter ? »

Le petit hésita une seconde, puis hocha la tête en silence. L'autre attrapa rapidement un petit tas de céréales entourés de chocolat noir et le tendit au plus jeune.

« Tiens, manges. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

Yuan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne mit pas longtemps non plus pour dévorer ce que lui tendait le garçon aux cheveux violets, se barbouillant allègrement le visage de chocolat au passage, ce qui fit rire son vis-à-vis.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il lorsque le petit eut fini de manger. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-C'est bon ! Répondit Yuan avec un sourire. C'est quoi ?

-Des roses des sables au chocolat ! Le dessert préféré de madame Aurion. Celle que je t'ai donnée, elle était au chocolat noir, 74% de cacao ! Le top du top ! Y'en a aussi au chocolat au lait et au chocolat blanc. Des fois, j'en fais aussi au caramel, mais aujourd'hui j'avais la flemme. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Karen.

-Yuan. »

Et le petit tendit la main comme il avait déjà vu son père le faire lorsqu'il se présentait. Karen regarda une seconde la main tendue avec une tête de poisson hors de son bocal, puis la saisit en riant aux éclats.

« Ton air sérieux avec tes moustaches de chocolat, ça le fait trop pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Viens, on va te nettoyer ça. »

Karen entraîna l'enfant à travers la cuisine et son dédale de tables et de personnes jusqu'à un petit évier dans lequel coulait de l'eau. Le grand garçon attrapa un torchon plié sur une table proche et en mouilla un angle pour débarbouiller son nouvel ami. Ceci fait, il le poussa vers la sortie en lui conseillant d'aller s'asseoir directement à table, puisque le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Et il disparut parmi les cuisiniers et cuisinières. Un peu déstabilisé par son attitude d'hyperactif, Yuan suivit toutefois son conseil. Tandis qu'il quittait la cuisine, il croisa Mikie qui s'excusa pour son comportement du matin. Le petit garçon, qui était somme toute plutôt rancunier, fit semblant de ne pas la voir et alla directement dans une des deux salles à manger réservées aux domestiques. Une des femmes qui s'y trouvait lui proposa de l'aider à mettre le couvert, ce que le gamin accepta de bon cœur. Au cours du repas, Yuan fut un peu déçu de ne voir aucune tête connue. Enfin, il y avait bien la fille qui s'occupait de Mikie, Alice, mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Karen et Martha semblaient s'être évaporés dans la nature. Une fois le repas terminé, le demi-Elfe miniature aida à débarrasser la table puis, lorsque tout fut fini, se posa cette question existentielle : qu'allait-il faire de son après-midi ?

En voilà une question qu'elle était pertinente… Yuan n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment s'occuper pendant ce qui restait de sa journée. Il ne pouvait pas repartir en exploration dans la maison, il risquait de tomber sur des "appartements privés". Mais en même temps, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait en haut de l'escalier de marbre qu'il avait vu derrière la dernière porte, au bout du long couloir de l'aile droite… Tout en réfléchissant, l'enfant laissa derrière lui le couloir des cuisines. Il s'assit à même le sol, contre la baie vitrée, face à la porte donnant sur l'escalier qui l'attirait. Le petit métis n'avait aucune idée de la vitesse à laquelle le temps s'écoulait pendant qu'il laissait ses pensées dériver. Au bout d'un moment, il se remit à penser à son ami le prof et à monsieur Mosehn qui était parti. Dans sa petite tête d'enfant, il essayait d'imaginer le voyage de son cavalier à la cape grise, les paysages qu'il traversait, les gens qu'il rencontrait… Le gamin ne sortit de sa rêverie que lorsqu'une silhouette non identifiée se planta face à lui. Etonné, il releva la tête et reconnu son nouvel ami, Karen, le marmiton aux cheveux violets.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es puni ? Interrogea le presque adolescent.

-Non, non… J'attends.

-T'attends quoi ?

-Le soir…

-Bah, tu risques d'attendre longtemps, alors. » Conclut Karen en tournant les talons.

A sa grande surprise, Yuan le vit ouvrir la porte qu'il regardait fixement depuis un long moment, laissant voir l'escalier de pierre qui hantait ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'écria-t-il d'un ton presque choqué.

Karen se tourna à nouveau vers le gamin et le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Ben… J'ouvre la porte…

-Y'a le droit ?

-Bah… oui… Pourquoi y'aurait pas le droit ?

-Monsieur Mosehn a dit qu'on devait pas aller dans les "appartements privés".

-Oui, et …?

-C'est pas un appartement privé ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux violets fixa longuement le petit bout d'Elfe assis contre la vitre, puis il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« T'as pas tout compris, j'ai l'impression. Un appartement privé, celui de Monsieur Aurion par exemple, c'est sa chambre, sa salle de bain, son bureau et ainsi de suite… C'est pas tout un étage ! Faut bien qu'on monte pour nettoyer les chambres d'ami, sinon elles vont prendre la poussière !

-C'est quoi une chanbredami ? »

Karen sentit son courage se faire la malle tandis qu'il observait avec attention l'expression d'incompréhension totale du petit garçon. Il soupira et fit signe au gamin de le suivre dans l'escalier, ce que le petit s'empressa de faire. Le demi-Elfe grimpa trois marches et se prit le pied dans le tapis qui les recouvrait, dégringolant du haut de ce qu'il venait de monter. Karen se frappa le front en levant les yeux au ciel. La journée promettait d'être longue…

De son côté, Yuan se massa le bas du dos en grimaçant et se releva. Quelle idée de mettre des tapis dans les escaliers ! C'était fait exprès pour faire tomber les voleurs ou quoi ? Dans ce cas, c'était réussi ! Bien qu'il ne fut pas lui-même voleur, naturellement… Ronchonnant, le gamin remonta en vitesse ses trois marches et rattrapa Karen qui hésitait visiblement entre se désespérer et se moquer de lui. Finalement, les deux garçons parvinrent en haut de l'escalier de l'horreur. Contrairement à ce à quoi Yuan s'était attendu, il ne débouchait pas sur un énième couloir, mais sur une relativement petite pièce décorée de statues et d'arbustes en pots. De l'autre côté de cette pièce se trouvait un autre escalier, celui-ci en bois, qui montait probablement au troisième étage. Sur les murs de gauche et de droites se trouvaient quatre portes fermées. Karen s'approcha de la première des deux portes sur la droite et annonça presque solennellement :

« Tu vois Yuan, c'est ici, les appartements privés de monsieur et madame Aurion. Tout le reste, on a le droit d'y aller librement. Compris ?

-Oui bon, ça va…

-La porte d'à côté, elle donne sur des salons, des bureaux et des bibliothèques. C'est pas intéressant. Et les chambres d'ami, c'est là ! »

Karen traversa la petite pièce et désigna les deux portes sur le mur de gauche. D'après ses dires, il y aurait plus d'une dizaine de chambres d'ami, des chambres exprès pour les invités. Elles doivent toujours êtres propres et prêtes à être utilisées, au cas où les maîtres de la maison recevraient une visite inattendue qui s'éterniserait dans la soirée… Yuan hocha la tête, très attentif à ce que lui expliquait son nouvel ami. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant… Mais… Si les "appartements privés" c'était juste les pièces derrière la première porte à droite… Alors, la bibliothèque avec le joli livre qu'il avait regardé n'en était pas un ! Donc, il avait parfaitement le droit d'aller regarder le beau livre ! Tout content de cette découverte, l'enfant se mit à rire tout seul, provoquant une fois de plus la surprise de l'autre garçon.

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-Non, rien. Je suis juste content !

-J'avais remarqué… T'es bizarre, toi alors… »

Yuan éluda le commentaire d'un mouvement d'épaule. Tiens, tant qu'il avait le grand garçon sous la main, il allait lui poser la question qui courait à travers son esprit depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Karen ? Est-ce que tu sais à quoi servent toutes les pièces en bas ?

-Bah… Ouais, plus ou moins. Répondit le marmiton aux cheveux violets. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a deux pièces bizarres en bas. Elles sont vides.

-Vides ?

-Oui. Il y a juste une estrade comme pour les spectacles, des rideaux et des tables. Tu sais à quoi elles servent, ces salles ?

-Ah, je vois ! S'exclama le grand. Tu veux parler des salles de bals ! On les utilise quand il y a des grandes fêtes avec beaucoup d'invités. Il y en aura une pour le nouvel an, bientôt. Tu verras, c'est génial ! Enfin, si monsieur Aurion est revenu de voyage, bien sûr. Madame Aurion ne fait jamais de fête quand son mari n'est pas là. »

Yuan sursauta. Karen aussi l'avait vu partir ?

« Comment tu sais qu'il est parti ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu partir. Mais Madame a mangé seule ce midi. C'est donc que Monsieur est parti ! Logique.

-Il part souvent comme ça ?

-Oui, souvent. Mais il revient généralement après une semaine ou deux. Et il rapporte toujours de jolis cadeaux pour sa femme ! Tiens, t'as qu'à me suivre. Je vais t'en montrer quelques uns ! »

Et le garçon aux cheveux violets se retourna et courut jusqu'à l'escalier de bois. Horrifié, Yuan s'élança à sa suite et l'attrapa par un pan de son surcot.

« Arrête ! On n'a pas le droit de monter en haut !

-Parce que t'as déjà essayé de monter en bas, toi ? Rétorqua Karen en riant. Allez, fais pas cette tête. Personne n'en saura rien ! Viens vite ! »

Sans laisser au pauvre petit le temps de réagir, Karen l'empoigna par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'étage supérieur. A chaque marche franchie, le cœur de Yuan manquait de louper un battement tellement il craignait d'entendre une grincer. Mais non, toutes se tinrent parfaitement coites. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bien vite sur le palier du troisième étage, celui précisément dans lequel ils étaient interdits de séjour. Le petit demi-Elfe s'accrocha au bras de son compagnon, pas rassuré pour deux galds. L'endroit dans lequel ils venaient d'atterrir était sombre, inquiétant. Alors que dans tout le reste de la maison, la lumière du jour éclairait chaque recoin de chaque pièce, il semblait que seule l'obscurité fut maîtresse du troisième étage. Grâce à sa vue d'Elfe, Yuan pouvait distinguer plusieurs portes. Le palier quant à lui était en réalité un long couloir comme on en trouvait tant dans cette grande maison. A sa grande surprise, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer, il n'y avait aucune décoration sur les murs, pas de statue, pas de plante, pas de tapis brodé. Karen se pencha et chuchota comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entendît :

« Il fait sombre parce que les volets sont fermés. Ils restent fermés pendant tout l'hiver, comme il y a souvent des tempêtes. On les ouvre l'été pour laisser passer l'air frais et la lumière, mais l'hiver ça ne sert à rien puisque personne ne vient jamais là.

-Pourquoi y'a pas de statues comme en bas ?

-Monsieur Aurion préfère les mettre en bas, justement. Ça ne sert à rien de décorer un endroit où personne ne vit. Tu me suis ? Je vais te montrer les cadeaux. »

Karen s'avança de quelques pas, le petit demi-Elfe toujours accroché à son bras. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers une des portes sur le mur de droite, qu'il ouvrit sans difficulté. Il fit entrer son petit comparse et referma derrière lui, provoquant un cri de peur chez le plus jeune.

« Il fait tout noir !

-Attends ! Laisse-moi le temps d'allumer la lumière ! »

Tremblant, Yuan attendit. Il entendit vaguement Karen se déplacer, se cogner, tomber, jurer et se relever. Puis, il y eut un silence angoissant de quelques secondes avant qu'une allumette ne craquât. Une petite flamme orangée apparut dans l'ombre, éclairant le visage du garçon aux cheveux violets. Karen commença par allumer une bougie, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, puis tout un chandelier. Le tenant dans sa main, il revint vers le petit demi-Elfe.

« Tiens-moi ça, j'allume les autres. »

Yuan saisit le chandelier que lui tendait son ami et le regarda s'éloigner. Deux minutes plus tard, il avait allumé trois autres candélabres et revenait vers le gamin aux yeux bleus. Souriant, il lui fit signe d'avancer. Tout en rejoignant le plus grand, Yuan risqua un regard curieux sur ce qui l'entourait. Tous les meubles de la pièce avaient été recouverts de grands draps gris. Pour qu'ils ne prennent pas trop la poussière, expliqua Karen. Le garçon aux cheveux violet se pencha vers une forme rectangulaire elle aussi recouverte d'un drap et le retira d'un geste sec, manquant d'y mettre malencontreusement le feu. Yuan vit alors apparaître sous ses yeux une grande malle d'osier, plutôt haute, que le marmiton ne tarda pas à ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des vêtements. Mais quels vêtements ! Des robes de soies, des tuniques brodées agrémentées de minuscules pierres précieuses, des pantalons aux formes étranges, de grands voiles légers de toutes les couleurs… Sous le charme, le garçonnet aux oreilles pointues posa son chandelier au sol et attrapa une longue robe noire au col brodée de différentes nuances de bleu qu'il déplia avec soin.

« C'est magnifique… Murmura-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas ? Celle-là, elle vient de la région de l'Abbaye du Sud-Est. Là, ce pantalon, ça vient de Triet. Ça s'appelle un sarouel. C'est sympa, hein ? Ils mettent ça dans le désert. Ça, c'est de Mizuho. Elle aime beaucoup les tenues de Mizuho, madame Aurion. Et cette grande robe toute en voile, elle vient d'Heimdall. Tiens, regarde !

-Oh, c'est joli !

-Pour sûr que c'est joli ! C'est fait par les Elfes, mon vieux !

-Et ça ?

-Ah ça… Ben je sais pas. Peut-être Luin, vu les manches… Mais ça pourrait aussi être d'Asgard, hein. En tout cas, ça vient de Sylvarant ! »

Yuan replia délicatement la robe noire qu'il avait sorti et la rangea pour prendre une autre que lui tendait Karen. Pendant que le petit admirait la forme particulière mais très belle des manches de la robe, le marmiton se pencha dans la malle pour fouiller au fond, probablement à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. Yuan avait presque oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là lorsqu'un bruit étrange et inquiétant résonna dans ses oreilles. Apeuré, le gamin s'agrippa au pantalon de son ami.

« Karen ! Tu… tu entends… » Chuchota-t-il, terrifié.

Karen releva la tête de sa malle et écouta une seconde, pas inquiet pour autant.

« Ah oui… C'est le vent. Il fait toujours un bruit bizarre, ici. Je crois que c'est pour ça que personne ne vient là. Panique pas pour si peu ! »

Et de replonger derechef à la recherche du vêtement qu'il cherchait. Yuan s'immobilisa, écoutant avec attention le bruit qui l'effrayait. Il l'entendait parfaitement bien. Un long hululement presque humain qui mourait avec douceur avant de reprendre avec force. Après l'avoir écouté un petit moment, Yuan murmura :

« On dirait quelqu'un qui pleure…

-C'est ça. Répondit Karen qui ne l'écoutait visiblement pas. Et moi, je trouve pas ce que je voulais te montrer. Tant pis. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont changé de malle ? Viens, on va aller voir ailleurs. »

A ces mots, Yuan s'agrippa encore plus fort à la jambe du grand garçon.

« Non ! On redescend ! J'aime pas cet endroit, je veux partir !

-C'est le vent qui te fait peur ?

-J'aime pas le vent qui pleure.

-Il pleure pas, il souffle.

-Ici, il pleure. Je l'entends qui pleure.

-T'es vraiment pas net, comme gamin. Soupira Karen. Bon, on s'en va. De toute façon, il va être temps pour moi d'aller aider à préparer le repas du soir. »

Les deux garçons se relevèrent, Yuan se sentant soudain beaucoup plus léger à l'idée de revenir dans des pièces bien éclairées. Karen souffla les bougies de ses chandeliers et posa sa boîte d'allumettes près de la porte. Ainsi, il était sûr de les retrouver sans difficulté. Les deux amis descendirent l'escalier de bois et s'apprêtaient à emprunter celui de marbre lorsque la porte des "appartements privés" s'ouvrit sur Neyva Aurion. La jeune aristocrate avait troqué sa robe mizuhan pour une autre de type renaissance à dominance ocre. Ses longs cheveux rouges lâchés presque librement dans son dos lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle abordait toujours sa belle tiare argent et rubis et portait un collier très proche du cou assorti. Ses pieds et ses mains disparaissaient dans les volutes de tissus de sa robe. Une fois encore, Yuan ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle… et terrifiante. Neyva dardait son regard sanguin sur l'enfant qui se sentait soudain petit, très petit… Puis, par bonheur, la jeune femme porta son attention sur Karen, lequel semblait ne pas en mener très large non plus.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda finalement l'épouse Aurion de sa voix aussi froide et belle qu'elle-même l'était.

-Je… Je faisais visiter à Yuan, Madame. Répondit Karen avec hésitation. Il est petit et il avait peur de se perdre… Il voulait voir les chambres d'ami… »

Neyva resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose.

« A propos de chambre d'ami… Le docteur Hikarì viendra passer quelques semaines avec nous lorsque les neiges auront fondu.

-L'ami de Monsieur ? Questionna Karen. L'Elfe Noir de Triet ?

-Oui. Vous vous assurerez alors que sa chambre soit prête à l'accueillir. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

La jeune femme se détourna et disparut derrière la porte menant aux "autres salons" dont Karen avait parlé. Dès qu'il entendit le loquet se rabaisser, Karen adressa un signe de victoire à son jeune compagnon.

« Comme une lettre à la poste, mon vieux ! Et Monsieur Hikarì qui va venir… Trop bien !

-C'est qui, celui-là ?

-Tu connais pas ? Le docteur Lënah Hikarì ! C'est un des plus grands médecins de Sylvarant ! Et un ami très proche de monsieur Aurion. Il vient souvent passer quelques jours avec nous… Il est très gentil.

-Ah bon. »

Les deux garçons redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se séparèrent, Karen retournant en cuisine après avoir fait promettre au plus petit de ne dire à personne ce qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi. De son côté, Yuan se lança à la recherche de Mikie. Il ne lui en voulait plus et avait envie de s'excuser pour son comportement désagréable. Le garçon aux cheveux turquoises trouva sa sœur dans un des nombreux salons, nettoyant avec application une grande fenêtre sous l'œil attentif d'Alice. Lorsque son travail fut fini, la petite fille sauta littéralement sur son frère et se répandit en excuses pour sa réplique méchante du matin. Comme d'habitude, ils se réconcilièrent et se promirent de ne plus jamais être méchant l'un avec l'autre. Et, naturellement, ils savaient qu'ils seraient incapables de tenir cette promesse. Comme d'habitude !

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Yuan se réveilla avant sa sœur. Il s'habilla en silence et s'assit sur son lit. Il réfléchissait. Shean n'était toujours pas rentré, il ne l'avait pas vu ni au repas de la veille au soir, ni après. Que faisait-il donc ? Où était-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le prof de géopolitique ? Il en mettait du temps ! Est-ce qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui ? Le petit garçon soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était toujours si compliqué, dans le monde des adultes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prenaient toujours un temps fou pour faire les choses ? Petit à petit, les pensées de l'enfant dérivèrent sur son programme de la journée. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? La veille, il avait exploré la grande maison, mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait, cela n'avait plus d'intérêt…

« Yuan ? T'es déjà réveillé ? »

Le gamin sursauta et manqua de tomber de son lit. Il se réinstalla correctement et tourna son regard bleuté vers le lit de sa sœur.

« Oui. Toi aussi.

-J'avais pas remarqué… Bailla Mikie en s'étirant. Dis, t'as fait quoi, hier ?

-J'ai visité.

-C'était bien ?

-Je ne me suis pas ennuyé. Pas trop.

-Moi, marmonna la gamine aux cheveux couleur de ciel, je me suis un peu ennuyée… Alors j'ai changé d'avis. Si tu veux encore m'aider aujourd'hui, je suis d'accord.

-C'est vrai ? »

Mikie n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte et la voix chevrotante de la vieille Martha se fit entendre.

« Les enfants, vous êtes réveillés ? Levez-vous vite, nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ! »

Peu de temps après, les deux petits Ka-Fai se retrouvaient à épousseter les étagères d'une des bibliothèques de la demeure des Aurions. Leur journée passa relativement vite, entre les cours de ménages dispensés par Alice, les repas avec les autres domestiques, les heures de pauses passées à écouter Karen qui dissertait sur tout et n'importe quoi et le ménage à proprement parler. Toute la semaine s'écoula sur le même rythme. Lorsqu'arriva le samedi soir, l'ami aux cheveux violet de Yuan leur parut encore plus en verbe que d'ordinaire. Mikie lui demanda quelle était la raison d'un tel débordement d'énergie, et le garçon répondit en riant que le dimanche était un jour quasi-sacré.

« Ben oui. Le dimanche matin, quand elle revient de la prière, madame Aurion achète des bonbons qu'elle nous distribue ensuite !

-Ah ? S'étonna Yuan. Elle est gentille, alors ?

-Pour sûr qu'elle est gentille ! C'est pas le même genre que monsieur Aurion, mais elle est gentille aussi.

-Pas du tout le même genre, alors. Commenta Mikie d'un ton pensif.

-Oh non ! Pas du tout ! »

Et Karen éclata de rire. Comme il l'avait annoncé, le lendemain matin fut consacré à la distribution de bonbons pour les enfants des domestiques. Lorsque vint son tour, Yuan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Comme il s'y attendait, Neyva ne lui adressa rien d'autre qu'un regard glacial. Elle lui donna sa part de bonbon et passa à un autre enfant sans plus s'occuper de lui. Le soir, dans sa jolie chambre verte, le petit garçon s'interrogea longuement sur les raisons du comportement étrange de la belle dame. Si elle était si gentille que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne souriait jamais à personne ? Elle avait toujours l'air d'être fâchée, et le demi-Elfe avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il la dérangeait. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait posé une question malpolie, le jour de son arrivée ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et qu'il le lui avait rappelé sans le vouloir ? Un jour, Yuan avait entendu sa maman dire que certaines femmes ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, même si elles le voulaient très fort. C'était peut-être le cas de madame Aurion… Oui, ça tenait la route. Mais pourtant… elle avait commencé à le regarder bizarre avant qu'il ne parle… La fatigue aidant, l'enfant s'endormit avant d'avoir trouvé une réponse à ces éternelles questions qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser.

Une autre semaine passa avant le retour de Mosehn Aurion. Yuan et sa sœur étaient en train de laver le sol dans le salon d'accueil avec l'aide d'Alice lorsque le jeune homme entra dans sa maison. Dès qu'ils le virent, les trois domestiques le saluèrent dans un ensemble parfait qui ne parvint qu'à faire rire l'aristocrate. En entendant son rire enroué si spécial, Yuan sentit son cœur se gonfler. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il lui avait manqué. Le rire autant que son propriétaire.

Mosehn s'avança vers le petit garçon en lui souriant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste amical et paternel.

« Alors Yuan, tu t'es mis au travail à ce que je vois. Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

-Oh non monsieur Aurion ! S'exclama le gamin. J'aime bien aider Mikie. Et j'aime bien Karen aussi !

-Karen… Murmura le jeune homme en cherchant sans doute dans sa mémoire à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce prénom. Ah, Karen ! Oui, il est amusant. Shean est-il rentré ?

-Non, Monsieur. Répondit doucement Alice. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis deux semaines.

-Vraiment ? Il ne devrait plus tarder. Alice, vous voulez bien aller chercher quelqu'un pour me servir de porteur ? Les paquets que j'ai rapportés sont plutôt lourds et je suis fatigué. Faites les déposer dans ma chambre. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

-Bien Monsieur. »

Alice s'inclina et s'en alla vers l'aile gauche du bâtiment. Mosehn s'apprêta à quitter lui aussi la pièce, mais de l'autre côté, lorsque la voix enfantine de Yuan le retint.

« Attendez Monsieur ! »

Le jeune seigneur se tourna vers l'enfant, l'air étonné.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je voulais savoir… hésita Yuan. Shean, il est parti chercher mon ami le prof, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi il est pas déjà revenu ? Il arrive pas à le trouver ? »

Mosehn fixa une seconde le visage inquiet du petit garçon avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Yuan sourit malgré lui. Comme il lui avait manqué ! La grande maison lui paraissait bien plus vivante depuis que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs y avait remis les pieds. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques minutes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ton "ami le prof" est retrouvé depuis longtemps. J'ai demandé à Shean de le raccompagner chez lui, à Syback. Vois-tu, j'ai un ami qui vit là-bas et qui avait besoin d'un précepteur pour ses enfants. Je suis sûr que ton ami fera un parfait instituteur. Même si son travail est un peu différent, il reste dans l'enseignement et surtout, il est auprès de sa famille. Et c'est ça le plus important, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le petit Yuan hocha la tête vigoureusement. Mosehn lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Si le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus ne s'était pas penché vers le sol pour saisir la serpillère posée à ses pieds quand le noble ouvrit la porte, il aurait peut-être entraperçu Neyva immobile, comme figée, dans le couloir. Peut-être aurait-il croisé son regard de glace rougeoyante. Mais elle se détourna et s'en alla avant que l'enfant ne se fut redressé, suivie de son compagnon qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

Ce soir-là, il y eut un repas de fête pour marquer le retour du maître de maison. Ce dernier s'amusa à débarquer dans les cuisines en plein milieu de la préparation du repas, pour être sûr de trouver sur place le plus grand nombre de ses employés pour les saluer. Pendant plus d'une heure, le jeune homme alla de l'un à l'autre, prenant de ses nouvelles, donnant des siennes lorsqu'on lui en demandait, n'hésitant pas à goûter les plats en préparation… ce qui lui attira les foudres de la vieille Martha, qui sermonna sans retenue son maître pour ses "mauvaises habitudes indignes d'un homme de votre rang". Ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire aux éclats l'homme en question, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des domestiques présents. Comme Yuan l'apprit plus tard, Martha était en réalité l'ancienne nurse de Mosehn, ce qui expliquait les débordements qu'elle se permettait. Le repas terminé, le petit garçon retournait sagement dans le bâtiment des domestiques en longeant le long couloir de l'aile droite quand tout à coup son regard fut attiré par la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur la surface gelée du lac. Le petit garçon s'arrêta pour admirer à travers la baie vitrée la danse silencieuse des flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel. Leurs petites formes blanches se détachant sur le fond noir de la nuit ajouté aux reflets mystérieux du lac donnaient au jardin un air presque surnaturel. Le métis aux cheveux turquoises ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il l'observait lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte d'une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourna brusquement vers la droite et eut la surprise d'y découvrir Mosehn, lui aussi absorbé dans la contemplation silencieuse du jardin. Finalement, ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier.

« Tu aimes la neige ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'enfant, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Yuan. C'est joli…

-Je trouve aussi. »

Mosehn replongea son regard sombre dans la danse folle des flocons de neige. Il sembla alors à Yuan que son sourire et son attention pour la neige n'étaient en réalité qu'une façade, que le vrai Mosehn était à des lieux de là, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. De ses souvenirs, aussi. Une ombre hantait ses yeux, mais le petit garçon était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de l'ombre du passé ou d'une autre ombre, plus terrible encore et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant de ton âge… Murmura doucement le jeune homme sans paraître se rendre vraiment compte qu'il parlait, je passais des heures debout devant ces fenêtres, à regarder la neige tomber. Parfois, les domestiques qui travaillaient pour mes parents emmenaient leurs fils et leurs filles dehors, et ils jouaient avec eux. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à construire des bonhommes de neige, à faire des traces d'anges sur le sol, à se battre à coups de boules de neige… Et moi, je passais des heures à les regarder et à les envier. Lorsque mon père et ma mère menaient leurs invités dans les salons, ils me voyaient bien, ils savaient que je n'attendais qu'un simple geste de leur part… Mais pas une seule fois ils ne m'ont proposé de jouer avec eux. Pas une seule. »

La voix douce et claire du jeune homme mourut presque imperceptiblement tellement il avait parlé bas. Yuan le vit fermer les yeux et l'entendit soupirer faiblement. Il n'osa pas parler, de peur de casser quelque chose. Ce fut Mosehn qui parla à nouveau, ses paroles résonnant étrangement dans le couloir sombre et désert.

« Ils étaient au-dessus de ça. »

Le jeune noble rouvrit les yeux et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans la danse magique qui se répétait à l'infini dans le ciel nocturne. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, et c'était peut-être cela le pire. Son sourire doux et résigné. Ce n'était qu'une simple anecdote, mais même le petit Yuan devinait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Si monsieur Aurion n'avait pas eu le droit d'aller jouer dans la neige, avait-il seulement eut le droit de jouer tout court ? Ou devait-il lui aussi être "au-dessus de ça" ? Sans trop comprendre qu'il comprenait, Yuan avait saisit dans son esprit d'enfant que Mosehn, lui, n'avait jamais eu le droit d'en être un. Et il se sentait triste pour lui. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se tourna vers son cavalier avec un sourire. Son cavalier qui l'avait tiré de Methenôl vers Meltokio, de la réalité trop dure pour être vraie vers un rêve pour sa part bien réel. Maintenant, c'était à lui de faire découvrir au jeune homme le Meltokio qui sommeillait en lui.

« Si vous voulez, demain, on pourra aller faire un bonhomme de neige, tous les deux. Je vous montrerai comment faire. » Proposa Yuan avec sérieux.

Mosehn le regarda un instant, comme interloqué, puis son sourire redevint vivant et chaleureux.

« C'est une idée qui mérite approfondissement. » Déclara-t-il simplement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du petit garçon et de s'éloigner de son pas rapide.

Tout heureux, le petit garçon courut se coucher. Il devait être en forme pour le lendemain. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas faire un beau bonhomme digne de ce nom. Souriant, l'enfant glissa doucement vers le pays des songes. Demain, il ferait en sorte que son cher cavalier n'ait plus rien à regretter en voyant la neige tomber…

OoOoO

_Mosehn marchait vers la coiffeuse devant laquelle était assise son épouse, ses pas feutrés glissant sans bruit sur l'épais tapis ornant le sol de sa chambre. Ses longs doigts blancs et fins tenaient, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors, un magnifique collier de perles de nacre orné d'une pierre rouge. Arrivé près de sa femme, le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la parer avec douceur du bijou opalin. _

_ « De véritables perles de Palmacosta… Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle. Il est rare d'en trouver encore d'aussi jolies… Il me semble que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance en rencontrant ce joailler lors de mon voyage. »_

_Il laissa ses mains sur les épaules de la belle aristocrate et appuya sa tête contre la sienne en fermant les yeux. Neyva leva la main et caressa distraitement les cheveux noirs de son mari._

_ « Mosehn…_

_ -Mm ?_

_ -Ton corps est là, murmura la femme aux longs cheveux de feu, mais ton esprit s'en est allé._

_ -C'est fort possible. »_

_Un long silence s'installa entre les époux Aurion avant que Mosehn ne le brisât en soupirant._

_ « Je crois que je suis en train de commettre une erreur, Neyva._

_ -Ce ne sera pas la première. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_ -Tu le sais très bien. »_

_Nouveau silence. Neyva laissa sa main retomber lentement sur la tablette de sa coiffeuse, son regard cherchant en vain à accrocher celui de son époux dans son miroir._

_ « Le petit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu essayes encore de le… remplacer._

_ -C'est Yuan qui m'a proposé. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, il aurait été trop triste._

_ -Mosehn… Ne me prends pas pour plus idiote que ce que je suis. Je vous ai entendu. Tu as tout fait pour en arriver là. Tu avais tout calculé, comme d'habitude. Tu avais pesé chacun de tes mots, chacune de tes phrases._

_ -Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?_

_ -Je te connais. »_

_Les lèvres pâles du jeune Aurion s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire amer. Il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard ténébreux dans le reflet de celui de Neyva._

_ « Tu joue un jeu dangereux, Mosehn. Reprit tristement la femme aux longs cheveux rouges. Et qui pourrait être lourd de conséquences._

_ -Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi._

_ -Je ne parlais pas pour toi, Mosehn. Je ne parlais pas pour toi… »_

OoOoO

La journée du lendemain débuta en fanfare pour Yuan. Il fut réveillé plutôt brutalement par Karen, qui avait trouvé sa chambre par un pur hasard et qui s'était étalé de tout son long sur le lit du petit garçon en se prenant les pieds dans un objet non identifié. Comprendre par là les chaussures du demi-Elfe que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le courage de ranger la veille… Le petit déjeuner se déroula à peu près convenablement et le petit demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleu turquoise se lança à la recherche de son cavalier préféré. Il le trouva dans la première bibliothèque de l'aile droite, celle dans laquelle Yuan avait découvert le livre avec l'anneau et le bonhomme en vert. Assis dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, Mosehn semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un livre très ancien aux vieilles pages raidies par le temps. La longue tunique de satin noir qu'il avait revêtue, sa tiare argentée qui scintillait doucement et ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos lui donnaient une allure digne et majestueuse que le métis ne lui connaissait pas. Il méritait sans aucun doute possible son rang de seigneur du pays… Yuan s'avança sans bruit jusqu'au siège du jeune homme et posa sa petite main sur l'accoudoir.

« Monsieur ? »

Bien qu'il n'ait pas semblé s'être rendu compte de la présence de l'enfant auparavant, Mosehn ne sursauta pas lorsque le petit l'appela. Il tourna légèrement la tête et posa son regard envoutant sur lui. Il avait de nouveau cette expression étrange, comme si une ombre planait sur son cœur ou au fond de son esprit.

« Les anciennes légendes sont toujours les meilleures… Murmura-t-il, désarçonnant un peu le petit garçon qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Ce sont elles qui importent vraiment. Celles où il y a danger et ténèbres, celles dont on ne veut pas connaître la fin car elle ne peut pas être heureuse… Celles où le monde est tellement malmené, où tant de mal est commis, où tant de sang coule, où l'ombre de la mort est si présente que l'on se dit qu'il est impossible que la vie reprenne son paisible cours… Mais elle ne fait que passer, cette ombre. Même l'ombre doit passer, et faire place à un soleil d'autant plus éclatant qu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis si longtemps… Les connais-tu, Yuan ? Ces histoires que tous ont oubliées… Elles ressemblent un peu à notre monde déchiré par la guerre et la haine. Quelquefois, il m'arrive de songer que cette guerre et cette haine incessante vieilles de près de mille ans sont notre ombre à nous, et qu'elles ne passeront pas. Qu'elles resteront à jamais et qu'elles seront là, toutes les deux, lorsque le monde agonisera. Elles le regarderont mourir et, lorsque tout sera terminé, lorsque tout ce qui permet la vie aura disparu de cette terre… Alors peut-être, s'il restera encore un homme debout et conscient, peut-être cet homme comprendra-t-il qu'il y avait peut-être un autre chemin, que l'humanité avait peut-être fait le mauvais choix… Mais il sera trop tard. Et ce sera la fin des grandes histoires, parce qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour les connaître et les comprendre. Ce sera notre fin, Yuan. »

Mosehn se tut, laissant Yuan décontenancé. L'enfant n'avait pas compris la moitié du discours du jeune homme, même s'il devinait bien qu'il devait parler de choses très importantes… Il savait bien qu'il y avait la guerre et qu'elle durait depuis très longtemps. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, pas vrai ? La guerre, elle était loin ! Ici, à Meltokio, on était protégé ! La vie ici, c'était… c'était… C'était un peu comme une petite rivière qui s'écoule paisiblement, un peu comme un long fleuve tranquille. Alors la guerre, la haine… On s'en fiche un peu, pas vrai ?

Le noble Tesseha'llan sembla lire les pensées du petit garçon dans ses yeux puisqu'il sourit, posant sa main sur ses mèches bleutées.

« Ah, ne fais pas attention à moi. Il m'arrive souvent de parler beaucoup pour ne rien dire. Que voulais-tu ? »

Yuan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et… la referma. Il venait pour quoi, déjà ?

« …Oui ? »

Le sourire de Mosehn s'était élargi. Yuan fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé. Soudain, deux choses qui n'avaient absolument aucun rapport l'une avec l'autre lui vinrent en tête. Tout d'abord, il se rappela la raison de sa présence dans la bibliothèque : il venait chercher Monsieur Aurion pour l'emmener faire un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin. La deuxième chose dont il venait de se rappeler concernait un certain livre avec un certain anneau… Le gamin posa sa deuxième main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux prendre un livre et vous poser une question ? »

Mosehn cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. Chacun son tour, songea Yuan en se retenant pour ne pas rire. Finalement, le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« …Oui… »

Yuan se précipita vers l'étagère où il avait trouvé son magnifique trésor. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver et revint en courant vers son maître qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il lui tendit l'ouvrage que Mosehn saisit précautionneusement.

« C'est écrit quoi dessus ? Je trouve le dessin joli, alors je voulais savoir…

-Tu aimes bien ce livre ? C'est aussi l'un de mes préférés. C'est l'une de ces vieilles légendes dont je te parlais à l'instant. Le Seigneur des Anneaux, la communauté de l'anneau. Le premier livre d'une trilogie.

-C'est quoi une trilogie ?

-Une longue histoire qu'on raconte en trois parties. Dis-moi, tu ne sais pas lire ?

-Non… Avoua Yuan en baissa la tête, un peu honteux. J'étais trop petit avant qu'on parte de la maison, alors j'allais pas à l'école.

-Tu aimerais apprendre à lire ? »

Les yeux du petit garçon se mirent à briller tandis qu'il espérait secrètement que son cavalier lui proposerait de lui apprendre à lire. Mais Mosehn, bien qu'il eut certainement compris le message silencieux de son domestique, ne dit rien et se leva, allant ranger le livre sur son étagère. Déçu, Yuan baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Tu es venu me voir uniquement pour me poser cette question ? » Demanda le jeune homme une fois l'ouvrage remis à sa place.

Yuan releva vivement la tête et rejoignit rapidement le noble aux cheveux sombres.

« Oh, non ! Je venais pour le bonhomme de neige.

-Le bonhomme de neige ?

-Oui ! Vous avez oublié ? Interrogea Yuan, l'air inquiet.

-Non, non. Le rassura Mosehn en souriant. Mais… Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment me permettre d'aller jouer dans la neige avec un de mes domestiques. Tu comprends, ça ne fais pas très "aristocrate". Ça risque d'être mal vu. » Ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace.

Un instant, le petit Yuan eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Comment ? Monsieur Aurion ne voulait pas jouer avec lui ? Mais… Mais… …Tout à coup, le visage rond du gamin s'éclaira d'un sourire nouveau.

« Mais monsieur Aurion ! Vous êtes au-dessus de ça ! »

Mosehn regarda fixement le petit garçon qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, avec l'air de s'être pris une massue sur le crâne. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à un commentaire de ce type, surtout venant d'un si petit bonhomme… Enfin, son expression se détendit et son éternel sourire vint refleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas faux, ce que tu dis là. Après tout, nous avons tous le droit d'être humain. Dit-il à voix basse. Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de suivre le Protocole. Il faudrait que je me décide à compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai enfreint, celui-là. »

Il y eut un silence méditatif de plusieurs secondes. Mosehn, très concentré, semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de très important. Au bout d'un moment, il éclata de rire tout seul et tendit sa main blanche à l'enfant debout près de lui.

« En fait, je pense qu'il serait plus simple de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai respecté le Protocole. Bon, tu viens ? On va le faire, ce bonhomme ?

-Pour sûr qu'on va le faire ! » Répondit Yuan en imitant à merveille la façon de parler de son ami le marmiton aux cheveux violets.

Le rire de Mosehn reprit de plus belle, bientôt accompagné de celui du petit garçon demi-Elfe. Et tous deux s'élancèrent vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le jardin, occupés à fabriquer le plus beau bonhomme de neige que Yuan n'avait jamais vu. L'enfant était aux anges. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un noble puisse être aussi gentil, aussi accessible que Mosehn. Aussi… humain. Mais pourtant… Au fond de lui, le petit métis commençait à se poser des questions. C'était pas normal, ça. Oui, Monsieur Aurion était très gentil mais… C'était quand même un peu… étrange, non ? Balayant ses questions d'un haussement d'épaules, le gamin aux cheveux turquoises se concentra sur la boule qu'il essayait de faire. Il fallait qu'elle soit bien grosse pour faire la tête ! Et au diable ces questions qui ne servent à rien ! Monsieur Aurion est juste très bizarre, un point c'est tout.

Lorsque le petit jugea que sa boule avait une taille et une forme acceptables, il se redressa pour demander à Mosehn de la hisser sur le corps du bonhomme préalablement préparé. En relevant la tête, Yuan se trouva soudain face à l'immense bâtisse dans laquelle il vivait depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines. Elle ne lui avait pas parut aussi grande, le jour de son arrivée… Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas bien regardée. Impressionné, l'enfant de Sylvarant laissa son regard errer sur les différentes fenêtres des divers étages. Il reconnu sans peine celles de sa chambre avec leurs rideaux verts et chercha celles qui donnaient sur la chambre de sa maman. Puis il observa avec attention l'aile droite. A une des fenêtres du deuxième étage, il distingua une forme rouge qui semblait l'observer. Peut-être madame Aurion ? Même malgré la distance qui les séparait, le petit garçon avait l'impression de sentir le poids de ses yeux carmins. Il détourna vite le regard, mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui le surprit.

Au troisième étage. Il y avait trois fenêtres dont les volets étaient _ouverts_. Or, Karen avait bien dit que, pendant l'hiver, _tous_ les volets étaient _fermés_…

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Curieux, Yuan se décida à demander à son merveilleux cavalier la raison de cette bizarrerie. Il laissa en plan sa grosse boule de neige et s'approcha du jeune homme qui fignolait ce qui devait figurer le corps de l'être glacé.

« Monsieur ? Pourquoi tous les volets du troisième sont fermés et pas ceux-là ? » Questionna le garçonnet en toute innocence.

Mosehn leva la tête, surpris.

« Quels volets ?

-Ben, les trois là-bas ! »

Et le gamin désigna les fenêtres en question, Mosehn suivant son regard. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet de la luminosité extérieure, mais il sembla tout à coup que son visage déjà bien pâle devint encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Oh, ça. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce doit être une erreur. Je demanderais à ce qu'on les ferme dès qu'on rentrera. Bon, tu as fini ta tête ?

-Oui, Monsieur !

-Parfait. »

Tous deux repartirent dans leur jeu et Yuan oublia bien vite l'affaire des volets. Quelques jours plus tard, il apprit par Karen qu'une grande fête serait donnée dans la maison à l'occasion du nouvel an. Dès lors, une agitation et une effervescence peu communes s'installèrent dans la demeure des Aurions. Tous nettoyaient, récuraient, décoraient, organisaient chacune des pièces de la grande maison de façon à accueillir comme il se devait les invités qui, Yuan n'en doutait pas une seconde, seraient tous très riches et très importants dans le monde des adultes. Le petit garçon se sentait inhabituellement heureux. Il allait voir de près d'autres nobles que monsieur et madame Aurion ! Et il allait voir un "bal" ! Sa maman lui avait expliqué que, pendant un bal, des gens jouaient de la jolie musique et que d'autres gens dansaient. D'après Karen, c'était très beau à regarder ! Et, toujours d'après les dires du marmiton, ce qu'on mangeait lors des fêtes était encore meilleur que d'ordinaire ! Tout cela expliquait l'excitation extrême du gamin qui ne cessait de courir d'un domestique à un autre en proposant ses services. Mais il était si énervé qu'il n'arrivait qu'à faire des bêtises. Le premier jour, on lui sourit. Le deuxième, on laissa passer. Et le troisième, on lui demanda gentiment mais fermement d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Désœuvré, Yuan alla traîner dans le long couloir de l'aile gauche. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se rendre utile, d'autant plus que la grande fête était précisément donnée le soir même ! Mais bon. Les adultes allaient certainement mieux se débrouiller sans lui. Le petit garçon marchait en traînant les pieds quand il vit Neyva venir vers lui. Une fois de plus, la jeune aristocrate lui sembla magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe noire à manches très larges ornée d'un empiècement rouge qui courait de sa poitrine à ses pieds. Un laçage noir sur le devant lui faisait une taille mince et élégante, et un capuchon noir doublé de rouge masquait ses cheveux vermeils. Seules quelques mèches encadraient son visage. Elle abordait toujours sa tiare d'argent, ainsi qu'un collier de perles blanches avec un pendentif du même rouge que ses yeux. Le petit Yuan la regarda avec insistance tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, oubliant pour une fois la timidité dont il faisait preuve face à la dame de Tesseha'lla. Celle-ci remarqua le changement dans l'attitude de l'enfant et s'arrêta près de lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle de sa voix sans chaleur. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ?

-Je… Je vous… Hésita Yuan, son embarras revenant à la charge. Je vous trouve très belle, madame… Vous ressemblez à une Elfe… »

Neyva le regarda avec surprise une demi-seconde avant qu'un sourire n'étira légèrement le coin de ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

Yuan hocha la tête, rendu muet par cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Le sourire de la femme au regard froid s'élargit imperceptiblement.

« Yuan, écoutes-moi bien. Monsieur Aurion avait voulu que toi et ta sœur, vous vous teniez à la porte pour accueillir nos invités de ce soir mais je l'en avais dissuadé, te trouvant trop… peu approprié pour ce genre de chose. J'avais peur que tu ne parviennes à vexer nos amis. Mais, réflexion faite, il me semble que tu feras un excellent petit portier. Va prévenir ta sœur et allez vite mettre vos habits de fêtes, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Ne me déçois pas ! »

Yuan hocha de nouveau la tête, honoré qu'on lui confie une telle responsabilité. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi la femme en face de lui appelait son mari "monsieur" au lieu de dire son prénom, mais ce devait peut-être faire partie de ce "protocole" dont avait déjà parlé Mosehn… Sans demander son reste, le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit volte-face et courut dans le couloir jusque dans le salon d'accueil où il était certain de trouver Mikie. Il savait ce que devait faire un portier. Ellen lui avait expliqué, au cas où. Il devait attendre que les invités descendent des véhicules qui les amenaient et leur ouvrir la grande porte en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Et il serait le premier à voir leurs belles tenues ! Le gamin accéléra. S'il arrivait à tout faire bien comme il fallait, peut-être que madame Aurion serait contente de lui, et qu'elle serait ensuite plus gentille ? Il fallait vite qu'il trouve Mikie pour qu'ils soient prêts à temps !

Chemin faisant, il manqua de percuter Karen qui galopait vers les cuisines avec son tablier attaché de travers et les cheveux fous.

« Eh ! Fais gaffe où tu vas, Yue ! S'exclama le garçon de douze ans.

-Désolé, répondit le petit sans s'arrêter, faut que je fasse vite ! Je vais faire le portier !

-Oh, la chance… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuan et Mikie se trouvaient à la porte de la grande maison, tout sourire dans leurs vêtements couleur lilas. Bientôt, la première voiture des premiers invités apparut, tirée par quatre cheveux. Il en descendit une grande femme blonde et un homme à l'air sévère qui s'avancèrent vivement vers la maison des Aurions. Les deux petits demi-Elfes les firent entrer en leur offrant leurs plus beaux sourires.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, bonsoir madame ! Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue et espérons que vous passerez une agréable soirée. »

Si l'homme passa sans accorder un regard aux deux enfants, la femme leur adressa un rapide sourire avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Très vite, d'autres voitures arrivèrent, et ce fut bientôt un incessant ballet de carrioles et de personnes qui se joua devant la haute bâtisse coloniale. Lorsque les derniers furent entrés, Yuan et Mikie allèrent retrouver leur mère dans les cuisines où tout le monde s'afférait. La vieille Martha donnait les directives, gérant au mieux les coulisses de cette soirée mémorable. Sentant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à aider les adultes, le frère et la sœur Ka-Fai allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin avec la ferme intention de n'en plus bouger. Ils n'y étaient pas depuis deux minutes que Karen jaillit brusquement dans leur champ de vision, son tablier toujours de traviole.

« Eh, les copains ! S'écria-t-il. Après le repas, vous viendrez avec moi voir le bal au lieu de faire la fête avec les grands ?

-On a le droit ? S'enquit Mikie.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais les portes, ça s'ouvre !

-Alors je ne viens pas. Décida la fillette.

-Oh, t'es une triste. Et toi Yuan ? Tu me laisseras pas tomber, toi ? »

Yuan hésita. Il n'avait pas le droit… Mais il était bien trop curieux pour laisser passer une telle occasion. Surtout qu'elle ne se représenterait pas avant longtemps.

« Je viens !

-Yuan ! Se récria sa sœur, choquée. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Génial ! La coupa Karen. Toi t'es un copain, un vrai ! On se retrouve dans le couloir après manger ! »

D'un bond, le garçon aux cheveux violets disparut derrière un vieux monsieur qui portait des plats vides. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent consacrées à une leçon de morale offerte par Mikie Ka-Fai à l'attention de son très cher petit frère bien-aimé. Naturellement, le gamin n'en écouta pas la moitié. Quand vint enfin le moment de manger pour les deux enfants, Mikie comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire changer d'avis son entêté de frangin. Oui, Yuan pouvait s'avérer très tête brûlée, quand il le voulait vraiment… Le dîner expédié, le petit demi-Elfe alla rejoindre son grand ami le marmiton qui le guida jusqu'à la première salle de bal. Le plus âgé entrouvrit discrètement la porte et poussa le gamin devant lui.

« Avance, tu verras mieux. Alors ? »

La très longue pièce s'était changée en piste de danse. Presque tous les invités y évoluaient gracieusement, les dames faisant voleter doucement leurs longues robes couvertes de dentelles en tournant dans les bras des hommes en pourpoints brodés. Sur les côtés, les tables avaient été recouvertes de nappes blanches et proposaient aux danseurs rafraîchissements et collations. Debout près d'une d'entre elles, non loin de la porte, Neyva semblait attendre quelque chose. Après un petit moment, Yuan vit son époux s'approcher d'elle, un sourire charmeur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas éclairant son visage. Mosehn prit dans sa main celle de sa femme, comme il l'avait fait le premier jour, et la porta délicatement à ses lèvres, s'inclinant devant la maîtresse de la maison. Celle-ci lui sourit, devinant sans doute les intentions du jeune homme qui relevait lentement la tête.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, gente dame ? Demanda Mosehn d'un ton exagérément courtois, l'espièglerie faisait briller ses yeux noirs.

-Très volontiers, mon preux chevalier. » Lui répondit Neyva sur le même ton.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent et se placèrent parmi les danseurs, leurs visages prenant soudain un air hautain et condescendant qui ne leur correspondait pas du tout mais qui reflétait bien l'expression de la grande majorité de leurs invités. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Yuan pour comprendre que la comédie qui venait de se jouer devant lui était en réalité destinée à se moquer implicitement des manières des autres personnes présentes. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait en quelle estime le jeune seigneur Aurion tenait le fameux Protocole régulant la vie des nobles… Mais le petit garçon oublia bien vite son début de réflexion sur le pourquoi du comment du comportement des gens en société pour focaliser toute son attention sur les pas de danse de ses maîtres. C'était peut-être uniquement parce que c'était eux qui dansaient, justement, mais il semblait au petit garçon que leurs mouvements étaient bien plus légers et aériens que ceux des autres. En même temps, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mosehn et Neyva étaient tellement parfaits… Ils n'avaient aucuns défauts. Enfin, si, peut-être, mais… Pas beaucoup ! Et puis de toute façon, c'étaient Mosehn et Neyva Aurion, les gentils gens qui avaient donné du travail à sa maman. Alors juste pour ça, Yuan pouvait bien les considérer comme ses héros, non ?

L'enfant resta longtemps à regarder danser les aristocrates de Tesseha'lla. Il ne s'en alla que très tard dans la nuit, et uniquement après que sa mère soit venue le chercher pour l'envoyer au lit. Le petit métis mit du temps à s'endormir. Ses pensées naviguaient loin du présent et refusaient de laisser la place au sommeil. Il avait bien observé comment faisait Mosehn pour faire danser sa dame, peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire pareil ? Mais il lui faudrait une cavalière… Et il en avait pas. A part Mikie, mais avec elle ça serait pas drôle. Et puis en plus elle était plus grande que lui alors que Mosehn, lui, il était plus grand que Neyva ! Donc, ça pouvait pas le faire. Le gamin se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de trouver une position qui lui convenait. Est-ce qu'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un qu'il pourrait faire danser, comme monsieur Mosehn faisait danser madame Neyva ? Comme ça serait bien… Il s'endormit sur cette bonne pensée, ignorant qu'au même moment, les dernières notes du nouvel an mouraient en douceur dans la salle de bal.

OoOoO

_ « Tu lui as encore fait croire que tu es reparti. Sans même aller le voir. Je ne sais pas quel jeu tu joue, Mosehn. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Parfois, je ne te comprends plus. Je croyais pourtant que tu l'aimais, notre petit… …Quoiqu'il en soit, fait attention à toi. Ne te détruis pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi… Pas maintenant. Pas si vite… »_

OoOoO

La semaine qui suivit le bal de fin d'année passa relativement vite. Un matin, alors que la petite famille Ka-Fai prenait tranquillement son déjeuner dans la salle à manger réservée aux domestiques, Shean (qui était enfin revenu) passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et annonça à Ellen que Monsieur Aurion les attendait tous les trois dans son bureau en début d'après-midi. La pauvre femme en fut toute retournée, persuadée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelât que cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle était entrée au service des Aurions. Mosehn voulait peut-être les voir pour les payer ? Oui, c'était tout à fait possible. Rassurée, ce fut une Ellen plutôt confiante qui frappa à la porte et pénétra avec ses enfants dans la pièce que Yuan avait trouvée fermée le lendemain de son arrivée dans la grande demeure. Mosehn était assis derrière son bureau, dos à une large fenêtre, et écrivait quelque chose sur une feuille –probablement une lettre. Relevant la tête, il sourit aux trois Ka-Fai. Aucun ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise, se trouvant un peu déplacé dans cet endroit habituellement réservé au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier se leva et leur fit signe d'approcher.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas partisan de l'anthropophagie. Je crois que vous avez deviné la raison de votre présence ici, n'est-ce pas Ellen ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre, Monsieur.

-Ah ? Vous devriez, pourtant. Répondit le noble en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau et en en sortant deux petits sacs de cuir. Il s'agit de vos salaires. Trois cent galds pour vous, Ellen. Et cent cinquante pour la petite. Tenez, prenez-les. »

Yuan regarda sa mère et sa sœur prendre les sacs que leur tendait Mosehn avec envie. Lui aussi, il aimerait bien avoir un salaire. Comme ça, il pourrait enfin se l'acheter, son petit chat ! Mais bon. Il était trop petit. Donc, il avait rien. Logique. Dépité, le gamin se détourna et s'apprêta à suivre Ellen et Mikie qui sortaient après avoir remercié le jeune homme lorsque la voix de celui-ci les rappela.

« Eh, attendez ! S'écria Mosehn. Je n'ai pas fini… Vos cuisines vous manquent déjà tant que ça ? Je sais qu'elles sont plutôt jolies, mais là tout de même… »

Yuan éclata de rire presque malgré lui. Son cavalier pour une fois sans sa cape grise posa sur lui son regard d'ébène et son sourire changea. Il ressemblait un peu aux sourires que le papa de Yuan lui faisait quand il était content… Ce qui était rare.

« Yuan… Dit doucement Mosehn. Tu es un si gentil petit garçon, et tu aides si bien ta grande sœur que je ne pouvais pas ne rien te donner pour te récompenser. Alors… »

Mosehn contourna son bureau et se plaça face à l'enfant, posant un genou au sol pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il glissa sa main droite dans sa poche tout en prenant celle du petit demi-Elfe de la gauche. Le jeune homme retira sa main de sa poche et déposa quelque chose dans celle du garçon aux courts cheveux bleutés. Quelque chose de jaune et de brillant. L'aristocrate ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de plonger son regard nébuleux dans celui du métis. Hésitant, le petit finit par baisser la tête et ouvrir sa main que Mosehn avait refermée. Il y vit des petites choses rondes, brillantes, avec des gravures comme des lettres et des chiffres. Une… deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq. Il y en avait cinq. Ne volant pas croire ce qui lui arrivait, le gamin regarda son employeur avec une surprise incrédule au fond de ses yeux océans.

« C'est… C'est pour moi ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Je te les donne. Ce sont des pièces de cinq galds. Tu en as vingt-cinq en tout.

-C'est beaucoup ?

-C'est… pas mal, pour un petit garçon de sept ans.

-C'est assez pour acheter un petit chat ? »

Mosehn se mit à rire doucement. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de l'autre.

« Pas vraiment, non. Il va falloir que tu économise… Mais pourquoi veux-tu acheter un petit chat ?

-Bah… je sais pas. Comme ça ! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs rit de nouveau et se releva. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et demanda poliment aux trois Sylvarantis de bien vouloir le laisser travailler, fermez bien la porte s'il-vous-plaît. Une fois sortis, chacun retourna à ses activités habituelles. C'est-à-dire qu'Ellen repartit dans sa cuisine et Mikie se lança à la recherche d'Alice. De son côté, Yuan alla voir son ami Karen pour lui montrer son nouveau trésor. Il le trouva assis dans la salle à manger, les coudes sur la table, le menton dans les mains et le regard dans le vague. Aussitôt, le petit garçon aux yeux océans courut vers lui et étala ses pièces sous le nez du marmiton.

« Karen, Karen ! Regarde ce que Monsieur Aurion m'a donné ! Il a dit que c'était parce que j'étais gentil et que je travaillais bien ! »

Le garnement aux cheveux violet attrapa une des pièces dorées et la tourna entre ses doigts. Il émit un léger sifflement admiratif avant de murmurer :

« 'Puis il s'est pas fichu de toi, hein. Toutes neuves qu'elles sont, tes pièces… Mais t'as un endroit où les ranger ?

-Les ranger ? Répéta Yuan. Ben… Pourquoi ?

-Pour pas les perdre. Faudrait que t'ais un truc genre… Je sais pas moi, une petite boîte par exemple.

-Une… Petite boîte ?

-Ouais. Bon, je te laisse, j'en ai marre de rien faire. J'vais aller voir en cuisine s'ils ont pas besoin de moi. A toute ! »

Le grand garçon se leva et laissa l'enfant tout seul. Yuan observa ses cinq petites pièces brillantes posées sur la table, tournant et retournant les paroles du plus âgé dans sa tête. Il avait raison. S'il laissait ses petites pièces comme ça, il allait les perdre et il ne les retrouverait jamais. Il faillait qu'il trouve un endroit où les mettre. Mais où ? Dans une… petite boîte ? Mais il n'avait pas de petite boîte. Où allait-il bien pouvoir en trouver une ?

« Une petite boîte… »

Le visage du demi-Elfe s'éclaira brusquement. Monsieur Aurion ! Il avait tellement de trucs et de machins inutiles dans sa grande maison, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui trouver une petite boîte quelque part ! Et puis en plus, il allait bientôt avoir huit ans. Il n'aurait qu'à la demander comme un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Mosehn était si gentil, il ne pourrait pas lui refuser ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tout content de son idée de génie, Yuan fourra ses cinq pièces dans la poche de son pantalon et se précipita dans le long couloir avec la baie vitrée. Il alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Mosehn et entra sans attendre de réponse. Totalement inconscient de son impolitesse, le petit garçon se précipita vers le bureau en solide bois de chêne derrière lequel le noble aux cheveux noirs le regardait avec effarement. Sans s'arrêter à l'expression mi-choquée mi-surprise du jeune homme, Yuan fit le tour de son secrétaire et se planta face à lui.

« Monsieur, monsieur, est-ce que vous auriez une petite boîte s'il-vous-plaît ? Questionna le gamin en joignant les mains en une prière silencieuse.

-Une… petite boîte ? Répéta Mosehn, encore plus étonné. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Avant que Yuan n'eut pu répondre, l'aristocrate sembla retrouver l'usage de son cerveau et réalisa ce que venait de faire l'enfant. Son visage devint tout à coup sévère, son mécontentement lisible dans ses yeux. Il se leva brusquement, faisant reculer le petit demi-Elfe. Ce dernier comprit qu'il venait sans doute de commettre une bêtise particulièrement impardonnable et commença, pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le cavalier, à avoir peur. Oui, il avait peur de cet homme trois fois plus grand que lui, il en avait peur comme il avait, quelques années auparavant, peur de son père quand il se mettait en colère. Mais, au lieu de le frapper comme le faisait parfois son papa, Mosehn s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur l'épaule du métis, dardant sur lui son regard étonnamment sombre.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça, Yuan. Déclara Mosehn d'un ton qui laissait pressentir qu'il ne tolèrerait pas d'autre incartade. C'est interdit. Même madame Aurion ne fait jamais ça.

-Faire quoi ? » Demanda le petit d'une voix tremblotante.

Mosehn soupira et ferma les yeux, passant sa main libre sur le côté droit de son visage. Il écarta d'un rapide mouvement de tête quelques mèches noires qui gênaient sa vision et reporta son attention sur le gamin face à lui.

« Entrer dans mon bureau. Il ne faut en aucun cas entrer dans mon bureau, sauf si c'est moi qui le demande. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu frappes et tu attends que je te dise d'entrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ! »

Le jeune noble avait lancé sa dernière phrase avec agressivité, et ses mots claquèrent violemment dans l'air. Yuan sursauta et voulut se reculer, mais la main de Mosehn sur son épaule l'en empêchait. Il avait de nouveau peur. L'adulte s'en aperçut et relâcha un peu sa prise, une expression désolée chassant peu à peu la colère de son regard.

« Excuse-moi. Murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Tu sais Yuan, je t'aime beaucoup mais… Comment dire ? Il y a certaines choses que tu peux te permettre de faire vis-à-vis de moi, mais il y a aussi certaines limites que tu dois respecter. Je sais, c'est en partie ma faute. J'aurais dû définir clairement ces limites au lieu d'essayer de faire ami-ami… Enfin. Tu le sais maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'entreras plus dans mon bureau ? »

Yuan secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Mosehn eut un sourire fatigué et se redressa, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux bleus du petit métis.

« Tu es un gentil garçon. Je te fais confiance. Tu veux bien sortir, maintenant ? Je suis occupé.

-Monsieur… Pour ma petite boîte…

-Je m'en occuperais. Sors, Yuan. »

Le gamin acquiesça silencieusement et quitta le bureau pendant que Mosehn se rasseyait. Le petit garçon n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un cri le rappela.

« Yuan ! »

Sans attendre, l'interpelé bondit sur la porte de la pièce interdite qu'il ouvrit en grand.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

Il se trouva face à son maître qui s'était relevé, l'air passablement déboussolé.

« Mais… Pourquoi une petite boîte ? »

OoOoO

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident du bureau. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Il faisait toujours froid, mais la neige ne tombait plus. Karen disait que le printemps allait arriver. Mais les nuits étaient encore longues et, dans l'ombre de sa chambre, Yuan attendait tranquillement que le soleil se lève pour l'imiter. Et, dans l'ombre, il cogitait de toute la force de ses petits neurones d'enfant. Lorsque monsieur Aurion lui avait demandé pourquoi il désirait tant posséder une petite boîte, Yuan lui avait expliqué. Qu'il avait peur de perdre ses pièces, qu'il voulait une petite boîte pour pouvoir les ranger et qu'il pensait que, puisque Mosehn était très riche et qu'il avait plein de trucs qui servent jamais à rien dans tous les coins de la maison, il aurait peut-être une petite boîte à lui prêter… Et aussi que c'était bientôt son anniversaire, alors ben… Souriant, monsieur Aurion lui avait demandé sa date de naissance. Yuan n'était pas très sûr -parce que lui et les dates, ça faisait pas deux mais c'en était pas loin- mais il pensait que c'était le quinze janvier. Bah oui, c'était ça, puisque c'était deux semaines après le nouvel an. Oui, oui. C'était le quinze janvier. En entendant cela, le regard de Mosehn s'était assombri. Il avait eut l'air triste, très triste. Oh, pas longtemps. Une seconde à peine. Mais il avait eut l'air triste quand même. Après, il avait dit en souriant que Yuan aurait sa petite boîte pour son anniversaire. Il souriait, oui. Mais, au fond de lui, le petit garçon savait maintenant qu'il faisait semblant. Il jouait la comédie. Il joue très bien la comédie, Mosehn. La preuve, même les autres riches comme lui ne se rendent pas compte qu'il les déteste. Mais Yuan avait compris. Quelque chose hantait le jeune homme. Mais quoi ?

Soupirant, le petit garçon se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit. Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec le quinze janvier. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial, un quinze janvier avant qu'il n'arrive ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Karen. Ou non, à Martha. La gentille vieille dame était là depuis longtemps, elle savait sûrement plus de choses que le jeune marmiton.

N'y tenant plus, le petit demi-Elfe se leva et s'habilla à tâtons. Monsieur Aurion et sa femme étaient partis depuis trois jours pour Flanoir, mais cela n'empêchait pas Yuan de rechercher les réponses à ses questions. Bien au contraire ! Il pourrait se balader tranquillement dans la maison sans craindre de tomber sur Madame Neyva… Et ça, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. De bonne humeur dès le matin, le gamin sortit discrètement de sa chambre sans réveiller Mikie qui dormait encore. Il faisait sombre dans le grand couloir, mais Yuan le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour ne pas avoir peur. Il descendit doucement l'escalier et suivit ce qu'il appelait le couloir des domestiques jusqu'au salon d'entrée. Là, le petit s'aperçut en regardant à travers les grandes fenêtres que le ciel s'éclaircissait. Bientôt, tout le monde serait levé. Mais en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Tout en réfléchissant, le gamin s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Il remarqua alors un paquet posé sur la table basse. Etonné, le gamin l'étudia du regard. Le paquet était rectangulaire, pas trop haut, juste assez grand pour qu'il puisse le porter. Un peu comme une sorte de petit coffre… Yuan se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ça venait d'où, ce truc-là ? Qui est-ce qui l'avait mis là ? C'était pour qui ?

« Oh, tu es là ! Fit une voix chevrotante qui fit sursauter le petit métis. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà levé.

-Bonjour Martha. Répondit Yuan en reconnaissant la vieille femme. C'est pour qui, le paquet ? »

Martha referma la porte du couloir de l'aile gauche qu'elle venait de passer. La vieille nurse s'avança en souriant et prit le paquet dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha du petit garçon et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il est pour toi.

-Ah bon ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas ? Nous sommes le quinze janvier, aujourd'hui ! Ta maman m'a dit que c'était le jour de ton anniversaire… Bon anniversaire Yuan !

-Me… Merci… Balbutia l'enfant aux cheveux bleus. Mais… T'es sûre que c'est pour moi ?

-Mais oui. Il est arrivé hier soir, mais tu étais déjà couché. Regarde cette petite carte, il y a ton nom dessus. Yuan Ka-Fai, c'est bien toi ? »

Yuan ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer le paquet posé sur ses genoux. Finalement, il releva la tête vers le visage ridé et souriant de Martha.

« Je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêches-toi, la vieille Martha est très curieuse !

-C'est qui qui l'a envoyé ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ouvre-le, peut-être qu'on en saura plus en voyant ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. »

Cette fois-ci, Yuan n'hésita plus. Il déchira rapidement le papier qui entourait le paquet et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver un coffre. Comme celui-ci n'était pas fermé à clé, le petit garçon l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le laissa pantois. Mais, se reprenant, il bondit sur ses pieds et posa le coffre par terre. Et au grand étonnement de la vieille nourrice du maître de la maison, il en sortit une poupée de chiffon et une corde à sauter. Sûrement des jeux pour Mikie, songea Yuan. Ensuite, ce fut un tablier tout neuf qui jaillit du coffre, sans doute pour Ellen. Et le reste… Le reste. Yuan n'osait pas croire que tout le reste était pour lui. Il y avait trois petites voitures jaunes, rouges et bleues, des livres de coloriage et d'écriture, des crayons de couleur, un lapin en peluche avec un pull, un petit sac de billes, un avion blanc, une balle rebondissante en caoutchouc… Subjugué, le petit garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé toutes ces merveilles ? Les seuls qui connaissaient sa date de naissance, c'était sa grande sœur et Karen (mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui avoir offert tout ça), sa maman et Martha (mais elles non plus ne devaient pas avoir autant d'argent à dépenser pour lui), son papa (mais lui, il était… pas là), et…

Soudain, quelque chose au fond du coffre attira l'attention du petit demi-Elfe. Le métis la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et la sortit de l'amas de jouets désormais siens. Quelques larmes menacèrent de venir piquer ses yeux.

« Une petite boîte… » Murmura l'enfant aux yeux océans…

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de reprendre Karen et Lënah…

Ah, tant que j'y pense, si vous avez des remarques à faire genre des passages mal décrits ou des formulations maladroites, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues !

=D


	4. La grammaire est une chanson douce

Auteur : Nat. Oui, la flemme d'écrire mon nom en entier…

Disclaimer : Kratos, Martel, Yuan, Meltokio et le monde sont à Namco. Le reste est à moi ! Comment ça, "il n'y a pas de quoi être fière" ?

Spoiler : Comme d'habitude, concernant l'âge et l'époque de la jeunesse de nos deux séraphins internationaux. Mais cette fois, sans allusion aux cristaux ! Enfin, j'espère.

Warning : Peut-être un très léger Yuan x Kratos, c'est à voir si j'arrive à le caser dans l'histoire...

Résumé : Après avoir fui Sylvarant où les demi-Elfes sont persécutés, les membres survivants de la famille Ka-Fai se réfugient à Meltokio. Un jeune aristocrate très sympathique leur propose travail et protection et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, le petit Yuan goûte au bonheur. Seule ombre au tableau : un "enfant-fantôme" qui hante le troisième étage de la maison, et dont les pleurs résonnent dans la nuit...

OoOoOoOoO

**La grammaire est une chanson douce**

OoOoOoOoO

Une petite boîte. L'objet carré que Yuan tournait et retournait entre ses doigts était une petite boîte en bois, avec une serrure et un petit cadenas doré dont la clé était accrochée à une longue chaîne. Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus posa sa précieuse petite boîte sur le sol, près du coffre ouvert, et passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Il regarda pendant une seconde les premiers rayons du soleil traversant les hautes fenêtres faire briller la clé, puis il bondit sur ses pieds. Il entassa précipitamment ses nouveaux jouets dans le coffre qu'il referma et se tourna vers la vieille Martha, tout sourire.

« Dis grand-mère, tu peux le monter dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son coffret. Je crois qu'il est trop lourd pour moi. »

En réponse, Martha secoua doucement la tête.

« Je crains qu'il ne soit aussi trop lourd pour mes vieux os, mon petit. Attends que Shean ou Karen descende, tu leur demanderas de t'aider.

-D'accord.

-Alors, tu as une idée de qui a bien pu t'envoyer tout ça ? » Questionna la femme à la peau parcheminée.

Yuan, qui reprenait sa place dans le fauteuil blanc, stoppa son geste. Devait-il dire que… Ou devait-il garder cela secret ? Puisqu'apparemment, personne n'était au courant… Finalement, le gamin sourit. Il ne dirait rien. Ce serait… son petit secret. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Aurion rentre de voyage. Le métis s'installa donc confortablement dans son fauteuil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ça, c'est mon secret à moi. » Déclara-t-il en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Martha le regarda un instant, leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna.

« Comme tu voudras. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand tu auras fait monter ton coffre, viens manger.

-D'accord ! »

La vieille femme s'en alla, laissant l'enfant tout seul. Yuan resta quelques minutes sagement assis sur son siège molletonné avant de commencer à s'ennuyer ferme. Il laissa son regard errer sur la pièce maintenant familière, détaillant chaque meuble. Le grand canapé, les quatre fauteuils, la table basse, les statues dans les angles, les grandes fenêtres et leurs rideaux, les cadres accrochés aux murs et le coffre de bois. Son coffre de bois. Avec ses jeux à l'intérieur… Le petit garçon se mordit la lèvre, tiraillé entre l'envie de jouer avec ses cadeaux et la peur de faire une bêtise. En réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison qu'il fasse une bêtise. Les jouets étaient les siens, il ne se fera pas gronder s'il joue avec. Et il ferait bien attention à ne rien casser dans le salon… Donc, il pouvait jouer. Aussitôt son raisonnement terminé, Yuan se remit debout et ouvrit le coffre. Il hésita entre jouer à la balle ou à l'avion. Mais, et si jamais la balle décrochait un tableau ou cassait une vitre ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas jouer à la balle. Le petit se pencha et attrapa son bel avion blanc. Lorsqu'il se releva, son regard tomba sur le vase de Cÿmbelmünes ornant la table basse. L'enfant baissa les yeux sur l'avion qu'il tenait, les reposa sur le vase, puis à nouveau sur son jouet. Il secoua la tête. Non, trop risqué. En fait, il valait mieux qu'il joue aux voitures.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, le petit garçon rangea son aéroplane dernier cri et sortit du coffre les trois petites voitures. Il s'allongea sur le tapis persan qui recouvrait presque toute la surface de la pièce et commença à jouer. Rapidement, Yuan perdit le fil du temps qui passait, entièrement immergé dans l'univers de course-poursuites qu'il s'inventait. Il ne savait combien de temps plus tard, alors que la voiture bleue allait enfin rattraper la voiture rouge qui avait volé quelque chose (il fallait qu'il trouve quoi), la porte menant au couloir de l'aile gauche s'ouvrit sur un Karen tout sauf réveillé. Aussitôt, le petit demi-Elfe lui bondit dessus, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Karen, Karen ! Regarde, c'est mes cadeaux ! C'est pour mon anniversaire, regarde !

-Ça va, ça va… Bougonna le grand garçon. Je regarde… Bon annif', Yue.

-Merci ! »

Karen jeta un regard encore endormi sur le coffret de son jeune ami et se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Un peu déçu de son manque de réaction, Yuan s'apprêtait à ranger ses petites voitures lorsque le marmiton se réveilla brusquement et se précipita près de lui.

« Attends, c'est vraiment à toi ? Sérieux ?

-Mais oui ! C'est Martha qui l'a dit.

-C'est pas possible… Qui t'a envoyé tout ça ? »

Yuan sourit de nouveau.

« Ça, c'est mon petit secret. Répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Mais je te dirais plus tard, hein. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air dépité du plus âgé.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Parce que.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça.

-Tu veux bien m'aider à le monter dans ma chambre ? C'est un peu trop lourd pour moi, tu sais. Je suis encore petit… »

Karen éclata de rire. Yuan rangea précipitamment ses précieuses petites voitures dans le coffre qu'il referma. Le garçon aux cheveux violets le prit dans ses bras et demanda au plus jeune de lui ouvrir la porte. Ce que l'enfant aux yeux océan s'empressa de faire. Tandis que son ami emportait son cadeau vers l'escalier du fond du couloir, le petit garçon glissa la chaîne avec la petite clé doré sous sa chemise. Ça aussi, ça serait son secret… Il sourit de nouveau. Vraiment, il devait être le petit demi-Elfe le plus chanceux de tout Tesseha'lla, et peut-être même de tout le monde entier ! Et monsieur Aurion était le monsieur le plus gentil qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il ne faudra pas qu'il oublie de le remercier quand il reviendra… Tout en songeant aux différentes façons de dire merci qui s'offraient à lui, Yuan s'élança vers Karen qui avait déjà atteint l'autre bout du couloir. La montée de l'escalier fut laborieuse, mais les deux garçons arrivèrent sur le palier sans casse ni retour involontaire à la case départ. Le coffre fut déposé avec douceur sur le sol de la chambre du plus petit, et ce dernier sauta littéralement sur le lit de sa sœur. Réveillée en sursaut, Mikie se redressa brusquement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton bourru, mécontente de ce réveil brutal.

-Regarde, regarde, c'est pour mon anniversaire ! Piailla Yuan en réponse. C'est vrai en plus. Et y'a même des trucs pour toi. Viens voir !

-C'est pas la peine de demander qui lui a offert ça, il veut pas le dire. Fit Karen pendant que le petit métis descendait du lit de sa sœur. Je parie qu'il ne le sait même pas.

-Si, je le sais ! Rétorqua Yuan, vexé. Je veux pas le dire, c'est tout !

-Ouais, à d'autres. Bon, ben moi, je vais manger, hein. A plus ! »

Et le marmiton aux cheveux fous de s'en aller. Mikie se leva et s'habilla avant d'aller voir ce que contenait le coffre de son petit frère. Elle fut heureuse de recevoir elle aussi des jouets, mais la quantité qu'avait reçue Yuan la rendait un peu jalouse. Avisant le tablier destiné à leur mère, la petite fille aux cheveux couleur de ciel décida d'aller le lui donner. Elle laissa donc Yuan seul dans la pièce. Profitant de son absence, le demi-Elfe sortit vivement sa petite boîte, l'ouvrit à l'aide de la clé dorée et y glissa ses cinq pièces d'or. Il cacha à nouveau la clé sous sa chemise et alla poser la boîte sur le dessus de sa commode. Puis, cédant aux appels désespérés de son estomac qui criait famine, il délaissa l'étage des domestiques pour rejoindre la salle à manger où il prenait son petit déjeuner. Arrivé là-bas, Yuan vit son ami apprenti-cuisinier lui faire de grands gestes. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et attendit que la vieille Martha vienne lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger. Lorsque la femme aux étranges yeux verts apparut dans son champ de vision, le petit garçon se souvint de la question qu'il voulait lui poser à propos du quinze janvier. C'était le moment ou jamais, après, Martha allait commencer sa journée de travail et elle ne serait plus disponible avant le soir. Yuan la regarda venir vers lui et, avant même que la vieille femme n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce fût, le gamin s'écria :

« Grand-mère, dis, grand-mère ! Il s'est passé quoi, le quinze janvier ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Martha s'était figée, ne comprenant visiblement pas la question du petit garçon. Devant son air d'incompréhension totale, Yuan expliqua :

« Je demande ça parce que l'autre jour, quand j'ai dit à monsieur Aurion que j'étais né le quinze janvier, il a eu l'air triste. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »

La vieille nourrice de Mosehn eut soudain l'air embêtée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Karen et Yuan échangèrent un regard étonné. De quoi la vieille dame avait-elle peur ? Les seules personnes présentes dans la salle à manger étaient des domestiques matinaux qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Le comportement étrange de Martha raviva la curiosité du petit demi-Elfe aux cheveux turquoises. Est-ce que c'était un secret, ça aussi ? Est-ce que personne ici ne le savait, à part l'ancienne nurse ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« Grand-mère ? Interrogea doucement Yuan. Alors ?

-Alors, fit en soupirant la vieille dame, je crois que tu es encore un peu petit. Je te dirais ça quand tu seras un peu plus grand, peut-être… »

Yuan soupira, résigné. C'était toujours pareil avec les adultes. Dès que quelque chose commence à devenir intéressant, ils se taisent, ils se renferment comme des huîtres et on ne peut plus rien tirer d'eux ! Ce qu'ils pouvent être embêtants… Karen devait sans doute penser comme lui, puisque le demi-Elfe l'entendit taper rageusement du poing sur la table.

« Ah non alors ! S'exclama le marmiton. C'est toujours le même refrain ! Je te dirais ça quand tu seras plus grand, je te dirais ça plus tard… Et résultat : nous on oublie et au final on est jamais au courant de rien ! Et puis d'abord, ce truc du quinze janvier, c'est certainement pas un secret d'Etat, alors tu pourrais nous le dire, tout de même ! Tu nous fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? »

Martha eut l'air encore plus embêtée. Elle hésita un long moment avant de craquer, sans doute lassée des regards suppliants des deux garçons.

« C'est bon, c'est bon… Murmura-t-elle enfin. Puisque vous y tenez tant… Mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne. Même dans cette maison, peu de gens sont au courant…

-C'est promis grand-mère. Répondit Karen, sa colère brusquement retombée.

-Oui, promis ! » Renchérit Yuan en hochant vivement la tête.

La vieille nurse de Mosehn eut un sourire triste en le regardant et s'assis à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Yuan, quand tu es arrivé ici, monsieur Aurion a dû te dire qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma le petit. Même que j'ai dit une bêtise et que c'est pour ça qu'il nous l'a dit.

-T'es vraiment un pas-doué de la vie, toi. Pouffa le marmiton aux cheveux violets, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de son cadet.

-Eh bien… Vous m'écoutez, les garçons ? Reprit Martha. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »

Ce coup-ci, Karen cessa définitivement de rire. Lui et son petit ami aux oreilles taillées en pointe regardèrent la vieille femme ridée avec incompréhension.

« Comment ça ? Demanda Yuan d'une petite voix, craignant sans savoir pourquoi la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

-En fait… Soupira Martha en passant ses mains devant ses yeux. Monsieur et madame Aurion avaient eu un fils. Un adorable petit garçon. Il est né un quinze janvier, comme toi. Mais il ne devait pas vivre plus de quelques semaines. C'est pour cela que, tous les ans à cette époque, les Aurions partent en pèlerinage à l'Abbaye du Sud-est.

-Le petit, il est mort ? » Interrogea Karen, bien qu'il l'eut déjà compris.

Martha ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et annonça à Yuan qu'elle allait lui apporter un bol de lait chocolaté et quelques tartines de miel. Le gamin acquiesça sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ce que lui avait dit la vieille femme. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et les regardait sans les voir. Alors, c'était pour ça… Il comprenait, maintenant. Il comprenait pourquoi madame Aurion s'était montré si agressive quand il avait demandé si elle avait des enfants. Il avait dû retourner le couteau dans la plaie, pour reprendre une expression de sa maman. La pauvre. Comme elle avait dû être triste, le jour où son petit bébé était mort… Il comprenait aussi pourquoi monsieur Aurion était toujours si gentil avec lui. Peut-être que, d'une certaine manière, il lui rappelait son fils… Si ça se trouvait, ils auraient peut-être eut le même âge, tous les deux ! Ça, ça aurait été le pire du comble… Pauvres monsieur et madame Aurion… Les petites mains de Yuan se crispèrent sur ses genoux. C'était pas juste ! Mosehn et Neyva, ils étaient gentils avec tout le monde ! Ils donnaient du travail à ceux qui en avaient besoin, ils faisaient pas la "discrimination" contre les demi-Elfes comme Mikie et lui, et pourtant… C'était pas juste. Pas juste, pas juste. Pas…

« Wooh, Yue ? Je sais qu'on vient d'apprendre une nouvelle pas très drôle, mais ton lait est en train de refroidir, là… » Fit soudain la voix un peu éteinte de Karen.

Yuan sursauta. Il se tourna vers son ami avec une tête d'idiot né de la dernière pluie qui fit sourire le grand garçon.

« Allez, te laisse pas abattre. Regarde monsieur Aurion : c'est lui qu'est censé être triste, et pourtant il est toujours le premier à rire de tout et de rien. Il est fort, monsieur Aurion. Moi, quand je serais grand, je serais comme lui.

-Oui. Moi aussi. » Appuya Yuan avec sérieux.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent fixement pendant un instant. C'était une promesse. Ils seraient forts, quel que soit l'avenir qui leur était réservé. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus petit. Et, une seconde plus tard, tous les deux éclataient de rire. Ils sont comme ça, les enfants. Ils sont tristes un moment, puis ça passe. Ils n'oublient pas, non. Ils n'oublient rien. Ils rangent ça dans un petit coin de leur mémoire et ils passent à autre chose, quelque chose de plus joyeux. Ils tournent la page, et ils commencent à en écrire une autre. Quand on ne trouve plus la force de tourner la page, quand on commence à se taire et à se renfermer, c'est bien souvent parce qu'on commence à devenir adulte…

OoOoO

Mosehn et Neyva rentrèrent de voyage quelques jours plus tard, en milieu de soirée. Yuan et Mikie étaient déjà montés dans leur chambre et avaient mis leurs pyjamas. Les pyjamas, c'était Martha qui les avait donnés. Ils étaient juste à leur taille. Les deux enfants jouaient gentiment sur leurs lits avant d'aller se coucher, Mikie avec sa poupée et Yuan avec son avion, lorsque Karen jaillit comme un diable dans la pièce en clamant que leurs maîtres venaient de rentrer. Aussitôt, Yuan lâcha son jouet, bondit de son lit et s'élança hors de la chambre, sans même prendre le temps de mettre une tenue un peu plus réglementaire que son pantalon de coton gris et son maillot de corps assorti. Il dévala l'escalier sans ralentir, au risque de tomber et de se faire mal. Heureusement, il arriva en bas bien droit sur ses deux jambes. Sans prêter la moindre attention à la pointe de côté qui commençait à se faire sentir, le petit garçon piqua un sprint dans le long couloir de l'aile gauche. Il fallait qu'il remercie monsieur Aurion pour ses beaux cadeaux ! Enfin, il se jeta sur la porte du salon d'accueil qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il vit l'autre porte, en face, se refermer doucement sur la silhouette familière d'un certain jeune homme avec une cape grise… Sans même réfléchir, Yuan se jeta en avant en hurlant.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur Aurion, attendez ! »

La porte se rouvrit et le visage étonné de Mosehn apparut. Le petit garçon traversa le salon blanc comme un bolide et faillit se cogner dans les jambes du noble. Il réussit cependant à s'arrêter à temps et leva des yeux brillants vers le jeune aristocrate interloqué.

« Yuan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Questionna-t-il, un sourire amusé trouvant son chemin sur ses lèvres.

Le petit garçon avait bien réfléchi, ces derniers jours, à la meilleure façon de remercier son cavalier. Il avait même fait un petit discourt très bien qu'il s'était répété tous les soirs et tous les matins pour être sûr de le savoir par cœur. Mais là, devant l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui souriait, le gamin fut incapable de se souvenir de ne serait-ce que la plus petite de ses phrases. Alors, il murmura le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Merci… »

Face à lui, Mosehn haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Merci ? Mais… pourquoi ?

-Pour tout ! Pour les jouets, les cahiers, les crayons… et la petite boîte… »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuan. Quelques pas derrière lui, Neyva observait la scène en silence, son visage de glace n'exprimant rien. Ses yeux rouges se posaient sur le petit garçon comme s'il était transparent. Mal à l'aise, l'enfant reporta son attention sur Mosehn. Lui au moins, on savait ce qu'il pensait en le regardant ! C'est quand même mieux, non ?

« Dis-moi Yuan… Si je te proposais de t'apprendre à lire et à écrire, qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais ? »

Les mots du jeune noble entrèrent par les oreilles du demi-Elfe en pyjama et restèrent bloqués quelque part entre ses tympans et son cerveau. Il fixa avec une incompréhension mêlée d'espoir les yeux noirs et brillants de son héros, sans voir le regard presque choqué que Neyva posait sur eux. Lentement, Yuan se rendit compte que Mosehn était on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Il lui demandait vraiment s'il voulait apprendre à lire et à écrire ! Pour de vrai ! Le petit garçon éclata de rire et, sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans les bras du jeune aristocrate en le remerciant encore. Mosehn resta immobile une demi-seconde, pris au dépourvu par ce geste inattendu, puis posa doucement une main dans le dos de l'enfant aux yeux couleur de mer. Le petit était aux anges. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux ! Tout sourire, il s'écarta de monsieur Aurion qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, faisant remarquer qu'ils commençaient à être longs et qu'il faudrait penser à les couper. Yuan s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose, mais un bruit de pas rapide lui imposa le silence. Mosehn pivota sur ses talons et le gamin se décala pour regarder derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux de nuit. Neyva s'éloignait dans le couloir, sans un regard en arrière. Son époux l'observa un instant, le regard indéchiffrable, avant de revenir au petit garçon. Il lui sourit et se releva.

« Va te coucher, Yuan. Dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Demain matin, retrouve-moi dans la bibliothèque après ton petit déjeuner. Apporte ton cahier d'écriture.

-Quelle bibliothèque ?

-Celle avec le livre que tu aime bien. Dors bien !

-Vous aussi, monsieur ! »

Mosehn tourna les talons et lui adressa un petit signe de main avant de refermer la porte. Le bruit de ses pas décrut lentement dans le couloir de l'aile droite du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il eut totalement disparu, Yuan courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa maman à qui il raconta la chose extraordinaire qui venait de lui arriver. Ellen secoua la tête en souriant.

« Moi, je connais un petit bonhomme qui ne manque pas de culot… Et qui a bien de la chance aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Yuan éclata de rire. Sa mère prit une de ses mèches bleutées entre ses doigts et poursuivit :

« Enfin, monsieur Aurion a raison : il est grand temps de couper tout ça… »

Aussitôt, le petit garçon attrapa ses cheveux et s'éloigna, un air buté prenant possession de ses traits.

« Non ! S'écria-t-il. Je veux les avoir longs comme monsieur Aurion !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Ellen. Je croyais que tu voulais les garder courts, comme papa… »

Yuan hésita. C'était vrai. Il avait dit qu'il voulait avoir les mêmes cheveux que son papa. Enfin, la même taille de cheveux, hein. Parce que papa, lui, il avait les cheveux jaunes. Finalement, le métis laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

« C'est d'accord. Annonça-t-il. On va les couper demain, avant ma leçon d'écriture.

-D'accord. Va dormir, maintenant.

-Oui maman ! »

Yuan embrassa sa mère et courut se mettre au lit. Mikie était déjà couchée et semblait dormir. Sans attendre, son petit frère l'imita. Quand il fut bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, il se tourna sur le côté et son regard tomba sur le coffre de bois qu'il avait poussé contre le mur. Le lapin en peluche avec le pull trônait sur son couvercle, son oreille gauche tombant négligemment sur son œil. Le gamin se releva et alla prendre la peluche pour la ramener dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve un nom… Un peu fatigué, Yuan se glissa sous ses draps en serrant son doudou contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête pour lui trouver un nom. Monsieur Lapin, ça sera parfait. L'enfant et la peluche sombrèrent en même temps dans le sommeil –du moins Yuan le supposa-t-il…

Le lendemain matin, le petit garçon eut un peu de mal à se lever. Ellen l'avait réveillé tôt pour avoir le temps de lui couper les cheveux, mais il s'endormait sur la chaise où elle lui avait demandé de s'asseoir. Une fois la laborieuse coupe terminée, Yuan retourna s'allonger en cachant son visage dans le ventre de son doudou. Il venait à peine de se rendormir lorsque Karen déboula comme un fou dans la pièce, clamant quelque chose de tout à fait incompréhensible. Deux secondes plus tard, la tornade humaine aux cheveux violets avait disparu. Le petit demi-Elfe se redressa et se frotta les yeux, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son regard encore ensommeillé fit le tour de sa chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il remarqua que sa grande sœur était déjà levée, puisqu'elle n'était visible nulle part et que son lit était impeccablement fait. Elle était devenue maniaque, depuis qu'elle faisait le ménage dans la grande maison… Ayant trouvé ses habits bien pliés sur une chaise, Yuan se leva pour de bon et s'habilla. Avant de quitter la pièce, il pensa à prendre son cahier et ses crayons. Il n'avait pas oublié que monsieur Aurion allait lui apprendre à lire et écrire ! Souriant rien qu'à cette idée, le gamin traversa la grande demeure en direction des cuisines. En entrant dans la salle à manger, il fut déçu de ne pas y voir Karen. Où était-il encore passé, celui-là ? Il n'arrêtait donc jamais de courir partout ? Décidant que son petit déjeuner était plus important que les cavales incessantes du marmiton, Yuan alla prendre sa place sur le banc. Il dévora avec une ardeur assez peu habituelle ses tranches de pain grillées et quitta la pièce en oubliant de débarrasser sa table…

Le petit garçon cabriola gaiment jusqu'à la bibliothèque où l'attendait Mosehn. Le jeune homme était assis au même endroit que le jour où le noble et son domestique étaient allés faire un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin. Il avait fait amener une petite table ronde et une chaise pour que son élève puisse s'installer convenablement. Sans aucune hésitation, Yuan se précipita jusqu'à son cavalier pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Mosehn l'accueillit avec un sourire un peu pâle. Devant son manque d'entrain, le demi-Elfe se sentit triste.

« Ça va pas, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, craignant que l'aristocrate n'annule leur leçon.

-Si, si. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

-Je sais pas. Vous faites une tête… Pas comme d'habitude.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'assoies ?

-Tout de suite ! »

Yuan posa ses affaires sur la table et s'installa sur la chaise. La leçon commença. Mosehn prit un des crayons du petit garçon et ouvrit le cahier. Sur la première page, il se mit à tracer des traits. Deux traits de même taille qui se rejoignaient par le haut et un troisième qui les reliaient par le milieu. Son dessin terminé, l'adulte approcha le cahier de son élève qui regarda sans comprendre l'étrange symbole sur la page. Il leva les yeux vers le noble aux cheveux noirs, interrogateur.

« C'est un A. Expliqua Mosehn. C'est la première lettre de l'alphabet. On appelle ça une voyelle.

-A ?

-Oui. La deuxième, c'est une consonne. On l'appelle B. »

Le jeune homme reprit le cahier et y écrivit une autre lettre. Un bâton bien droit et deux bosses, comme des demi-cercles. Yuan pouffa de rire en la voyant.

« Elle est bizarre !

-Tu trouve ? Demanda Mosehn en souriant franchement.

-Oui ! C'est quoi la troisième ?

-C. C'est aussi une consonne.

-Ça veut dire quoi, "consonne" ? »

Pendant qu'il expliquait au petit demi-Elfe la différence entre les voyelles et les consonnes, Mosehn dessina d'autres lettres sur le cahier. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il les nomma toutes en les montrant. Puis, il expliqua à Yuan que, pour commencer, il fallait qu'il apprenne toutes les lettres dans le bon ordre. Ensuite, il pourra s'entraîner à les écrire. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord savoir les reconnaître et les nommer. Le gamin hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Il était prêt.

« Ecoute bien, Yuan. Je vais dire les cinq premières lettres de l'alphabet en te les montrant, et tu répèteras après moi. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-C'est parti. A, B, C, D, E. A toi.

-A, B, C… D… E ! »

Le petit garçon adressa un sourire rayonnant à son professeur improvisé. Mosehn le lui rendit et répéta les noms des lettres. Au bout de cinq fois, Yuan commença à se lasser.

« C'est bon, je les connais, celles-là.

-Vraiment ? Questionna le noble près de lui avec un sourire étrange. On va faire une pause, alors. Tu veux bien aller chercher ton cahier de dessin ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est la récréation. Pendant la récréation, on ne travaille pas. Alors tu vas faire du dessin.

-Je sais pas dessiner.

-Je suis là pour t'apprendre. Allez, vas-y. »

Yuan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher son cahier de dessin et revint bien vite auprès du maître de la maison. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Mosehn Aurion initia son petit apprenti aux joies du graphisme en couleurs. Ce laps de temps passé, il referma le cahier de dessin et reprit celui d'écriture. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et le posa devant le petit garçon.

« Bien. Puisque tu connais tes lettres, tu vas pouvoir me dire… Comment s'appelle celle-ci ? »

Le jeune homme posa son doigt juste sous l'une des cinq lettres que Yuan avait apprises. C'était celle avec un bâton et un gros ventre en demi-cercle. Le gamin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne dit rien. C'était quoi, déjà, cette lettre-là ? Il ne savait plus… Vexé, le petit se renfrogna. C'était pas possible ! Il le savait, tout à l'heure ! Il avait pas déjà oublié, tout de même ? Mais pourtant, impossible de se souvenir du nom de cette lettre amusante.

« Yuan ? Fit la voix un peu moqueuse de Mosehn. J'attends. »

Yuan se sentit paniquer. Lui qui avait dit qu'il connaissait ses lettres, voilà qu'il était incapable de les nommer ! A tout hasard, il lança d'une voix hésitante :

« Euh… B ? »

Mosehn eut un sourire indulgent.

« Non, D. Mais c'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent, c'est normal que tu les confondes. Où est le E ? »

Yuan regarda avec attention les petits symboles tracés au crayon noir sur la page blanche. Il les détailla l'un après l'autre, longuement, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Je sais pas.

-Tu vois, tu ne connais pas tes lettres. Commenta Mosehn. C'est normal. On ne peut pas les apprendre aussi vite. On va les répéter encore, sur l'air d'une petite comptine. Pendant la journée, tu vas la chanter dans ta tête dès que tu le peux, pour t'en souvenir. Tu veux bien ?

-Oui, oui. Pourquoi une comptine ?

-C'est plus facile de retenir les choses si on se les répète sur un air particulier.

-C'est vrai ?

-Il me semble. Tu m'écoute ? Je chante. »

Mosehn chantonna doucement les noms des cinq premières lettres de l'alphabet sur une petite mélodie simple à retenir. Yuan lui demanda de recommencer deux fois avant de se lancer à son tour. Lorsqu'il eut la petite musique bien en tête, le gamin prit congé de son employeur et s'en alla, ses affaires sous le bras, tout en se répétant encore et encore ses cinq lettres et leur chanson. A. B. C. D. E. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les oublie ! A, B, C, D, E… Pendant toute la journée, la petite musique lui trotta dans la tête. Au cours du repas de midi, Yuan n'adressa pas le moindre mot à Karen, bien trop occupé à se souvenir de ses lettres. Le garçon aux cheveux violets fit la conversation tout seul, sans même se rendre compte que son petit compagnon n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait… Au cours de l'après-midi, l'enfant aux mèches turquoise apporta son aide à Mikie, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Et pendant qu'il époussetait des meubles ou tenait la pelle à poussière en se retenant d'éternuer, il ne cessait de fredonner doucement : A, B, C, D, E… Le soir, ce fut également sa dernière pensée cohérente.

Mais le lendemain matin, en s'éveillant, Yuan sentit la panique s'immiscer dans son esprit. Ses lettres ! Il ne s'en souvenait plus ! La nuit avait brouillé ses pensées, et le petit garçon était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il y avait après C. A, B, C, il les savait. Mais ensuite ? Le gamin aux cheveux bleus se mit à pleurer sous ses draps. Ensuite, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'y arriverait jamais ! Il ne saurait jamais son alphabet et il ne pourra jamais lire et écrire ! Un sanglot plus gros que les autres le secoua et l'enfant l'étouffa en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se calmer. Lorsque ses pleurs se furent apaisés, Yuan se redressa. Il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues et s'assit sur son lit. Après tout, c'était normal qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une salle de classe, il n'était jamais allé à l'école, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre d'exercice. C'était une nouveauté pour lui, et une nouveauté incroyablement dure ! Mais le petit demi-Elfe était têtu. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras à la première difficulté, ça non ! Le garçonnet se leva et enfila vite ses vêtements. Tant pis. Il irait voir monsieur Aurion et il lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas réussit à retenir ses lettres, mais qu'il voulait bien réessayer. Monsieur Aurion était gentil, il comprendrait. Pas vrai ?

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Mikie et Alice, Yuan alla chercher ses affaires qu'il avait laissées dans sa chambre et descendit dans la bibliothèque. Mosehn n'était pas encore arrivé, aussi le gamin s'installa-t-il à sa place et ouvrit-il son cahier en l'attendant. Son regard erra sur les lettres dessinées par le jeune homme la veille. Il posa son petit doigt sous la première et murmura :

« A. »

Puis il déplaça son doigt vers la droite et l'arrêta sous la deuxième.

« B. »

Le doigt de Yuan bougea encore et se plaça sous la troisième, celle qui faisait un demi-rond.

« C. »

Le petit garçon fit à nouveau glisser son doigt sur le papier jusqu'à la lettre suivante. Un bâton, un gros ventre. Yuan fronça les sourcils. C'était celle qu'il avait confondu avec le B, la veille… Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Il avait vraiment oublié…

« C'est un D. Fit soudain une voix claire dans son dos. Tu ne t'en souvenais plus ? »

Yuan sursauta et se retourna. Il se trouva face à Mosehn qui le regardait en souriant, ses yeux noirs brillant d'amusement. Le plus petit baissa la tête, honteux. Il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser doucement sur ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On n'apprend pas un alphabet en deux minutes, tu sais. Dit doucement Mosehn. Les grandes personnes et les grands enfants ont parfois tendance à l'oublier, mais eux aussi ont mis beaucoup de temps pour l'apprendre. Et un garçon de huit ans, ni même un adulte, ne peut pas réaliser cet exploit en une seule journée. C'est impossible.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Yuan en relevant la tête.

-Bien sûr. Sais-tu que les enfants Tesseha'llans, qui commencent l'école à trois ans, ne savent généralement pas leur alphabet avant la fin de leur année de moyenne section, soit presque deux ans plus tard ?

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le petit garçon, surpris.

-Et attends, à ce moment-là, ils savent seulement le réciter et reconnaître les lettres majuscules. Mais bon, ils étudient aussi beaucoup d'autres choses à côté, donc forcément ça prend du temps. Toi, tu es déjà presque un grand garçon et il me semble que tu n'es pas idiot, donc avec du sérieux et du travail, je pense que tu devrais réussir à le connaître d'ici peu, ton alphabet.

-Vraiment ?

-Yuan, je suis du genre désespérément optimiste. Alors oui, tu vas le connaître. Bon, on reprend ? »

Durant toute la matinée, le petit demi-Elfe répéta ses cinq lettres. D'abord dans l'ordre, puis à l'envers, puis au hasard en les montrant du doigt. Le lendemain, il était tout fier d'annoncer à son nouveau professeur qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait eut tant de mal à apprendre. Les jours passèrent, Mosehn ajoutant petit à petit de nouvelles lettres dans la chanson de l'alphabet. Et un peu plus de deux semaines après le début de son apprentissage, Yuan était capable de lire, nommer et reconnaître les vingt-six lettres qui composaient l'alphabet Tesseha'llan. Satisfait du travail de son jeune élève, le noble aux yeux couleur de nuit tourna la page du cahier d'écriture. Il traça des lignes horizontales sur la feuille suivante et écrivit une lettre au début de chacune. Un peu plus loin, il fit de même, mais en pointillés. Comme Yuan le regardait faire avec un air étonné, le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il lui fabriquait des modèles pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner à écrire. L'heure du repas arrivant, il proposa au petit garçon de remplir la page le soir même, avant de dormir. L'enfant accepta avec le sourire et courut ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de passer à table. Tout l'après-midi, il babilla à tort et à travers à propos de tout et de rien, définitivement de bonne humeur. Quand vint l'heure du repas, Yuan se dépêcha d'engloutir les plats qu'on lui proposait et débarrassa sa table en un temps record. Il grimpa quatre à quatre dans sa chambre et s'assit par terre, dos au mur, son cahier ouvert sur ses genoux. Le petit métis attrapa un de ses crayons et commença à repasser sur les pointillés préparés par Mosehn.

C'était dur. Malgré les longues "récréations" passées à faire du graphisme avec le jeune noble, Yuan avait bien du mal à suivre les tracés qui lui servaient de modèle… Une fois qu'il eut fini tous les pointillés de la lettre A, le petit garçon hésita entre essayer de la faire tout seul ou commencer la lettre B. Il regarda longuement ses A tordus et secoua tristement la tête. Vu le résultat auquel il était arrivé avec l'aide des petits points, il valait mieux ne pas essayer d'écrire tout seul maintenant. Ça serait vraiment trop décourageant. La meilleure chose à faire était de passer au B. Hélas, il put constater après quelques essais seulement qu'il n'y arrivait pas mieux. Le gamin referma son cahier d'un geste sec et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de replier ses genoux et d'y enfouir sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi monsieur Aurion, lui, il faisait de jolies lettres toutes droites, toutes belles, et tout, et pourquoi lui il y arrivait pas ? Hein, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de travers ? Il avait pourtant fait attention… Il s'était bien appliqué, et il n'avait réussit à faire que des trucs affreux tout tordus et sans formes. De grosses larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du petit garçon et coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était même pas la peine, il n'y arriverait jamais. Monsieur Aurion s'était trompé, il était trop bête pour réussir à écrire correctement…

Le lendemain, Yuan ne se rendit pas dans la bibliothèque où il était censé prendre ses leçons. Aussitôt le repas terminé, il alla se cacher dans sa chambre. Il était sûr que monsieur Aurion ne viendrait pas le chercher là. En plus, il ne savait même pas quelle était sa chambre, et il n'allait certainement pas perdre du temps à ouvrir toutes les portes en prenant le risque de déranger des personnes. Donc, le petit demi-Elfe serait tranquille. Il s'assit sur son lit et serra Monsieur Lapin contre lui. Son regard tomba sur le cahier d'écriture qu'il avait envoyé valser la veille au soir. Yuan hésita. Hier soir, il était fatigué. Mais s'il s'y remettait, là, maintenant, peut-être qu'il y arriverait mieux ? L'enfant aux cheveux bleus décida de prendre le risque. Il se leva et ramassa le cahier. Le petit chercha des yeux son crayon et, l'ayant trouvé, retourna à sa place sur le lit. Il posa son carnet ouvert sur ses genoux et essaya de faire un B. Devant son résultat peu concluant, le petit garçon reposa doucement ses affaires à côté de lui et replia ses jambes. Il passa ses bras autour et appuya sa joue contre son genou. Un soupir découragé lui échappa. En fin de compte, il avait bien fait de ne pas se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Monsieur Aurion aurait sûrement été découragé en voyant ses lettres monstrueuses… Yuan tourna la tête pour ne plus voir son cahier d'écriture. Il observa un instant son oreiller avec Monsieur Lapin posé dessus avant de s'allonger et de prendre la peluche dans ses bras. Le petit métis resta un long moment immobile, à regarder fixement devant lui. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier, au point qu'il se demanda vaguement s'il s'était endormi ou s'il était toujours éveillé. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher vivement de la porte de sa chambre, le gamin se dit qu'il n'était certainement pas endormi. Il se redressa, tenant toujours le lapin en peluche, et regarda la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

Yuan n'eut même pas le temps de se demander qui pouvait bien venir le voir que la porte s'ouvrit toute grande, cédant le passage à une tornade violette qui fonça vers lui, visiblement très mécontente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? S'exclama une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Karen. T'aurais pu prévenir ! Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche partout, m'sieur Aurion et moi !

-Monsieur… Aurion ? Répéta Yuan, un peu surpris.

-Ben oui ! Il est venu me voir pour me demander où t'étais encore passé, et on n'a pas arrêté de te chercher depuis ! » Répliqua Karen en s'écartant du lit.

Yuan risqua un regard vers l'embrasure de la porte. Les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de bois verni, Mosehn Aurion regardait fixement le petit garçon. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, honteux. Karen avait raison. Il aurait au moins pu prévenir, trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller à sa leçon au lieu de se cacher comme un voleur… Si ça se trouvait, le marmiton et le noble s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour lui, avant de penser à venir le chercher dans sa chambre…

« Je suis désolé… Murmura Yuan d'une voix éteinte.

-Tu ne voulais pas venir me voir. Répondit Mosehn d'une voix monocorde. Pourquoi ? »

Yuan hésita. A présent, la raison de son absence au cours lui paraissait complètement stupide, surtout devant Karen qui, lui, devait sans doute savoir écrire très bien… Finalement, le gamin se décida à dire la vérité. Il avait fait une bêtise, qu'il assume, comme dirait sa maman.

« Je… Je voulais pas venir parce que… Parce que j'arrive pas à faire les lettres. Acheva-t-il en sentant les larmes revenir piquer ses yeux. J'ai essayé, mais j'arrive pas ! »

Et Yuan plongea sa tête entre ses bras croisés pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Un silence lourd s'établit dans la pièce, troublé seulement par la respiration rapide de Karen et les sanglots étouffés du petit demi-Elfe. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit de chaussures claquant sur le parquet se fit entendre. Le petit garçon sentit son matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et une main amicale se poser doucement sur ses cheveux. Il se raidit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'abri que formaient ses bras. La main se retira et rien ne bougea dans la petite chambre verte pendant quelques minutes. Puis, un son semblable à celui que produiraient des pages que l'on tourne parvint aux oreilles de Yuan. Le gamin se figea. Quelqu'un avait ouvert son cahier d'écriture resté sur le lit ! Et ce quelqu'un allait voir les horreurs qu'il avait faite la veille ! Horrifié à cette idée, le métis aux cheveux bleus se redressa vivement. Il vit monsieur Aurion, assis près de lui, plongé dans la contemplation de ses esquisses (complètement ratées) de lettres. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce fût, le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête en murmurant :

« Ce n'est pourtant pas trop mal, pour une première fois…

-Vous vous moquez de moi ! S'écria Yuan. C'est affreux ! »

Karen s'approcha et jeta un œil sur le cahier. Il sourit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant l'air qu'il pensait être celui d'un professeur qui donne un cours.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas très joli à voir. Admit-il. Mais c'est normal ! Moi aussi, je faisais des horreurs comme ça quand j'ai appris à écrire. »

Yuan cligna des yeux, interloqué. Il fixa son regard sur la multitude de tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient les joues de son ami. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui, lui-aussi ? Pourtant, Karen semblait sérieux… Ce qui était suffisamment rare pour que le plus jeune donne du poids à ses paroles. Alors comme ça, même Karen avait fait des immondes pâtés sur ses feuilles quand il avait appris à écrire ?

« C'est… Hésita le demi-Elfe aux yeux océans. C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit le marmiton en riant franchement. Tiens, passe-moi un crayon. Tu vas voir ! »

Et, sans attendre de répondre, le grand garçon attrapa le crayon qui traînait encore sur le lit et arracha presque le cahier d'écriture des mains de Mosehn. Il s'assit auprès du jeune noble et fit danser la pointe du stylo-feutre sur la feuille. Après une ou deux minutes passées à écrire en tirant une langue qui devait sans doute battre des records de longueur, Karen tendit le cahier à son ami en souriant de toutes ses dents. Yuan jeta un œil sur la feuille auparavant blanche et maintenant couverte d'une écriture inégale, un peu hésitante, et qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur les lignes.

« Tu vois ? Fit Karen d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Moi aussi, j'écris pas parfaitement. Bon, mieux que toi, c'est sûr. Mais c'est normal, t'as jamais appris à écrire ! Faut pas dramatiser pour si peu, ou tu vivras pas vieux, c'est sûr !

-Mais monsieur Aurion écrit bien, lui…

-Attends, t'as vu quel âge il a, monsieur Aurion ? C'est pas comparable ! Et puis, je suis sûr que si tu t'entraîne à écrire correctement, t'arriveras à faire aussi bien que lui. De toute façon, tu connais le dicton : c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron.

-Karen a raison, Yuan. Intervint Mosehn. Plus tu t'essayeras à faire des lettres, plus tu contrôleras ton tracé. C'est juste une question de temps et de sérieux dans ton travail.

-Vraiment ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yuan sourit. Oui, il faisait confiance à son cavalier. Il hocha doucement la tête, une détermination nouvelle au fond des yeux. Il avait été idiot de se décourager si vite. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A réussir à faire de jolies lettres du premier coup ? Même dans les histoires pour les enfants, ça ne se passe jamais comme ça. Il avait compris la leçon. Mosehn avait sûrement suivit le cheminement des pensées du petit garçon, car il se leva et tendit une main pâle à son élève. Yuan bondit sur ses pieds et la saisit promptement. Il plongea son regard azur dans celui de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il était prêt pour la suite du programme.

OoOoO

Les jours se succédèrent, chacun étant semblable au précédent. La neige s'était remise à tomber, pour la plus grande joie de Yuan. Tous les matins, il se rendait dans la bibliothèque où il retrouvait Mosehn. Il y passait plusieurs heures, fort occupé à recopier encore et toujours ces fameuses lettres qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Une fois la leçon terminée, le petit garçon désœuvré déambulait un peu au hasard dans les couloirs de la grande maison, espérant rencontrer un Karen lui aussi en vadrouille par manque de travail en cuisine. Lorsque cela se produisait –et ce n'était pas rare- les deux garçons s'en allaient faire des batailles de boules de neige dans le jardin. Ou alors, ils essayaient de construire le plus grand bonhomme de neige qu'on n'eut jamais vu. Mais, par une regrettable obsession du Destin, ce dernier s'écroulait toujours avant d'être fini. Ce qui obligeait constamment les deux amis à le recommencer. Cette occupation très intéressante était si prenante que Yuan ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux vers la haute façade de la demeure des Aurions. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu constater que, au troisième étage de l'imposant bâtiment, trois fenêtres gardaient obstinément leurs volets ouverts.

Quand venait l'heure du repas de midi, Karen disparaissait en direction des cuisines où il était, d'après lui seulement, indispensable au bon fonctionnement de la préparation des repas. Yuan quant à lui s'en allait dans une des deux salles à manger mettre le couvert pour les domestiques qui mangeaient en même temps que lui. Il déjeunait généralement en compagnie de Mikie et Alice, parfois aussi avec le garçon aux cheveux violets devenu depuis longtemps son meilleur ami officiel. Une fois le repas terminé, le petit demi-Elfe débarrassait sa table et accompagnait les deux filles. Il les aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, provoquant de temps à autre des catastrophes d'importance mineure. Du genre : un vase précieux se retrouvant en aussi bon état que celui de Soisson après que le métis aux cheveux bleus l'ait fait tomber par terre en voulait l'épousseter… Heureusement, monsieur Aurion avait pris cette mésaventure du bon côté. Il avait dit en riant qu'il allait envoyer le vase en morceaux à un de ses amis, avec un tube de colle et une étiquette portant la mention : "Puzzle en trois dimensions. Attention, fragile !" Et Yuan le connaissait suffisamment bien à présent pour savoir qu'il le ferait vraiment.

Le ménage n'occupait pas tous les après-midi de l'enfant aux oreilles d'Elfe. De longues pauses venaient égailler ses journées parfois longues et fatigantes. Au cours de ces pauses salvatrices, le frère et la sœur Ka-Fai se réfugiaient dans leur chambre pour jouer avec les jeux offerts par Mosehn. La plupart du temps, ils jouaient soit aux billes (« cool ! »), soit aux voitures (« génial ! »), soit à la poupée (« beuh… »). Quelquefois, il arrivait que Karen vienne se joindre à eux. Le grand garçon avait une imagination débordante et, le temps d'un rêve éveillé, la petite chambre verte se transformait en marécages pleins de moustiques où trois aventuriers téméraires tentaient de survivre, ou bien en château ensorcelé dans lequel une princesse était retenue prisonnière, ou encore en musée qui venait de voir sa plus belle pièce disparaître mystérieusement. Trois enquêteurs chevronnés (vous devinerez sans doute de qui il s'agissait) devaient alors percer l'énigme d'un vol audacieux, puis arrêter le coupable avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Heureusement, toutes les aventures des trois enfants se terminaient bien. Et ils étaient à nouveau prêts à attaquer une nouvelle heure de ménage auprès d'Alice !

Le soir, après le dîner, Yuan s'allongeait à plat ventre sur son lit, ouvrait son cahier d'écriture et saisissait fermement son crayon. Inlassablement, soir après soir, il recopiait sur les pages blanches les lettres qu'il apprenait à écrire. Lorsque ses traits devenaient trop tordus ou que Mikie se mettait à crier, le petit métis devinait qu'il était temps pour lui de reposer sa plume et d'aller rejoindre Monsieur Lapin confortablement étalé sur son oreiller. Un jour, dans la bibliothèque de l'aile droite, alors que le gamin s'appliquait à dessiner un beau H presque droit sur les pointillés qui lui servaient de modèle, Mosehn Aurion lui fit remarquer qu'il avait déjà pas mal progressé. Fier autant que pouvait l'être un petit garçon de huit ans, Yuan lui répondit que c'était parce qu'il s'entraînait tous les soirs pour bien écrire. Le jeune noble lui avait posé quelques questions sur ses conditions de travail, auxquelles l'enfant avait répondu en toute honnêteté. Mosehn avait secoué la tête en apprenant que le petit écrivait allongé sur son matelas.

« Tu vas t'abîmer le dos en faisant ça, et tu n'écriras pas droit. Ecoute, je vais te commander un petit bureau chez un ébéniste. Comme ça, tu seras plus à l'aise.

-Merci, Monsieur ! S'exclama Yuan avec joie. Merci beaucoup !

-Tu me remercieras quand ton bureau sera installé dans ta chambre ! Rétorqua Mosehn en riant. Allez, termine-moi ce H. Tu ne vas pas le laisser comme ça, le pauvre ! »

Yuan piqua aussitôt du nez en direction de son cahier d'écriture. Il mit toute sa concentration pour finir sa lettre, tirant un peu la langue comme le faisait Karen. Alors qu'il se redressait pour admirer son travail, il sentit monsieur Aurion poser doucement sa main sur son épaule. Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait, par expérience, que tous les pères faisaient ce geste quand ils étaient fiers de leur enfant et qu'ils ne savaient pas comment le lui dire. Yuan souriait, heureux. Mais quelque part du côté de son cœur, quelque chose se serra. Monsieur Aurion était très gentil, mais il n'était pas son papa…

Quelques jours plus tard, Yuan était occupé à cirer les pieds des canapés du salon d'accueil quand la porte du vestibule s'ouvrit sur deux hommes à la carrure imposante, qui portaient un bureau en bois clair. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte menant à l'aile gauche du bâtiment, suivis d'un troisième portant une chaise sculptée. Le petit garçon sourit tout seul. Son bureau ! C'était son bureau à lui ! Il allait pouvoir travailler dans des "conditions adéquates", comme avait dit monsieur Aurion. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas sa voix qui venait de l'entrée, justement ? Yuan se releva et déposa son chiffon près du pot de cire à bois dans lequel il manquait régulièrement de mettre le pied. Il s'approcha de la porte du vestibule restée entrouverte et risqua un regard dans l'entrée. Il y vit son cavalier, de dos, portant un long gilet bleu nuit, qui discutait avec un homme de taille moyenne. Rasé de près, l'homme avait une allure de gentilhomme que démentaient ses mains rendues calleuses par le travail du bois. Sûrement le menuisier que le noble aux cheveux noirs avait chargé de fabriquer le bureau… Comme pour confirmer la pensée du petit demi-Elfe, Mosehn détacha une bourse de cuir qui pendait à sa ceinture et l'ouvrit. Il compta l'argent qui s'y trouvait à voix haute avant de tendre le tout à l'homme près de lui. Ce dernier accepta son salaire de bonne grâce et posa d'un ton curieux une question qui fit sourire Yuan.

« Mais dîtes-moi, mon prince… Ce petit bureau, il n'est tout de même pas destiné à votre usage personnel ? »

Le rire un peu éraillé de Mosehn résonna joyeusement dans la pièce tandis que son jeune élève se mordit la main pour ne pas en faire autant. L'ébéniste eut l'air surpris, puis sourit, sans pour autant oser rire lui aussi. Une fois calmé, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs expliqua posément :

« Je vous l'ai fait faire pour un de mes petits domestiques, qui travaille souvent dans sa chambre, le soir. Ainsi, il sera plus à l'aise pour écrire.

-Ah, c'est bien gentil de votre part. On peut dire que vous savez prendre soin de vos serviteurs. » Remarqua l'ébéniste.

Mosehn eut un vague geste de la main. Le menuisier rangea sa bourse et se rapprocha du noble vêtu de bleu, l'air soudain étonnamment sérieux. Peut-être même inquiet… Il parla d'une voix basse, et Yuan remercia mentalement sa mère de lui avoir légué son ouïe d'Elfe. Sans cela, il n'aurait rien pu entendre des paroles de l'artisan.

« Sauf votre respect, mon prince… De mauvaises langues proclament en ville que de nombreux demi-Elfes travaillent pour vous, et sont traités de la même façon que les domestiques réguliers… Est-ce…

-La façon dont je traite mes domestiques ne regarde que moi. Rétorqua Mosehn d'un ton glacial digne de son épouse. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir prendre congé. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter bonne journée. »

Il fit brusquement volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte. Yuan se recula précipitamment, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour pouvoir reprendre sa place auprès du canapé. Lorsque Mosehn referma doucement la porte derrière lui, le petit garçon se tenait piteusement debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Le jeune homme le regarda une seconde, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. » Commenta-t-il simplement.

Yuan baissa la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il osa toutefois murmurer :

« Ici aussi, on aime pas les demi-Elfes, hein… »

Monsieur Aurion ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'aile droite. Yuan releva un peu la tête et observa le dos du noble. C'est alors qu'un détail lui revint. Le menuisier… il l'avait bien appelé "prince" ?

« Attendez Monsieur ! S'écria-t-il alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait. Pourquoi il vous a appelé "mon prince" ? Je croyais que vous étiez un noble… »

Mosehn se tourna lentement vers le petit garçon. Il le regarda fixement pendant un instant, puis éclata de rire. Yuan se renfrogna, ayant la désagréable impression que son employeur se payait joyeusement sa tête. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois. Finalement, le jeune homme se rapprocha du gamin et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Un geste qu'il avait déjà pris l'habitude de faire dès qu'il devait lui expliquer quelque chose.

« Un noble, Yuan, c'est une personne appartenant à la haute société. Ce terme peut désigner beaucoup de gens ayant un statut différent. Par exemple, tu as les comtes, les barons, les ducs ou les marquis. Ce sont tous des nobles. Et la famille noble par excellence, c'est la famille impériale. Il y a toute une hiérarchie, dans cette famille. Le plus haut placé, c'est l'empereur. Son fils aîné, c'est l'héritier du trône, le Dauphin. Ne me demande pas pourquoi on utilise ce mot, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Les membres de la famille proche de l'empereur sont appelés les Premiers Princes de sang. Et les gens comme moi, qui appartiennent à la famille impériale mais ne peuvent pas prétendre au trône, sont considérés comme des Princes de sang. C'est peut-être un peu compliqué…

-Non, j'ai compris… Murmura Yuan. Mais… C'est une personne importante, un Prince de sang ?

-Plutôt, oui. »

Yuan fronça les sourcils. Décidemment, il s'en passait de drôles, dans cette maison. Mosehn Aurion, un des nobles les plus importants du pays, se promenait seul sur son cheval, traversait des égouts malodorant pour aller chercher lui-même des gens à employer, plaisantait avec ses domestiques et leur apprenait à écrire ! Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un peu… décalé ?

« Monsieur ? Vous savez que vous agissez un peu bizarrement ? »

Mosehn pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air surpris.

« Comment ça ?

-A vous voir, on croirait presque que vous êtes quelqu'un de normal alors qu'en fait vous êtes… je sais pas comment dire… supérieur ? »

A ces mots, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai du mal à te suivre, je crois. » Avoua-t-il.

Yuan se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il pensait… En fin de compte, il décida d'y aller franc-jeu. Le petit garçon inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Ben oui ! Vous, vous êtes un noble, un prince de je-sais-plus-quoi, un Humain et un riche. Et moi, je suis un demi-Elfe pauvre comme tout, et en plus un domestique. Et pourtant, vous êtes gentil avec moi comme si j'étais quelqu'un comme vous. C'est pas un peu bizarre, comme façon de faire ? »

Cette fois-ci, Mosehn parut comprendre. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit. Yuan fut surpris par l'intensité de son regard sombre. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu obscur dansait au fond des prunelles noires du jeune aristocrate, un feu étrange mélangeant détermination et découragement, espoir et désillusions, haine et passion. Sa voix claire lui parvint, semblant à la fois proche et lointaine, comme enfermée dans un rêve.

« Regarde-moi, Yuan. Regarde-moi bien. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Le gamin regarda avec attention l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il déglutit avec difficulté, un peu mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui passait encore par la tête de ce phénomène ?

« Je vois un noble Tesseha'llan. Répondit enfin le petit métis.

-Hn. Mauvaise réponse. Rétorqua Mosehn. Essaye de voir au-delà de ça. Que vois-tu ?

-Un Humain ?

-Non plus.

-Mais je sais pas, moi ! S'énerva soudain Yuan. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé voir ? Moi, je vois qu'un homme avec des cheveux noirs, c'est tout !

-Tu ne vois qu'un homme avec des cheveux noirs ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui !

-Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un homme avec des cheveux noirs. Rien de plus. »

Ce coup-ci, ce fut Yuan qui ne comprit plus rien. Il adressa un regard interrogatif à Mosehn qui se mit à rire doucement.

« Je suis un homme. Un être vivant. C'est tout. Comme toi.

-C'est pas vrai. Vous êtes Humain. Je suis demi-Elfe. C'est pas pareil.

-Tu es vivant ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors tu es comme moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Tant que ne fais rien de mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te traiter plus mal que les autres. Les domestiques ne sont pas des objets, ce sont des êtres vivants auxquels il faut témoigner de l'attention. Disons que c'est ma politique intérieure ! »

Il sourit. Et Yuan ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait avoir affaire à un fou. Mais un fou sacrément sympathique ! Mosehn se redressa et son sourire se fit plus lointain.

« Et surtout… Monsieur Aurion par-ci, mon prince par-là… Toutes ces courbettes, tous ces égards hypocrites… Les intrigues des courtisans… J'en suis malade. Je voudrais oublier. Oublier que tous ceux que je fréquente, là, dehors, ne sont là que par intérêt, juste parce que je suis le cousin de l'empereur. Je voudrais trouver des gens qui m'apprécient juste parce que je suis… moi. Des gens comme toi, comme Shean, comme tous ceux qui travaillent ici. Tu comprends ? »

Yuan hocha gravement la tête. Oui, il comprenait. Enfin, un peu. Pas tout. Mais quand il sera grand, il comprendra tout ! Vivement qu'il soit grand…

« Monsieur Aurion…

-Hn ?

-Moi, quand je serais grand…

-Oui ?

-Je serais comme vous.

-Si tu le dis.

-Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

-Ah… »

OoOoO

_La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la grande maison des Aurions. Assis près de la fenêtre de son bureau, Mosehn observait silencieusement la danse légère des flocons dans le vent. Debout à son côté, Neyva lisait une feuille, les sourcils froncés. Elle releva la tête et chercha à accrocher le regard de son époux._

_ « Mosehn ? Deux mille sept cent galds pour le bureau et mille deux cent cinquante pour la chaise, nous sommes d'accord ?_

_ -Oui._

_ -D'où sortent les soixante-dix galds qui restent ?_

_ -Bougeoir en cuivre. La nuit tombe tôt, en ce moment. »_

_Neyva soupira. Elle reposa la feuille sur le bureau et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Au moment de sortir, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers son époux. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours égaré dans la contemplation des flocons de neige. Son éternel sourire s'en était allé, remplacé par une moue triste et fatiguée. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire si brillants, semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat. Il lui ressemblait tant… La jeune femme ferma ses yeux de braise dans le mince espoir de chasser l'image qui s'imposait à son esprit, se superposant à celle de l'homme brun près de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle s'aperçut que Mosehn la regardait. Il la regardait, mais sans vraiment la voir, d'un regard vague et douloureux. Elle savait qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle._

_ « Tu devrais aller le voir, Mosehn. Murmura Neyva. Ça te ferait du bien… »_

_Pas de réponse. Nouveau soupir de l'aristocrate aux cheveux de feu._

_ « Comme tu voudras. »_

_Neyva tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Elle referma la porte du bureau derrière elle. Mosehn se replongea dans l'étude attentive des flocons._

_ « Je suis désolé… »_

OoOoO

Au début du mois de février, Ellen et Mikie reçurent leur deuxième paye. Yuan, lui, eut à nouveau droit à ses vingt-cinq galds. Il se hâta d'aller les déposer dans sa petite boîte. De leur côté, Mikie et Ellen mirent leur argent en commun pour acheter une machine à coudre et du tissu. En effet, Mme Ka-Fai avait l'intention de confectionner d'autres vêtements à ses enfants. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'étaient que rarement sortis de la maison et n'avaient pas trop sali leurs habits mais, les beaux jours arrivant, tout portait à croire que les deux petits iraient souvent jouer dans le jardin. Or, quoi de plus salissant que l'herbe fraîchement coupée ou la terre ? Mieux valait éviter de tâcher les livrées offertes par les nobles. Et, conformément aux prévisions de la femme Elfe, la neige ne tarda pas à cesser définitivement de tomber. Vers la fin du deuxième mois de l'année, les plaques blanches qui recouvraient la terre commencèrent à fondre. Début mars, il n'y en avait déjà plus une trace.

Yuan avait passé toutes ses soirées penché sur son nouveau bureau, traçant laborieusement des traits de différentes longueurs à la lueur tremblante de sa bougie. Monsieur Aurion lui avait effectivement offert un joli bougeoir de couleur jaune un peu passé. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'il était en bronze. Yuan voulait bien la croire, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, du bronze. Il avait donc décidé que, quand il saurait lire, il irait prendre un dictionnaire dans la bibliothèque et il chercherait tous les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait le droit de faire ça, il avait déjà demandé à monsieur Aurion et il avait dit oui. Un matin, le petit garçon arriva en courant dans la bibliothèque où l'attendait Mosehn. Il serrait contre lui son cahier d'écriture et son crayon, les yeux brillants. Dès qu'il fut près de la table où il travaillait, l'enfant ouvrit son cahier à la page qu'il avait complété la veille.

« Regardez Monsieur ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. J'ai fait tout l'alphabet tout seul ! Sans modèle en plus ! C'est bien, dîtes ? Hein ? C'est bien ? »

Sans se presser, le jeune homme attrapa le cahier et le tint ouvert devant lui. Il étudia avec attention les lettres tracées par son jeune élève qui trépignait à côté de lui. Certaines lettres étaient encore un peu tordues et Yuan avait fait les barres horizontales de son E et de son F du mauvais côté mais, dans l'ensemble, l'alphabet était plutôt bien réussi.

« C'est bien, en effet. Dit enfin Mosehn en se tournant vers le petit garçon. Je suis très fier de toi, tu sais.

-C'est vrai ? Questionna le gamin qui sentait le rose lui monter aux joues.

Intérieurement, il jubilait. Monsieur Aurion lui avait dit qu'il travaillait bien ! Et qu'il était fier de lui ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire le bonheur du petit Yuan. L'enfant aux cheveux bleus sourit largement, décidant que le fait qu'il devait ressembler à un imbécile à ce moment là n'avait pas d'importance. Mosehn lui sourit également et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Dis-moi, savais-tu que les enfants Tesseha'llans qui commencent l'école à trois ans ne savent généralement écrire tout leur alphabet à la fin de leur année de grande section, soit presque trois ans plus tard ?

-Vous me l'avez déjà dis, je crois… Répondit Yuan sans cesser de sourire comme un idiot.

-Ah ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et regarda Yuan reprendre possession de son cahier. Il s'installa sur la chaise qu'il occupait habituellement et commença à compter les lettres qui composaient l'alphabet Tesseha'llan. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Mosehn lui posa une question qui l'étonna.

« Yuan ? Peux-tu me dire jusqu'à combien tu sais compter ?

-Ben… Je sais pas, moi…

-Cent ? Proposa Mosehn à tout hasard.

-Oui ! S'exclama le petit demi-Elfe, tout sourire. Et après c'est cent un !

-Et après ?

-Cent deux. Et cent trois. Et comme ça jusqu'à cent dix. Et après jusqu'à cent vingt… En fait, c'est comme les nombre genre cinquante-quatre, sauf qu'il y a cent devant.

-Et après cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf ? Questionna le noble d'un air fasciné.

-Deux cent ! Et on recommence comme pour cent, mais avec un deux devant. C'est facile ! Et après c'est trois cent… et quatre cent… Mais y'a quoi après neuf cent ?

-Mille.

-Et après, c'est mille un ? Et on recommence ?

-Oui. Tu te débrouille bien, j'ai l'impression. Est-ce que tu sais lire les chiffres ?

-Comment ça ? »

Mosehn prit le cahier d'écriture et le feutre de Yuan. Il traça des traits aux formes étranges sur une feuille blanche et reposa le tout devant son jeune élève.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que j'ai écrit ? »

Yuan regarda attentivement les traits bizarres sur la page qu'il avait sous le nez. Il avait beau chercher, aucun ne ressemblait aux lettres qu'il avait apprises…

« Je peux pas. Avoua-t-il finalement, un peu déçu. Je suis désolé… Vous avez écrit quoi ?

-Vingt-sept.

-Vingt sept ?

-Oui. Là, c'est un deux. Et là, un sept. Ça fait vingt-sept.

-Ah. Et vingt-huit ?

-Comme ça. » Fit Mosehn en écrivant le nombre demandé.

Yuan observa un instant les nombres sur sa feuille, puis il releva la tête vers son maître d'école à lui tout seul.

« Et si on met le huit devant le deux, ça donne ?

-Quatre-vingt deux. »

Le petit garçon regarda en silence le jeune noble échanger l'ordre des chiffres pour en former un nouveau. Ses yeux bondissaient du vingt-sept au vingt-huit, puis au quatre-vingt deux. Et soudain, il comprit. Son regard s'éclaira et il se saisit du crayon laissé à l'abandon sur la table. Il traça tant bien que mal un semblant de huit suivit d'un sept un peu penché, puis se tourna vers Mosehn.

« Et ça, c'est quatre-vingt sept.

-C'est vrai. Concéda l'homme aux cheveux noir, visiblement impressionné. Tu… tu viens de trouver ça ?

-Oui. Tout seul ! Et si on met le sept devant, ça fait… Attendez… Euh… Bah, c'est après soixante… mais je sais plus comment on dit…

-Soixante-dix ?

-Oui ! Ça fait soixante dix-huit ! C'est bien ça, hein ?

-En effet… Murmura Mosehn d'un ton pensif. Tu as l'air d'être à l'aise avec les chiffres…

-C'est ma maman qui m'a appris ! Expliqua Yuan, fier comme un coq. Et Mikie aussi ! Elle sait plein de choses, Mikie ! Mais c'est normal. Maman, elle dit que tous les demi-Elfes, ce sont tous des surdoués ! Ça veut dire que tous les demi-Elfes sont très intelligents.

-Je sais, merci. J'ai déjà eut l'occasion de le remarquer. Mais ça ne marche que quand ce qu'ils font leur plaît vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on essaye d'apprendre les mathématiques à un demi-Elfe qui n'aime pas ça, on n'est pas près d'y arriver… »

Yuan éclata de rire devant l'ai déprimé de son précepteur improvisé. Le jeune homme secoua tristement la tête et murmura :

« Sacré Karen. Il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

-Quoi ? S'exclama Yuan avec surprise. Karen est demi-Elfe ?

-Bien sûr. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Il a des cheveux plutôt voyants, pourtant… S'amusa Mosehn. Violet, ce n'est pas courant, comme couleur…

-Mais madame Aurion est Humaine, et elle a bien les cheveux rouges, elle ! » Se défendit Yuan, vexé.

Mosehn haussa les épaules.

« Madame Aurion a des antécédents Elfes dans sa famille, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Bon, on y revient, à ton alphabet ?

-Mais je sais le faire !

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir écrire ton nom ?

-Oh ! Si ! Si, si, si ! »

Mosehn sourit. Il saisit le cahier, tourna la page et traça des lignes horizontales sur la feuille blanche. Puis, il posa la pointe de son crayon au début de la première et commença à dessiner une lettre.

« Regarde. Il y a quatre lettres dans ton prénom. Dis-moi lesquelles. »

Yuan examina studieusement le mot écrit par la main blanche de son cavalier et posa son doigt sous la première lettre.

« Y. U. A. M… Non, N ! Y, U, A et N. Ça fait Yuan ?

-Oui. Tiens, écris en dessous… »

Au bout de deux jours à peine, Yuan savait écrire son nom. Il demanda ensuite à Mosehn d'écrire différents mots sur une feuille, pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner à les recopier. C'est ainsi qu'une double page entière se retrouva couverte d'inscription semblables à « MAMAN », « MIKIE », « KAREN », « MONSIEUR », « MADAME », « GRAND-MERE », « LAPIN », « JOUETS » et ainsi de suite… Un soir, Yuan se coucha très tôt, sans travailler à son bureau. Il attendit que Mikie se soit endormie pour se relever et allumer sa bougie. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, le petit garçon arracha trois feuilles de son cahier de dessin. Il prit la première et l'étala sur la surface plane de son petit secrétaire. A côté, il ouvrit son cahier d'écriture à la page portant les inscriptions demandées à monsieur Aurion. Le gamin recopia avec attention le mot « MAMAN » en plein milieu de sa feuille blanche. Tout autour de ce mot, il dessina toutes les formes de graphisme que son instituteur lui avait enseignées. Il changeait souvent de couleur, pour que ça fasse joli. Une fois son œuvre finie, Yuan signa en bas. Il la regarda en la tendant à bout de bras, puis il se leva. Il saisit son bougeoir et quitta sa chambre. Le petit métis entra dans celle de sa mère, déposa précieusement son dessin sur la table de nuit et s'en alla sans un bruit. De retour dans sa chambre, il se réinstalla à son bureau et saisit la deuxième feuille. Cette fois-ci, il écrivit « MIKIE », et dessina tout autour des poupées de toutes les couleurs et des cœurs roses (il parait que les filles aiment beaucoup les cœurs roses… C'est quand même bizarre, une fille…). Après avoir signé, Yuan plia sa feuille en deux et alla la poser sur la table de nuit de sa sœur. Ensuite, il étala la troisième feuille sur le bureau, y écrivit « KAREN » et resta le crayon en l'air. Problème. Que pouvait-il bien dessiner autour ?

Le petit garçon aux yeux océans se tritura les méninges pendant plusieurs minutes au moins. Puis il trouva. Sur le côté droit de la feuille, il dessina un château avec une princesse et un dragon. En haut, il fit ce qui devait figurer un musée et en bas, il dessina une paire de menottes noires. Et sur le côté gauche, Yuan dessina son ami avec un tablier blanc et un haut chapeau comme ceux des cuisiniers. Comme il ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre du marmiton aux cheveux violets, l'enfant décida qu'il lui donnerait son dessin le lendemain matin. Il alla donc se coucher, avec la ferme intention d'offrir son cadeau le plus vite possible à son ami. Mais le lendemain matin, Martha vint réveiller le petit demi-Elfe en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas voir monsieur Aurion. En effet, le jeune homme avait rendez-vous au château impérial, et il était fort probable qu'il y passe la journée. Déçu, Yuan oublia complètement le dessin pour Karen. Il s'en rappela lorsque sa maman le félicita pour son œuvre d'art, lorsque le petit garçon s'en alla traîner du côté des cuisines. La seconde d'après, le surexcité Karen lui sautait sur le dos, clamant qu'il emmenait le petit jouer ailleurs pour qu'il ne dérange personne. En réalité, le grand garçon se sentait d'humeur paresseuse et n'avait aucune envie de travailler…

Yuan entraîna son ami jusque dans sa chambre, où il avait laissé le dessin. Karen se montra très content de la marque d'affection du plus petit et décida, pour le remercier, de lui donner quelques conseils plus ou moins fiables en matière de dessin artistique. Mais le demi-Elfe hyperactif se lassait vite. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Yuan le retrouvait étendu en travers de son lit, clamant qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. En plus, les giboulées de mars interdisaient toute sortie dans le jardin. Ah, quel malheur… Après plusieurs minutes passées à geindre et à gémir sur son ô combien triste sort, Karen se redressa vivement, son visage illuminé d'une lumière intérieure signalant que l'idée du siècle venait de traverser ce qui lui servait de tête.

« Je sais ! Brailla l'apprenti cuisinier. Faut qu'on aille au troisième ! J'ai retrouvé ce que je voulais te montrer l'autre jour ! Allez, on y va !

-Non ! On n'a pas le droit ! Répliqua Yuan avec violence. C'est monsieur Aurion qui l'a dit !

-On s'en fiche ! Répondit Karen en haussant les épaules. Il est pas là, et madame Aurion non plus. Allez viens, fais pas ta chochotte. On dirait que tu n'es qu'un peureux.

-Je suis pas un peureux ! J'aime pas le vent, c'est tout ! Hurla Yuan, furieux.

-C'est ça. Et puis d'abord, y'aura pas de vent.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ? Fit le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus d'un ton sceptique.

-Regarde les arbres. Rétorqua Karen, goguenard, en désignant d'un geste les fenêtres de la chambre. Est-ce que tu les vois bouger ?

-Non.

-Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de vent. Alors, tu viens, oui ou non ? »

Yuan hésita. Il n'aimait pas le troisième étage de la grande maison. Mais alors, pas du tout ! Mais, s'il refusait, Karen allait se moquer de lui… Et il allait passer pour un peureux, et ça, c'était hors de question ! En plus, il n'y avait pas de vent. Qui dit pas de vent dit aussi pas de bruit bizarre qui fait peur, non ? Donc, il pouvait y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Et de toute façon, Karen serait avec lui. Karen, c'est un grand, et il a peur de rien. Sauf de madame Aurion, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

« Y'aura pas de vent, hein ? Demanda à voix basse le petit métis. Tu promets ?

-Promis juré ! »

Rassuré, Yuan accepta enfin de monter à l'étage interdit. Les deux garçons traversèrent rapidement la grande maison et gravirent en courant la volée de marches menant au troisième étage. Là, Karen retrouva rapidement son chandelier et ses allumettes. Comme l'une des bougies arrivait à sa fin, le marmiton le remplaça par une toute neuve, dénichée dans un tiroir d'un des meubles poussiéreux de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« J'en ai une dizaine là-dedans. Expliqua le grand garçon. Comme ça, pas de panne, toujours de la lumière ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

-Tu es prévoyant. Répondit Yuan en regardant autour de lui. Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?

-Des jouets de bébé. Je sais pas qui a mis ça là, mais ils ont l'air d'être en bon état. Tu as vu ? On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais servi…

-C'est peut-être vrai ?

-Nan, ils sont vieux. Je le sais, y'avait les mêmes en vitrine en ville, y'a quelques années. Ils sont bizarres, les gens riches. Ils achètent des trucs qui servent à rien pour les mettre dans le grenier. Explique-moi l'intérêt !

-C'était peut-être… pour leur bébé ? Hésita Yuan.

-Hein ? Le bébé à qui ?

-A monsieur et madame Aurion ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient acheté ça pour leur bébé, et comme il est mort, ils n'ont jamais servi… »

Karen resta silencieux. Il se frotta la nuque d'une main, mal à l'aise. Yuan baissa la tête. Lui aussi se sentait un peu mal. C'était trop triste…

« Possible. Fit soudain la voix de Karen. Mais on va pas se mettre à déprimer maintenant. Viens par-là. »

Le grand garçon s'éloigna, suivit de près par son petit compagnon. Il s'arrêta tout près d'un mur sur lequel quelque chose d'accroché était recouvert d'un drap gris. Agrippant le drap et le retirant d'un geste théâtrale, Karen dévoila aux yeux de son jeune ami un magnifique miroir blanc. Finement sculpté, il devait sans doute avoir une certaine valeur. Et, de l'avis de Yuan, il serait certainement du plus bel effet dans le salon d'accueil… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ce miroir ?

« C'est joliment bien travaillé, ce machin, pour sûr. Commenta Karen pensivement. La dernière fois, il était posé quelque part par terre. Je me demande qui est venu l'accrocher ici. Et pourquoi…

-Moi, je me demande pourquoi il est pas en bas, comme les autres. » Répondit Yuan.

Son camarade haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas où le mettre ? Il y en a déjà pas mal, de miroirs, en bas. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est sa couleur. Tu as vu ? Il est tout blanc. J'en avais encore jamais vu des comme ça. Il doit venir de loin, ce…

-Chut ! » Commanda brusquement le petit demi-Elfe.

Karen se tut et tendit l'oreille. Un bruit de voix leur parvenait. Une voix de femme, un peu sèche, qui parlait vite, avec un léger tremblement provoqué par une indicible angoisse. Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaître la voix de madame Aurion. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné. Elle était déjà rentrée ? Et monsieur Aurion ? Comme pour répondre à leur question silencieuse, la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre également. Plus basse, moins nette, un peu essoufflée, comme si le noble venait de courir un cent mètres ou était particulièrement fatigué. Sans un mot, Karen fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Il quitta la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et tous deux s'approchèrent le plus possible de l'escalier. En se penchant, Yuan put voir ses deux maîtres debout au centre de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils se disaient. Sans doute parlaient-ils dans un quelconque dialecte Tesseha'llan ? Ou peut-être dans la langue des religieux. La maman de Yuan disait qu'ils avaient leur propre langage…

De toute évidence, Neyva semblait reprocher quelque chose à son mari. Mais quoi, les deux demi-Elfes n'en savaient rien. Ils virent Mosehn, le visage d'une pâleur inquiétante, s'avancer vers la jeune aristocrate comme pour la calmer, mais elle le repoussa violemment. Sans se démonter, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura doucement de ses bras. La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu se laissa finalement aller contre lui. Elle murmura encore d'autres mots dans cette langue étrange que Yuan ne connaissait pas, puis les époux Aurion disparurent en direction de leurs appartements. Les deux domestiques attendirent d'être sûrs qu'aucun des deux nobles ne revenaient avant de descendre l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible. Ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée sans échanger un mot et coururent se mettre à l'abri dans le salon noir et rouge. Karen se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil rouge pendant que Yuan restait dos à la porte, le cœur battant. Ils avaient presque frôlé la catastrophe. Heureusement que ni Mosehn, ni Neyva n'avaient eu l'idée de lever la tête ! Sinon, il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui aurait pu leur arriver.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les respirations irrégulières des deux enfants se calmèrent et, à la grande surprise du plus petit, l'aîné éclata d'un fou rire nerveux. Yuan fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

« Arrête de rire ! Ordonna-t-il à son compagnon. C'est pas drôle, on aurait pu se faire gronder !

-Si ça n'aurait été que ça, ça n'aurait pas été grave, pour sûr ! Rétorqua Karen, de plus en plus mort de rire.

-Arrête ton rire de crécelle !

-Je parie que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, une crécelle.

-Euh… Fut la seule réponse de Yuan, faisant s'écrouler l'autre garçon sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il malmenait à coup de poings.

-Mouahahaha !

-KAREN ! »

Tout à coup, aussi subitement qu'il s'était mis à rire, le marmiton se redressa, le visage à nouveau sérieux, toute trace d'hilarité ayant disparu de ses traits. Un peu déstabilisé par ce changement brutal de physionomie, Yuan laissa sa colère retomber également. Une expression grave trouva son chemin sur la figure de Karen lorsqu'il demanda à mi-voix :

« T'as remarqué, toi aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Monsieur Aurion. Répondit Karen sans changer de ton. T'as remarqué aussi. Il était fatigué.

-C'est vrai qu'il avait pas l'air dans son assiette…

-Et encore, c'est un neufénimse… Meunéphisme… Feuménisme… Bégaya le grand garçon. Euphé… Bref. C'est peu dire.

-Peut-être qu'il est malade ? Proposa Yuan.

-Mouais. Mais c'est bizarre. Tu sais, d'habitude, c'est le genre de personne à pouvoir plonger en maillot de bain dans la mer de Flanoir sans même chopper un minuscule petit rhume… Enfin si, peut-être.

-Il est peut-être juste très fatigué, alors. Il doit se lever tôt tous les jours à cause de mes leçons, et il se couche toujours tard parce qu'il a plein de papiers à trier et des lettres à répondre…

-Peut-être. » Concéda finalement Karen, l'air toutefois peu convaincu par cette hypothèse.

Mais elle suffisait amplement à satisfaire le petit métis aux cheveux bleus, aussi le marmiton survolté n'insista-t-il pas. Il était inutile, selon lui, d'alerter un si petit bonhomme pour quelque chose dont on n'était pas sûr. Pourtant, la semaine qui suivit fut marquée par l'arrivée du docteur Lënah Hikarì, le grand ami de Mosehn Aurion. Dès le lendemain, le médecin se mit en devoir de s'assurer de la bonne santé de chacun des domestiques qui travaillaient au service du couple Tesseha'llan. Tout comme Mosehn, Lënah semblait faire bien peu de cas de la différence de rang social qui existait entre lui et ses nouveaux patients.

La première fois que Yuan se trouva face à lui, le petit garçon n'en mena pas large. C'était le troisième jour après l'arrivée du médecin. L'enfant aux cheveux couleur turquoise avait beaucoup entendu parler de cet homme, apparemment un peu bizarre mais bien gentil. Il avait donc attendu impatiemment le moment où on lui demanderait d'entrer dans la pièce qui servait momentanément de cabinet médical et où il rencontrerait enfin ce monsieur Hikarì. Ce moment arriva enfin, un matin qui aurait pu être comme les autres. Juste avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans la pièce, Yuan s'était brusquement sentit très nerveux. Il avait commencé par refuser d'entrer sans sa maman mais, poussé par sa légendaire curiosité et par un violent coup de pied au derrière charitablement administré par Karen, le petit garçon se retrouva au centre de la salle en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Derrière lui, la porte se referma. Le gamin avala difficilement sa salive. Devant lui se tenait un homme, moins grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, aux épaules peu larges et à la taille plutôt fine. Il portait une blouse blanche de médecin, aussi Yuan comprit-il qu'il avait à faire au fameux docteur. Détail amusant, celui-ci avait des cheveux d'un blanc de nacre lui tombant sur les épaules…

L'homme se retourna doucement. Et l'enfant sursauta brusquement, affolé. L'homme devant lui… Il avait la peau noire ! Non, pas noire bronzée comme les gens du désert, à Triet. Noire, vraiment noire ! Noire comme la nuit, comme les cheveux de monsieur Aurion… Et dans tout ce noir, ses yeux rouges avaient l'éclat incandescent d'un incendie. Terrifié, le petit garçon se figea, osant à peine respirer tandis que l'étrange homme s'avançait vers lui. Une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait de sortir de la pièce en courant une autre, moins assurée que la première, lui répétait calmement que tout le monde disait que ce médecin était gentil et une troisième partie -certainement prêtée par Karen- l'informait tranquillement que l'individu qui marchait vers lui avait des traits de femme, des oreilles longues et pointues, des dents tellement blanches qu'on les aurait crues lavées avec Mirlaine, et trois barrettes roses dans les cheveux.

Arrivé à son niveau, le docteur s'agenouilla comme le faisait souvent monsieur Aurion. Ce geste calma un peu l'inquiétude de Yuan, et l'enfant se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de respirer. Il inspira donc profondément pendant que l'homme à la peau sombre -il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que monsieur Aurion, peut-être même était-il plus jeune que lui- le regardait avec attention. Finalement, l'adulte eut un sourire amusé.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, il me semble. » Dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce pour un homme.

Yuan déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre.

« Jamais. Vous vous souvenez de tous les gens que vous aviez vus ici ?

-Non, répondit Lënah. Mais vu ta réaction à l'instant, je suppose que c'est la première fois que tu rencontre un Elfe Noir. »

L'enfant secoua la tête, sans même se demander depuis quand les Elfes avaient la peau noire. Lënah lui tendit la main, souriant toujours.

« Nous allons donc faire connaissance. Je suis Lënah Hikarì, diplômé de huit années d'études supérieures à l'université de Syback, unique médecin Elfe mettant sa science au service des Humains. Et toi ?

-Yuan Ka-Fai. Répondit le gamin en saisissant la main tendue. J'ai huit ans, je suis domestique et demi-Elfe et, euh… J'apprends à lire.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Quoique Mosehn m'ait déjà parlé de toi, il me semble… Assied-toi sur cette chaise, je vais commencer à t'ausculter. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long. »

Durant la demi-heure que dura la consultation, le petit garçon eut tout le loisir d'observer les manières du médecin et de discuter avec lui. D'un tempérament naturellement serviable, le docteur Lënah Hikarì avait le regard calme et le sourire tranquille de ces personnes douces et posées qui ne prononcent jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce, assuré d'être en parfaite santé, le petit métis avait la certitude que cet Elfe, quoique fort bizarre, devait être le plus gentil qui soit sur cette terre. Et surtout que, malgré son apparence étrange, il était bien incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche, fût-elle particulièrement agaçante.

OoOoO

Pendant une semaine entière, Lënah ausculta les domestiques, laquais et jardiniers qui travaillaient pour les Aurions. Il prescrivit des médicaments à Mikie, qui s'était remise à tousser et dont la fièvre menaçait à nouveau de décoller. Après quelques jours de traitement intensif à base de plantes médicinales, la maladie tenace de la fillette ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Karen et Yuan, de leur côté, s'étaient mis en tête que plus tard, ils voudraient devenir des espions internationaux. Ils passaient donc tout leur temps libre à espionner de leur mieux quiconque avait le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Lorsqu'ils se firent renvoyer des cuisines pour la quatrième fois consécutive, les deux amis décidèrent que filer Martha pour savoir quel dessert elle allait leur préparer n'était pas une mission top secrète aussi intéressante qu'elle en avait l'air. Ils prirent donc la décision de suivre à la trace leur employeur, dans le but de savoir quel genre de travail pouvait bien effectuer un noble de sang impérial. Mais ils furent bien vite déçus : Mosehn passait son temps à lire dans la bibliothèque, à déambuler dans sa maison démesurée ou à parler avec Lënah et Shean. Quelquefois, le jeune homme s'enfermait dans son bureau avec son ami médecin, et n'en ressortait que plusieurs heures plus tard. Karen essaya bien d'interroger subtilement le grand Shean pour en savoir plus sur les occupations de l'aristocrate aux cheveux de nuit, mais le domestique l'envoya voir dans le jardin s'il y était. Comme les giboulées avaient pris fin, cette idée parut excellente au marmiton. Les heures de pauses suivantes, Karen, Mikie et Yuan les passèrent à sauter à la corde ou à jouer à la balle dans le jardin.

L'arrivée du docteur Hikarì n'avait pas changé grand-chose dans l'emploi du temps de Yuan. Le petit garçon avait toujours ses leçons d'écriture chaque matin, toujours dans la même bibliothèque. Le médecin à la peau noire venait souvent vérifier les progrès du petit garçon. Ce dernier, tout content qu'on s'intéresse autant à lui, redoubla d'effort. Et pendant que Mosehn lui apprenait à associer et reconnaître les sons, Lënah discutait tranquillement avec Shean et Neyva, assis non loin de lui. Plusieurs heures par matinée, Yuan se battait avec des LA, des FA, des TI, des MO et bien d'autres inepties du même genre que monsieur Aurion écrivait en grand sur une page de son cahier. L'enfant avait pour mission de retrouver parmi le bazar de syllabes qui s'offrait à lui celle que son maître lui demandait. Cet exercice, déjà bien difficile en soi, était rendu encore plus ardu par la proximité du groupe de Lënah qui discourait dans la même pièce. Le petit demi-Elfe ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter ce que racontaient les adultes, ce qui diminuait fortement sa concentration… Enfin. Cela lui permit tout de même d'annoncer à Karen que les adultes en question semblaient s'inquiéter pour la santé de Mosehn. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air malade. Il semblait juste un peu fatigué, mais ce n'était rien de bien méchant. C'était étrange. Yuan proposa d'enquêter là-dessus, mais son grand ami haussa les épaules. A quoi bon ? Il savait d'avance qu'ils n'apprendraient rien de nouveau. Aussi Yuan abandonna-t-il son idée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yuan se trouvait comme à son habitude assis à la table de la bibliothèque du joli livre. Il avait réussi à trouver du premier coup tous les sons que monsieur Aurion lui avait demandés, et celui-ci le félicitait chaudement quand le petit garçon eut soudain la désagréable impression d'un regard rivé sur lui. Il se retourna lentement et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de monsieur Hikarì. Le médecin lui sourit doucement avant de tourner son regard vers le jeune noble. Quelque chose dans son expression changea presque imperceptiblement. Un reproche sous-jacent se lisait dans ses yeux de braise. Mosehn soutint impertinemment ce regard lourd, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Comme Lënah se mettait à froncer les sourcils, le sourire de l'aristocrate disparut. Il haussa les épaules et se pencha à nouveau sur le cahier de Yuan. L'incident se répéta plusieurs fois durant les jours qui suivirent, et d'autres petits indices indiquèrent au gamin que, même s'il semblait bien l'aimer, Lënah n'appréciait guère l'affection que le noble et son domestique se portaient mutuellement. Pourtant, l'Elfe Noir ne reprochait pas clairement à Mosehn son comportement déplacé. C'était étrange, d'autant plus que Lënah lui-même passait le plus clair de son temps avec Shean, domestique de son état… Et surtout, il venait souvent se joindre aux jeux des enfants dans le parc des Aurions, la plupart du temps accompagné de son ami Mosehn. Ce qui leur attirait immanquablement les foudres de Martha…

Un matin, en se réveillant, Yuan trouva la maison en effervescence. Il apprit par Alice que l'empereur allait passer la soirée chez son cousin, et qu'une grande réception était organisée en son honneur. Toute la journée, Karen et Mikie furent occupés à récurer la maison de la cave au grenier ou à préparer les mets les plus délicats pour les royales papilles du souverain de Tesseha'lla. Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, lui, fut relégué au jardin. Il était bien gentil, mais trop maladroit pour pouvoir se montrer utile. Livré à lui-même, Yuan commença par jouer comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Il lançait sa balle rebondissante contre le mur de la maison en chantonnant. Mais d'habitude, Karen était avec lui. Le grand garçon comptait le nombre de fois que Yuan rattrapait sa balle avant qu'elle ne lui échappe, puis ils échangeaient leurs rôles. Généralement, c'était Karen qui gagnait. Mais c'était normal : il était plus vieux et plus grand. Le petit demi-Elfe soupira. Oui, jouer avec Karen, c'était bien. Mais jouer tout seul… on s'en lasse vite. Le gamin laissa tomber sa balle par terre et s'éloigna en traînant les pieds. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son regard se porta machinalement vers le lac qui scintillait sous le soleil. L'enfant aux oreilles pointues marcha lentement dans sa direction. Sa maman lui avait maintes et maintes fois répété de ne pas s'en approcher, mais il ferait attention à ne pas tomber. Comme ça, il n'aurait aucun problème et Ellen ne saura pas qu'il avait désobéit.

Arrivé sur les bords du lac, le petit domestique se pencha pour essayer de voir des poissons. Il en compta quatre, puis se dit qu'il en verrait sans doute plus s'il avait du pain à leur donner. Seulement voilà, Yuan n'avait pas de pain. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il leur donnerait des cailloux à la place. Un poisson, c'est pas très intelligent, de toute façon. Ils ne verront même pas la différence. Mais maintenant, encore fallait-il trouver des cailloux. Il y en avait de l'autre côté de la maison, celui qui donne sur la rue. Mais les enfants n'avaient pas le droit d'y aller… Monsieur Aurion disait qu'il y avait des gens méchants qui enlèvent les petits pour leur faire du mal et les revendre dans d'autres villes. Le petit garçon se mordit les lèvres. Tout le monde était occupé dans la maison. Personne ne faisait attention à lui… S'il passait de l'autre côté pour prendre une poignée de gravier dans l'allée, s'il faisait très vite, il n'aurait aucun problème. Oui, il allait faire comme ça. Yuan se retourna et risqua un regard vers la grande maison. A travers les baies vitrées du salon d'accueil et du couloir de l'aile gauche, il pouvait voir des serviteurs qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Personne ne regardait vers le jardin… Il pouvait y aller.

Yuan s'élança vers le côté de la grande bâtisse qu'il contourna. Il se précipita vers l'allée couverte de gravillons sans remarquer le regard nébuleux qui se posait sur lui avec étonnement, à travers la fenêtre d'un salon. Le petit demi-Elfe resta un instant immobile, observant l'activité qui régnait dans la rue avec envie. Il aurait bien aimé se promener dans les rues et visiter toute la ville, mais monsieur Aurion ne voulait pas. D'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici. L'enfant ramassa précipitamment ses petits cailloux et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit près du lac où il s'était tenu précédemment et s'assit par terre. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis remonta le bas de son pantalon, pris d'une subite envie de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau. En faisant bien attention de ne pas bouger les jambes pour ne pas risquer de mouiller ses habits, Yuan saupoudra la surface du lac d'une poignée de fin gravier. Conformément à ce qu'il pensait, une multitude de petits poissons affluèrent vers la surface. Ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps, aussi le métis recommença-t-il son manège, ses yeux de la même couleur que le lac brillant du même éclat que ce dernier. Presque inconsciemment, le petit garçon se mit à fredonner la comptine qu'il avait pris l'habitude de chanter quand il vivait à Methenôl.

« Un petit poussin a perdu sa maman

Il est tout seul au monde, il pleure maintenant

Il est si menu, il est si fragile

Et il crie à la ronde, c'est une proie facile…

Heureusement quelqu'un l'a entendu

Qui court à son secours à brides abattues

Devinez qui sera son sauveteur

De toute la basse-cour, animal au grand cœur

C'est maman poule qui vient

Pour chérir son poussin

A l'abri sous son aile

Petit poussin rebelle »

Séchant toujours sur son deuxième couplet, Yuan répéta plusieurs fois la première partie de sa petite chanson. Il n'entendit pas des pas feutrés s'approcher de lui, et ne remarqua pas non plus l'ombre qui s'étendait à présent sur le sol près de lui. Lorsqu'il eut chanté pour la sixième fois son couplet et son refrain, le petit décida qu'il en avait assez de chanter. C'est alors qu'une voix claire s'éleva dans son dos, esquissant le début du couplet manquant.

« Ce petit poussin est bien téméraire

Il voudrait tout savoir, visiter la terre.

Mais tu sais le monde est plein de dangers

Pour tous les plus petits et les écervelés. »

Au moment où Yuan se retournait, une main blanche se posait sur sa tête et lui ébouriffait les cheveux tandis qu'un éclat de rire joyeux faisait vibrer l'air ambiant. Reconnaissant le rire caractéristique de Mosehn, le petit métis sourit. Avant de froncer les sourcils, vexé.

« Je suis pas un écervelé ! » S'exclama-t-il, faisant redoubler le rire du jeune homme.

Yuan se détourna brusquement, croisant les bras pour bien montrer son mécontentement. Mosehn s'assis en tailleur à côté de lui.

« Je sais bien. Répondit-il d'un ton sérieux. Mais il fallait bien que ça rime avec dangers.

-D'accord. Accepta l'enfant. Mais la suite ?

-La suite ? Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à reprendre la fin du premier couplet. Heureusement quelqu'un l'a entendu, et ainsi de suite. »

Yuan fit la moue, peu convaincu.

« Mais ça fait un refrain à rallonge !

-Tu trouves ? Toutes les comptines que j'ai apprises étant petit étaient faites sur ce modèle. Ce n'était pas comme ça, à Sylvarant ?

-Ben… non.

-D'accord. Fais comme tu veux, alors. Après tout, c'est ta chanson. »

Et comme pour souligner le fait qu'il se désintéressait totalement de l'activité créatrice de son petit domestique, le jeune homme croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe. Yuan le regard un instant sans bouger. Au moment où le petit se détournait de lui pour jeter une autre poignée de cailloux dans le lac, le noble aux cheveux noir tendit le bras vers le ciel.

« Là. Fit-t-il soudain. C'est un lapin avec un cerf-volant. Ou une coupe de glace avec un petit gâteau et un parasol en papier. Qu'est-ce que tu préfère ? »

Yuan resta plusieurs secondes interloqué avant de comprendre que monsieur Aurion parlait des nuages. Le petit garçon s'allongea à côté de son cavalier et regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Après une étude attentive de la forme nuageuse que Mosehn désignait, l'enfant déclara avec sérieux :

« C'est une glace.

-Ah. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les glaces, c'est bon !

-Quel argument convaincant… »

Le jeune homme ricana doucement. Yuan saliva un petit moment en regardant le nuage en forme de glace puis il s'allongea sur le côté pour voir le visage de son voisin. Mosehn avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir. Mais sa respiration pas assez régulière démentait cette impression. Yuan se rallongea face au ciel et demanda :

« Pourquoi vous êtes pas avec Shean et monsieur Hikarì ?

-Shean a du travail. Répondit Mosehn. Lënah soigne un maladroit qui s'est coupé en vidant un avocat. Et moi, je m'ennuie. Comme toi, je crois.

-C'est vrai.

-L'herbe est un peu haute. Il faudra que je pense à demander à ce qu'on la coupe un peu.

-Oh non ! S'écria Yuan. Il faut la laisser pousser ! Ça fait plus sauvage, c'est plus joli !

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais madame Aurion trouve ça dangereux. Vous venez souvent jouer dans le jardin, tes amis et toi, et si l'herbe est haute, vous risqueriez de ne plus voir le lac et d'y tomber.

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez madame Aurion ? Questionna soudain Yuan. C'est votre femme ! Pourquoi vous dites pas son prénom ? Moi, mon papa, il appelait ma maman Ellen. »

Mosehn rit à nouveau, amèrement cette fois-ci.

« Oui, mais ton papa et ta maman sont des roturiers. Des pauvres, si tu préfère. Ajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné du garçonnet. Pour nous les nobles, il y a de nombreuses règles que nous devons respecter.

-Le Protocole ?

-Oui, entre autre. En règle générale, j'évite de le respecter, mais il y a tout de même des limites à ne pas franchir. …Tu devrais peut-être remettre tes chaussures. Le temps est encore frais, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe malade… »

Yuan obéit. Comme le temps se couvrait, les deux observateurs de nuages rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri dans la maison coloniale. Le plus jeune prit congé de son aîné et s'en alla dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de barbouiller les pages de son cahier d'écriture de mots monosyllabiques. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce verte, Yuan s'aperçut que la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Elle frappait contre les vitres des fenêtres avec une irrégularité qui sonnait comme une musique. Le petit garçon alluma sa chandelle en cuivre et s'installa à son bureau. Il y passa le restant de la matinée et une grande partie de l'après-midi. Au cours de la soirée, alors que la réception en l'honneur de l'empereur Tesseha'llan battait son plein, Karen vint chercher son petit copain aux cheveux bleus et trouva le moyen de l'entraîner une fois de plus à l'étage interdit. Yuan, qui jouait gentiment avec son avion de combat blanc, suivit son camarade sans penser à se séparer de son jouet. Une fois à l'étage, Karen expliqua à l'enfant pourquoi il l'y avait fait monter.

« Tu te souviens des vêtements dans la grande malle ? Demanda le marmiton en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Oui.

-Ben on va se déguiser avec. Ce sont que des vêtements de fille, mais c'est pas grave, c'est juste pour jouer.

-Je veux pas être une fille.

-Tais-toi. C'est moi le grand, c'est moi qui décide. Tiens, on va dire que toi, t'étais un Touareg.

-C'est quoi ?

-Euh… Des gens qui vivent dans le désert. Prends le voile et enroule-le autour de ta tête. Mais non, pas comme ça ! Laisse-moi faire. Tu vois, il faut cacher les cheveux, puis mettre un bout devant le nez et la bouche à cause du sable… Après, il faut accrocher ça sur le côté…

-AIE !

-Mais ne crie pas comme ça !

-Mais tu me tire les cheveux !

-Voilààààà. Maintenant, mets cette kurta. Attention, l'abîme pas ! …Oh, zut. T'aurais dû la mettre avant de mettre le voile. Attends, je vais le rattacher.

-NOOOOON !

-Mais tais-toi donc ! »

Après quinze longues minutes d'un habillage laborieux, les deux garçons se tenaient bien droits devant le miroir blanc accroché au mur. Yuan abordait la panoplie complète du parfait petit Touareg, avec la gourde en cuir sur le côté et les longs vêtements flottants. Karen, lui, portait fièrement un kimono noir et violet dont il avait retroussé les manches. Il s'amusait à tirer le coin de ses yeux vers les côtés pour "faire plus vrai" selon lui, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire aux éclats le petit Yuan. Les deux garçons se déshabillèrent, replièrent les habits qu'ils avaient utilisés et cherchèrent dans la malle de quoi se déguiser à nouveau. Un long moment après, ils se décidèrent à redescendre. Ce fut en arrivant en bas de l'escalier au tapis que Yuan s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son avion dans la salle aux déguisements !

« Karen ! J'ai laissé mon avion en haut ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué. Si quelqu'un le trouve…

-Va le chercher !

-Mais… Tout seul ?

-Ben oui, tout seul. T'es pas une chochotte ou t'en es une ? »

Devant le regard du grand garçon, Yuan n'osa pas avouer qu'il avait encore peur de monter au troisième étage, surtout tout seul. Il tourna donc les talons et gravit les marches tapissées du premier escalier comme un condamné gravirait les marches le menant sur l'échafaud. Arrivé sur le palier du deuxième étage, le petit garçon hésita. Il fixa un instant l'escalier de bois noir qui lui faisait face avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il posa son pied sur la première marche, s'arrêta. Et il le monta en courant, sans un regard derrière lui. Yuan se précipita dans la pièce qui leur servait de repaire, récupéra en vitesse son avion blanc et se jeta sur la porte qu'il avait refermée par réflexe, le cœur battant. Au moment où il appuyait sur la poignée, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. _Quelqu'un montait l'escalier !_ Yuan lâcha la poignée et se recula, luttant contre la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui. Qui pouvait bien venir ici à cette heure ? Karen, qui avait eu des remords de le laisser se débrouiller seul ? Non, le marmiton serait monté en courant et l'aurait appelé. Cette personne-là marchait calmement, lentement. Et elle se rapprochait de la pièce où se trouvait le petit métis !

Figé, comme transformé en statue, Yuan écoutait les bruits de pas s'intensifier. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, juste devant la porte de la pièce. Et si cette personne entrait et voyait le petit garçon ? Cette pensée l'électrifia et le fit soudain réagir. En même temps que la poignée s'abaissait, le gamin bondit sous un fauteuil recouvert d'un long drap gris, serrant son avion contre lui. Il était temps. A peine Yuan était-il caché par le drap que la porte s'ouvrait. Une paire de bottes en daim marron clair apparurent dans l'interstice entre le drap et le sol par lequel l'enfant pouvait voir une partie de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils. Ces bottes lui semblaient familières. Il les avait déjà vues. Mais où ? Pendant que le petit demi-Elfe se creusait la mémoire, les bottes se mirent en marche vers l'angle de la pièce où se trouvait le meuble servant de réservoir à bougies. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant, puis repartirent. Dès qu'elles eurent passées la porte, Yuan releva le drap. Il eut juste le temps de voir une main sombre tirer la porte avant que celle-ci ne se refermât. Il se souvint alors. Les bottes en daim ! Elles appartenaient au docteur Hikarì ! …Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, décrurent lentement. Mais pas en direction de l'escalier. Il y eut le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre, puis que l'on referme. Yuan hésita. Aurait-il le temps de sortir de la pièce, descendre les deux escaliers et s'éloigner assez avant que monsieur Hikarì ne revienne ? Peut-être, il était venu prendre une bougie. Donc, c'était qu'il avait besoin de lumière pour un bout de temps. Donc…

Yuan quitta l'abri de son fauteuil et se glissa jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Pas de monsieur Hikarì dans le couloir. Il pouvait y aller. L'enfant sortit de la pièce, referma le plus doucement possible la porte derrière lui. Il avança précautionneusement jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il descendit en silence. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Maintenant, traverser le pallier, puis descendre l'autre escalier. Ensuite ? Piquer un sprint jusqu'à la chambre verte ! Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, Yuan se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que le médecin était allé faire au troisième étage alors qu'il était sensé assister à la réception pour l'empereur ? Peut-être qu'il voulait juste vérifier quelque chose. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Monsieur Aurion lui aurait sans doute demandé d'aller chercher quelque chose au troisième. Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé un domestique ? Le petit garçon se posa des questions tout en mettant son pyjama. Même allongé pour dormir, il ne cessait de s'interroger. Mais, le sommeil venant, il oublia l'incident et se laissa transporter au pays des rêves. Le lendemain matin, il n'y pensait déjà plus. Peut-être était-il un peu écervelé, tout de même...

Vers le milieu du mois d'avril, Yuan s'acharnait à confondre PA et RA depuis plusieurs minutes dans la bibliothèque lorsque Mosehn, qui discutait distraitement avec Lënah, fit soudain part au médecin de son envie d'aller rendre visite à son ami de Syback qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Aussitôt, un voyant rouge se mit à clignoter dans l'esprit du petit garçon. Syback ? Syback ! Mais c'était là-bas que le prof de géopolitique était parti travailler, non ? Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis des mois ! Il fallait à tout prix que monsieur Aurion l'emmène pour qu'il puisse voir son ami, lui aussi !

« Monsieur Aurion, monsieur Aurion ! Je dois aller à Syback, moi aussi ! » Glapit le petit métis en secouant le bras du jeune comme s'il espérait en voir tomber une bonne poire bien mûre.

Mosehn et Lënah jetèrent un regard surpris au garçon, ne comprenant certainement pas son agitation soudaine. Yuan lâcha enfin le bras malmené du pauvre noble et expliqua vivement :

« Mon ami le prof ! Vous savez bien ! Celui qui travaille à Syback ! Je voudrais aller le voir… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard embêté. Mosehn se frotta la nuque de sa main gauche, signe chez lui qu'il ne sentait pas à l'aise. Lënah soupira et plongea son regard dans celui du petit garçon.

« Tu sais Yuan, dit-il doucement, Monsieur Aurion n'est pas le directeur d'une agence de voyage…

-C'est quoi, une agence de voyage ?

-…Peu importe. Je voulais dire qu'il ne peut pas t'emmener n'importe où comme ça…

-A cause du Protocole ? Interrogea tristement Yuan.

-Un peu. Et surtout, c'est un voyage dangereux. Il faut traverser la mer…

-Y'a qu'à prendre un bateau solide ! Comme ça il coulera pas !

-…Et Syback est très proche de la forêt de Gaoracchia. On dit que c'est une forêt maudite. Personnellement je n'y crois pas, mais c'est vrai qu'on y croise un nombre inquiétant de monstres. Je ne suis pas sûr que ta maman accepte de te laisser partir. Et même si c'était le cas, encore faudrait-il que monsieur Aurion soir d'accord…

-Tu sais, intervint Mosehn, ça ne me dérange pas de l'emmener. Yuan est gentil. Un peu impulsif, mais gentil.

-Mosehn…

-Alors c'est d'accord ! S'écria le jeune noble. Nous partons dans trois jours !

-Ouais ! » Clama Yuan afin de montrer sa joie.

S'il avait été seul avec Mosehn, il lui aurait probablement sauté au cou. Mais comme monsieur Hikarì était là et qu'il se massait les tempes comme quelqu'un qui sent la migraine monter, il s'abstint. Peut-être aurait-il dû éviter de crier ? Ce n'est pas drôle d'entendre quelqu'un hurler à côté de soi quand on a mal à la tête…

Durant toute la journée, le petit garçon parut marcher au super carburant. Même Karen arrivait à se fatiguer de ses incessantes cabrioles. Quand vint enfin le soir, le gamin mit une éternité avant de réussir à s'endormir. Il allait rendre visite à son ami le prof, il y allait vraiment ! Et avec monsieur Aurion, en plus ! Le bonheur absolu !

OoOoO

_ « Mettons une demi-journée pour atteindre la côte. …Il faudra prendre la diligence. Deux jours de traversée si la mer est belle. Plus une demi-journée pour rejoindre Syback, ce qui nous donne déjà trois jours de voyage. Idem pour le retour… Comptons une semaine de trajet aller-retour. Si on reste une semaine sur place, ce sera suffisant ? Non, un peu juste, peut-être. Deux semaines, ce serait mieux. J'aimerais visiter Ozette, aussi… Je n'y suis encore jamais allé. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Lënah ? »_

_Lënah soupira et posa sur ses genoux le livre qu'il tenait à hauteur de ses yeux. Mosehn et lui se trouvaient dans le bureau du jeune noble. Ce dernier, penché sur son bureau, traçait des traits sur une carte et noircissait d'encre une innocente feuille de calepin. Le médecin Elfe accrocha le regard interrogateur de son ami et répondit d'une voix lasse._

_ « J'en pense que tu ne devrais pas t'emballer autant pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine, que Yuan ferait bien mieux de rester ici et que tu n'as pas à te comporter envers lui comme tu le fais actuellement._

_ -Hors sujet ! Rétorqua Mosehn en souriant. Je voulais savoir, une ou deux semaines ? Une semaine, c'est un peu limite et il faudra faire vite. Mais deux semaines, ça risque d'être un peu long pour Yuan. Je suppose qu'il n'a jamais été séparé de sa mère auparavant… Une semaine et demie ? »_

_Lënah soupira de nouveau. Il referma son livre, devinant qu'il n'aurait plus le loisir de lire tranquillement. Le médecin ferma les yeux, et joignit le bout de ses doigts en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire changer d'avis l'inconscient qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?_

_ « Mosehn. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Ça ne se fait pas._

_ -Protocole ? Soupira le jeune Humain. C'est cela qui te gêne ? Je croyais que toi non plus, tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture ?_

_ -Je ne te parle pas du Protocole, Mosehn. Je te parle de la façon dont tu traite Yuan. Je sais que tu as des… disons… circonstances atténuantes, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Yuan n'est pas de ta famille et il ne le sera jamais. Il a déjà un père, Mosehn, même s'il est absent. Tu n'as pas à essayer de le remplacer. Ce serait vraiment… inconvenant. Surtout venant de toi. »_

_L'homme à la peau noire appuya sa dernière phrase d'un regard lourd de reproches et de sous-entendus. Mosehn haussa les épaules._

_ « Laisse-moi agir comme je l'entends. Et avant de vouloir me donner des leçons, tâche de te souvenir que, sans mon argent et mon appui, tu n'es qu'un exilé banni de son pays, un pauvre réfugié politique sans le moindre gald. »_

_Lënah se crispa et baissa lentement la tête. Mosehn reporta son attention sur ses papiers et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme d'une pierre –pour peu qu'une pierre puisse avoir une âme._

_ « Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Une semaine et demie ?_

_ -Oui, une semaine et demie… Et tu crois que ta femme appréciera ta dernière lubie ?_

_ -Certainement pas !_

_ -Enfin une personne sensée dans cette maison…_

_ -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sous-entendu ? Fit Mosehn avec un air suspicieux qui fit sourire son ami._

_ -Si tu t'entête, reprit Lënah sans se départir de son sourire, Neyva fera chambre à part._

_ -Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, au point où j'en suis rendu…_

_ -Dois-je comprendre que cela t'est égal ?_

_ -Tout à fait._

_ -Mosehn…_

_ -Bon, d'accord, pas tant que ça. Mais tu me connais, et tu sais que je suis têtu !_

_ -Tête brûlée conviendrait mieux. »_

_Les deux hommes rirent doucement, puis le sérieux redevint maître de leurs expressions. Lënah baissa les yeux vers son livre. Mosehn contempla en silence sa feuille avant d'y ajouter quelques mots. Il releva la tête et annonça en souriant :_

_ « Au fait. Tu es du voyage._

_ -J'aurais dû m'y attendre._

_ -Shean, Karen et Mikie aussi._

_ -Shean, je connais, mais Mikie et Karen sont… ?_

_ -Mikie est la grande sœur de Yuan. Et Karen est son meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas les séparer !_

_ -Mais bien sûr… Et je suppose que nous les emmènerons avec nous lorsque nous iront à Ozette ?_

_ -Tu suppose admirablement bien !_

_ -…_

_ -Lënah ?_

_ -Ô grande Martel… Ayez pitié de moi et faites que les enfants reviennent ici entiers… Par contre, vous pouvez garder Mosehn. _

_ -Lënah !_

_-Va donc prévenir ta dulcinée au lieu de me vriller les tympans comme ça. »_

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Mosehn tout sourire (quoique légèrement boiteux) qui annonça aux trois petits domestiques qu'il les emmenait en vacances à Syback dès le surlendemain.

OoOoOoOoO

Bon bah, encore un chapitre de fini. Merci à ceux qui ont le courage de lire mes pavés ma foi peu engageants. Et je voudrais remercier particulièrement Marina-Kaede pour ses reviews !


	5. Les jolies colonies de vacances

Auteur : Natanael, qui ne sait pas si elle doit être contente de reprendre les cours ou non…

Disclaimer : Je suppose que vous savez ce qui est à Namco et ce qui est à moi, donc inutile de le répéter. Non ?

Spoiler : Comme d'habitude, concernant l'âge et l'époque de la jeunesse de nos deux séraphins internationaux. Mais cette fois, sans allusion aux cristaux !

Warning : Peut-être un très léger Yuan x Kratos, c'est à voir si j'arrive à le caser dans l'histoire...

Résumé : Après avoir fui Sylvarant où les demi-Elfes sont persécutés, les membres survivants de la famille Ka-Fai se réfugient à Meltokio. Un jeune aristocrate très sympathique leur propose travail et protection et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, le petit Yuan goûte au bonheur. Seule ombre au tableau : un "enfant-fantôme" qui hante le troisième étage de la maison, et dont les cris résonnent dans la nuit...

OoOoOoOoO

**Les jolies colonies de vacances…**

OoOoOoOoO

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Une diligence tirée par six chevaux s'était arrêtée au centre de l'allée menant à la grande maison des Aurions. Sur le perron, Mikie et Yuan faisaient leurs adieux à leur mère. Celle-ci, émue de voir ses deux petits anges s'envoler si loin d'elle pendant deux semaines et demie, avait les larmes aux yeux. Non loin d'elle, Neyva Aurion semblait faire des énièmes recommandations à son époux, lequel avait l'air bien plus intéressé par les boutons dorés de sa longue veste bleue que par le discours de la jeune femme. A quelques pas du carrosse, Lënah, vêtu d'une tunique blanche s'accordant parfaitement bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux pourtant cachés sous un long foulard rosé, s'assurait que rien n'avait été oublié pendant que Shean et Karen achevaient d'attacher leurs bagages sur le toit du véhicule. Enfin, le petit groupe fut prêt à partir. Mosehn, Lënah et les trois enfants prirent place à l'intérieur de la diligence. Shean s'installa à la place du cocher et fit claquer son fouet dans l'air en guise de signal pour le départ. La lourde voiture s'ébranla et s'éloigna au pas rythmé des chevaux. Penchés la fenêtre d'une des portes, Mikie et son petit frère agitaient le traditionnel mouchoir blanc des grands adieux déchirants. Lorsque la grande maison eut disparu de leur champ de vision, les deux enfants rentrèrent leurs têtes à l'intérieur du carrosse et Lënah referma la fenêtre. Ils quittèrent la ville par la grande porte. En passant devant l'immense des malheureux de Methenôl, Yuan sentit son cœur se serrer. Tous ces gens qui attendaient là sans espoir… C'était vraiment trop triste. Le petit garçon détourna les yeux pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Face à lui, Mosehn regardait avec attention les visages fermés de tous ces gens qu'il ne pouvait aider. Une ombre plana sur son visage, qui ne le quitta pas durant tout le voyage.

Vers le milieu du jour, la diligence arriva en vue de la côte. Elle longea le littoral pendant plus d'une heure, heure que Yuan passa littéralement scotché à la vitre de la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer auparavant. Et cette immensité bleue lui paraissait si belle, scintillante sous le soleil du printemps… Toute cette masse d'eau l'attirait irrésistiblement. S'il s'écoutait, il ouvrirait la portière pour se jeter dans l'océan. Assis à côté de lui, Lënah s'aperçut de l'intérêt que l'enfant portait aux flots et se tourna vers lui.

« C'est la première fois que tu vois la mer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

-Oui ! Répondit Yuan, tout sourire. C'est si joli… Vous croyez qu'on pourrait s'arrêter pour mieux la regarder ?

-Tu pourras même t'y baigner, je pense. Déclara le médico-mage. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à arriver au port, et notre bateau ne part que dans la soirée.

-On va prendre le bateau ? Questionna Mikie, l'air inquiet. Mais… et si il coule ?

-Et pourquoi qu'il coulerait ? Intervint Karen, goguenard. Les bateaux Tesseha'llans, c'est pas de la camelote, tu sais. Ce sont les meilleurs ! Y'a aucun risque !

-C'est vrai ? Interrogea la fillette à mi-voix en se tournant vers le médecin.

-Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. La rassura celui-ci. Les marins ont l'habitude de ces eaux et les naufrages sont peu fréquents. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ? »

L'Elfe ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire à l'adresse de la petite fille. Celle-ci rosit presque imperceptiblement et hocha vivement la tête. Satisfait, Lënah reporta son attention sur le livre qu'il lisait. Yuan retourna à son observation du paysage marin qui s'offrait à lui et se désintéressa totalement de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la voiture. Peu de temps après, celle-ci entra dans un village côtier aux rues pavées. Elle ralentit, et s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée de la zone portuaire. D'immenses navires attendaient là que l'appel du large se fit entendre, invitant les passants au rêve et au voyage. A peine était-il descendu de la diligence que Yuan resta en arrêt devant ces gigantesques passeurs des mers, dont l'un d'eux allait très bientôt l'emporter vers l'aventure… et vers son ami le prof.

« Eh oh ! Tu bouges, oui ? Moi aussi, je veux descendre ! Clama la voix outrée de Karen, resté dans le carrosse.

-Oh, pardon. Fit le plus petit en se décalant. T'as vu ça ? Ils sont immenses, ces bateaux !

-Ouais. Acquiesça Karen une fois sur la terre ferme. J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour voyager dans un bidule comme ça. C'est trop la classe ! »

Le petit Sylvaranti approuva vivement. Les deux amis regardèrent Shean décharger leur véhicule et confier leurs bagages à des porteurs. Un peu à l'écart, Mosehn et Lënah discutaient du programme de l'après-midi. Finalement, le jeune noble aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers le groupe des trois domestiques, l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur.

« Alors les enfants, au programme : déjeuner à l'auberge, achat de maillots de bain parce que je doute que vous en possédiez déjà, et après peut-être que vous pourrez vous baigner.

-Voire sûrement. Ajouta Lënah. L'eau est peut-être encore un peu fraîche, mais ce devrait être supportable. Ça vous va ?

-Et comment ! S'exclama Karen, élu par lui-même porte-parole de ses amis.

-Alors c'est parti ! Annonça vivement Mosehn en leur tournant le dos. L'auberge doit être par là. Ou peut-être par ici… A moins que… »

Lënah soupira, l'air affligé. Karen et Yuan éclatèrent de rire et Mikie leva les yeux au ciel. Le voyage avait bien commencé, pourtant… Après une demi-heure de pérégrinations dans les ruelles médiévales de la petite ville, le groupe de citadins parvint enfin à dénicher la fameuse auberge qu'ils cherchaient en vain. La délicieuse tourte aux fruits de mer qui leur fut servie les consola un peu de leur marche aussi forcée qu'imprévue. Après le dessert, les six voyageurs repartirent à l'assaut les petites rues à la recherche d'un magasin de vêtements. En ayant finalement déniché un, Mosehn fit l'achat d'une demi-douzaine de maillots de bain et d'un assortiment de moufles, bonnets et écharpes ainsi que d'un long gilet de laine blanche, ce qui lui attira les regards amusées des vendeuses et un nouveau soupir de la part de son ami à la peau sombre.

« Mosehn… Gémit Lënah, l'air désespéré. L'été arrive. Tu crois vraiment avoir besoin de vêtements d'hiver ?

-Moi ? Rétorqua l'Humain en souriant de toutes ses dents. Bien sûr que non. Mais tu es tellement frileux que je préfère prendre les devants ! »

L'Elfe Noir lui adressa un regard à la fois blasé et agacé qui fit rire Yuan et ses amis. Bientôt, tous les six se retrouvaient de nouveau à marcher dans les rues. Cette fois-ci, Mosehn sembler savoir parfaitement où il était et où il allait. Il ne tarda pas à mener son petit troupeau vers une jolie plage de sable fin qui bordait le port. A sa vue, les trois enfants crièrent de joie et se précipitèrent vers la mer. Lënah les rappela vivement, leur demandant de mettre leurs maillots de bain avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Le vent du large faisait voleter les pans de son long foulard rosé et les quelques mèches blanches qui s'en échappaient. Le médecin aux yeux rouges frissonnait, sans doute peu habitué aux bourrasques froides qui plaquaient sa tunique contre son corps. Pendant que les enfants se changeaient, Mosehn s'approcha de son ami et déposa sur ses épaules le gilet de laine qu'il venait d'acheter. Lënah le remercia d'un regard avant d'enfiler prestement les manches du vêtement.

« Tu vois ? J'ai eu raison de le prendre, ce gilet. Mon pauvre Lënah, que ferais-tu sans moi ?

-Je vivrais une petite vie tranquille dans le désert de Triet, sans doute. Répliqua le guérisseur en claquant des dents.

-Tranquille peut-être, mais tellement moins intéressante ! S'exclama l'aristocrate Tesseha'llan d'un ton tragique.

-C'est une question de point de vue. » Grogna Lënah en guise de réponse, retenant à grand-peine son foulard sur sa tête.

Mosehn haussa les épaules et remonta les jambes de son pantalon noir. Il tendit ensuite la main en direction de Yuan, son visage abordant l'expression mutine d'un enfant sur le point de faire une bêtise amusante.

« Tu viens ? On va se baigner ! Lënah, donne la main à Yuan. Nous allons courir, ça te réchauffera. »

Le petit demi-Elfe n'hésita pas un instant à saisir la main tendue du jeune noble. L'Elfe médecin attrapa la menotte du gamin et celui-ci frissonna un peu au contact de sa peau glacée. Il avait vraiment _très_ froid… Soudain, Karen poussa un hurlement qui s'apparentait à peu près à "BANZAAAAIIII !" et s'élança en direction de l'étendue marine qui ondulait au bout de la plage. Mikie lui courut après, ses cheveux bleu ciel voletant gracieusement derrière elle. Mosehn et Lënah échangèrent un sourire avant de se lancer à leur poursuite, courant si vite que les petites jambes de Yuan avaient à peine le temps de toucher terre, lui donnant l'impression de voler au dessus du sable. Derrière eux, la voix grave de Shean se fit entendre.

« Faites tout de même attention aux méduses ! »

Mosehn répondit par un mot que son petit protégé ne comprit pas et par un vague geste de sa main libre. La mer se rapprochait à une vitesse qui semblait phénoménale et, arrivés à l'endroit où les vagues mourraient sur le sable, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net en lâchant les mains du petit métis. Emporté par son élan, Yuan plongea tête la première dans l'eau, un cri de stupeur coincé dans la gorge. Il vit un mélange de bleu, de vert, de blanc et de jaune tandis qu'une masse d'eau inondait sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer. Il allait paniquer lorsque ses bras entrèrent en contact avec le sable du sol. Aussitôt, plus par instinct de survie que par réelle réflexion, l'enfant poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses mains pour s'arracher à ce bloc liquide qui l'étouffait. Il parvint à émerger et se traîna hors de portée des vagues, toussant afin de débarrasser ses poumons de l'eau qu'il avait respirée. Aussitôt, la main froide de Lënah se posa sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? » Questionna le guérisseur d'un ton inquiet.

Yuan hocha la tête plusieurs fois, un peu hébété. Il s'était passé quoi, là ? Tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, trois paires de pieds de différentes tailles apparurent dans son champ de vision, en même temps qu'un concert de voix s'élevait de toutes parts.

« YUAN ! Piaillait la voix suraigüe de Mikie. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Yuan !

-Woah, la classe ! S'enthousiasmait Karen. T'aurais vu ton plongeon, Yue, c'était magnifique ! Je veux faire le même !

-Hum… Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, en fin de compte… Reconnaissait Mosehn d'un ton embêté.

-Non mais ça va bien ? Hurlait la voix de Shean en arrière plan. Vous avez voulu le tuer, ou quoi ? Il ne doit pas savoir nager, ce gosse ! Réfléchissez un peu, monsieur Aurion !

-S'il en est capable… » Soupirait Lënah en resserrant son long gilet contre lui.

Yuan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fixa l'un après l'autre les quatre visages qui l'entouraient. Un large sourire s'étala sur sa figure, surprenant ses compagnons.

« Eh… Fit le petit garçon. C'était marrant… »

Karen éclata de rire. Mikie, Mosehn et Lënah eurent tous les trois la même expression ébahie, tandis que l'Humain aux cheveux noirs demandait :

« Yuan ? Tu… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as juste failli te noyer, en fait…

-Oui. C'était marrant. On recommence ? »

Le rire de Karen redoubla, Mikie cria à son frère qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient, Mosehn se frotta la nuque avec l'air de ne plus rien comprendre et Lënah se prit la tête entre les mains. Deux minutes plus tard, les trois enfants jouaient à courir le plus vite possible vers la mer et à essayer de sauter par-dessus les vagues. Nul besoin de préciser que, la plupart du temps, leurs sauts se terminaient par un piqué direct en direction de ce que le marmiton aux cheveux violets appelait pompeusement les fonds marins. Mosehn et son ami marchaient de long en large au bord de l'eau en discutant. Si le jeune homme gardait le plus souvent les pieds dans l'eau, l'Elfe aux cheveux de neige devait régulièrement faire des écarts de trajectoire pour ne pas mouiller ses précieuses bottes en daim. Ce qui ne manquait pas de lui attirer les moqueries de son compagnon. Shean quant à lui avait disparu. Il revint sur la plage environs trois heures plus tard, armé de grandes serviettes éponges dans lesquelles les enfants s'enroulèrent à leur sortie définitive de l'eau. Lënah, décidément peu habitué au climat côtier, en réquisitionna aussi une pour essayer de faire remonter sa température corporelle définitivement trop basse. Une fois les petits séchés et rhabillés, les six voyageurs reprirent la direction du port. Une fois sur les lieux, ils montèrent dans un des immenses bateaux et un homme d'équipage leur indiqua leurs cabines. Les trois hommes dormiraient ensembles et les trois enfants partageraient la même chambre. Comme Karen s'étonnait de ce que monsieur Aurion n'eut pas droit à un traitement particulier, Lënah expliqua que son ami avait l'habitude de voyager incognito. Il conclut son explication par un soupir résigné, signe évident qu'il n'approuvait pas l'attitude de l'aristocrate. Mais bon. Mosehn restait Mosehn, bien souvent en dépit du bon sens…

Le navire prit le large au cours du dîner. Lorsque Yuan s'éveilla, le matin suivant, la terre n'était déjà plus en vue. Tout autour du bateau et aussi loin que portait son regard, l'enfant ne voyait qu'une immense et majestueuse étendue bleue. Le petit domestique passait des heures sur le pont avant, appuyé à la balustrade, à contempler cet océan qu'il ne se lassait pas d'admirer. Quelquefois, Mosehn et Lënah venaient lui tenir compagnie. Karen, sujet au mal de mer, refusait obstinément de quitter leur cabine –sauf au moment des repas. Mikie quant à elle ne cessait de questionner le médecin Elfe sur à peu près tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Comme le fit remarquer le marmiton le soir suivant, la fillette avait développé l'agaçante manie de suivre l'Elfe Noir à la trace. Toute phrase prononcée par ce dernier devenait aussitôt parole d'évangile, tant et si bien que vers la fin de leur deuxième journée de traversée, Lënah n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche. Heureusement, l'arrivée au port du lendemain mit fin au calvaire du pauvre guérisseur.

OoOoO

Syback était une ville que l'on pouvait qualifier de moderne. De hauts immeubles entouraient les prestigieuses écoles qui faisait la fierté de Tesseha'lla. Dans les rues propres et goudronnées, d'étranges véhicules flottant au dessus du sol se déplaçaient à une vitesse considérable. De temps à autres, on croisait des espèces de wagon qui avançaient à une vitesse encore plus grande, suspendus à un épais câble d'acier. Après avoir débarqué, Mosehn s'agenouilla près de Yuan et lui désigna la succession de wagons qui défilait.

« Tu vois ça ? Demanda-t-il. On appelle ça un métro aérien. C'est lui que nous allons emprunter pour nous rendre chez mon ami.

-Il est haut. Remarqua le petit garçon qui n'en menait pas large.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu n'auras pas peur, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis avec toi, tout ira bien. D'accord ? »

Yuan plongea son regard océan dans celui du jeune homme. Il sourit en hochant vaguement la tête. C'était vrai. Tant que monsieur Aurion était avec lui, il ne risquait rien.

« D'accord. Répondit-il.

-Donne-moi la main. Fit Mosehn en se relevant. Mikie, Karen, ne vous éloignez pas, restez avec nous. Mikie, tu peux donner la main à Lënah, si tu veux. »

Bien entendu, la fillette aux cheveux bleus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s'agrippa à la main de son nouveau héros et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent sortis du métro. Durant tout le temps que dura ce voyage aérien, Yuan et Karen étaient resté comme collés à la paroi vitrée, dévorant des yeux cette ville d'un genre tout nouveau pour eux. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la station de métro, l'attention de Yuan fut attirée par une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Plissant les yeux, le gamin observa attentivement l'homme qu'il avait remarqué. Il était rasé de près, avait les cheveux courts, noirs et un peu ébouriffés, et portait un pull de coton gris clair sur une chemise blanche. Un pantalon de tissu beige et des chaussures en cuir complétaient le tableau. Soudain, l'homme s'aperçut que le petit demi-Elfe le regardait avec insistance. Il l'observa à son tour et, tout d'un coup, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Yuan allait se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête lorsque l'homme agita sa main droite dans sa direction. Une main à laquelle il manquait trois doigts…

Avec un cri de joie, le petit domestique échappa à Mosehn et s'élança vers l'homme qui lui souriait.

« Monsieur le prof ! »

Le gamin se jeta dans les bras de son ami de Methenôl qui le serra contre lui.

« Je suis content de te revoir. Déclara Yuan en s'éloignant de lui. Et je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

-Toi aussi, tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme. Répondit le professeur. Tu es beaucoup moins maigre que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

-C'est parce que ma maman a trouvé du travail !

-Oui, je sais. Monsieur Shean m'a tout expliqué. »

Pendant que l'ancien professeur de géopolitique et le petit garçon échangeaient leurs nouvelles, Mosehn et le reste du petit groupe s'approchèrent. Semblant reconnaître aussitôt le cousin de l'empereur, l'homme au pull gris inclina la tête.

« Monsieur Alian Rovail, je présume ? Interrogea Mosehn. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Monsieur Aurion… Répondit le dénommé Alian d'un ton où l'on sentait un certain respect. Je ne saurais comment vous remercier de tout ce que… »

Mosehn eut un vague geste de la main agrémenté d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Cela n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai nul besoin de remerciements particuliers, le sentiment d'avoir fait mon devoir me suffit amplement.

-Comment tu connais monsieur Aurion, toi ? S'étonna Yuan en tirant sur la manche du professeur.

-Monsieur Aurion est très connu dans le domaine politique. Répondit Alian avec un sourire. C'est le diplomate Tesseha'llan le plus habile et le plus apprécié, que ce soit à Sylvarant ou dans les provinces indépendantes, comme la région du Sud-est par exemple. On fait souvent appel à lui en cas de crises ou de problèmes diplomatiques difficiles à gérer.

-Il faut reconnaître que Mosehn a un don particulier pour manipuler les gens… » Commenta pensivement Lënah.

Yuan haussa un sourcil. Politique ? Diplomate ? Provinces indépendantes ? Autant de mots barbares dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens. Laissant les grands à leur discussion, le demi-Elfe aux cheveux turquoise chercha du regard sa petite valise dans laquelle il avait enfermé Monsieur Lapin. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'inquiétant. Très inquiétant. Sa valise… Elle n'était pas là !

« Monsieur Aurion, monsieur Aurion ! S'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant au bras de son cavalier. On a oublié les valises ! »

Mosehn Aurion considéra une seconde le petit bout d'Elfe agrippé à sa manche avec autant d'intelligence dans le regard qu'un vase en porcelaine d'Asgard, puis il éclata de rire. Vexé, Yuan le lâcha et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air mécontent.

« Bah quoi ? Je dis qu'on a perdu nos bagages et vous, ça vous fait rire ?

-Nous n'avons rien perdu, Yuan. Intervint Lënah. Nos affaires sont directement expédiées chez Mr de Termein, l'ami de monsieur Aurion, par la compagnie maritime. Peut-être sont-elles déjà arrivées.

-Oh… Fit Yuan, penaud. Je savais pas…

-Je m'en doute bien ! S'écria Mosehn, riant sous cape. Et si nous allions rejoindre nos bagages ? »

La proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Guidés par Alian Rovail, les six voyageurs ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour se rendre au pavillon personnel de l'ami de Mosehn. Mr de Termein reçu fort bien ses invités, à l'évidence non prévenu du fait que les trois enfants appartenaient à la caste des domestiques. Il les traita à l'égal de Lënah, et ce quiproquo amusa beaucoup le noble de Meltokio –qui se garda bien de détromper son homologue de Syback. Mikie reçut une chambre pour elle toute seule, alors que les deux garçons furent installés dans la même pièce, une salle immense qui pouvait bien abriter le triple de personnes. Shean rejoignit le quartier des domestiques, et Mosehn et Lënah furent logés dans deux chambres adjacentes, Mr de Termein connaissant leur habitude de parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Yuan, Karen et Mikie se firent servir leur petit déjeuner à la même table que leur maître. Si la petite fille trouva cette situation très gênante, les deux garçons en furent ravis. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas eux qui devaient servir les autres, autant en profiter !

Dans l'après-midi, Alian emmena les trois métis chez lui pour leur présenter sa famille. Sa femme leur offrit du jus d'orange et des gâteaux, et les quatre enfants du professeur leur proposèrent de jouer avec eux. Karen étant l'aîné, ce fut lui qui dirigea la petite bande durant tous leurs jeux. En début de soirée, Shean vint chercher les "trois délinquants", comme les appelaient, pour le dîner. Les quatre journées suivantes furent consacrées à la visite de la ville. Yuan s'ennuya beaucoup, mais la visite d'un laboratoire de recherche l'impressionna énormément. Il eut la surprise de constater que tous ces chercheurs qui faisaient des trouvailles très importantes pour le pays n'étaient autres que des demi-Elfes, comme lui ! Une gentille dame avec les cheveux châtains et une blouse blanche –Lucénia, Lucrécia ou un truc du même genre- lui montra tout ce sur quoi elle travaillait et lui expliqua plein de choses intéressantes que le petit garçon oublia sur-le-champ. Elle lui offrit même un petit tube à essai avec son portant au moment de lui dire au revoir ! Tout content de son cadeau, Yuan confia à Karen, sur le chemin du retour, qu'il voulait lui aussi travailler dans le laboratoire et faire des recherches comme les grands scientifiques. Devant l'air sérieux et décidé de son ami, le grand garçon aux cheveux violets n'osa pas se moquer de lui et acquiesça en silence, impressionné.

Le soir, au moment de se coucher, Yuan n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau se tourner et retourner dans ses draps, serrer Monsieur Lapin contre lui et compter des dizaines de moutons, impossible de s'endormir. Au bout d'un moment, la vois ensommeillée et mécontente de Karen s'éleva des profondeurs de son lit.

« C'est bon là, t'as fini de tourner et virer ou faut que je t'assomme pour que t'arrêtes de bouger ?

-Désolé… Marmonna le cadet. J'arrive pas à dormir.

-Comptes les montons.

-Je suis rendu à cent quatre-vingt douze.

-Ah ouais, quand même. Tu sais compter jusque là ?

-Ben… Oui. »

Karen ne répondit rien. Yuan l'entendit se retourner dans son lit, puis sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

« Dis, Yue… T'étais vraiment sérieux quand tu disais que tu voulais devenir scientifique ?

-Sérieux de chez sérieux. Et je ferais plein de découvertes importantes, et tout le monde devra reconnaître que les demi-Elfes, c'est aussi des gens biens.

-Ça, ça veut dire que tu viendras vivre ici, à Syback. Donc, on se verra plus. »

Le plus jeune se redressa, un peu étonné. Monsieur Lapin en profita pour tomber du lit, mais Yuan ne le ramassa pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Moi, je vais rester à Meltokio. Je vais devenir chef cuisto et préparer les meilleurs plats pour monsieur et madame Aurion. Et si toi tu viens vivre ici, on sera séparés par l'océan et on ne pourra plus se voir.

-Mais on pourra s'écrire !

-Tu sais pas écrire…

-Mais je vais apprendre ! S'énerva Yuan. Et de toute façon, c'est dans très longtemps, ça ! On a tout le temps avant de devenir grand ! Et puis, tu seras pas tout seul, il restera Mikie. »

Karen eut un rire un peu désabusé.

« Tu parle d'une affaire ! Mikie, c'est pas toi. Et puis, t'as vu comme elle est devenue casse-pieds ? Elle passe son temps à courir après monsieur Lënah. Ça m'énerve, tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point.

-Moi aussi, elle m'énerve un peu. Avoua Yuan. Mais c'est vrai que monsieur Lënah est très gentil. Même s'il a toujours froid… »

Les deux garçons rirent un peu, puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Yuan récupéra Monsieur Lapin, mais il mit encore du temps avant de s'endormir. Il pensait à sa maman, qui était restée à Meltokio. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour ses enfants ? Quand est-ce qu'il allait la revoir ? Elle commençait à lui manquer…

Les trois jours qui suivirent, les six voyageurs les passèrent à arpenter en tous sens la ville universitaire à la recherche d'emplettes à effectuer. Mosehn acheta beaucoup de nourriture typique de la région, quelques vêtements, plusieurs traités politiques, philosophiques ou scientifiques, des bijoux pour sa femme et une belle robe pour Ellen choisie par Yuan et Mikie. Etrangement, il acheta également plusieurs jouets pour enfants. Yuan s'en étonna beaucoup avant de se dire que ce devait être pour les enfants de ses amis de Meltokio. Non ? De son côté, Lënah fit l'acquisition de ce qu'il considérait comme un trésor : un ouvrage sur la médecine médiévale à Tesseha'lla. Pour sa part, Karen jugea préférable de s'acheter une petite toupie qui s'illuminait lorsqu'elle dépassait une certaine vitesse de rotation. Il passa d'ailleurs une soirée entière à essayer de la faire s'allumer, sans succès notable. Yuan, Mikie, puis Mosehn et Lënah eux-mêmes tentèrent de relever cet exploit, mais Shean fut le seul à parvenir à faire tourner la toupie assez vite. Karen jura donc solennellement d'y arriver également et s'entraîner tous les jours. On ne sait toujours pas s'il a réussi à faire s'illuminer son jouet.

Après cet épisode de folie dépensière, les trois enfants retournèrent jouer chez les Rovail. Le lendemain matin, Mosehn les réveilla aux aurores et leur fit part de son désir d'aller visiter Ozette, le village forestier. L'idée de traverser la forêt de Gaoracchia n'enchantait pas spécialement ses trois petits compagnons, mais ainsi fut fait. Durant une partie de la journée, Mosehn étudia la carte de la forêt afin de voir quels sentiers il devrait emprunter. Il calcula que la traversée devait leur prendre environs trois heures, ce qui devait être jouable pour Karen. Si Mikie ou Yuan fatiguaient trop, Shean et lui pourraient les porter. Cette petite excursion s'annonçait donc sous les hospices les plus favorables. Lënah quant à lui passa sa matinée à remplir une sacoche de fiole d'antidote ou de panacée. Il prépara également sa trousse de premiers secours, au cas où. Normalement, tout devait bien se passer, mais avec Mosehn, il valait mieux n'être jamais sûr de rien. Mosehn décida de partir le matin suivant, au petit jour. Une BE mise à sa disposition par son ami Mr de Termein les conduisit jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, puis repartit en direction de Syback. Elle devait revenir les chercher trois jours plus tard. Pas avant.

OoOoO

_ « L'est où, Papa ?_

_ -En voyage, mon chéri. Comme toujours…_

_ -Y rentre quand ?_

_ -Bientôt, mon petit ange, bientôt. Dors, repose-toi… »_

OoOoO

Dire que la forêt de Gaoracchia était accueillante aurait été mentir. Les hauts arbres aux troncs gris qui la composaient mêlaient leurs branches de façon si serrée que les rayons du soleil avaient peine à traverser l'épaisse frondaison qui leur faisait obstacle. Au sol, leurs racines s'enchevêtraient comme si leur unique but était de faire tomber les quelques inconscients qui oseraient s'aventurer dans les sentiers tordus qu'elles traçaient. A la vue de ce paysage inquiétant, Yuan ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il jeta un regard à Mosehn, qui avait commencé à déplier la carte qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter avec lui. Un peu soulagé par l'attitude assurée du jeune noble, le garçon s'engagea à sa suite sous le couvert de cette forêt qu'on disait maudite. Le petit groupe ne tarda pas à s'éloigner suffisamment de l'orée du bois pour ne plus la voir. Petit à petit, le métis aux yeux azur prit confiance en lui. Inconscient des dangers qui l'entouraient, il commença à prendre de l'avance sur ses compagnons et à s'aventurer hors du chemin qu'ils suivaient.

« Yuan, ne t'éloigne pas. Fit soudain la voix douce de Lënah. Il y a des monstres, ici. »

Le petit garçon s'arrêta et se tourna vers le groupe formé par les trois adultes et les deux autres enfants. Il vit Mikie, pas rassurée du tout, s'agripper à la main de Karen comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Derrière les deux domestiques, le grand Shean marchait calmement en regardant d'un air absent les arbres sombres qui bordaient leur sentier. A côté de lui, le torse et le visage de Mosehn avaient disparus, cachés par une immense carte aux couleurs un peu passées. Et, un peu à l'écart, l'Elfe Noir tendait la main en direction du petit demi-Elfe en souriant. Sans aucune hésitation, Yuan se précipita vers le médico-mage et glissa sa petite main blanche dans celle, si sombre, de son aîné. Lënah se rapprocha de Karen en entraînant avec lui le jeune métis aux cheveux turquoise. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, le gamin écarta une mèche bleue qui lui tombait devant les yeux et leva la tête.

« Y'a vraiment des monstres, ici ? Demanda-t-il à Lënah.

-Oui, il y en a. Répondit l'adulte. De plus en plus, d'ailleurs. Je me demande si la modification du Mana utilisée pour la guerre n'y est pas pour quelque chose.

-La modi… quoi ?

-Modification du Mana. En fait, les scientifiques ont créé il y a peu une arme très puissante appelée Canon à Mana. Il ne peut être utilisé qu'avec du Mana rendu liquide par transmutation. On appelle ça du Mana modifié. Mais tu es encore un peu trop petit pour comprendre… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! »

Yuan retourna à son mutisme, quelques secondes seulement. Il prit soudain conscience de quelque chose qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout rassurant. Les monstres, c'est méchant. Donc, ça attaque les gens. Et eux, qui marchaient dans la forêt de Gaoracchia, ils étaient des gens, non ? Donc…

« Mais, s'écria l'enfant en tirant sur la main de Lënah, et s'ils nous attaquent ?

-Qui donc ?

-Bah les monstres !

-Ah, les monstres…Eh bien, s'ils nous attaquent, nous nous défendons. » Répliqua le médecin sur le ton de l'évidence, haussant une épaule.

Yuan cligna des yeux, interloqué. Se défendre ? Il regarda de nouveau ses compagnons, les détaillants avec attention. Mikie serrait contre elle sa poupée de chiffon, toujours accrochée à la main de Karen. Le garçon aux cheveux violet regardait autour de lui avec un sourire goguenard, sa main libre ayant trouvé refuge au fond de sa poche. Shean, le grand domestique au teint mat, surveillait toujours les environs, tout en jouant machinalement avec deux bâtons métalliques reliés par une chaîne d'acier. …Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin ? Le petit Sylvaranti ne s'interrogea pas longtemps dessus, préférant observer monsieur Aurion qui n'arrivait pas à retourner sa carte sans la froisser. Quant à monsieur Lënah, il ne tenait absolument rien. Sa main droite était nonchalamment posée sur la sacoche qu'il avait emportée avant de partir à l'aventure. C'était tout. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre, aucune arme, vraiment rien. Alors, se défendre, c'est bien gentil, mais avec quoi ?

« Mais monsieur, on n'a pas d'arme ! » S'exclama Yuan, s'attirant l'attention du médecin Elfe et des trois domestiques.

Le sourire de Lënah s'élargit tandis que Shean levait les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt, aux frondaisons des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le grand gaillard franchit en deux enjambées l'espace qui le séparait du petit demi-Elfe et lui agita ses bâtons bizarres sous le nez.

« Et ça, c'est un gâteau au citron, peut-être ? » Questionna-t-il d'un ton à la fois moqueur et agacé.

Yuan s'était arrêté et regardait la chaîne qui reliait les deux bâtons. Comme elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à du gâteau au citron, l'enfant plongea son regard dans les yeux de chat du géant qui lui faisait face.

« Je crois pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un Nunchaku. Fit Shean en reprenant sa marche. C'est une arme qui vient de Mizuho, le dernier village traditionnel de Tesseha'lla. La rumeur voudrait qu'il soit caché quelque part dans cette forêt.

-Et c'est vrai ? Interrogea Mikie.

-Je ne sais pas. Personne ne l'a jamais trouvé. Répondit le géant aux cheveux gris qui retournait auprès de son maître.

-Et vous docteur, vous êtes armé aussi ? » Intervint Karen d'un ton curieux.

Lënah hocha doucement la tête tout en lâchant la main de Yuan et ouvrit sa sacoche. Il en sortit une poignée de longues aiguilles argentées, très fines. Le petit garçon aux yeux océans se jeta dessus et en prit une entre ses doigts.

« Oh, ça brille ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, ignorant les regards affligés de Karen et Mikie.

-Ne te pique pas, fais attention. Prévint Lënah. Il y a du poison à l'intérieur. J'ai l'antidote avec moi, mais ça risquerait d'être douloureux.

-Oui, oui. Je fais attention.

-Et vous vous battez avec ça ? S'étonna Karen. Avec de petites aiguilles ?

-Ce sont des aiguilles médicinales. Déclara l'Elfe Noir de son ton posé. On les utilise généralement pour la mise en léthargie et l'opération des grands blessés, mais elles peuvent aussi devenir des armes redoutables, surtout lorsqu'on les emploie avec différents poisons. De plus, elles s'avèrent mortelles quand elles atteignent des organes vitaux. Tu sais Karen, la puissance d'une arme ne réside pas dans sa taille, mais dans la réflexion et l'utilisation qu'on peut en faire. »

Alors que Mikie fixait le médecin à la peau noire avec toute l'adoration du monde dans le regard, Karen se frotta la nuque en plissant les yeux, sceptique. Yuan reposa la précieuse petite aiguille brillante dans la paume ouverte de son propriétaire qui la rangea avec les autres dans sa sacoche. Le petit garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Mosehn qui se battait toujours avec sa carte en marmonnant des mots étranges dans cette langue que le demi-Elfe ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il devinait ne pas être des compliments particulièrement élogieux. L'enfant retint un sourire et reporta son attention sur l'Elfe aux cheveux de neige.

« Et monsieur Aurion, il n'a pas d'arme ?

-Si, une grande épée.

-Il ne l'a pas prise. Constata l'enfant, un peu déçu. Il n'a que la vieille carte. »

A sa grande surprise, Lënah éclata de rire. Vexé, Yuan fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était pas parce qu'il était plus grand, qu'il utilisait la magie et que Mikie devenait complètement idiote dès qu'elle le voyait que l'Elfe Noir avait le droit de se moquer de lui ! Mais très vite, le médico-mage se calma. Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon, forçant les autres à s'arrêter de nouveau.

« Tu sais Yuan, Mosehn ne se sépare jamais de son épée. Expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce. Il n'y a pas intérêt, d'ailleurs. Etre le cousin de l'empereur et refuser de voyager avec une escorte… »

L'Elfe à la peau sombre secoua faiblement la tête avant de reprendre.

« Enfin. Son épée est toujours avec lui, même si nous ne pouvons pas la voir.

-C'est possible, ça ? Questionna Mikie, surprise.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Lënah en se tournant vers elle. C'est possible grâce à Maxwell, l'esprit des molécules. Il est lié à Mosehn par un pacte, et ses pouvoirs lui permettent de faire apparaître ou disparaître des objets comme bon lui semble. Je n'ai pas encore eu le loisir d'étudier ce phénomène et je ne sais donc pas comment cela est possible, mais Mosehn est capable de fusionner ou séparer des molécules pour créer de la matière. Comme ça, il a toujours son épée à portée de main sans jamais être encombré. C'est tout de même assez spécial, comme concept… Vous ne…

-Mais c'est pas possible, enfin ! Coupa Karen. Seuls les êtres de sang Elfique peuvent lier des pactes avec les Esprits Originels…

-Les êtres de sang Elfique et les Descendants du Mana, corrigea Lënah en souriant avec douceur. Mosehn Aurion est l'un d'eux.

-Ah bon ? Je savais pas que… »

Yuan n'écouta pas la suite de la réponse de son ami aux cheveux violets. Un être de sang Elfique, il savait ce que c'était. C'était les Elfes, les demi-Elfes et tous ceux qui, bien qu'ils soient officiellement Humains, avaient du sang Elfe dans les veines. Mais un Descendant du Mana, c'était quoi ? Puisqu'il en était lui poser des questions, le petit garçon décida que monsieur Lënah était la personne la mieux placée pour lui répondre. Il s'agrippa à la tunique blanche du médecin qui se relevait pour l'empêcher de terminer son geste.

« Attendez ! C'est quoi, un Descendant du Mana ? »

Lënah s'immobilisa, l'air embêté. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs et soupira.

« Comment t'expliquer ça ? Voyons… D'après une vieille légende, les Descendants du Mana seraient les enfants d'une divinité qui règnerait sur le monde et permettrait la vie… Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une légende, mais on a déjà constaté que les Descendants sont capables d'utiliser la magie, ce que ne peuvent pas faire les autres Humains. De plus, des examens approfondis ont monté qu'ils ont naturellement une forte concentration d'Aionnis dans le sang. C'est tout de même étonnant…

-C'est quoi de l'aniosis ?

-Aionnis, Yuan. Eh bien… C'est…

-N'essaye même pas, Lënah. Intervint la voix moqueuse de Mosehn. Il est trop petit, il ne comprendra rien à ton jargon scientifique…

-Laisse mon jargon scientifique tranquille et occupe-toi de ta carte, toi. » Rétorqua Lënah, visiblement piqué au vif.

Seul le rire narquois du jeune noble lui répondit, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Le guérisseur se releva et emboîta le pas à son ami qui s'éloignait, son rire plus ou moins bien dissimulé. Yuan s'élança pour le rattraper et glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle de l'Elfe Noir. Il lui sourit alors que son aîné posait sur lui son regard incandescent. Lënah lui rendit son sourire et commença à expliquer :

« L'Aionnis, c'est un métal un peu spécial qu'on utilise pour augmenter la puissance magique de certains objets. Mais depuis quelques années, on l'utilise surtout pour fabriquer du Mana modifié.

-C'est vrai, approuva Mosehn sans lâcher sa carte des yeux. Et d'ici peu, les Humains feront sauter la planète avec leurs âneries…

-Avec leur Canon à Mana. Rectifia Lënah.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. …Eeeheh ? »

Mosehn s'immobilisa soudain. Yuan, qui marchait juste derrière lui, n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et se cogna dans les jambes du jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Pendant qu'il se frottait le front en ronchonnant, Shean, Mikie et Karen les rejoignirent. Les trois domestiques s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et tous observèrent avec attention leur meneur. Le noble Tesseha'llan lâcha un pan de sa carte pour se passer une main dans les cheveux. Un léger vent écarta l'écran de papier ainsi libéré, permettant à ceux qui suivaient Mosehn de voir le paysage fermé qui s'offrait à eux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, en fait, hormis des arbres aux troncs gris et tordus, des buissons, des lianes, et un carrefour avec trois sentiers qui s'éloignaient dans trois directions différentes. Yuan posa un regard interrogateur sur le dos de son cavalier-à-lui-tout-seul. Il fallait aller par où, maintenant ? Comme s'il avait compris la question silencieuse du petit garçon, Mosehn rattrapa l'angle de sa carte et suivit du doigt un des tracés qui y figurait. Le doigt blanc s'immobilisa soudain, et Yuan était prêt à jurer que le jeune Humain se mordait les lèvres d'un air embêté. Il retourna soudain la carte et se figea. Shean, qui devait commencer à s'impatienter, dépassa le petit demi-Elfe et se plaça à côté de son employeur.

« Monsieur ? Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton égal, bien qu'une légère inquiétude fut lisible dans son regard émeraude.

Mosehn ne répondit pas, se contentant de replier lentement sa carte un peu froissée. Yuan sentit la main de Lënah délaisser la sienne et il se tourna vers le médecin Elfe, étonné. L'homme à la peau noire dardait un regard suspicieux sur l'épaisse chevelure du noble qui devait sans doute le sentir, puisque ses épaules parurent s'abaisser de plusieurs centimètres. L'enfant aux yeux océans retint un éclat de rire, comprenant que le moment était particulièrement mal choisit. Pourtant, cela lui paraissait si drôle ! Il pouvait presque voir une énorme goutte couler le long de la tête brune du jeune homme à la cape grise, tellement il lui était facile de l'imaginer. Lënah quant à lui s'avança de quelques pas, dépassa son ami Humain et se planta en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches et l'air assez peu engageant. Ses yeux rouges semblaient jeter des éclairs en direction du pauvre Mosehn qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Mosehn… Siffla Lënah d'une voix très, très, très inquiétante. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es _encore_ trompé de carte…

-Euh… Je ne… le dirais pas ? » Fut la réponse on ne pouvait plus hésitante dudit Mosehn.

Les yeux de Lënah se rétrécirent au point de n'être plus que deux fentes rougeoyantes dans l'ombre de son visage. Quelque chose dans son expression faisait vaguement penser à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser, ou à un quelconque psychopathe s'apprêtant à dépecer vivante son innocente victime –en l'occurrence pas si innocente que ça. En regardant l'Elfe Noir, Yuan sentit un long frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Où était passé son si gentil médecin, au regard toujours si doux, si calme ? Etait-ce vraiment la même personne qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Ou bien le médico-mage avait-il deux personnalités ? Ça arrivait, quelquefois… Tandis que le petit garçon réfléchissait en regardant pensivement l'expression menaçante de l'Elfe aux cheveux de nacre, Karen se pencha vers lui et lui glissa une phrase à l'oreille.

« Yuan… Qui est cet homme ? »

De toute évidence, le marmiton aux cheveux fous en était arrivé à la même conclusion que son petit compagnon aux oreilles pointues… Un rire nerveux échappa brusquement aux deux garçons. Les adultes se tournèrent vers eux et un large sourire apparut sur le visage pâle de Mosehn.

« Tu vois, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers Lënah. Eux, ils savent prendre les choses du bon côté… »

Pour toute réponse, le médecin se contenta de serrer un peu plus les mâchoires, comme s'il essayait de se mordre les dents (exercice difficile s'il en est). Prudence étant mère de sûreté, Mosehn jugea préférable de reculer d'un pas afin de mettre plus de distance entre lui et la bombe à retardement Elfique qui commençait à chauffer dur face à lui. Mais, Yuan n'ayant pas bougé depuis qu'il avait cessé de marcher, le jeune homme le bouscula, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala au sol en entraînant le plus petit dans sa chute. Le fou-rire de Karen en fut ravivé et les yeux de Lënah reprirent leur taille normale alors qu'il soupirait, une expression abattue prenant possession de ses traits efféminés. Comprenant sûrement qu'il était de son devoir de remettre de l'ordre dans le joli bazar qui se profilait à l'horizon, Shean releva son maître d'un geste un peu sec et décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Bon, puisque la carte de Monsieur ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité, je propose que nous marchions en suivant une direction précise. La forêt de Gaoracchia n'est pas infinie, nous finirons bien par en voir le bout. Suggéra le grand domestique pendant que Yuan se remettait sur pied.

-Excellente idée ! S'écria Mosehn, son entrain revenu à la charge. J'ai justement avec moi une magnifique boussole héritée de mon grand-père, qui était capitaine d'un trois-mâts… Où l'ai-je encore mise, celle-là ? »

Le noble se mit à fouiller dans ses poches, en retirant un mouchoir brodé plié en quatre, plusieurs pièces de différentes tailles, du fil de pêche roulé en bobine, une tige de métal tordue, un porte-clés avec un petit couteau à lame rétractable, deux pinces à linges, quelques fioles contenant des liquides de diverses couleurs et une petite pierre transparente en forme de losange. Lënah haussa un sourcil devant l'étonnant bric-à-brac qui s'étalait peu à peu à ses pieds.

« Et… Tu voyage souvent en traînant ces vieilleries avec toi ? Demanda-t-il, semblant redouter la réponse.

-Evidemment ! Ça peut toujours être utile… Mais où est passée ma boussole ? Ah, suis-je bête ! Lënah, je crois que je l'ai mise dans ta sacoche avant de partir, peux-tu me la donner s'il-te-plaît ? »

L'Elfe Noir hésita une seconde, les yeux toujours rivés sur le bazar que son ami avait étalé au sol. Puis il se reprit et se lança à la recherche de la boussole en question pendant que Mosehn rangeait sa collection de petits objets. Karen pouffait toujours de rire et Mikie souriait d'un air amusé. Shean regardait son maître avec une moue désabusée. Yuan se pencha pour aider le jeune noble, lequel le remercia chaleureusement. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, Lënah avait trouvé la fameuse boussole. Les trois enfants n'eurent pas le temps de la contempler car, au moment où Mosehn tendait la main pour la saisir, un monstre jaillit de nulle part et se jeta sur le petit groupe, la gueule grande ouverte sur une double rangée de dents pointues.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Trop vite. Mikie, la première à avoir vu le monstre, poussa un hurlement suraigu qui fit sursauter Lënah, lequel laissa tomber au sol la sacoche contenant ses aiguilles. Shean voulut se précipiter au devant de la bête qui les attaquait, mais un Karen terrorisé se jeta dans ses jambes et les agrippa en couinant de peur, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Yuan vit la chose monstrueuse se précipiter vers lui en laissant derrière elle un filet de bave. Il se voyait déjà mort lorsque Mosehn, prit d'une inspiration aussi rare que subite, lança de toutes ses forces sa précieuse boussole (le seul objet qu'il avait dans les mains à cet instant-là) en direction de la gueule béante du monstre. L'immense bête la reçut en pleine bouche et l'avala de travers, s'étranglant avec. Une espèce de gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge. Le monstre -il s'agissait d'un loup noir de fort belle taille- fit encore deux pas avant de s'écraser aux pieds de Yuan, vaincu.

Par une boussole.

Yuan et ses cinq compagnons s'étaient figés, essayant tous de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mosehn fut le premier à se reprendre. Les arbres de la forêt de Gaoracchia se souviennent encore du hurlement qu'il poussa.

« MA BOUSSOOOOOOOOOLE ! »

Aussitôt, Lënah se tourna vers, l'air aussi énervé qu'inquiet.

« Mais vas-tu te taire, abruti ! Cingla-t-il. Les autres monstres vont nous repérer à tes cris !

-Mais… Mais… Mais… bégaya l'abruti. Ma jolie boussole…

-Tu t'en achèteras une autre ! Si on sort d'ici vivants… »

Comme en réponse au commentaire inquiétant de l'Elfe Noir, d'autres loups noirs commencèrent à quitter l'ombre dans laquelle ils se dissimulaient. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par des goules, créatures à l'aspect particulièrement repoussant dont la particularité était de faire se retourner l'estomac de tout être normalement constitué. Tandis que les monstres avançaient vers eux, Shean se débarrassa de Karen en l'envoyant valser et assura sa prise sur son nunchaku. Lënah s'arma de ses précieuses petites aiguilles et Mosehn fit apparaître son épée. Chose étonnante, la lame de l'arme était d'un noir de jais, parcourue sur toute la longueur par un fin fil d'argent. Yuan l'aurait trouvée très belle s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de la voir pour la première et dernière fois.

Le premier à attaquer fut un loup qui se jeta à la gorge de Shean. L'homme au teint basané fit tournoyer son nunchaku et l'abattit avec force sur la nuque de la bête, lui brisant les os dans un craquement sinistre. L'animal tomba au sol, inerte. Il se passa une seconde où tous restèrent immobiles, puis les monstres se lancèrent ensemble au combat. Mosehn s'élança à leur rencontre, tranchant d'un seul coup une goule en deux parties distinctes. Shean ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, son arme traçant un sillage mortel dans les rangs de ses ennemis. Lënah, lui, restait en retrait près des enfants, prêt à bondir dès qu'un monstre parviendrait à s'approcher un peu trop à son goût. Soudain, une goule jaillit de la mêlée juste à côté de Karen. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de crier de surprise qu'elle s'écroulait à ses pieds, foudroyée. Traversant son cou de part en part, le marmiton put voir briller l'une des aiguilles empoisonnées du médecin Elfe. Le cœur battant encore la chamade, le garçon remercia d'un signe de tête son sauveur. Il récupéra la petite pointe argentée et la tint fermement, prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau si l'occasion venait à se représenter. De leur côté, Mosehn et Shean faisaient des ravages parmi les monstres, mais force était de constater que ceux-ci étaient bien trop nombreux et les forçaient à reculer. Terrifié par cette constatation, Yuan s'agrippa au bras de sa sœur. Il ne reverrait jamais sa maman…

« Les arbres… » Murmura alors Mikie.

Son frère lui jeta un regard apeuré.

« Quoi, les arbres ?

-Regardes les arbres…

-Si tu crois que c'est le moment de…

-Par là ! S'écria soudain la fillette en tendant la main en direction d'un des sentiers qui quittaient le carrefour, de l'autre côté de la foule des monstres. C'est par là qu'il faut passer ! »

Mosehn lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis observa le sentier qu'elle désignait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il recula d'un bond, arrivant au niveau de son ami guérisseur.

« Lënah, les enfants ! A mon signal, vous courez ! Prêts ? »

Lënah, bien qu'il ne semblât pas comprendre grand-chose à la situation, hocha vivement la tête. Il saisit les mains de Yuan et de Mikie et les serra si fort que le petit garçon grimaça. Mosehn se campa fermement sur ses jambes et tendit sa main gauche devant lui, son épée placée en garde devant elle. Un cercle lumineux apparut à ses pieds alors qu'il murmurait une formule étrange dans cette langue que Yuan ne comprenait pas.

"_Anahëleth îm Mana no yahnn… Waniith narn ï chîm nirnaeth…_"

Un vent venu du sol faisait voler sa longue veste bleue et ses cheveux noirs, tandis une lumière de plus en plus forte l'entourait. Yuan se protégea les yeux de sa main libre pour ne pas se faire mal. Est-ce que c'était ça, de la magie ?

"_Morhengil nan elmoth urwen…_"

Mosehn rabattit soudain son épée en ramenant sa main gauche vers lui avant de la projeter en direction des monstres, comme s'il voulait leur lancer quelque chose.

« _THUNDER BLADE !_ »

Un violent éclair illumina la forêt, aveuglant les goules et les loups noirs. Une gigantesque épée de foudre apparut au dessus d'eux et se planta dans le sol, électrifiant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Lorsqu'elle disparut, laissant un passage libre dans la foule des monstres, Mosehn se précipita en direction du sentier.

« Maintenant ! »

Aussitôt, tous se mirent à courir à sa suite. Ils eurent à peine le temps de traverser que les goules survivantes se jetèrent sur eux et les poursuivirent. Shean, qui fermait la marche, fut obligé d'en décapiter une ou deux pour ne pas finir ses jours à l'instant même. Ils continuaient de courir, toujours dans la même direction, les hurlements des monstres résonants à leurs oreilles.

« On va tous mourir ! » Geignit Karen qui sentait la pointe de côté montrer le bout de son nez.

Au même moment, Mosehn tendait le bras devant eux, désignant les arbres qui s'espaçaient de plus en plus.

« Regardez ! Hurla-t-il. C'est le bout ! Nous avons traversé la forêt ! »

Une minute plus tard, les six marathoniens improvisés jaillissaient de l'épaisseur du sous-bois dans une lumineuse clairière. Les montres, craignant le soleil, n'osèrent pas les suivre. Rassurés, sains et sauf, les malchanceux se laissèrent tomber au sol pour reprendre leur souffle. Yuan tremblait de tout son corps. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu si peur ! Alors qu'il se remettait lentement de ses émotions, Mosehn se releva et fit quelques pas dans la clairière. Il s'immobilisa et porta sa main à sa nuque, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose le tracassait.

« Hum… Lënah ? Shean ? Appela-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. Ce n'est pas Ozette, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux autres hommes se levèrent à leur tour et rejoignirent leur ami. Yuan, Karen et Mikie les imitèrent aussitôt, craignant encore de rester seuls. Ils virent un petit village s'étendre dans la clairière, au pied d'une montagne le séparant de la forêt de Gaoracchia. Les maisons traditionnelles avec des panneaux coulissants ne leur disaient rien du tout. Des femmes et des enfants vêtus de kimonos colorés les regardaient avec étonnement. Lënah secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, ce n'est pas Ozette… C'est Mizuho. »

OoOoO

« Attendez que je récapitule tout, afin de m'assurer d'avoir bien compris votre récit. »

La voix calme et grave du chef du clan Igakuri résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Quelques ninjas à sa droite et à sa gauche se tenaient droits, ne bougeant pas plus que les dragons qui ornaient la tapisserie derrière eux. Face au chef, à genoux et assis sur leurs talons, Mosehn et ses compagnons attendaient patiemment que le vieil homme reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes donc venus "en vacances" à Syback. Avant la fin de votre séjour, l'un de vous –monsieur Aurion, si j'ai bien compris- a exprimé l'envie de visiter Ozette. Vous êtes donc partis dans la forêt, mais vous vous êtes rendu compte chemin faisant que vous aviez emporté une mauvaise carte. Vous avez alors songé à utiliser une boussole mais celle-ci, j'ignore comment, a terminé ses jours dans la gueule d'un loup. Vous avez ensuite été encerclés par les monstres, et vous, seigneurs des Hommes et des Elfes, vous n'avez dû votre salut qu'à une petite fille qui a su reconnaître les mousses qui poussent en présence du soleil de celles qui poussent dans l'ombre. Est-ce bien cela ? »

Mosehn et Lënah hochèrent la tête de concert, assez peu fiers de leurs exploits de la journée.

« C'est bien cela, oui. » Marmonna le noble aux yeux noirs.

Les yeux du chef se mirent à briller alors que son visage restait sérieux. Il resta stoïque quelques instants, vivante illustration du calme légendaire de son peuple. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le vieil homme parti d'un grand éclat de rire, fort et caverneux qui fit sursauter ceux qui étaient présents. Une fois remis de sa surprise, Mosehn serra les poings, l'air furieux.

« Oh, ça va ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

-Non, Mosehn. Fit la voix douce de Lënah. Ce genre de choses, cela n'arrive qu'à toi. »

A ses mots, Shean et les ninjas se mirent à rire également, au grand désespoir du pauvre Humain. Devant son air déconfit, Yuan et Karen ricanèrent d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Le fou-rire général se propagea jusqu'à Mikie, et Lënah lui-même joignit son rire clair à celui de ses amis. Mosehn, après avoir fait la tête pendant un moment, se prit lui aussi à rire de sa bêtise. Lorsque tous furent calmés, le chef proposa aux malchanceux de les faire accompagner jusqu'à l'orée occidentale de la forêt, qu'ils avaient quittée quelques heures plus tôt. L'aristocrate aux cheveux sombres accepta aussitôt la proposition, mais demanda la permission de rester deux jours dans le village caché, afin de mieux connaître cette civilisation qu'il jugeait fascinante. La permission lui fut accordée, à la seule condition que lui et ses compagnons ne parlent jamais de ce qu'ils verraient ou entendraient, et qu'ils n'amènent jamais personne sur ces lieux. Mosehn prêta serment, et le vieux chef mit sa fille à leur disposition pour leur servir de guide et répondre à toutes leurs questions. Elle leur fit d'abord visiter le village et ses environs, puis les amena dans la maison de son père pour le dîner. Au cours de celui-ci, Karen s'étonna du fait que des vêtements Mizuhan ou d'autres objets venus de leur village se trouvent en possession de beaucoup de gens, alors que personne ne venait jamais les voir. Le chef rit de sa remarque et apprit à ses invités que les espions Ninja de Mizuho voyageaient de part le monde entier. Et, le petit village ne pouvait vivre totalement coupé de l'extérieur, des femmes se rendaient souvent aux marchés d'Ozette ou de Syback pour vendre les fruits de leur travail -souvent des kimonos, des robes ou des services de cuisine en porcelaine peinte.

Une fois les deux jours écoulés, un ninja guida le petit groupe à travers la forêt. Il ne suivit aucun sentier tracé, empruntant un raccourci connu de lui seul. Et moins d'une heure plus tard, Mosehn et ses compagnons se retrouvaient du côté occidental de Gaoracchia, où les attendait la BE de Mr de Termein. Le lendemain de leur retour, les six citadins montèrent à bord du bateau qui devait les ramener sur le continent principal, celui de Meltokio. Au cours du voyage en mer, alors que le pauvre Karen vomissait trippes et boyaux par-dessus le bastingage, leur navire croisa la route d'un arsenal de bâtiments militaires. Le petit Yuan les regarda passer, le cœur serré. Sur le pont du premier bateau guerrier, il avait aperçu un enfant de son âge, un peu plus grand, peut-être. Un petit mousse, avait dit monsieur Aurion. Un petit mousse qui n'allait pas tarder à connaître la violence des combats navals…

« La guerre, c'est vraiment trop moche… »

OoOoO

De retour à Meltokio, le petit demi-Elfe reprit son train de vie habituel. Les premiers jours furent mouvementés, ponctués par les heures de pauses que Yuan et ses deux amis passaient à raconter leur découverte de la ville universitaire ou leur terrifiante aventure dans les bois. Yuan, autant impressionné par les blouses blanches des scientifiques que par la magie de son employeur, ne cessait d'enjoliver son récit, de telle sorte que ceux qui l'écoutaient avait l'impression qu'il était parti pendant des années. Mais les trois jeunes domestiques prirent bien soin de toujours taire l'épisode Mizuhan de leur équipée, et l'agitation retomba assez vite. Tous les matins, le gamin aux cheveux turquoise retrouvait son cavalier dans la bibliothèque et continuait de prendre attentivement ses leçons de lectures. Vers le début du mois de mai, il était déjà capable de reconnaître et d'associer les sons par écrit pour former des mots. Très fier de son élève, Mosehn lui acheta des livres pour enfants, simples à comprendre, afin qu'il commence à lire tout seul. Très vite, Yuan prit l'habitude de lire chaque soir un chapitre de ses livres avant de commencer à le recopier dans son cahier. Il s'appliquait énormément et faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour écrire le mieux possible et sans faire de fautes. Une fois qu'il eut achevé la recopie d'un livre entier, le métis alla montrer son cahier d'écriture à son maître d'école. Mosehn, pour le récompenser, lui offrit un magnifique livre d'images. Il lui enseigna également comment écrire les chiffres, les soustraire et les additionner, et le petit garçon se révéla très doué pour ce genre de gymnastique mentale. Comme il maîtrisa l'exercice en quelques semaines à peine, le jeune noble évoqua un matin son envie d'engager pour lui un précepteur. Mais son épouse s'y opposa fortement, et tous deux passèrent la soirée à se disputer dans cette langue à laquelle le petit Sylvaranti n'entendait rien. Le lendemain matin, monsieur Aurion quitta sa demeure en compagnie de Shean, sans dire au revoir à personne.

Quelques jours après cet incident, Yuan décida de commencer à écrire tout seul, sans modèle. Il connaissait suffisamment de mots, maintenant, pour pouvoir s'essayer à cet exercice. Un soir, il commença à raconter sa journée par écrit, dans son fidèle cahier d'écriture à présent presque entièrement rempli. Mikie était déjà couchée et endormie, et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la grande maison. Le petit garçon relata brièvement sa matinée passée à cirer l'escalier des domestiques, puis il releva la tête pour réfléchir. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la luminosité de la pièce avait bien baissé. Son regard se tourna vers sa bougie et il s'aperçut que, horreur ! Elle était presque consumée ! Et il n'avait même pas fini d'écrire ! Le demi-Elfe se leva sans bruit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode où il rangeait sa réserve de bougies. Il ne lui en restait pas une seule… Embêté, l'enfant se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Tous les domestiques qu'ils connaissaient étaient déjà couchés, il ne pouvait donc pas leur demander de lui prêter une bougie. Il ne savait pas non plus où se trouvait la réserve générale, et quant à demander à sa maman, mieux valait ne pas y penser : elle serait sûrement très fâchée d'apprendre qu'il n'était toujours pas au lit malgré l'heure tardive… De plus en plus embêté, Yuan essaya de se souvenir des endroits dans la grande demeure où il était susceptible de trouver des bougies. Tout à coup, son visage s'éclaira. La réserve de Karen ! Dans la pièce du troisième étage ! Mais il se rembrunit aussitôt. Ouais mais nan. Il pouvait y aller. Il avait bien trop peur… Et si le vent se faisait encore entendre ? Tremblant rien qu'à cette idée, le petit garçon retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à ranger ses crayons et son cahier. Tant pis. Il continuerait demain. Mais à peine cette idée fit-elle son chemin dans sa tête qu'il se révolta. Hors de question ! Il était pas une chochotte, d'abord !

Yuan décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. C'était vrai, quoi ! Il n'avait pas traversé la forêt maudite de Gaoracchia en long, en large et en travers pour rester paralysé de peur à cause d'une espèce de vent qui fait un bruit bizarre ! Surtout dans une maison pleine de gens. C'était ridicule. Et puis, c'était surtout le seul moyen pour lui de trouver rapidement des bougies pour continuer à écrire. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne, il ne pourrait pas devenir un grand scientifique de Syback s'il n'arrive même pas à écrire correctement… Le petit garçon ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard. Il allait monter au troisième étage de l'aile droite, dans la nuit, tout seul. Il allait trouver tout seul des bougies et il allait pouvoir continuer à s'entraîner. Et monsieur Aurion pourra être fier de lui quand il écrira bien comme les grands. C'était comme ça, et c'était pas autrement. Parole de Yuan ! Sur cette bonne pensée, le demi-Elfe se leva de sa chaise de bureau, attrapa son joli bougeoir et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Une fois la main sur la poignée, il hésita. Oui mais… Et s'il y avait des monstres ? L'enfant aux yeux océans se mordit les lèvres, embêté. Il fallait qu'il puisse se défendre, comme les adultes dans la forêt de Gaoracchia. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de monstre dans la belle maison des Aurions, mais sa maman disait tout le temps qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent. Donc… Son regard bleuté fit le tour de la pièce. Un léger sourire éclaira son petit visage quand il vit, posés sur son lit, son bel avion de combat blanc et Monsieur Lapin. Yuan se précipita pour les prendre dans ses bras. Avec son avion et son doudou, il ne craignait plus rien.

La porte de la chambre grinça un peu quand Yuan l'ouvrit. Il s'immobilisa, craignant qu'un domestique ne l'ait entendu et ne vienne pour le gronder. Mais comme tout restait silencieux, le petit métis quitta l'abri de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna vers l'escalier qui l'attendait, au bout du long couloir des domestiques, et s'avança dans le noir sans un regard pour les ombres inquiétantes que sa bougie mourante faisait danser sur les murs. Le petit garçon sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et un drôle de sentiment l'envahir, mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. L'aventure commençait. A lui maintenant de faire en sorte qu'elle se termine bien… Au fur et à mesure que Yuan avançait, ses pas tout d'abord hésitants se firent de plus en plus assurés. Mais quand il arriva au bord du grand escalier qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée, le gamin sentit une partie de son courage fondre comme neige au soleil. Les marches d'un blanc fantomatique qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres ne lui inspiraient absolument pas confiance… Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleutés inspira profondément et serra un peu plus fort Monsieur Lapin. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait descendre. Alors, doucement, le petit posa un pied sur la première marche. Puis sur la seconde. Puis la troisième. Et la quatrième. Et la cinquième. Marche après marche, Yuan descendait. Lentement, certes, mais il descendait. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que l'enfant aurait juré qu'il voulait s'arracher à son corps et partir gambader devant lui dans l'escalier, comme pour lui montrer le chemin, comme pour lui dire : tu vois, il n'y a aucun danger ! Alors, en écoutant la mélodie de son cœur qui cognait contre sa peur, le petit garçon arriva en bas du grand escalier blanc. Il s'en éloigna un peu avant de se retourner et de le regarder, comme un chevalier regarde pour la dernière fois le terrible dragon qu'il vient de terrasser. Puis, abandonnant derrière lui le cadavre du monstre vaincu, il lui tourne définitivement le dos et s'éloigne vers d'autres aventures. Ainsi Yuan s'éloigna-t-il de l'escalier en marchant lentement dans le long couloir qui menait au salon d'accueil.

La traversée lui parut interminable. Les portes sur les murs de droite et de gauche se succédaient et se ressemblaient toutes, et la faible lumière émise par la bougie du petit garçon ne lui permettait pas d'évaluer les distances qu'il parcourait. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, Yuan se demanda s'il avançait vraiment dans l'ombre du couloir. Peut-être qu'il marchait pour rien. Peut-être que s'il faisait demi-tour, il se rendrait compte qu'il était toujours à côté de l'escalier. Ou alors, peut-être que la porte au bout du couloir n'arrêtait pas de reculer, pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. L'enfant cessa de marcher et secoua la tête négativement. C'était pas possible, enfin. Une porte, ça peut pas reculer puisque ça vit pas. Mais, dans la nuit inquiétante qui l'entourait, même les aberrations les plus énormes semblaient possibles. Inquiet, le demi-Elfe se retourna. Il ne vit pas l'escalier. Il ne vit que le sol et les pans de murs qu'éclairait la bougie et, plus loin, le noir profond et insondable du couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Yuan déglutit avec difficulté. Mais il ne revint pas sur ses pas. Il n'était pas venu jusque là pour retourner dans sa chambre, ça non ! Yuan, c'était une tête de mule. Et une tête de mule, quand ça a décidé de faire quelque chose, eh bah ça le fait. Noir ou pas noir, porte qui recule ou pas, le petit métis aux mèches turquoises allait monter dans ce troisième étage de malheur, il allait trouver ses bougies et il allait revenir se coucher. Et le lendemain, il raconterait son aventure à Karen qui en deviendrait complètement idiot d'admiration. Comme Mikie devant monsieur Lënah ! A cette pensée, un sourire de contentement vint fleurir sur les lèvres du gamin. Et il repartit d'un bon pas en direction de la porte. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de l'atteindre quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard seulement. Alors comme ça, elle ne reculait pas ? En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

Le petit garçon l'ouvrit sans hésiter et passa dans le salon d'accueil. La lumière de la lune traversait les fins rideaux qui tombaient devant les hautes baies vitrées de la pièce, l'éclairant d'une lueur féerique. Yuan resta un moment immobile à observer cette salle qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui semblait maintenant étrangère, différente, magique. Il la reconnaissait à peine. C'était drôle comme la nuit et la lune pouvait transformer à ce point un endroit pourtant familier. A l'extérieur, un chant d'oiseau nocturne se fit soudain entendre. Le petit Sylvaranti sursauta et faillit en lâcher son bougeoir. Heureusement, il ne le fit pas. Mais il traversa bien vite le salon et s'élança presque en courant dans le couloir de l'aile droite. Il n'avait pas peur, oh non ! Il était juste pas très rassuré. La maison des Aurions était peut-être belle la nuit, mais le garçonnet aux yeux bleus ne se sentirait vraiment en sécurité que quand il sera revenu dans sa jolie petite chambre verte, avec sa grande sœur. Au bout d'un moment, Yuan ralentit l'allure. Il risqua un regard en direction du lac baigné par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles et s'arrêta totalement pour l'admirer. Comme c'était beau ! Tout à coup, une forme sombre se détacha sur le bleu obscur du ciel et traversa le champ de vision du demi-Elfe en lâchant un cri strident. Cette fois-ci, le gamin aux cheveux bleus ne sursauta pas. Grâce à sa vue d'Elfe, il avait reconnu une chouette effraie. Monsieur Aurion lui en avait montrée une dans un livre d'image, une fois. En tout cas, cet oiseau de nuit portait bien son nom, se dit le petit métis en reprenant sa marche. Le couloir de l'aile droite lui semblait moins inquiétant que celui de l'aile gauche. Peut-être parce que les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin permettaient vérifier qu'il avançait normalement. Ça lui donnait un repère. C'était rassurant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche dans le silence de la demeure endormie, Yuan arriva au bout du couloir. Il regarda un instant la grande porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'escalier avec le tapis. Là-haut, il y avait les appartements privés de madame Aurion et la chambre d'ami de monsieur Lënah. Le petit garçon resserra sa prise sur ses jouets et son bougeoir. Maintenant, il s'agissait de jouer serrer. Pas question de réveiller les deux adultes ! Sinon, madame Aurion allait le détester définitivement, et le regard triste et déçu du gentil médecin allait le rendre malheureux. Le demi-Elfe posa sa bougie sur le sol et attrapa la poignée de la lourde porte. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour pouvoir passer, reprit son bougeoir et la referma. Ensuite, il se tourna vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. Là, attention. Surtout, ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Ne pas tomber. Tout doucement, Yuan grimpait les marches l'une après l'autre. Il s'arrêtait souvent, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entendait. Arrivé en haut, le métis aux cheveux bleus hésita à nouveau. Il pouvait deviner, de l'autre côté de la petite pièce, l'escalier sombre qui montait vers l'étage interdit. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, et c'était peut-être cela le plus angoissant. L'enfant avait beau savoir que deux adultes dormaient non loin de lui, il avait pourtant l'étrange impression de se trouver au bout du monde, perdu seul dans un territoire inconnu. Brusquement, Yuan secoua la tête. C'était même pas un territoire inconnu, d'abord ! Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois ! Avec Karen, et même tout seul. Alors il pouvait bien recommencer. Non mais.

Retenant un frisson, le gamin entêté s'avança prudemment vers l'escalier d'ébène qui lui faisait face. Il se planta au pied de la première marche et tenta de scruter l'ombre inquiétante qu'il allait bientôt affronter. Comme, naturellement, il ne vit rien, Yuan y posa un pied hésitant. Elle ne grinça pas. Bien sûr. Aucune marche de cet escalier ne grinçait, il le savait bien. Alors, saisissant ce qui lui restait de courage à bras le corps, le petit domestique escalada le plus vite possible l'escadrin de bois sombre. Il devait faire vite, sa bougie commençait à s'essouffler. Ce serait idiot qu'elle s'éteigne et qu'il reste coincé dans le noir si près du but ! Une fois en haut, Yuan s'interdit de penser au vent qui lui faisait si peur. Il retrouva sans peine la porte qui s'ouvrait sur la pièce où il était déjà allé. Une fois à l'intérieur, le métis aux yeux océans chercha fébrilement dans le tiroir où Karen rangeait ses bougies. Il ne tarda pas à en trouver quelques unes. Tout content, le petit garçon attrapa un des chandeliers que le marmiton utilisait régulièrement et l'alluma. Une flamme tremblante embrasa la mèche d'une des bougies du candélabre et s'éleva doucement en crachant un petit nuage de fumée grise. Il était temps. Une seconde plus tard à peine, la bougie fatiguée du bougeoir de Yuan s'éteignait. Le gamin ne perdit pas de temps pour la remplacer par une autre, toute neuve, qu'il ralluma aussitôt. Il souffla sans attendre celle du chandelier et récupéra son avion et Monsieur Lapin qu'il avait posés au sol pour être plus à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il avait de la lumière, inutile de s'attarder ici. Yuan réprima un bâillement, ses yeux se mettant soudain à le piquer et ses paupières pesant brusquement beaucoup plus lourd. Toute la fatigue de l'heure tardive et du stress accumulé lui retombait dessus sans prévenir, et le petit hésita presque à s'allonger sur le sol pour finir sa nuit enroulé dans le drap gris qui recouvrait la malle aux vêtements.

Mais, au moment même où cette idée naissait dans son esprit, le long hululement tant redouté du petit garçon se fit entendre, plus sinistre que jamais. Terrorisé, Yuan se figea, osant à peine respirer. Ce fut en écoutant cette étrange plainte trop humaine pour être un simple courant d'air que le gamin aux mèches bleutées se rendit compte de quelque chose qui le surpris. Ce bruit… ressemblait bizarrement à celui qu'il entendait quand il était encore tout petit, à Sylvarant, et que Mikie pleurait la nuit dans sa chambre parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Au début, ça lui faisait très peur, mais il avait fini par s'habituer. Et là… Yuan fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du vent. Ça ne pouvait pas être du vent, ça ressemblait trop à des pleurs d'enfant. Mais pourtant… Il n'y avait pas d'enfant, à cet étage ! Il n'y avait même pas d'enfant dans toute l'aile droite ! Alors… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Un fantôme ? Le petit demi-Elfe frissonna. Un fantôme, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être même le fantôme du bébé de monsieur et madame Aurion, celui qui était né le quinze janvier comme lui. Il comprenait pourquoi plus personne ne venait dormir ici… Des sueurs froides coulèrent lentement le long du dos du métis Sylvaranti. Les fantômes, ça fait peur ! Il fallait qu'il parte, maintenant, avant que le fantôme ne le trouve !

Sans attendre son reste, Yuan se précipita sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée et courut jusqu'à l'escalier d'ébène sans prendre le temps de la refermer. Il dévala les marches le plus vite possible et ne s'accorda une pause pour respirer qu'après avoir traversé la petite pièce du deuxième étage. Il posa au sol son bougeoir et son avion avant de se laisser tomber par terre en serrant son doudou contre lui. Là, assis près de l'escalier avec le tapis, il essaya de se remettre de sa frayeur. Et, petit à petit, il prit conscience d'une chose très importante qu'il avait un peu oubliée sur le coup de la peur. Les fantômes d'Humains… ça existe pas ! Interloqué, Yuan jeta un regard sur l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre. Ben oui, les vrais fantômes, c'est des monstres. Et des monstres, y'en a pas dans les villes et où les gens vivent. Et puis, si y'avait eu un monstre dans sa maison, monsieur Aurion n'aurait pas mis longtemps avant de le détruire ! Rassuré, le petit garçon soupira. Une autre question s'imposa alors à son esprit. Puisque c'était pas un fantôme, qui était là-haut… C'était quoi ? Un enfant ? Pour de vrai ? Mais monsieur Aurion et Karen avaient pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait jamais personne là-haut... Yuan voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait dans le troisième étage. Bien décidé à tirer au clair ce mystère, le petit métis se releva. Il attrapa d'un geste décidé son avion et son bougeoir avant de retourner vers l'escalier interdit. Une fois en haut, il s'arrêta et écouta à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas du vent, il entendait distinctement les sanglots étouffés par l'épaisseur des murs. Se fiant au volume sonore, l'enfant aux oreilles pointues se dirigea vers une des portes. Une porte sur le mur de gauche, la troisième avant la fin du couloir. Il avait compté. Là, Yuan posa sa main sur la poignée et inspira un grand coup. Puis il appuya dessus et la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Aussitôt, les pleurs cessèrent dans un hoquet de surprise. Pas très rassuré, le petit domestique entra dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant, plutôt vaste. Trois fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière de la lune qui tâchait de clair le parquet ciré. Un nombre inimaginable de jouets emplissait la pièce, tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres aux yeux de Yuan. Sous les fenêtres, plusieurs commodes de bois peintes en blanc devaient sans doute contenir des vêtements. A droite de la porte, une étagère, blanche elle aussi, soutenait des dizaines et des dizaines de livres d'images. Dans l'angle opposé, il y avait un grand lit blanc et une table de nuit blanche. Sur la table de nuit, une veilleuse projetait une lumière tamisée et rassurante autour d'elle. Tout était blanc, dans cette pièce. Le grand lit lui-même était entouré d'un léger voile de tissu, blanc également. A travers l'étoffe peu épaisse, le petit demi-Elfe crut distinguer comme une vague forme allongée. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et avança dans la chambre d'enfant. Arrivé près du lit, il hésita. Oh, une seconde à peine. Car la forme qu'il distinguait à travers le rideau de tissus bougea un peu, et la curiosité fut la plus forte. Yuan posa au sol son chargement et tira d'un geste vif sur l'espèce de moustiquaire qui l'empêchait de bien voir. Il se figea de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Blanc. Tout était vraiment blanc. Blancs, les trois oreillers et la ribambelle de coussins. Blancs, les draps et les couvertures. Et, presque englouti dans ce grand lit blanc, un enfant au teint blafard le regardait fixement, semblable à un petit squelette qui aurait enfilé une peau trop étroite pour lui. Ses yeux couleur sang, agrandis par une sourde terreur, paraissaient lui dévorer la moitié du visage. Des cernes violacés lui donnaient un air étrange, un air d'adulte qui aurait grandi trop vite, et qui contrastait avec ses traits enfantins et les traces humides que les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues trop creuses. Ses cheveux du même rouge que ses yeux, un peu longs, tombaient dans son cou ou collaient à son front et ses tempes. Ses lèvres, pâles et abîmées à force d'être mordues, tremblèrent un peu alors qu'il serrait contre lui un morceau de tissu blanc cassé, comme s'il allait se mettre à parler. Mais aucun son ne fit entendre, et Yuan se demanda si ce qu'il voyait était bien réel, ou si cet enfant n'était pas un petit fantôme d'humain perdu quelque part au fond d'une nuit trop sombre pour lui…

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! Bonne nouvelle, pour vous comme pour moi : ce chapitre est enfin terminé !

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis une éternité à l'écrire. Je suis désolée… Si j'invoque le syndrome de la page blanche comme excuse, ça passera pas, hein ? Tant pis…

Ah, autre bonne nouvelle : je me suis remise à Tales of Kharlan. Donc, pour ceux qui se souviennent de l'existence de cette fic, elle ne devrait plus trop tarder (tout est relatif, hein…) à recevoir un chapitre supplémentaire !

=D

Nat, en espérant pouvoir vous être agréable !


	6. Le petit fantôme

Auteur : Natanael. Tremblez, pauvres mortels ! La folle dingue est de retour… Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! …Non, ça, c'est la Team Rocket… Où est passé mon script ?

Disclaimer : J'ai pris Colette en otage ! Et je ne la libérerais qu'en échange d'un papier officiel annonçant que je suis la nouvelle propriétaire de Namco ! L'Elue de Sylvarant ne sera pas libérée avant ! …Comment ça, tout le monde s'en fiche ? Sinon, le Petit Prince appartient à A. de St E. Quelle belle histoire… Je la conseille fortement !

Spoiler : Autant on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œuf, autant Nat n'est pas capable de faire une fic sans spoiler. Eh oui, c'est la triste vérité…

Warning : Dans un futur _**trèèèèèèèèès**_ lointain, il se pourrait peut-être que j'arrive à caser du shônen-ai dans cette histoire. Mais euh, _vraiment_ **très** lointain, le futur, hein.

Résumé : Après avoir fui Sylvarant où les demi-Elfes sont persécutés, les membres survivants de la famille Ka-Fai se réfugient à Meltokio. Un jeune aristocrate très sympathique leur propose travail et protection et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, le petit Yuan goûte au bonheur. Seule ombre au tableau : un "enfant-fantôme" qui hante le troisième étage de la maison, et dont les cris résonnent dans la nuit...

OoOoOoOoO

**Le petit fantôme**

OoOoOoOoO

Yuan s'était figé, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cet enfant aux joues trop creuses… est-ce qu'il était vraiment là ? Est-ce qu'il existait vraiment ? Ou est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt son imagination qui lui jouait un tour, lui faisant croire qu'un petit fantôme habitait le troisième étage ? Il était si pâle… Oui, il pourrait très bien être un fantôme. Etrangement, cette pensée n'inquiétait pas le garçon aux cheveux bleus. L'enfant qu'il avait devant lui avait l'air si petit, si fragile, si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir peur. Quelque part, il était même triste pour lui. Pauvre petit fantôme. Il le regardait avec terreur, et Yuan eut presque le sentiment que, pour cet enfant étrange, c'était _lui_ le fantôme. Comme il n'avait pas l'air décidé à dire un mot, le demi-Elfe finit par demander à voix basse :

« T'es pas un fantôme ? »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges continua à le regarder fixement. Ses lèvres frémirent un peu, et une voix fluette et mal assurée s'éleva timidement dans les airs, semblant venir de nulle part.

« Non. Toi ?

-Non plus. »

Yuan respira un peu plus calmement, rassuré. L'autre enfant le dévisagea avec un peu moins de peur au fond des yeux, mais il semblait toujours sur la défensive. Mal à l'aise, le domestique Sylvaranti hésita à repartir comme il était venu. Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait comme attiré par ce gamin au visage fantomatique où planait une ombre inconnue. Il avait envie de rester un peu avec lui, d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Il n'était pas un fantôme, très bien. C'était un bon début. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et Yuan était curieux de nature. Il chercha quelque chose à dire au petit garçon roux mais, étrangement, il était incapable de trouver quoi. Peut-être qu'il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement… Finalement, devant le regard fixe et dérangeant de l'enfant aux yeux rouges, le petit métis posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

L'enfant hésita à répondre. Il se mordit les lèvres, tordant son morceau de tissu blanc entre ses petites mains. Il finit par murmurer :

« Je avoir peur du noir… »

Yuan haussa un sourcil devant l'étrange formulation utilisée par le gamin, puis observa une seconde son visage à la pâleur inquiétante avant de scruter rapidement ce qui l'entourait. La luminosité n'était pas particulièrement forte, certes. Pourtant, grâce à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, il pouvait aisément voir tous les meubles de la pièce. Les volets de la chambre n'étaient pas fermés et les rayons de l'astre nocturne traversaient facilement les fins rideaux blancs qui avaient été tirés devant les fenêtres. Perplexe, le demi-Elfe reporta son attention sur son petit fantôme qui n'en était pas un.

« Mais il ne fait pas noir ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton surpris.

Le menton du petit garçon allongé dans le lit blanc se mit à trembler et ses grands yeux grenat se remplirent de larmes.

« Mais moi je avoir peur quand même ! » Lança-t-il avant de se remettre à pleurer, son doudou blanc plaqué contre sa bouche.

Paniqué, Yuan vit l'enfant éclater en sanglots violents, ses frêles épaules secouées comme si elles voulaient se détacher du reste de son corps. Il se boucha les oreilles des deux mains, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si le petit rouquin continuait à pleurer comme ça, il allait finir par réveiller les adultes qui dormaient à l'étage inférieur. Et si les adultes en question montaient voir ce qu'il avait… ils verraient Yuan ! Et il se ferait gronder ! Peut-être même qu'il se ferait renvoyer, et sa maman et Mikie aussi ! Il fallait que le gamin se taise, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire taire ! Mais, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour mettre une sourdine aux cris du petit garçon, le pauvre domestique ne trouvait aucune solution qui vaille. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation auparavant… Enfin, à bout de nerf, il tendit brusquement son lapin en peluche en direction du lit blanc en s'écriant avec colère :

« Oh, toi ! Prends ça et boucle-la ! »

L'enfant au teint maladif sursauta et n'osa pas regarder le demi-Elfe qui devait le terroriser. Il attrapa d'une main tremblante la peluche et la serra contre lui, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues redoublant d'intensité, mais les lèvres définitivement closes. Yuan se détourna et écouta avec attention les bruits de la maison. Il n'entendait rien de particulier ou annonçant que quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Les adultes ne s'étaient donc pas réveillés. Le métis respira, soulagé. Il reporta son regard sur le petit garçon qui pleurait en silence et une vague de remords l'assaillit. Il n'aurait pas dû lui crier dessus comme ça. Pauvre gosse, il avait déjà peur et en plus il se faisait disputer… Gêné, Yuan s'assit sur le rebord du lit en cherchant comment s'excuser. Il remarqua que le gamin se décala vivement quand il s'installa près de lui, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, au cours desquelles le plus jeune sembla se calmer un peu. Lorsque ses sanglots se firent plus espacés puis disparurent totalement, Yuan se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant-fantôme.

« Je suis désolé. » Déclara-t-il tout de go.

Le petit cligna des yeux, osant à peine respirer. En d'autres circonstances, Yuan aurait pu trouver son attitude amusante. Lui, un demi-Elfe, il faisait peur à un Humain… Car l'autre garçon était Humain, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas les oreilles pointues…

« J'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Continua-t-il à mi-voix. Mais j'avais peur que les grands viennent et me grondent. Parce que j'ai pas le droit d'être là, tu sais. D'ailleurs, je… je vais bientôt partir. Si ma sœur se réveille et qu'elle me voit pas, elle va s'inquiéter. »

L'enfant aux yeux cernés ne répondit rien, mais il serra un peu plus la peluche contre lui. Le petit demi-Elfe explorateur eut un sourire.

« Il te plaît ? C'est mon doudou. Il s'appelle Monsieur Lapin.

L'autre petit hocha faiblement la tête. Yuan laissa le silence planer un instant avant d'amorcer un geste pour se lever.

« Bon, bah… »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce fût, le petit rouquin s'écria d'une voix où perçait une angoisse certaine :

« Je pas vouloir rester tout seul ! Je avoir peur du noir ! »

Et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Aussitôt, Yuan agita les mains devant lui, affolé.

« Non, non, non ! Ne pleure pas, je… je reste ici ! Je reste avec toi, d'accord ? Arrête de pleurer ! »

L'enfant aux mèches rousses se mordit les lèvres dans le faible espoir de taire ses sanglots, ses doigts crispés sur le pull de Monsieur Lapin. Le demi-Elfe aux yeux océans se rassit sur le rebord du lit en contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait un bâillement qui aurait pu lui décrocher la mâchoire. Les yeux lui piquaient et il avait sommeil… Mais s'il essayait de partir, le drôle de gamin à côté de lui allait se mettre à pleurer. Et si jamais madame Aurion ou monsieur Lënah se réveillaient, il aurait des ennuis. De sérieux ennuis. Pourtant, il n'allait tout de même pas passer sa nuit au chevet de cet enfant bizarre ! Remarquant que le petit se frottait les yeux comme les bébés quand ils sont fatigués, Yuan sauta sur l'occasion.

« Ecoute. Commença-t-il. T'as envie de dormir et moi aussi. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes et après, Monsieur Lapin et moi, on retournera dans notre chambre. Tu comprends, faut qu'on se repose nous aussi ! D'accord ?

-'Accord. Fit la voix fluette du petit garçon.

-Tu veux que je chante une berceuse ? Ma maman, elle en chantait une jolie pour ma grande sœur. C'est le Rêve Bleu. Je vais la chanter pour que tu fasses un beau rêve, d'accord ?

-'Accord. » Répéta le rouquin en remontant ses couvertures jusque sous son menton.

Il frotta l'oreille droite de Monsieur Lapin contre sa joue et attendit, ses grands yeux rouges rivés à ceux de Yuan. Le domestique s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à chanter, priant pour qu'il se souvienne de toutes les paroles.

« _Ma petite fille adorée_

_ Mon amour chéri, mon espoir_

_ Il est tard laisse ta poupée_

_ C'est l'heure de se dire bonsoir._

_ Maman va chanter en te fermant les yeux_

_ La légende du Rêve Bleu…_ »

« _Le Rêve Bleu_

_ Léger, mystérieux_

_ Comme un oiseau_

_ Vole autour du berceau_

_ Il fait son nid_

_ Bien près des tout-petits_

_ Pour approcher leur cœur de son aile_

_ Porte-bonheur._ »

« _Le Rêve Bleu_

_ C'est l'ange bienheureux_

_ Du beau pays_

_ Appelé Paradis_

_ Et chaque soir_

_ Avant de se dire bonsoir_

_ Le Rêve Bleu_

_ S'envole dans les cieux…_ »

« _Plus tard lorsque tu seras grande_

_ Un autre bras te bercera_

_ Tu n'auras plus besoin de légendes_

_ Le soir quand tu t'endormiras_

_ Et les rêves qui viendront peupler tes nuits_

_ Ne seront plus ceux d'aujourd'hui…_ »

« _Le Rêve Bleu_

_ Léger, mystérieux_

_ Comme un oiseau_

_ Vole autour du berceau_

_ Il fait son nid_

_ Bien près des tout-petits_

_ Pour approcher leur cœur de son aile_

_ Porte-bonheur._ »

« _Le Rêve Bleu_

_ C'est l'ange bienheureux_

_ Du beau pays_

_ Appelé Paradis_

_ Et chaque soir_

_ Avant de se dire bonsoir_

_ Le Rêve Bleu_

_ S'envole dans les cieux…_ »

La voix de Yuan s'éteignit doucement dans le silence de la chambre. L'enfant aux cheveux roux s'était endormi, si l'on en croyait ses yeux fermés et sa respiration régulière. Il avait gardé sa main fermement serrée autour de l'oreille du lapin en peluche. Le demi-Elfe entreprit de lui faire lâcher son doudou et desserra un à un les petits doigts du gamin. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de les trouver si froids, presque glacés. Pourtant, le petit semblait avoir suffisamment de couvertures pour ne pas sentir le froid de la nuit… Haussant les épaules, Yuan se releva. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il était fatigué et il ne demandait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir enfin se glisser dans son lit et dormir jusqu'au matin. Bien décidé à mettre ce charmant programme à exécution, le Sylvaranti aux cheveux bleus récupéra son bougeoir et son avion de combat, quitta la chambre blanche et referma la porte derrière lui. Il descendit bien vite les deux étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, encore un peu inquiet quant au réveil des nobles qui dormaient dans cette partie de la maison. Puis il entreprit de retraverser la demeure silencieuse en sens inverse.

Tout en marchant, Yuan réfléchissait. Qui pouvait bien être cet étrange petit garçon qui dort tout seul dans un étage où plus personne ne vit depuis longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi était-il seul, justement ? Il n'était pas un enfant de domestique. Le demi-Elfe ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et il ne ressemblait d'ailleurs pas à un domestique. Tout à coup, le garçon se frappa le front. Qu'il était bête ! Il aurait dû lui demander son nom ! Comme ça, il aurait été fixé… Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Quelle andouille. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut-être que Mikie avait raison de dire qu'il était une cloche, finalement… Tout de même. Ce petit, il devait bien venir de quelque part, non ? Il devait bien avoir des parents ! Des domestiques ? Non, impossible. Monsieur Lënah ? Yuan avait cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas marié. Monsieur et madame Aurion ? Non, ils n'avaient pas d'enfants. Ou plutôt, ils n'en avaient plus puisque leur bébé était mort. Mais alors, qui ?

Les pas de Yuan s'arrêtèrent en même temps que sa pensée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait traversé toute la maison et se trouvait maintenant face à la porte de sa chambre. Un bâillement tout sauf discret lui rappela qu'il avait sommeil, et le petit métis décida de remettre ses questions au lendemain.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le matin suivant, sa première pensée fut pour l'enfant-fantôme du troisième étage. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir vécu un rêve un peu trop réel pour en être un. Le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges n'était-il pas un rêve lui aussi, justement ? Ou bien existait-il vraiment ? Tout avait été si bizarre, la veille… Yuan s'habilla en vitesse, l'esprit divaguant toujours entre cette rencontre fantastique et la réalité. Si le gamin du troisième existait vraiment, il pourrait le revoir. Donc, pour savoir s'il était réel, il suffisait de remonter à l'étage interdit et d'entrer à nouveau dans la grande chambre blanche. Mais il devrait y aller seul, et les occasions de grimper tout là-haut étaient plutôt rares… Pendant toute la matinée, le petit garçon se tritura les méninges afin de trouver un moyen de se rendre au dernier étage de l'aile droite au cours de la journée. Mais tous les scénarios qu'il imaginait lui semblaient irréalisables. Heureusement, l'occasion rêvée se présenta d'elle-même en début d'après-midi. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et Karen, qui s'ennuyait, proposa un jeu de cache-cache géant dans l'immense maison des Aurions. Mikie et Yuan trouvèrent l'idée formidable. De nombreux autres enfants de domestiques se joignirent à eux, et bientôt la vieille demeure résonna des pas de course des petits serviteurs qui cherchaient la meilleure cachette où se dissimuler. Yuan, entièrement pris par le jeu, décida d'aller se réfugier au troisième étage. Là au moins, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher ! Et il pourra gagner la partie !

Ce fut une fois arrivé sur le palier de l'étage interdit que le métis se souvint de l'existence (ou non) du petit garçon aux yeux rubis. D'un pas mécanique, Yuan se mit en route vers la porte de sa chambre. Il respirait calmement, mais il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas, son cœur battait un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, comme s'il voulait prévenir quelqu'un de l'arrivée du demi-Elfe aux cheveux couleur turquoise. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre blanche, Yuan s'immobilisa, une main sur la poignée. Le petit domestique prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il se trouva face à la même pièce que pendant la nuit. Rien ne bougeait, aucun bruit n'attirait son attention. Intimidé par l'ambiance figée du lieu, l'enfant aux oreilles d'Elfe s'avança jusqu'au lit à baldaquin blanc et en écarta doucement le voile. Presque aussitôt, un sourire étira ses lèvres. _Il était là_.

Yuan regarda silencieusement le petit garçon endormi. Maintenant qu'ils étaient fermés, ses yeux lui semblaient un peu moins grands et moins cernés. Grâce à la lumière du jour qui traversait les fins rideaux blancs, son teint maladif paraissait également un peu moins pâle. Mais ses joues étaient toujours aussi creuses et ses cheveux toujours aussi rouges. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le petit, le domestique tendit la main et suivit du bout des doigts la forme de son visage. A nouveau, la température corporelle de l'enfant le surprit. Il avait la peau si froide… Toujours sans faire un bruit, Yuan remonta la couverture blanche du gamin et le borda du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ainsi, peut-être qu'il aurait moins froid… Comme il avait vraiment l'air d'être très fatigué, le demi-Elfe décida de le laisser dormir et de redescendre jouer avec les autres. De toute façon, il avait la réponse à sa question, maintenant.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Yuan était assis dans un fauteuil du salon d'accueil en train de s'ennuyer, madame Aurion vint à passer devant lui. La belle et froide dame de Tesseha'lla lui adressa un des regards glacés dont elle avait le secret avant de s'en aller sans lui dire un mot. Mais le petit garçon n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange qui le surprit beaucoup. Neyva Aurion… avait les yeux exactement _de la même couleur_ que le petit fantôme du troisième étage ! Et, maintenant qu'il y pensait, monsieur Lënah aussi avait les yeux rouges. En plus, le médecin Elfe était monté le voir, une fois ! Yuan en était sûr. La fois où il s'était caché sous un drap, quand le guérisseur avait failli le trouver… il était venu voir l'enfant qui avait peur de la nuit. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-il possible que ce petit à la peau si blanche soit le fils du médico-mage, lui qui avait la peau si noire ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi monsieur Lënah le cachait-il tout là-haut ? Bizarre autant qu'étrange. D'autant plus que le gamin aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas l'air d'être un demi-Elfe, et encore moins un Elfe entier…

Après un quart d'heure de réflexions intensives, Yuan dût se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y comprenait rien. Il décida donc de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Sans doute le fait que Karen était présentement en train de l'appeler pour aller jouer était pour beaucoup dans cette décision.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la cuisine y pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Yuan eut la surprise de croiser monsieur et madame Aurion qui marchaient côté à côte. Ils ne devaient plus être fâchés puisque Mosehn, fraîchement rentré de voyage, tenait la main de son épouse dans la sienne et lui parlait en souriant, dans cette jolie langue totalement étrangère au domestique aux cheveux bleus. Sans doute le noble Tesseha'llan devait-il ressasser toutes sortes de bêtises, comme il en avait l'habitude, car Neyva essaya plusieurs fois de le sermonner. Etant donné qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rester sérieuse, il va sans dire que ses réprimandes n'obtenaient jamais l'effet escompté, à savoir faire taire son mari. En les voyants, Yuan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils lui rappelaient tellement son papa et sa maman, quand ils habitaient encore à Sylvarant et qu'ils étaient heureux tous ensembles… Lorsqu'ils croisèrent le petit garçon, les époux Aurion lui adressèrent tous deux un sourire en guise de bonjour. Le gamin en resta tout chose. Ça alors… Madame Aurion aussi pouvait lui sourire ? Ça pour une nouvelle…

Dès le lendemain, Yuan retourna dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver son cher cavalier. Il avait emporté son cahier d'écriture, à présent entièrement complété, dans lequel il avait résumé les quelques derniers jours à s'être écoulés. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit sur l'enfant du troisième, ni sur son escapade nocturne. Mosehn lut attentivement le fruit du travail de son petit élève, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Yuan ne le quittait pas du regard, mordillant les siennes avec appréhension. Il espérait n'avoir pas trop fait de fautes… Ses craintes se trouvèrent réalisées lorsque l'aristocrate saisit son stylo pour corriger une erreur commise par le petit garçon. Il en releva plusieurs autres avant de fermer le cahier et de se tourner vers son domestique. Celui-ci le regardait avec tristesse, déçu d'avoir fait tant de fautes.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai fait attention, pourtant…

-Ce n'est pas grave du tout ! Répondit Mosehn en souriant. C'est normal de se tromper, quand on est un petit bonhomme comme toi. Au contraire, je trouve que tu te débrouille très bien. Il faudra juste que je pense à te faire acheter un nouveau cahier, puisque celui-là est fini. »

Le regard de Yuan s'éclaira. C'était vrai ? Monsieur Aurion était content avec son travail ? Chic alors ! Tout à coup, le métis aux yeux océans fronça les sourcils. Il regarda avec attention son professeur. C'était bizarre… Il avait l'impression qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un… Mais qui ? …Le gosse du troisième. C'était ça. Mosehn lui faisait penser au gosse qui dormait au troisième. Mais pourtant… ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas ! Mosehn avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs comme la nuit, alors que ceux de l'enfant-fantôme étaient rouges comme le feu ! Il devait avoir un problème quelque part… A moins que… Ah ! Il avait trouvé ! Il savait pourquoi monsieur Aurion lui rappelait l'étrange petit garçon de l'étage interdit. Ils avaient tous les deux le même teint maladif. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'ils étaient malades ? Mais non voyons ! Monsieur Aurion était en pleine forme ! Mais pourtant, Monsieur Lënah et madame Neyva avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour sa santé, quelques semaines plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Yuan était censé comprendre ?

« Hum… Yuan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le petit domestique Sylvaranti sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché son noble du regard durant tout le temps de sa réflexion. Le cousin de l'empereur le regardait avec étonnement, semblant se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Yuan rougit de gêne et balbutia :

« Je… euh… Je me demandais…

-Oui ?

-Monsieur Aurion… Est-ce que vous êtes malade ? »

Mosehn le regarda fixement durant une minute, clignant des yeux. Puis il se reprit et répondit avec un sourire gêné :

« Mais enfin… Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois malade ?

-Je sais pas… Murmura Yuan. Vous êtes tout blanc… Quand les gens sont tout blanc, ça veut dire qu'ils sont malades, alors… Et puis en plus, l'autre jour, madame Aurion et monsieur Lënah disaient que…

-Yuan, si j'étais malade, je serais en ce moment même dans mon lit à me lamenter et à faire toutes sortes de simagrées pour qu'on s'occupe de moi, à tel point que Tesseha'lla tout entier serait au courant de mon état de santé. Crois-moi. Il ne fait pas bon être à mon service lorsque je suis malade. »

Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène, bientôt imité par le jeune noble. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Mosehn glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bleutés de son élève, souriant doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mon état de santé n'a pas changé depuis quatre ans. Sinon, que dirais-tu de reprendre un peu nos leçons de calcul ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ce que tu préférais…

-Oh, oui ! Et vous allez m'apprendre à faire des divisions ! Karen, il m'a dit qu'il savait faire des divisions ! …C'est quoi, des divisions ?

-Eh bien…

-On va en faire, hein ? Dites ?

-Non, je crains que ce ne soit un peu tôt pour ce genre d'exercice. Pour le moment, nous allons nous en tenir aux additions et aux soustractions. Ensuite, si tout va bien, nous verrons les multiplications, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! »

Et tandis que Mosehn lui faisait réviser oralement ses tables d'addition et de soustraction, malgré tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette activité, l'enfant au sang métissé ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Peut-être que monsieur Aurion n'était pas malade, mais le petit du troisième étage, lui, il l'était. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait si froid, il était si pâle, si maigre… Oui, il devait sûrement être malade. Mais de quoi ? Et puis… Monsieur Lënah était médecin, non ? Il avait guéri Mikie ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne guérissait pas le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges ? Il ne le pouvait pas ? Il ne savait pas quels médicaments il fallait lui donner ? Comment ça se faisait ? Le demi-Elfe aux yeux océans se rembrunit. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions, hormis celui d'interroger directement le médico-mage. Mais il doutait que l'Elfe Noir, aussi gentil fût-il, accepterait de lui répondre, puisqu'il avait désobéi en allant rencontrer le gamin du troisième. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira. Mais si, il y avait un autre moyen ! Aller demander au petit malade ! D'accord, il était très jeune, mais il n'avait pas l'air idiot et savait peut-être quelque chose ! Tout en donnant la réponse à un calcul posé par son professeur, Yuan se jura de remonter au dernier étage de l'aile droite dès que l'occasion lui en était offerte.

Celle-ci se présenta deux jours plus tard à peine, le matin, sous la forme d'un serviteur d'un des nobles de la cour impériale. Il venait informer les époux Aurion que ceux-ci étaient conviés le midi même, en compagnie de leur ami guérisseur, au buffet donné par son maître en l'honneur des seize ans de son fils aîné. Yuan, qui entendit toute la conversation grâce à son ouïe très développée héritée des Elfes, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dès que les aristocrates seraient partis, il fausserait compagnie à son ami Karen si besoin était et irait retrouver le gamin aux cheveux roux, en espérant qu'il ne sera pas endormi. Mettant ce charmant programme à exécution, le petit domestique monta dans sa chambre pour y chercher Monsieur Lapin. Il avait le pressentiment que sa peluche allait lui être utile, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ainsi équipé, le jeune garnement entreprit de traverser la grande maison en espérant ne pas tomber sur Karen ou sur Mikie, qui le retarderaient sûrement. Mais heureusement, il ne fit aucune rencontre fâcheuse. Une fois arrivé sur le palier sur troisième étage, Yuan se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte de la chambre blanche. Il l'ouvrit sans frapper, sans faire de bruit, entra dans la pièce et la referma de même. Retenant machinalement sa respiration, il s'approcha du grand lit à baldaquin et écarta doucement le voile blanc. L'enfant aux yeux océan sourit en voyant que son petit fantôme ne dormait pas.

Le petit rouquin était assis dans son lit, les jambes couvertes par ses couvertures couleur de nacre. Il se tenait penché vers l'avant et regardait avec attention les illustrations d'un livre ouvert posé en équilibre sur ses genoux. Malgré son sourire, Yuan sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il paraissait bien petit comparé à la taille de son ouvrage… Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment le gamin avait bien pu faire pour attraper un aussi gros livre. Peut-être que monsieur Lënah était venu le voir et qu'il le lui avait donné ? C'était tout à fait possible. Comme le garçonnet ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence, Yuan décida de la lui signaler.

« Bonjour. » Fit-il à mi-voix.

L'enfant aux cheveux écarlates sursauta et tourna la tête en direction du demi-Elfe. Ses immenses yeux rouges s'agrandirent encore plus sous le coup de la peur et il se mit à crier. Aussitôt, Yuan se recula en agitant les mains.

« Eh, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi ! Tu me reconnais pas ? On s'est déjà rencontrés, souviens-toi ! Pendant la nuit ! »

Les cris de l'enfant-fantôme s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il observa le petit métis avec méfiance et attention, cherchant sans doute à le reconnaître. Afin de l'aider à se souvenir, son aîné lui montra la peluche qu'il avait emportée avec lui.

« Regarde. C'est Monsieur Lapin. Tu te souviens de lui, pas vrai ? »

L'étrange garçonnet aux cheveux de feu fixa son regard grenat sur le lapin en peluche, se concentrant sur chaque détail du pull de ce dernier. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Soulagé, Yuan respira. Il allait reprendre la parole pour dire quelque chose, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, lorsqu'il prit soudain conscience du regard encore inquiet que le plus jeune dardait sur lui. L'enfant au teint maladif épiait le moindre de ses gestes, chaque partie de son petit corps tendue, prêt à… A quoi, au fait ? Il n'avait quand même pas peur de lui au point de vouloir s'enfuir, si ? C'était un comble… Mais force était de constater que l'Humain –du moins Yuan supposait-il que c'en était un- semblait prêt à bondir de son lit en cas d'urgence. Le domestique Sylvaranti chercha rapidement un moyen efficace pour rassurer son fantôme. Son regard couleur mer tomba sur l'album illustré toujours posé sur les genoux du gamin aux cheveux roux et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé.

« Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Je commence tout juste à lire, mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de l'autre garçon, Yuan décida qu'il était d'accord. Il prit donc place à ses côtés et lui fourra Monsieur Lapin dans les bras. Ayant ouvert le livre à la première page, le fils des Elfes ânonna le titre qui s'y étalait. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un recueil de contes. Comme il y en avait beaucoup et qu'il n'en connaissait aucun, il demanda à son petit compagnon de choisir celui qu'il préférait entendre.

« La 'stoire du petit prince avec la rose. Répondit l'enfant en suçant son pouce. C'est celle qu'est après. »

Docile, Yuan tourna les pages du livre de contes jusqu'à arriver au début de l'histoire du Petit prince. Il commença à lire, remarquant que le gamin près de lui serrait Monsieur Lapin contre sa poitrine mais évitait tout contact physique avec lui. Au tout début, le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus eut du mal à lire correctement les phrases écrites sans les hacher menu entre ses dents. Mais peu à peu, il prit de l'assurance et sa lecture devint plus fluide. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de Petit prince qui aurait une rose sur une planète où poussent des baobabs et qui voulait qu'on lui dessine un mouton, mais elle lui plut aussitôt. C'était une histoire magnifique, bien qu'un peu triste, et il se reconnaissait sans mal dans cet étrange garçon venu d'ailleurs qui ne connaissait rien et voulait tout apprendre. Un passage surtout attira son attention. C'était celui du renard. Lorsque le petit prince demandait au renard de jouer avec lui, et que l'animal lui répondait que c'était impossible parce qu'il n'était pas apprivoisé. Il lui expliquait ensuite comment faire pour l'apprivoiser. Apprivoiser un renard, c'est l'habituer à sa présence, faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus sauvage et devenir responsable de lui. Après avoir lu ce morceau du texte, Yuan resta silencieux un moment. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec monsieur Aurion. Au début, le noble était resté très peu de temps assis sur le banc de pierre. Puis, plus le temps passait, plus il restait longtemps en face du petit garçon. Et finalement, il était venu lui parler. Peut-être qu'il l'avait un peu apprivoisé, d'une certaine façon ? Dans ce cas, monsieur Aurion était responsable de lui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était si gentil avec lui…

A la fin de sa lecture, le petit métis était resté pensif. Son regard se posa sur l'enfant à côté de lui qui n'osait pas le toucher. L'enfant aux yeux rouges continuait de le fixer sans cligner des paupières. Finalement, le domestique se décida à se présenter, ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps déjà.

« Moi, je m'appelle Yuan Ka-Fai. Et toi ?

-Tratos.

-Tratos ? Avec un T ?

-Non, avec un "ke" et un "re". Mais je pas arriver à dire les deux…

-Ah ! Kratos, alors !

-Oui.

-C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? »

Pas de réponse. Kratos, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, regarda Yuan avec un air qui indiquait qu'il ne comprenait pas la question. Le demi-Elfe se répéta, un peu étonné. Lorsque le gamin avoua ne pas savoir ce qu'était un "nom de famille", il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Alors comme ça, il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille ? C'était trop drôle ! Mais voyant que le gamin ne semblait pas trouver cela très amusant, le petit domestique s'excusa et reformula sa question.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais dire : comment il s'appelle, ton père ?

-Papa !

-…Ah. Logique. Ça m'aide… »

Yuan soupira. Le voilà bien avancé. Mais bon, rien ne l'empêchait de demander au petit s'il était malade et s'il savait de quelle maladie il souffrait, si c'était le cas. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, le jeune Sylvaranti vit Kratos se frotter les yeux, semblant soudain très fatigué. C'était vrai qu'il était encore petit… Mieux valait le laisser dormir. De plus, les autres domestiques, en bas, n'allaient pas tarder à aller manger. S'ils se rendaient compte de son absence, Yuan devrait probablement répondre à des questions assez embarrassantes… Le garçon aux oreilles d'Elfes se leva et tendit la main.

« Je vais partir, maintenant. Annonça-t-il. Tu veux bien me rendre Monsieur Lapin ? »

Le petit rouquin hésita, mais rendit la peluche à son propriétaire. Avant de partir, Yuan lui fit promettre de ne dire à personne qu'il était venu le voir. Au moment où il refermait la porte de la chambre, l'enfant aux cheveux rouges le rappela.

« Tu venir demain ? Pour raconter une autre 'stoire ? Questionna-t-il, ses grands yeux rouges implorant de ne pas le laisser seul.

-Je vais venir demain. Répondit doucement Yuan. Pour te raconter une autre "stoire".

-Promis ?

-Promis. Dors.

-Tratos t'attendra. »

Tandis que le petit garçon refermait le voile blanc qui entourait son lit, Yuan en fit de même pour la porte. Il resta quelques secondes debout devant la porte close, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, signe chez lui d'une extrême concentration. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette entrevue. Il avait appris que l'enfant-fantôme s'appelait Kratos. Il aimait les histoires, était souvent tout seul, se fatiguait très vite et parlait bizarrement. Mais ça, c'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il était encore tout petit. Il devait avoir quoi, trois-quatre ans ? Pas plus. En tout cas, il avait l'air d'être un peu sauvage… Repensant à l'histoire du petit prince et du renard, le domestique demi-Elfe eut un sourire. Il allait faire comme le petit prince avec le renard. Comme monsieur Aurion avec lui. Il allait apprivoiser Kratos.

OoOoO

Le matin suivant, Yuan se leva si tôt qu'on aurait croire qu'il était tombé du lit bien avant l'aurore. Il se précipita dans la chambre de son ami marmiton (qu'il avait enfin trouvée) et le traîna jusqu'aux salles à manger des domestiques pour déjeuner sans attendre. A moitié endormi, Karen lui demanda ce qui lui valait un réveil si matinal. Pour toute réponse, le petit métis aux cheveux bleus lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui. Mais au moment où le demi-Elfe aux cheveux violets s'exécutait, un violent vacarme si fit entendre dans la grande cuisine, suivi de peu par des cris et toute une fleuraison d'insultes aussi élégantes qu'originales. Karen et Yuan échangèrent un regard surpris. Que se passait-il là-bas ? Curieux, les deux garçons se levèrent et se joignirent au groupe de serviteurs qui s'agglutinaient devant les portes de la pièce sacrée des maîtres gastronomes du manoir Aurion. Grâce à leur petite taille, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler jusqu'au premier rang. Une vision désastreuse s'offrit à leurs regards épouvantés. Une des trois grandes tables infiniment longues qui soutenaient les plats en préparation pour les repas s'était fendue en son milieu, jetant à terre tout le travail des cuisiniers. Des restes du menu du midi avaient été étalés au sol par la violence de la chute sur près de deux mètres de large. Non loin de la scène du massacre culinaire, le maître coq s'arrachait les moustaches en piétinant sa toque, s'époumonant à réclamer les noms des auteurs de cet acte de vandalisme. A côté de lui, les petits aides en cuisine de l'âge de Karen se tordaient les mains en sanglotant, tous étant intimement persuadé que cette catastrophe ne serait jamais arrivée s'ils n'avaient pas fait telle ou telle bêtise. Ça et là, des cuisiniers regardaient la scène d'un air consterné. Certains avaient du sang sur les mains, probablement coupés par des éclats de bois ou blessé par la chute des plats lourds qu'ils avaient tenté de sauver. Des murmures naquirent et enflèrent dans la foule des domestiques. Quelques uns commencèrent à nettoyer le carnage, d'autres allèrent calmer le chef cuisinier et consoler les enfants, d'autres encore s'occupèrent des blessés. De son côté, le marmiton aux mèches violettes se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Va chercher monsieur Aurion. Maintenant. Je t'ai montré où étaient ses appartements privés, tu te souviens ? Dépêche-toi !

-Mais… Mais… Bégaya Yuan, paniqué à l'idée d'entrer dans des pièces interdites où se trouvaient des nobles. J'ai pas le droit !

-Eh ben tu le prends ! Rétorqua Karen. Fais vite, y'a urgence !

-Mais… Il est six heures du matin ! Je vais quand même pas le réveiller ! C'est si grave que ça ?

-Si c'est grave ? S'étrangla le grand garçon. Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Allo la lune, ici la Terre ! On a la fête du Printemps le 20 mai ! Dans dix jours, banane ! Dix jours, tu sais ce que ça représente ? On est déjà drôlement en retard cette année, et la moitié des nobles de Tesseha'lla sont invités ! Comment veux-tu qu'on prépare le repas de fête si une de nos tables est hors-service ? Va chercher monsieur Aurion, je te dis ! »

Et le plus âgé poussa violement son ami en direction de la porte du couloir. Yuan s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il se précipita dans l'escalier au tapis rouge qu'il grimpa aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, mais il s'arrêta une fois rendu dans la pièce carrée du deuxième étage. Son regard se posa sur la porte menant aux appartements privés de son employeur. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment y aller ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il aille d'abord prévenir monsieur Lënah, qui pourrait ensuite aller réveiller son ami ? Le garçonnet était persuadé que les choses se passeraient beaucoup mieux ainsi. Mais Karen avait dit… Les yeux du gamin bondirent de la porte interdite à celle des chambres des invités. Finalement, Yuan se décida. Tant pis pour l'interdit. Il ferait comme Karen avait dit. Et de toute façon, il avait une bonne raison de le faire, alors il ne pourra pas se faire gronder.

D'un geste décidé, l'enfant aux cheveux couleur turquoise posa sa main sur la poignée dorée de la porte menant aux appartements privés des nobles. Il l'ouvrit juste suffisamment pour pouvoir se glisser de l'autre côté et la referma. Il resta un instant le front appuyé contre le bois chaud et rassurant, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Puis il fit volte-face. Devant lui s'étendait un énième couloir, assez large, orné de tableaux représentant de magnifiques paysages sauvages. A ses pieds, un épais tapis persan aux arabesques bleutées se déroulait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Sur le mur qui faisait face au petit garçon, une haute baie vitrée laissait passer les premiers timides rayons du soleil. Quelques fauteuils de velours bleu roi faisaient cercle autour de cette immense fenêtre. Six portes, de part et d'autre du passage, devaient quant à elles donner sur six pièces aux utilisations bien précises. Et Yuan ne savait pas laquelle était la chambre de monsieur Aurion. Le petit garçon déglutit avec difficulté, très mal à l'aise. Et s'il ouvrait une mauvaise porte ? Et s'il tombait sur une pièce qu'il ne devrait jamais voir ? Comment faire ? Le demi-Elfe ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et s'avança vers la première porte. S'il tombait sur une mauvaise pièce, tant pis. Il avait une bonne excuse. Et, sans se poser plus de question, il l'ouvrit en grand.

En ouvrant les yeux, Yuan eut le souffle coupé. Dans cette pièce… il n'y avait rien. Non, pas rien comme dans la salle de bal, vraiment rien. Rien du tout. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, comme le plafond, sans les belles tapisseries ou les riches boiseries qui ornaient les murs de toutes les autres pièces de la grande maison. Une matière froide, pâle et inconnue recouvrait le sol. Aucun rideau ne pendait aux fenêtres. Il n'y avait aucun meuble. La salle était… vide. Abasourdi, le petit demi-Elfe s'avança d'un pas dans cette étrange immensité blanche. Elle semblait… abandonnée. Complètement laissée à l'abandon. Non, pas totalement, en fait. Il avait beau regarder, il ne voyait nulle trace de poussière ou toile d'araignée comme il y en avait au troisième étage. Un peu comme si quelqu'un s'attachait à nettoyer régulièrement une pièce où il n'y avait rien. Ça, pour une bizarrerie… Soudain, le regard du jeune domestique fut attiré par une forme un peu plus sombre sur le sol, dans un angle, à l'opposé de la porte. Il s'en approcha, fronçant les sourcils. Arrivé sur place, l'enfant retint une exclamation de surprise. Ce qu'il avait vu était en réalité un enfoncement dans le sol, comme si quelque chose de très lourd avait pesé pendant longtemps à cet endroit. En regardant autour de lui plus attentivement, Yuan s'aperçut que quatre autres traces du même genre marquaient le sol plus ou moins fortement. Il se plaça au centre du dessin qu'elles formaient et remarqua qu'il avait une forme de rectangle. Rectangle… Comme un lit. Il y avait eut un lit dans cette pièce. Il y avait eut des meubles. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous été enlevés ?

Perplexe, le petit métis observa avec attention les murs de la pièce. Il distingua plusieurs formes qui n'avaient pas exactement la même teinte que la peinture du mur. Ainsi, en plus d'être meublée, cette pièce avait été décorée ? Le garçonnet s'avança vers l'une de ces marques et l'étudia pensivement. Il avait l'impression que… Du bout des doigts, Yuan suivit les contours ovales de la tâche pâle. Oui, cette forme lui était vaguement familière… Il avait vu un objet qui avait la même taille, les mêmes contours. Mais où ? Et de quel objet s'agissait-il ? Le demi-Elfe aux yeux océans retira ses doigts et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Voyons… Quel genre d'objet ovale pouvait-on accrocher aux murs ? Des tableaux ? Non, ils étaient rectangles. Et de toute façon, il était aussi bien plus grand que la tâche qu'il avait devant les yeux. Des portraits, peut-être ? Il y en avait quelques uns dans des salons, en bas. Ça avait à peu près la même taille et la même forme. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un miroir, ce qui était aussi tout à fait possible. Un miroir… Mais Yuan en avait déjà vu un, de miroir ! Un qui avait la même taille, la même forme, exactement le même ! Un qui aurait tout à fait pu être accroché ici ! Le miroir blanc, celui que…

« …Yuan ? »

Une voix claire coupa sa réflexion. Le petit garçon sursauta violemment et se tourna d'un bond vers la porte, le cœur battant la chamade. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Mosehn Aurion.

Le jeune homme, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de soie noire et d'un peignoir de satin sombre qu'il resserra autour de lui lorsque que son domestique se retourna, regardait fixement l'enfant aux cheveux bleus, le visage dénué de la moindre expression. Il n'avait pas mit sa tiare argentée et ses cheveux noirs cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent lentement, comme s'il voyait autre chose à la place de la pièce vide. Autre chose qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais voulu voir. Le plus jeune se rappela tout à coup la colère de son maître lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau sans permission, et une boule amère se forma dans sa gorge. Est-ce que monsieur Aurion allait encore le gronder ? Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il n'avait pas voulu faire de bêtises ! C'était pas sa faute à lui… Des larmes brûlantes montèrent aux yeux du petit demi-sang, mais il les ravala. Même s'il devait se faire gronder, il fallait pas qu'il pleure. Sinon, ça faisait bébé. Comme Kratos qui pleurait parce qu'il avait peur du noir. Et lui, il était plus un bébé. Même s'il avait terriblement peur de la réaction de son cavalier.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé le gamin, Mosehn ne s'énerva pas. Il ne se mit pas à crier. Il baissa juste la tête. Ses longues mèches noires tombèrent devant son visage opalin en un gracieux mouvement, le plongeant dans l'ombre. Sa voix parvint jusqu'au petit garçon, basse, tremblante, comme brisée.

« …Pourquoi ? »

Yuan ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas bien la question. Pourquoi ? Mais… pourquoi quoi ?

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus hésita une seconde, puis il expliqua, passant complètement à côté de la véritable question de Mosehn :

« Je vous cherchais, monsieur. C'est Karen qui…

-Sors ! »

Yuan s'interrompit. Le noble qui lui faisait face releva vivement la tête, l'air furieux. Mais cette fois, le petit garçon n'eut pas peur de lui. Il savait que Mosehn ne s'énerverait pas, même s'il semblait en colère. Parce qu'au fond de son regard de nuit, quelque chose pleurait. Une minute passa, puis Mosehn se détourna.

« Excuse-moi. Sors, s'il-te-plaît. Je déteste cette pièce. »

Le petit domestique s'exécuta silencieusement. De retour sur le palier, il vit son cavalier fermer la porte et tourner une clé dans la serrure avant de la jeter d'un geste rageur dans une potiche qui décorait le couloir. Il resta ensuite un court moment immobile avant de se tourner vers son jeune serviteur, le regard sévère. Yuan sentit son estomac se tordre.

« Il y avait trois endroits dan lesquels je t'avais interdit d'aller, Yuan. Commença Mosehn d'un ton autoritaire qui ne parvenait pas à masquer sa déception. Seulement trois. Les salles de réception lorsque nous recevons d'autres nobles, le troisième étage et mes appartements. Etait-ce donc si difficile de t'y tenir ?

-Mais Monsieur, plaida l'enfant au sang mêlé, les larmes piquant à nouveau ses yeux. C'est pas de ma faute !

-Yuan !

-Mais… mais… »

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du petit garçon avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Le regard froid de Mosehn disparu, remplacé par une expression inquiète. Soudain, une porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit et Neyva Aurion apparut, sa longue chemise de nuit rouge semblant se confondre avec le feu de ses cheveux détachés. Son regard sanglant passa rapidement de son mari au garçon en pleurs, l'incompréhension se lisant sur ses traits.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Alors que Mosehn ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, Yuan prit une grande inspiration et cria entre deux sanglots :

« On a eu un problème en bas et Karen m'a dit d'aller vous chercher ! J'ai pas voulu, mais il a insisté ! C'est pas ma faute à moi ! »

Mosehn et Neyva échangèrent un regard. L'expression du jeune noble s'adoucit un peu. Il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule du petit demi-Elfe.

-Un problème ? Interrogea-t-il, sourcils froncés. Quel problème ? »

Yuan ne répondit pas aussitôt, le corps secoué de sanglots nerveux. Il parvint finalement à hoqueter :

« La cuisine… Y'a une table qu'est cassée… »

Mosehn se releva et confia le jeune métis à sa femme. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte menant à la pièce carrée du palier au moment même où celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un Lënah visiblement mal réveillé.

« Je peux savoir ce que…

-Viens ! Fit seulement l'Humain aux cheveux noirs en l'entraînant avec lui.

-Eeeeh ! »

La porte claqua. Une cavalcade dans l'escalier plus tard, tous deux jaillissaient sur les lieux du drame et prenaient les choses en main. De son côté, Yuan pleurait maintenant en silence, n'osant pas regarder en face la belle dame de la maison. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle le prit par les épaules pour l'entraîner dans la pièce d'où elle venait. Il s'agissait de la chambre des époux Aurion, à en croire le grand lit à baldaquin aux draps immaculés brodés de petites Cÿmbelmünes azures et parmes. Les volets étaient fermés et les rideaux tirés, aussi Neyva alluma-t-elle un chandelier doré orné de pierres bleues, blanches et violettes qui fit danser des ombres étranges sur les murs recouverts de lourdes tentures. D'épais tapis dans les mêmes tons de couleurs étouffaient le bruit de ses pas. La jeune femme fit asseoir l'enfant sur le lit et lui donna un mouchoir brodé pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle attendit qu'il se soit calmé demander d'une voix inhabituellement douce :

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu, Yuan ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. »

Yuan renifla le plus discrètement possible avant de répondre dans un murmure.

« C'est à cause de monsieur Aurion…

-Il t'a grondé ? » S'étonna Neyva, ayant quelques difficultés à croire que son époux pouvait lui aussi faire des reproches aux gens.

Le demi-Elfe hocha tristement la tête.

« Un peu… Je suis entré dans la pièce toute blanche parce que je le cherchais et que je savais pas qu'il l'aimait pas et après il s'est fâché pas longtemps et il a pas voulu m'écouter quand je disais pourquoi j'étais venu…

-Je vois… Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Dit madame Aurion gentiment en écartant une des mèches bleues qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Monsieur Aurion n'a pas toujours la vie facile, tu sais. Il lui arrive de craquer, parfois.

-Je suis pas fâché. Assura Yuan d'un ton déjà plus calme. C'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre, et en plus j'étais pas censé avoir le droit d'être là alors… j'ai craqué aussi.

-Oui, et tu dois être fatigué, aussi. Regarde-toi, tu as les yeux cernés jusqu'au milieu des joues. Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher. Quelle idée de te lever si tôt !

-Mais j'arrivais pas à dormir parce que je devais aller voir… »

Yuan réussit à s'interrompre avant de dire une bêtise. Neyva haussa un sourcil.

« Aller voir… ?

-Un ami. Je devais voir un ami alors il fallait que je me lève tôt. » Acheva le petit garçon avec un sourire innocent.

Il vit l'aristocrate aux cheveux de feu secouer la tête en retenant un sourire. Puis elle lui fit signe de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

« Tu ira voir ton ami plus tard. Pour le moment, je crois que tu as surtout besoin de sommeil. Va vite te coucher, tu as le droit de faire la grasse matinée aujourd'hui. »

Yuan sourit en retour et se leva. Il s'inclina gauchement devant la jeune femme, ce qui la fit sourire pour de bon, avant de quitter la chambre. Lorsqu'il referma la porte dans son dos, il ne vit pas son sourire se figer et se ternir avant de se décomposer lentement.

En passant devant la porte des cuisines, le jeune demi-sang entendit monsieur Aurion donner des ordres à ses serviteurs, supervisant la destruction définitive et l'évacuation de la table cassée. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Lënah qui soignait une des personnes à s'être coupée et celle du maître coq qui continuait de se lamenter, cette fois-ci à propos du prix d'une nouvelle table pour remplacer celle qui venait de rendre l'âme. Conscient que les adultes se débrouilleraient mieux s'il ne traînait pas dans leurs jambes, Yuan décida de suivre le conseil de madame Aurion et monta dans sa chambre. Il se glissa entre ses draps déjà refroidis et soupira d'aise. Une fois la tête posée sur son oreiller moelleux, il se rendit compte que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il devait vraiment être très fatigué… Peut-être à cause de son escapade nocturne de l'autre nuit qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupérée…

Quand le petit demi-Elfe s'éveilla, il fut surpris par le silence qui régnait. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait des autres chambres, ni du couloir. Un peu inquiet, il se leva, s'habilla définitivement cette fois-ci et descendit. Il se dirigea par habitude vers la cuisine et eut la surprise de débarquer au beau milieu du repas de midi. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, Ellen lui tomba dessus pour lui demander s'il se sentait malade. En effet, il était si étonnant de le voir dormir autant qu'elle s'était inquiétée pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. L'enfant aux cheveux bleus expliqua à sa mère sa mésaventure du matin, et conclut son récit par un enthousiaste :

« Mais je suis quand même content, parce que ça veut dire que même madame Aurion est gentille ! »

A la fin du repas, Mikie et Alice vinrent trouver le gamin pour lui demander s'il voulait bien venir les aider à faire du ménage. Yuan, qui se sentait en pleine forme après sa longue sieste du matin, accepta de bonne grâce. Durant tout l'après-midi, il essuya, épousseta, épongea, nettoya, briqua et frotta divers trucs et machins, pour la plupart totalement inutiles mais fort joliment décoratifs. Le petit domestique fut tout de même ravi de pouvoir se coucher une fois sa journée terminée. Mais, au moment de sombrer dans le sommeil, une pensée acide lui traversa l'esprit. Le petit fantôme. Kratos. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller le voir ! Comment avait-il réagi ? Il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser…

Le lendemain matin, à peine debout, Yuan se précipita au troisième étage de la grande maison. Il ne prit ni la peine de réveiller Mikie et Karen, ni le temps d'avaler un petit déjeuner. Sans se soucier du fait qu'un des trois adultes de l'aile droite pouvait à tout moment monter voir l'enfant-fantôme, le petit demi-Elfe aux yeux océans entra dans la grande chambre blanche et se dirigea directement vers le lit. Etant donné l'heure matinale, il s'attendait à ce que Kratos dorme encore, mais le garçonnet darda sur lui son regard grenat dès qu'il écarta le voile blanc qui le cachait. En le voyant, Yuan sentit son cœur se serrer. Le petit garçon abordait une mine boudeuse, mais ses yeux rouges et gonflés indiquaient qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. D'ailleurs, il semblait faire un effort pour ne pas recommencer.

« Tu avoir oublié Tratos. Murmura-t-il, une ombre de reproche au fond des yeux. Tout le monde oublie Tratos. »

Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux, mais le gosse les chassa d'un clignement de paupière. Yuan s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le détrompa.

« Je t'ai pas oublié, Kratos. C'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps de venir, c'est tout ! Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de travail, en bas. Il faut nettoyer plein de chose pour qu'elles restent toujours jolies, cirer les escaliers, le parquet… Je fais pas toujours ce que je veux. Et en plus, on a eu un gros problème hier, alors… »

Il se tut, se demandant s'il devait raconter l'histoire de la table au gamin qui le fixait de ses yeux écarlates. Finalement, il décida de lui raconter en gros ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne parla pas de son anicroche avec Mosehn au sujet de la pièce vide, parce que lui-même avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était par la tête du noble aux cheveux noir. A la fin de son récit, le petit rouquin hocha doucement la tête, l'air de comprendre.

« C'est pareil pour mon papa. Fit-il à voix basse, baissant la tête. Il peut jamais venir me voir pasque il travaille toujours loin de la maison.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Yuan. Ton papa n'est pas là ? »

Kratos secoua tristement la tête.

« Tratos le voit pas souvent. »

Yuan le regarda une seconde. Puis il murmura, maîtrisant presque les tremblements de sa voix.

« Mon père non plus n'est pas là. Il me manque.

-'Aussi. »

Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par les respirations tranquilles des deux garçons. Puis le plus jeune releva la tête et demanda :

« Tu raconter une 'stoire ? »

Yuan sourit. Il attrapa le livre de contes qui avait trouvé sa place au pied du grand lit blanc et l'ouvrit au sommaire.

« Et quelle "stoire" je dois raconter ?

-La 'stoire de la princesse au petit poids.

-Je la connais pas, celle-là…

-C'est la 'stoire d'un prince qui cherche une princesse pour se marier mais il en trouve pas. Un jour, une jolie dame vient dans son château. Elle dit qu'elle est une princesse, alors le prince veut l'épouser. Mais la maman du prince, qu'est une reine, elle le troit pas et veut voir si la princesse est une vraie princesse. Elle met beaucoup de matelas dans un lit, et sous tous les matelas elle met le plus petit poids du château. Tu sais, les poids pour les balances. Et le matin, la princesse a mal partout. Alors la reine dit qu'elle est une vraie princesse parce que seules les vraies princesses sentent les petits poids sous les matelas. Alors le prince et la princesse se marient.

-Mais tu la connais par cœur ! S'étonna Yuan. Pourquoi tu veux que je la raconte ?

-Pasque tu raconter bien.

-Pasque quoi ?

-Pasque tu raconter bien. Répéta Kratos.

-Parce que je raconte bien ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ? »

Kratos regarda le demi-Elfe avec incompréhension.

« Je l'avoir dit.

-Non. Je voulais dire : pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas : pasque tu RACONTES bien ? »

Silence. Kratos continua de fixer le visage de l'autre garçon.

« Tu raconter une 'stoire ? »

Yuan soupira. Ouvrit le livre. Et raconta la "stoire".

Tandis qu'il lisait à voix haute, le demi-Elfe réfléchissait. Kratos avait dit que son père était toujours en voyage loin de la maison pour son travail. C'était donc pour ça qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré ! Peut-être que c'était un frère à monsieur ou madame Aurion, et qu'il avait confié son fils à son frère ou à sa sœur le temps de ses voyages. Probablement un frère de madame Aurion, puisque Kratos avait les yeux et les cheveux rouges comme elle. Oui, ça se tenait. Pendant qu'il tournait une page, Yuan observa à la dérobée le petit garçon aux mèches rousses qui l'écoutait attentivement. N'ayant pas Monsieur Lapin à câliner, il s'était roulé en boule sous ses couvertures et serrait contre lui un morceau de tissu blanc en mâchouillant un de ses angles. En prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher le garçonnet qui lui faisait la lecture… Une fois celle-ci terminée, le plus grand des deux enfants se leva. Il informa son petit compagnon qu'il devait descendre pour prendre une leçon dans la bibliothèque, mais qu'il pouvait revenir le lendemain. Kratos hocha la tête.

« Et si tu veux, je pourrais même venir l'après-midi. Proposa Yuan. Comme ça, on aura plus de temps libre, et on pourra jouer avec tes jeux ! »

Le rouquin resta pensif une minute. Puis il prit la parole, hésitant.

« Je être fatigué, peut-être. Et je pas pouvoir sortir du lit. »

Yuan haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi tu ne pourras pas sortit du lit ?

-Tratos sait pas marcher.

-Pardon ? »

Kratos se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. Il répéta :

« Tratos sait pas marcher. »

Comme Yuan le fixait d'un air bovin, le petit expliqua :

« Je pas pouvoir marcher. Je pas avoir la force de tenir debout. Mes jambes sont trop faibles, alors je jamais avoir appris à marcher.

-Oh… Fit simplement Yuan avec tristesse.

-Mais Tratos n'est pas triste. Alors tu pas être triste non plus. »

Et le petit garçon ponctua sa phrase d'un innocent sourire d'ange. Yuan se détourna, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Il sortit de la pièce comme un automate et passa toute sa journée dans le même état. Il ne se réveilla vraiment que le soir, lorsque sa mère lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle lui coupe les cheveux. Le gamin accepta et la suivit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit qu'Ellen ai finit de rafraîchir sa coupe. Il regardait les mèches aux reflets bleutés tomber l'une après l'autre sur le sol. Soudain, il se redressa et se retourna.

« Yuan ! S'écria sa mère. Ne bouge pas comme ça, j'aurais pu te blesser !

-Maman ? C'est vrai qu'il y a des enfants qui peuvent pas marcher ? »

Ellen posa son regard sur la frimousse ronde de son fils, ce visage enfantin qui avait tout à coup l'air si grave. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui. Il y en a.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont normaux ?

-Mais… bien sûr qu'ils sont normaux, bêta ! Ils ont juste du mal à se servir de leurs jambes, c'est tout… A part ça, ils sont exactement comme Mikie et toi.

-Alors pourquoi ils marchent pas ? »

Ellen posa ses ciseaux sur sa table de nuit et considéra un instant la figure sérieuse de son garçon. Puis elle soupira et tenta d'expliquer :

« Tu sais, il arrive parfois qu'un enfant naisse avec un grave problème de santé qui l'empêche de pouvoir bouger les jambes. Il y a des choses dans le corps qui s'appellent des nerfs, et qui nous permettent de bouger les bras, les jambes, les pieds… Et des fois, il arrive que les nerfs des enfants ne marchent pas très bien.

-Oui, mais si c'est juste une question de force ? Je veux dire, si un enfant est trop faible pour tenir debout ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon Yuan. Avoua l'Elfe aux cheveux bleu sombre. Peut-être qu'il existe une maladie qui détruit les muscles ou les empêche de se développer… Je n'en sais rien.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-De ne pas pouvoir marcher ? Oui et non. Les causes sont peut-être graves, mais cela ne change en rien le fait que cet enfant est vivant, Humain, Elfe, demi-Elfe ou Nain. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

-Oui. »

Yuan se détourna et Ellen reprit ses ciseaux. Elle recommença à lui couper les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix fluette du petit garçon s'éleva à nouveau.

« Est-ce qu'ils guérissent un jour ? Ou est-ce qu'ils restent comme ça toute leur vie ?

-Je ne sais pas, Yuan. Je ne suis pas médecin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pose autant de questions, tout d'un coup ? »

Mais Yuan refusa de répondre.

OoOoO

Quelques jours passèrent. Yuan avait mis au point un nouvel emploi du temps, auquel il se tenait fidèlement. Le matin, il se levait le plus tôt possible. Il mangeait avec Karen et l'aidait à débarrasser la table. Ensuite, il se rendait dans la bibliothèque où monsieur Aurion lui faisait faire de la lecture et des calculs. Il lui avait acheté deux nouveaux cahiers, un pour les maths et un pour la rédaction, que le petit domestique remplissait avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Après tout, il voulait devenir scientifique, et pour cela il devait travailler dur. Après cela, le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus allait souvent retrouver Karen et les deux amis s'amusaient comme ils pouvaient. La plupart du temps, ils jouaient avec les objets que contenait le coffre du plus jeune. Ensuite venait l'heure du repas. Sitôt celui-ci terminé, Yuan faisait du ménage avec Mikie et Alice. Et à la pause, le métis aux yeux océans s'esquivait discrètement et montait retrouver Kratos dans sa chambre au troisième étage. Malgré son jeune âge –il disait avoir quatre ans-, c'était un petit garçon très éveillé et très intelligent. Même s'il avait parfois quelques passages à vide lorsque sa fatigue se faisait trop sentir… C'était vrai qu'il se fatiguait vite. En général, Yuan commençait par jouer avec lui sur son lit, et dès que le petit se frottait les yeux, il rangeait les jouets et sortait le livre de contes pour lui faire la lecture. Souvent, Kratos s'endormait avant la fin de l'histoire. Son ami lui racontait donc la suite le lendemain. Lorsque le plus jeune ne comprenait pas un mot –ce qui arrivait assez rarement-, Yuan lui expliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand le gamin s'était endormi, le petit demi-sang s'éclipsait et redescendait. Il retrouvait alors soit Karen avec lequel il jouait un peu, soit Mikie qu'il aidait dans son travail. Après le repas du soir, il montait dans sa chambre et s'asseyait à son bureau pour noter le compte-rendu de sa journée dans son cahier d'écriture, avec la date. Bien entendu, il ne disait pas un mot de son nouvel ami aux cheveux de feu.

Kratos. Yuan le trouvait vraiment fascinant. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Un enfant aussi maigre qu'il l'était, faible au point de ne pas pouvoir tenir sur ses guibolles, et qui avait pourtant presque autant de vocabulaire que lui malgré leur différence d'âge ne pouvait être que fascinant à ses yeux. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des moments où Kratos semblait posséder les capacités intellectuelles d'une lampe à huile, mais c'était uniquement lorsqu'il était trop fatigué pour prendre la peine de réfléchir. Et ensuite, parce que Kratos parlait si bizarrement que son mode d'expression lui-même était fascinant. Au début, Yuan avait cru qu'il parlait comme ça parce qu'il était petit et qu'il ne savait pas conjuguer correctement ses verbes. Mais avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que son petit fantôme était tout à fait conscient des fautes de langage qu'il commettait. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le présent, le passé et le futur. Mais il refusait de les utiliser avec "je" et "tu". Et Yuan ne serait pas étonné s'il venait à s'apercevoir qu'il ne conjuguait pas non plus ses verbes avec "nous". "Vous" n'était que rarement employé, et uniquement pour marque une opposition entre le "en bas" d'où venait Yuan et la chambre où, lui, il vivait. En revanche, il n'avait aucun problème à utiliser la troisième personne du singulier et du pluriel. D'ailleurs, le jeune demi-Elfe avait remarqué que son petit compagnon, lorsqu'il évoquait quelque chose d'important pour lui, se mettait à parler de lui à la troisième personne. "Je" devenait "Tratos", et il conjuguait correctement ses verbes.

Cette étrange façon de s'exprimer rendait Yuan perplexe autant qu'elle le fascinait. Il se souvenait avoir une fois entendu monsieur Lënah expliquer à monsieur Aurion, pendant que Yuan faisait des calculs dans son cahier, que l'apprentissage du langage était quelque chose de très important chez l'enfant, parce que c'était à travers le langage qu'il pouvait structurer sa pensée. Si monsieur Lënah avait raison, alors que penser de Kratos ? Est-ce qu'il était… déstructuré ? Pourtant, il avait l'air de penser de façon très logique… Mystère. Il se souvenait aussi qu'une autre fois, c'était monsieur Aurion qui avait dit quelque chose de très intéressant. En fait, il tenait un livre d'une pièce de théâtre à la main et s'amusait à la parodier en scandant les répliques de manière très exagérée, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire son ami à la peau noire. Et une des répliques avait frappé le petit demi-Elfe qui écoutait distraitement. "Le langage est un des miroirs de l'âme, un miroir sans teint qui ne réfléchit qu'une partie de ce qu'il voit et garde jalousement le reste pour lui". Si ça aussi, c'était vrai… Alors qu'en était-il de Kratos ?

Mais toutes ces questions, Yuan ne se les posait que très rarement, le plus souvent tard le soir au moment de s'endormir. Et il avait vite fait de les oublier. Pour lui, Kratos était son ami. Un peu bizarre, mais son ami quand même. Et Yuan avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'il sentait bien que le petit garçon du troisième étage ne devait pas avoir une vie très amusante tous les jours. C'était pour cette raison qu'un matin, la veille de la Fête du Printemps précisément, que le garçonnet aux cheveux turquoise décida d'offrir un cadeau au rouquin à cette occasion. Il possédait en tout et pour tout 125 galds, ce qu'il espérait être assez pour acheter une babiole qui ferait plaisir à son ami. Cependant, sa volonté de bien faire se heurta à un obstacle de taille : la lourde porte d'entrée de la demeure des Aurion. En effet, les domestiques qui n'avaient pas atteint l'âge légal de la majorité n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de la grande bâtisse coloniale, et Yuan était loin d'être majeur. Tandis qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées avachi dans un des fauteuils du salon d'accueil, le petit garçon vit la porte de l'aile droite s'ouvrir et Lënah entrer dans la pièce, vêtu de son long gilet blanc et du châle rosé qu'il affectionnait particulièrement pour ses sorties. Comprenant aussitôt que le gentil médecin allait faire un tour en ville, l'enfant aux oreilles d'Elfes décida de saisir sa chance.

« Monsieur Lënah ? Vous sortez ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Oui, répondit l'homme à la peau sombre sur le même ton. Je vais faire un tour des boutiques de la ville. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

Yuan eut un sourire timide et expliqua :

« En fait, je préfèrerais venir moi-même… »

Aussitôt, Lënah agita un doigt sévère en direction du petit garçon.

« Hors de question. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller en ville.

-Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, juste pour une fois ! Implora Yuan. Je voudrais acheter quelque chose de très, très important, et je voudrais le choisir moi-même… »

Comme l'Elfe Noir hésitait à tenir ses positions, le petit garnement choisit d'ajouter un argument des plus convaincants. Il se força à pleurer quelques larmes de crocodile et Lënah céda, lui intimant l'ordre d'aller chercher un manteau. Tout en courant dans les couloirs, Yuan ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Monsieur Lënah était si aisément manipulable ! Avec quelques larmes seulement, on pouvait en faire tout ce qu'on voulait. Le guérisseur était bien trop gentil, il ne supportait pas de voir pleurer les enfants…

Pendant qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans les rues animées de la capitale, Yuan interrogea son accompagnateur sur les raisons de sa sortie en ville. Il savait que le médico-mage évitait généralement de se mêler à la foule, se sentant étranger à cause de la couleur assez peu habituelle de sa peau. Alors, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une bonne raison pour sortir de son plein gré !

« Je cherche un cadeau particulier pour l'anniversaire de Mosehn. Expliqua Lënah avec un sourire. Il aura lieu le 27 juin.

-Le 27 juin ? Répéta Yuan. Vous vous y prenez tôt, dites donc !

-Peut-être… Mais je voudrais trouver quelque chose de spécial qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir, et surtout, qui lui rappelle que nous sommes amis et que je resterais avec lui jusqu'à la fin. C'est… très important pour moi.

-Je vois… Moi aussi j'ai un ami important à qui je voudrais faire plaisir.

-Karen ? » Demanda le médecin en souriant franchement.

Yuan se contenta de sourire aussi et de secouer la tête négativement. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus, Lënah eut la délicatesse de respecter son silence.

Après une demi-heure de déambulation dans la grande cité impériale, Yuan tomba brusquement en arrêt devant la vitrine d'une boutique de peluches. Il les étudia toutes du regard, avant de porter son dévolu sur un ours beige, avec un pull marin. Quel bel ours ! Le petit métis était sûr que Kratos l'aimerait. Déjà qu'il passait son temps à câliner Monsieur Lapin dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il serait certainement ravi d'avoir sa peluche à lui tout seul. Ce sera toujours mieux que le bout de tissu blanc qu'il suçotait à longueur de journée. Mais un regard au prix de l'ourson beige fit chuter l'enthousiasme du demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus. Lënah, l'ayant vu sourire puis se rembrunir, lui demanda la raison de ce brusque changement d'humeur.

« Yuan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oh, non… Soupira l'enfant des Elfes. C'est juste que l'ours beige coûte 150 galds et moi, j'en ai que 125… C'est trop dommage… »

Déçu, le petit domestique soupira bruyamment. Il allait se détourner pour partir lorsque le guérisseur aux cheveux de neige le retint.

« Attends. Donne-moi ton argent. »

Yuan s'exécuta sans comprendre où voulait en venir l'adulte qui l'accompagnait. Il le vit entrer dans la boutique et attendit qu'il en ressortît, le cœur battant d'espoir. Lorsque l'Elfe Noir reparut en tenant un paquet enveloppé de papier coloré, le jeune demi-sang comprit que le jeune homme avait deviné l'importance que ce cadeau avait à ses yeux et décidé de lui payer les 25 galds restants. Aussitôt, Yuan se jeta sur lui pour le remercier chaleureusement. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Mikie le trouvait aussi merveilleux…

Le lendemain, profitant de ce que les adultes et les plus grands des enfants étaient tous occupés aux derniers préparatifs de la fête, le petit garçon s'éclipsa plus vite que d'ordinaire et monta voir Kratos, son paquet dans les bras. En le voyant arriver avec un tel chargement, le rouquin le regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le paquet que Yuan venait de poser sur ses jambes.

-Devine. Répondit le demi-Elfe, le regard brillant.

-…C'est un paquet. Fit Kratos, s'attirant le regard consterné de son ami.

-Oui, mais à ton avis, il y a quoi dedans ?

-…Un cadeau ? Hasarda le plus jeune. Pour… qui ?

-D'après toi ?

-Pour… Tratos ?

-Oui, pour "Tratos". Allez, ouvre-le ! »

Le regard grenat de l'enfant-fantôme s'éclaira soudain et il se jeta littéralement sur le papier glacé qu'il déchira sans plus de cérémonie. Ayant libéré le paquet de sa prison de papier, il l'ouvrit sans attendre et se figea en voyant ce qu'il contenait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sourit et regarda Yuan, les yeux brillants.

« Il est magnifique ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! »

Gêné, le demi-Elfe passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur turquoise.

« Oh tu sais, c'est pas grand-chose… Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir.

-Tratos va l'appeler Matin !

-Martin ? Pourquoi Martin ?

-Pasque tous les ours s'appellent Martin. »

Yuan s'inclina devant cet argument fort convaincant. Il passa tout l'après-midi avec son ami aux yeux rouges, remarquant qu'il semblait se fatiguer beaucoup moins vite qu'au début. Il semblait aussi plus volontaire et plus dynamique. L'image du petit fantôme qui s'imposait au début s'en allait doucement, laissant la place à un enfant fragile, maladif, mais définitivement vivant. Le soir, au moment où Yuan annonçait au petit rouquin qu'il devait partir, celui-ci attrapa la manche de sa chemise blanche en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher sa main et murmura :

« Yuan est le plus gentil garçon que Tratos connaît. »

Kratos ne devait pas connaître beaucoup d'autres garçons, et n'avait par conséquent pas beaucoup d'élément de comparaison. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Yuan de rougir de plaisir sous le compliment que le petit Humain venait de lui faire. Ce soir là, les deux amis s'endormirent chacun en serrant sa peluche contre son cœur.

OoOoO

_Lënah, assis près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardait la nature qui avait reprit possession du jardin de ses amis sombrer lentement dans l'ombre de la nuit. Le mois de mai touchait déjà à sa fin. Comme le temps passait vite… Il lui semblait que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était arrivé à Meltokio, alors que cela devait paraître une éternité aux yeux de ses compagnons Humains. Un soupir mélancolique lui échappa. Bien sûr, il appréciait la gentillesse de ses amis qui lui offraient le gîte et le couvert, mais les voyages commençaient à lui manquer. Comme il avait envie de revoir les hautes cimes des arbres de la forêt de Torrent, les gracieux edelweiss qui fleurissaient l'hiver au sommet du mont Fooji, les cascades de la gorge de Lanthéon… Tant de beauté qui lui était familières, mais que certaines personnes ne verraient jamais. Machinalement, il leva les yeux vers le plafond. A propos… Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas allé voir son filleul. Il ne pleurait presque plus et Neyva montait lui rendre visite tous les jours, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais son adorable petite frimousse et son air sérieux absolument craquant lui manquait déjà._

_Oui, Lënah Hikarì, l'Elfe Noir, aimait comme son propre fils ce petit bout d'homme qui, il le savait, n'atteindrait jamais l'âge adulte. Il avait pourtant essayé de se détacher de lui. Il avait essayé de s'éloigner, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller le voir au moins une fois par semaine minimum, si ce n'était pas plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher désespérément un hypothétique remède pour conjurer le mal qui le dévorait lentement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résigner à sa mort, comme Martha, comme Shean, comme Neyva, comme tant d'autre encore ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de voir en lui le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais ? Parfois, il lui semblait connaître les réponses à ces questions. Mais très souvent, trop souvent, elles lui échappaient. Et, au fond, Lënah devait bien s'avouer que son empressement auprès du gamin n'avait qu'une seule explication presque rationnelle: son inconditionnel besoin de pallier l'absence de son père._

_Le médecin Elfe jeta un nouveau regard à son plafond et soupira. Il se leva et quitta sa chambre, puis monta lentement l'escalier menant au troisième étage. Bien sur, le petit devait dormir du sommeil des justes, étant donné l'heure tardive à laquelle son parrain se décidait à venir le voir. Mais cela lui permettrait tout de même de s'assurer que son état de santé restait stationnaire. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre blanche où vivait le petit garçon, Lënah sentit son estomac se révulser. Lui qui aimait tant les paysages infinis où s'égaraient la pensées des hommes, il ne pouvait concevoir, il ne pouvait accepter que tout l'univers d'un enfant se résume uniquement à une pièce blanche, terriblement impersonnelle. Peut-être était-ce aussi le fait que le blanc soit chez son peuple couleur de deuil qui lui faisait haïr à ce point cette pièce froide. Enfin. Coupant court à ses réflexions, le jeune Elfe ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre._

_ « Kratos ? »_

_Il n'obtint aucune réponse, naturellement. Le petit ange devait dormir à poings fermés… Le guérisseur s'avança jusqu'au lit à baldaquin que l'enfant ne quittait jamais et en écarta le voile. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres sombres lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage si pâle du petit garçon. Lënah se pencha et effleura du bout des doigts la joue de son filleul. Sa peau était tiède. Il avait bien moins froid que d'habitude, et sa température se réchauffait lentement, mais régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines. Parallèlement, il semblait avoir également moins de difficultés à s'endormir le soir et ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars. L'adulte avait aussi remarqué que les plats qu'on lui montait redescendaient de plus en plus vides, une première depuis que le petit garçon était en âge de manger comme les grands. De même, il parlait de moins en moins souvent de son père et de ses cadeaux. Pourquoi ? Quel changement avait bien pu s'opérer chez l'enfant, sans que son parrain ne s'en rende compte, et être à la base de tant d'améliorations significatives ? Il n'en avait aucune idée._

_Le regard de braise du médico-mage glissa du visage du petit rouquin à son cou, son épaule, son bras, puis à sa petite main crispée autour de la patte d'un ours en peluche. L'Elfe Noir fronça les sourcils. Tiens donc… Un ours en peluche beige, avec un pull marin, étrangement familier… Où avait-il bien pu le voir, celui-là ? Et comment était-il arrivé en possession du petit bout de chou ? Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'homme aux cheveux de nacre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus et son visage devint soucieux._

_ « Yuan… »_

OoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent, Yuan n'omit pas une seule fois d'aller voir le petit Kratos. Jour après jour, le petit garçon semblait devenir un peu plus fort, un peu moins malade qu'avant. Il était loin à présent, le fantôme qui hantait de ses cris le troisième étage de l'aile droite ! Mais le demi-Elfe aux yeux océan devinait qu'il pouvait revenir à tout instant. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne rater aucun de ses rendez-vous secrets avec l'enfant aux cheveux roux. Il voulait qu'il sache que quelqu'un pensait à lui et qu'il n'était pas qu'un fantôme perdu dans la nuit.

Bien que Kratos connaisse tous les contes de son livre, Yuan continuait à lui faire la lecture à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Mais depuis peu, le rouquin demandait à son ami de glisser son doigt sous les lignes qu'il lisait et regardait attentivement les mots que le plus âgé prononçait. Un jour, alors que le demi-Elfe reprenait sa respiration au beau milieu d'une phrase, l'enfant aux yeux rubis lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« …De ? »

Yuan, qui s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture, considéra le gamin avec étonnement.

« Pardon ?

-De ? Répéta Kratos. Le mot d'après, c'est bien "de" ? »

Le petit métis regarda le mot en question, puis son ami, à nouveau le mot. Il murmura :

« Oui. Oui, c'est bien "de".

-Et celui-là, poursuivit Kratos en plaçant son petit doigt blanc sous un autre mot, c'est "une".

-En effet.

-Et celui-ci, c'est "la".

-C'est vrai. »

Il y eut un silence. Yuan posa son doigt sous un quatrième mot et demanda :

« Et celui-là, tu sais le lire ? »

Kratos pencha la tête pour voir le mot en question. Il sourit.

« C'est "tu".

-Oui. Et celui d'après ?

-"Es".

-Et ces deux là ? Interrogea Yuan à brûle-pourpoint, déplaçant brusquement son doigt sur la page. Tu peux les lire ensemble ?

-"Je…" "S…" "…suis". C'est "je suis". »

Le jeune domestique regarda avec étonnement son petit compagnon. Tiens ? Quand il lisait, il conjuguait les verbes ? Ça pour une nouvelle !

« Maintenant, dis-le en parlant de toi.

-Je être. » Fit Kratos en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas où voulait en venir son aîné.

…D'accord. Faux espoir. Yuan soupira.

« C'est pas grave. Je continue ?

-Oui. »

Par la suite, Yuan prit l'habitude de s'arrêter de plus en souvent pour laisser Kratos lire les mots qu'il était capable de comprendre et de reconnaître à l'écrit. Petit à petit, l'enfant aux cheveux rouges apprit à reconnaître de plus en plus de mots, de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus compliqué. Cela ne cessait d'étonner son ami aux oreilles pointues. Il savait que le petit était intelligent, mais là quand même ! Oh, après tout… Monsieur Aurion lui avait parlé une fois d'un auteur, un certain Marcel Pa… quelque chose, qui avait appris à lire à trois ans en écoutant son père instituteur faire la classe à ses élèves de six ans… Alors, pourquoi pas Kratos ? Un matin, alors qu'il jouait aux pirates avec Karen, le grand garçon interrompit leur jeu pour demander à son cadet :

« Dis donc Yuan, je te vois presque plus pendant les pauses de l'après-midi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tout ce temps ?

-Je m'entraîne à lire. » Répondit Yuan avec un sourire.

Et d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, quand on y réfléchit bien ! Et de ses leçons de calcul avec Mosehn aux lectures avec Kratos en passant par les jeux avec Karen et le ménage avec Mikie, Yuan traversa le mois de juin. Les jours s'enchaînèrent aux jours si rapidement que le petit garçon se réveilla un matin en réalisant qu'on était à présent le 27, jour de l'anniversaire de monsieur Aurion. Il avait 26 ans, et pour l'occasion, une grande fête avait été organisée par les domestiques. Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux turquoise avait hâte d'y être ! Il avait la veille prévenu Kratos qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le voir, sans préciser pour quelle raison afin de ne pas l'attrister. Le petit avait simplement hoché la tête en disant qu'il essaierait de lire tout seul. Yuan était content qu'il prenne la chose relativement bien. Comme ça, il n'avait pas à culpabiliser de le laisser tout seul pendant que lui faisait la fête avec ses amis en bas.

Tout le monde riait, dans l'immense maison des Aurion. Neyva elle-même ne cessait de sourire, se prêtant de bonne grâce aux jeux des enfants qui voulaient l'offrir comme cadeau à leur employeur. Le repas de midi fut servi dans une des salles de bal. Mosehn avait demandé à son maître coq d'en faire "assez pour nourrir tout le monde", mais "pas trop non plus, ce n'est jamais qu'un anniversaire de plus". Le chef cuisinier avait suivit à la lettre les recommandations du jeune homme, ce qui n'empêchait pas Yuan d'avoir le net sentiment de participer à un véritable festin. Encore mieux que chez le noble de Syback, celui qui employait son ami le prof ! Au moment du dessert, Lënah s'avança en tenant une petite boîte fermée par un ruban. En le voyant, Mosehn, qui plaisantait avec Ellen, Alice et Martha, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air faussement fâché.

« J'avais dit "pas de cadeaux" ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Il n'y en a qu'un, rétorqua Lënah en riant. De plus, il ne m'a pas coûté beaucoup plus que le temps que j'ai passé à le chercher. »

Mosehn se fit prier de l'accepter pendant quelques minutes histoire d'embêter un peu son ami médecin, puis il se décida enfin à ouvrir son cadeau. Yuan tendit le cou pour être le premier à voir ce qu'il y avait dans la petite boîte. En apercevant son contenu, il eut une mine déçue.

« Oh… C'est juste une boîte à musique…

Mais le noble aux longs cheveux noirs, lui, sourit. Il caressa du bout des doigts le couvercle de la petite boîte à musique avant de la sortir de son emballage. Il remonta ensuite le mécanisme et laissa la musique s'élever timidement dans la pièce. C'était une mélodie douce et timide, un brin mélancolique, légère comme un son de flûte. Dès les premières notes, Mosehn ferma les yeux.

« Merci, Lën'. Murmura-t-il avec émotion.

-De rien. Répondit l'Elfe Noir en posant sa main sombre sur son épaule. Je savais combien ça te ferait plaisir de l'entendre à nouveau.

-…Tu me connais trop bien, Lënah. Remarqua l'aristocrate Tesseha'llan en rouvrant ses yeux de nuit.

-Et je crains que ce ne soit réciproque. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Les yeux de Mosehn se mirent à briller et il éclata soudain de rire. Celui-ci devait être particulièrement communicatif, puisque toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce ou presque se mirent à rien également. Seul Yuan ne riait pas. Il regardait fixement le visage de son cavalier, brusquement aussi blanc que sa chemise. L'espace d'une seconde, une seconde seulement, le petit garçon avait vu deux images se superposer dans son esprit. Celle d'un homme, jeune, plein de vie, à la peau opaline, aux yeux sombres et profonds et aux cheveux couleur de ciel par une nuit sans lune. Et celle d'un petit enfant, éteint, fragile, au teint pâle, aux immenses yeux grenat et aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les feux de la St Jean… Mosehn. Kratos… Ils se ressemblaient à la fois si peu et tellement… Ils avaient le même visage, les mêmes expressions. Seules les couleurs de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux changeaient. C'était… étrange. Comment était-ce possible ? La seule façon pour que cela le soit était que Kratos appartenait à la famille de monsieur Aurion. Mais s'il était son neveu, comme l'avait tout d'abord supposé le petit garçon, il ne pouvait pas lui ressembler autant. Alors, cela signifiait que Kratos était… son fils ? Mais c'était impossible ! Les Aurion n'avaient pas d'enfant ! Leur bébé était mort quelques semaines après sa naissance, parce qu'il était très malade ! A moins que… A moins que Martha n'ait menti. Mais… pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

Perplexe, le petit garçon s'esquiva discrètement. Il quitta les lieux de la fête afin de réfléchir correctement. Il lui fallait un lieu calme, où personne ne le dérangerait sans vouloir vraiment le chercher… Le petit garçon pensa alors à aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il prit la direction de l'aile gauche du bâtiment, qu'il traversa sans même s'en rendre compte. D'un geste mécanique, il gravit les premières marches de l'escalier menant aux étages où se trouvaient les chambres des domestiques. C'est alors qu'il tomba. Par la suite, il eut beau se remémorer la scène de nombreuses fois, jamais Yuan ne parvint à comprendre exactement comment il avait fait pour chuter ainsi. Il savait juste que son pied droit rata la marche où il voulait le poser et qu'il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa cheville gauche. Il perdit l'équilibre et dévala le peu de marches qu'il avait montées. Une fois en bas, il avait tenté de se relever malgré la douleur lancinante de sa cheville, mais il s'était rendu compte avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait même pas poser le pied par terre. Luttant contre l'affolement qui commençait à l'envahir, le garçon aux courts cheveux bleus tâta son pied blessé. Il lui parut anormalement gros. Yuan releva donc le bas de son pantalon, pour constater avec frayeur que sa cheville avait doublé de volume et abordait à présent une affreuse teinte violacée. Cédant finalement à la panique, le petit demi-Elfe se mit à pleurer, appelant sa mère pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de lui. Tout bas d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à hurler. Mais personne ne répondit. Tous les autres faisaient la fête, et personne ne s'inquiétait d'un petit garçon que tous croyaient parmi eux.

Yuan finit par se taire. Il appuya son front contre son genou, gémissant faiblement. Il avait mal… Il s'était cassé un truc, c'était pas possible autrement… Maman… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne venait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'entendait pas ? Il avait si mal… Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Aussitôt qu'il les entendit, le jeune métis releva la tête, les joues trempées par les larmes.

« Yuan ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Maman ! Je suis tombé, j'ai mal ! Sanglota le petit garçon. J'ai mal à ma cheville !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Yuan, on te cherchait partout ! Tu… Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Fit la voix de Mikie.

Au même moment, Ellen se précipitait vers son fils. Elle tâta rapidement sa cheville enflée avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« Va chercher monsieur Lënah. »

La fillette aux cheveux couleur du ciel tourna aussitôt les talons et partit en courant dans le couloir. De son côté, Ellen prit son enfant dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à un fauteuil d'un salon non loin de l'escalier en lui demandant de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle laissa la porte ouverte afin que le médecin ne passe pas devant eux sans les voir.

« Je voulais monter l'escalier, mais je suis tombé. Hoqueta Yuan. Et j'ai pas réussi à me lever. J'ai mal, maman !

-Je sais mon poussin, ne t'inquiète pas. Monsieur Lënah va arriver. Est-ce que tu courais ?

-Non, je courais pas. Je marchais. Ça fait mal maman ! Donne-moi la main ! »

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Lënah arriva avec sa sacoche de médecin. Mosehn et quelques autres le suivaient, mais le guérisseur les envoya paître sans y mettre les formes, argumentant qu'il ne pouvait pas effectuer du bon travail s'il devait le faire dans une ruche ou assimilé. Très vite, la foule des curieux se dispersa et le médico-mage à la peau sombre prit la jambe blessée de l'enfant dans ses mains. Il la tâta également, quoique qu'avec plus de calme et de précision qu'Ellen. Finalement, le pli soucieux qui barrait son front s'en alla, remplacé par un léger sourire.

« En voilà une belle entorse ! Je n'en avais pas vu une comme ça depuis le jour où Mosehn avait décidé d'escalader le mont Fooji par le versant nord. Félicitation Yuan, tu viens de battre un record !

-Je m'en passerais bien… Couina le garçonnet en grimaçant de douleur.

-Ça, je veux bien le croire… Commenta l'Elfe Noir en cherchant quelque chose dans sa sacoche. Ecoute, ce n'est rien de bien grave, mais je vais devoir t'immobiliser la cheville pendant plusieurs semaines. Donc, interdiction de marcher et surtout, _surtout_, interdiction formelle de te risque dans les escaliers avant nouvel ordre. Shean te portera dans ta chambre tout à l'heure. Ai-je été clair ? »

Yuan hocha faiblement la tête. Satisfait, Lënah sortit un tube de baume de son sac et appliqua la substance froide qu'il contenait sur la cheville douloureuse de son patient. Pendant qu'il se faisait soigner, le domestique Sylvaranti sentit la tristesse le gagner. Interdiction de monter des escaliers et de marcher, c'était bien ça ? Ça voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas aller voir Kratos pendant plusieurs semaines de suite… Si ça se trouvait, le petit rouquin allait encore s'imaginer qu'il l'avait oublié, ou qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, ou pire ! Qu'il ne voulait plus être son ami… Il allait encore être si triste, et Yuan ne voulait pas qu'il le soit. Il ne voulait pas voir à nouveau ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il redevienne un fantôme.

Le demi-Elfe sursauta lorsque Lënah banda son pied très serré pour immobiliser sa cheville. Ceci fait, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers la mère de l'enfant et lui proposa avec un sourire d'aller chercher un verre de jus de fruit pour aider le blessé à se remettre de ses émotions. Yuan entendit vaguement sa maman quitter la pièce et il se replongea dans ses pensées. Comment faire pour prévenir Kratos ? Par le biais de Karen ? Non, le petit ne le connaissait pas et prendrait peur. Peut-être qu'il se mettrait à pleurer et le marmiton était si peu subtil qu'il n'arriverait pas à le calmer avant de se faire prendre. C'était trop risqué. Quant à Mikie, jamais elle n'accepterait de monter au troisième étage. Comment faire ? Tout à coup, le garçon se rendit compte que Lënah le regardait fixement, et ce depuis probablement un moment déjà. Mal à l'aise, le petit garçon remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans le salon. Que lui voulait le médecin ? Est-ce qu'il allait le gronder pour n'avoir pas fait attention en montant l'escalier ?

Soudain, l'Elfe Noir proposa, le visage parfaitement stoïque et la voix égale :

« Si tu veux, je peux prévenir Kratos pour toi. »

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, chapitre terminé de taper à 00 : 03, heure précise. Excusez donc les quelques fautes que je chercherais sans relâche dès que j'aurai récupéré mon quota de sommeil… Enfin. Pardon aussi pour le retard, je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre…

Mais ça y est, notre Kratos international a (enfin) rejoint l'histoire !

Oui, il est un peu moins sexy que dans le jeu… et contrairement à Yuan, il n'est pas mignon non plus. En d'autres termes : il est parfait ! J

Lënah : C'est pas pour dire, mais… T'as vraiment des goûts bizarres, quand même…

Nat : Lënah… T'es comme les scènes mièvres entre Mosehn et Neyva : tu sers à rien.

_Vexé, Lënah se barre et laisse l'auteur ricaner comme une hyène qui aurait subi un violent traumatisme crânien._

…Non, ne fuyez pas ! T.T


End file.
